Dangerous hope
by AnneBronteAusten
Summary: Hermione se encuentra sobreviviendo en uno de los muchos distritos en los que Lord Voldemort dividió a Inglaterra, sola y con la extraña amistad de Theodore Nott se enfrenta a días de insertudumbre y cuando parece encontrar la paz en el amor de Theo la selección para la edición número 5 de los Juegos anuales del Hambre llega a su puerta haciendo que se reencuentre con su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno.**

 **Cacería**

El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar. Cuando los ricos se hacen la guerra, son los pobres los que mueren. ... Preferiría la paz más injusta a la más justa de las guerras.

* * *

En un bosque húmedo y oscuro, inquietantemente silencioso y digno de una novela de Stephen King, una sombra buscaba su boleto a vivir una o dos semanas más. Algo que la alimentará lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo sin propósito alguno.

Llevaba años viviendo así, su vida carecía del más mínimo sentido desde el día en que perdió a los pocos amigos que le quedaban pero por alguna razón ella seguía insistiendo en seguir adelante. Su vida era horrible, apenas y comía lo necesario y cuando no pudo encontrar comida por los medios legales se dedicó a escapar día a día de los límites de su distrito.

Con un pequeño arco de madera, tallado por sí misma, Hermione se movía entre las ramas y hojas tratando de que su presa, un pequeño ciervo, no se le fuera de las manos.

Como siempre respiró hondo y comenzó a tensar la flecha (que esperaba ella) diera en el blanco.

Aunque estaba a una considerable distancia del animal, ella veía su respiración, sentía su tranquilidad y eso de algún modo la irritaba. Ella no podía disfrutar de esa clase de paz desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que veía a un simple animal con una envidia creciente. Le encantaría ser un pequeño ciervo, un búho o incluso un pajarillo, ya que comparando sus problemas con los de un pequeño colibrí bueno… ellos vivían en un paraíso.

Movió la cabeza secamente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos ridículos, esbozo una mueca de hastió y cuando estaba a segundos de dejar ir la flecha, ansiosa de dar directamente en la cabecita del indefenso animal, unas enormes manos la tomaron de la cintura y la atrajeron hasta un chico de amables ojos verdes que la miraban burlonamente.

-Vaya cazadora -comenzó Theodore Nott alegremente -aunque una muy mala y… Algo estúpido

Hermione se quedó estática al sentir el contacto del chico, en cuanto al ciervo, este aprovecho el momento para huir despavoridamente por el bosque.

-¡Joder! , ¡Theo!- espeto Hermione soltándose del agarre y al ver que el ciervo se iba rápidamente reclamo- ¡Has ahuyentado mi cena!

-Como si hubiera sido sólo para ti-comenzó el rodando los ojos-Hermione te conozco tan bien que lo único que hubieras tomado de ese ciervo hubieran sido trozos minúsculos, lo demás simplemente se donde habría ido aparar.

-Que seas egoísta no es mi problema-replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido- esos niños no tienen nada, salvo las sobras de los agentes de la paz.

-Bueno... algo es algo pequeña Mione, además ¿qué pensabas?, ¿qué entrarías a la ciudad con un ciervo obviamente cazado de la zona prohibida sin llamar la atención?-dijo Theo con expresión irónica-los agentes de la paz te hubieran hecho trocitos antes de que intentaras sacarle la flecha al animal.

-Lo iba a vender-contestó Hermione poniéndose dé puntas para quedar a la altura de Theo -a agentes de la paz, Rockford siempre me compra ardillas y...

-Pero no ciervos-agregó Theo interrumpiéndola con una mueca burlona-ahora si me permites agregar…. Hermione Granger, tu cabello se está volviendo castaño de nuevo.

La chica (en ese momento una rubia de ojos azules y tez exageradamente blanca) observó cómo evidentemente su largo cabello de tornaba castaño y comenzaba a tomar un descontrolado tamaño al volverse rizado y abundante como siempre.

-No importa- contestó Hermione-tengo poción multijugos por aquí- explico removiendo su moral.

-Mmmm-dijo Theo juguetonamente -¿te refieres a esta? ¿La que dejaste caer hace una media hora al entrar al bosque?

-Demonios-contesto Hermione-devuélvemela

-Eh...-contestó Theo vacilante

-¡Theo!-replico Hermione

-Bien, bien-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y entregándole el frasco

Hermione tomó la poción inmediatamente y sus ojos (que comenzaban aponerse de nuevo de un color miel) volvieron al azul anterior al igual que si cabello, volviéndose rubio de nuevo. Theo la observaba con aire resignado y al notar esto Hermione pregunto:

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hermione al notar que la miraba

-Nada…-comenzó el mientras se acercaba a Hermione - es sólo que hace tiempo que no te veía siendo tu...ya sabes, el cabello y eso-contesto el en tanto tomaba su mejilla y la acariciaba

Hermione se quedó estática ante el roce del que fuera su único amigo desde hace años. Ella lo miro fijamente observando esa mirada noble y amable que siempre la sacaba de algún aprieto (como cazar en la zona prohibida o robar a agentes de la paz), pero esos eran pequeñeces comparado con la primera ocasión en la que Theodore Nott rescató a Hermione Granger.

-Tenemos que irnos Mione-dijo Theo sacándola de su meditación

La observo unos segundos más antes de sonreír y acercarse más hasta rozar su nariz contra la suya. Hermione sentía el calor de Theo y su respiración (que al contrario de la de ella) era tranquila y serena, como si disfrutará y saboreara el momento

-Si... los niños me esperan-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Theo cerró los ojos en un acto de resignación y dijo:

-¿No pueden saltarse la comida de hoy?

-Considerando que no hemos comido en una semana, no lo creo-contesto Hermione con una sonrisa

-Bueno, creo es mi culpa-dijo Theo sin apartarse de ella-mis misiones han sido cada vez más largas y Draco no me dejó ir hasta pasados los recuentos.

-Vaya idiota…-replicó Hermione-¿sigue siendo igual que en el colegio?

-Más o menos-contestó Theo con una sonrisa burlona-algo más formal, pero básicamente igual. Pero eso no importa-continuó el apartándose lentamente de ella, te traje un regalo.

-Vaya... ¿y qué será?-pregunto Hermione burlonamente

-Ven y lo descubrirás-contesto Theo ofreciéndole su mano.

Hermione sin vacilar la tomo y comenzaron a andar tomados de la mano como recientemente comenzaban a hacerlo. Al contrario de su sigilo anterior Hermione caminaba con soltura y sonreía (algo que casi nunca hacía cuando Theo no estaba), para Hermione, Theodore Nott se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que realmente apreciaba y una de las pocas que seguía con ella.

Continuaban caminando por el bosque hasta toparse con lo que parecía una pequeña casa.

-¿Me conseguiste una casa?-pregunto Hermione incrédula

-No-respondió Theo-es aquí donde guardo mis cosas, tu regalo está a dentro.

Hermione continuó caminando hasta que llegaron a la pequeña puerta. Theo la abrió lentamente y entraron a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar que estaba directamente conectada a una cocina. Todo parecía tan muggle y Hermione no podía evitar sentir nostalgia.

-Vamos a ver...cierra los ojos-dijo en tanto corría a las habitaciones-no hagas trampa.

-¡Soy una Gryffindor!-contestó Hermione automáticamente cerrando los ojos.

-¡Y yo un Slytherin, eso me hace no creerle a nadie!-grito Theo desde el otro extremo de la pequeña casa.

Theo regreso rápidamente cargando cuidadosamente una gran caja verde con un listón plateado adornándola.

-Bien, abre los ojos-dijo triunfantemente colocando la caja en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Hermione mirándola extrañada.

-Sólo ábrela, te gustará-contestó Theo animándola.

Hermione fue a la barra de la cocina y comentó a jalar un extremo del listón, luego con cuidado removió la tapa de la caja. Dentro de esta descansaba un pequeño gatito negro que ignoraba que una chica lo miraba maravillada.

-Un gato... –dijo Hermione en un susurro

-Sé que perdiste a la bola de pelos naranja en la guerra, o por lo menos eso supuse. En la última misión pasamos la noche en un pueblo casi fantasma y durante la cena escuché un maullido y lo encontré... Eran 5 gatos, pero este dormía sobre encima de todos, es un líder nato. Su madre estaba muerta y lo tomé-exclamo Theo mirando al pequeño

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto a Hermione apartando la mirada del pequeño que dormía.

-Tranquila -respondió Theo rodando los ojos-también los tomé, sólo que al regresar al Capitolio los regale. Sabes cómo son, adoran más a los animales que a las personas, no les irá mal.

-¡Oh Theo gracias!-exclamó Hermione abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Sabía que te gustaría -contestó el

El abrazo duro varios segundos y cuando Theodore decidió al fin dejar que está lo soltase sus miradas de encontraron como muchas veces lo hacían. Reflejando lo que ambos querían.

Theo tomó la mejilla de Hermione y se fue acercando lentamente a ella sintiendo su respiración agitada.

-Si quieres que me detenga...es el momento de decirlo...-susurro Theo

Hermione en respuesta se acercó más a él e hizo que sus labios acariciaran los suyos en una tierna negativa. Esto fue demasiado para Theo que inmediatamente plasmó sus labios contra los suyos.

No contaron los segundos, no contaron los minutos o las horas en las que se entregaban a lo que ambos deseaban desde hace algún tiempo. Theo estrujaba a Hermione fuertemente contra sí, ella simplemente cedió y continuaba sumergida en él, en sus brazos, en sus besos….pero su cuerpo deseaba más…mucho más.

Ella comenzó a responder al agarre casi posesivo de Theo tocando su pecho y subiendo sus pequeñas manos a su cuello colgándose de él, Theo simplemente sintió como un calor recorría todo su cuerpo y en un acto que sorprendió a Hermione, la estrello contra la pared sin soltarla comenzando a bajar sus manos hacia su trasero sin disminuir la cercanía que ambos tenían. Hermione comenzó a sentir como el miembro erecto de este acariciaba la parte baja de su cintura, logrando que se sonrojara casi al instante.

-Hermione…-susurro Theo-si no quieres...

-Detenernos para mí no es una opción-contesto ella mirándolo fijamente, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que siempre le daban una sensación de paz y de protección. Hermione había sufrido demasiado en los últimos años y ella simplemente sabía que su esperanza de vivir no era tan larga como ella hubiera deseado.

Con Ron, decidió esperar, con Theodore simplemente sabía que eso no era una opción, porque no sabía si en uno o dos días la encontrarían y la pondrían en una ejecución pública como hacían con los demás traidores y porque simplemente no quería parar, era suficiente para ella. Había soportado demasiado dolor, ahora quería simplemente ser lo que nunca fue, o por lo menos lo que debió evitar ser para protegerse.

Un humano.

-Te adoro tanto-dijo el seriamente-

Él no la dejo responder, callo la respuesta con un cálido beso que hizo que ambos se desconectaran del mundo. Hermione continuo desprendiendo botón a botón de la impecable camisa azul que ocultaba un torso bien definido, en él se presentaban rojas y orgullosas distintas marcas, unas simplemente parecen de cuchillos u otros objetos más al estilo muggle, los demás eran claramente de hechizos.

-Theo…-susurro ella acariciando una que estaba abajo del pezón izquierdo

-Fue un sectumsempra-contesto el como si nada-fue hace tiempo

Hermione siguió observando la marca tallándola con sus dedos, acariciándola y sin previo aviso comenzó a besar cada una de ellas hasta llegar al límite de los vaqueros de Theo. El simplemente estaba paralizado sintiendo el roce de sus labios contra su cuerpo y eso no hiso más que aumentar la erección que su pantalón escondía. Hermione se levantó y continúo jugando con sus labios de manera que lo volvía loco. No resistió más y la levanto del suelo cargándola como un saco de papas

-¡Theo! ¿Pero qué demonios?…-chillo Hermione

-Besaste casi toda mi anatomía Hermione, ¿acaso querías que nos hincáramos y comenzáramos a rezar?-dijo el irónicamente aun cargándola.

La llevo rápidamente a una pequeña habitación al otro lado de la casa, la coloco lentamente en la cama colocándose encima de ella.

-Vamos a ver ¿Qué aremos contigo Hermione Granger?-pregunto Theo con fingida curiosidad, se acercó a su cuello sin dejarla responder y comenzó a jugar con el mordisqueándolo y besándolo en una manera casi artística, tomo su varita del bolsillo trasero y susurro un hechizo que hizo que las muñecas de Hermione se pegaran a la cama.

-No te muevas, déjame hacerlo –dijo el al ver la mueca de curiosidad e incredulidad de Hermione-quiero hacerlo lento, no quiero lastimarte…..supongo que...

-Si… lo soy-respondió ella automáticamente

El asintió en respuesta, tomo la camisa de cuadros de Hermione y la imito quitando los botones uno por uno, para Hermione era como una placentera tortura.

Al terminar con los botones, retiro la camisa dejando ver unos pechos sustanciosos resguardados por un sostén blanco y sencillo.

Metió sus manos por debajo de su espalda soltándolo, lo tomo y de inmediato lo arrojó al suelo. Se concentró inmediatamente en el pezón derecho, se acercó a él acariciándolo con su lengua haciéndolo bailar en su boca, Hermione comenzó a gemir y Theo continuo haciéndolo para luego comenzar a succionarlo y pasarse al izquierdo bajando por el vientre llegando al límite de los vaqueros de Hermione. Sin mirarla tomo los botones de metal de este y sin consideración alguna prácticamente arranco la parte superior abriéndolo dejando ver unas bragas blancas e impecables.

Theo sonrió.

Desecho los jeans junto las bragas admirando la piel blanca y salpicada de pecas de Hermione. Luego simplemente se levantó y se quitó sus ya innecesarios vaqueros haciendo ver su erección más relevante dentro de sus apretados bóxers negros. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama hincándose enfrente de Hermione, levanto sus piernas abriéndolas, tomo su miembro y se hundió en ella.

Hermione gimió, de dolor, de placer, Theo la miraba evaluándola y tratando de contenerse y no lastimarla. Hermione mordía su labio tratando de no gritar.

Theo comenzó a mover más su cadera contra la suya agudizando el dolor, pero este iba de la mano con un placer incontenible para los dos

-Dios...-gimió Theo acelerando el ritmo-te quiero Hermione

Hermione simplemente mordía su labio, tratando de contenerse, sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo podía echarse a llorar, Theo al verla dijo:

-Maldición… ¿quieres que pare?-dijo este mirándola, se denotaba un atisbo de repentina preocupación en su mirada

Hermione negó fervientemente y el continuo moviéndose enterrando su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su olor.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Theo aceleraba el ritmo y Hermione no podía contener sus gemidos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos compartiendo la tormenta que ambos experimentaban en su interior. En el último momento Theo rompió el silencio entre un grito de placer:

-¡Joder! –Viniéndose dentro de ella, Hermione lo hizo casi simultáneamente.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos quedando en la misma posición durante varios minutos, hasta que el retiro su miembro dentro de ella, tomo su varita del suelo y soltó las muñecas de Hermione.

Theo se acostó a sus espaldas y la rodio abrazando su cintura, hundiéndose en su cuello y después de un rato le cuestiono:

-¿Te dolió?-pregunto el

-Tenía que... ¿no es así? Es como funciona según me han dicho- respondió Hermione riéndose por lo bajo

-Mañana es la selección-soltó Theo automáticamente -quiero que te escondas Hermione

-Sabes que no lo hare Theo, los niños me necesitan-replico ella

-Y tú sabes que si te encuentran te…

-¿Me meterán en la cornucopia?-cuestiono ella-no es como si no pudiera morir mañana

-No les interesas-contesto el de inmediato-por lo menos no para meterte en la cornucopia, eres un símbolo de...

-¿De...?

-Para ellos eres un símbolo de lo que les pasa a los que osan a enfrentarlo y eso para él es indispensable -explico Theo- eres parte de la propaganda que el promueve en los periódicos, en los medios de comunicación en general.

-Entonces quiere que sea un alma en pena del pasado-replico ella tomando la mano que Theo había colocado alrededor de su cintura

-Más o menos... además sin ti el pueblo perdería lo único que hace que el siga en el poder-comento el

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione

-La esperanza Hermione, sin esperanza todos enloquecerían en cuestión de días y se sublevarían. Con la esperanza se mantienen en calma, en espera de que las cosas cambien. Tú oficialmente estas muerta, pero no son tontos Hermione. Simplemente se prohíbe hablar de ti, pero tu supervivencia es uno de los rumores más extendidos-concluyo el- eres como una leyenda urbana

-¿De qué sirve que este viva?, han pasado años y nada cambia. Harry está muerto, Ron desaparecido y media resistencia en los campos de trabajo o esparcidos entre los distritos. No tenemos fuerzas para cambiar las cosas... estamos en un estado del que no podemos salir- espeto Hermione en medio de un suspiro

-Salimos antes Hermione-continuo Theo-solo debemos esperar


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

 **Voluntaria.**

* * *

 _Siempre tengo un deber._

 _Nací con un deber y se plenamente que moriré cumpliendo uno_

* * *

El rumbo del tiempo es un mar de misterios.

Crees que sigue un camino obvio y natural y luego simplemente toma otro camino totalmente distinto y fascinante.

Exceptuando que el desvió que tomo, en este caso, fue el peor de todos.

Voldemort conquistando ambos mundos, la guerra, las muertes y demás.

Y ahora estoy metida en una cama totalmente desnuda observando como Theodore Nott duerme. Repito no a Ron, no a Harry o algún otro personaje amigable del pasado, si no al mismísimo Theodore Nott.

Viendo su cabello suave y castaño (algo más oscuro que el mío) y como tiene en el rostro esa expresión de paz que rara vez tiene cuando se pasea por el distrito.

Dormí con un mortifago, pienso mientras doy un largo suspiro, dormí con el líder de mi distrito ¿eso es malo? , algo me dice que no y eso me agrada.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy traicionando a los míos, pero luego simplemente me pregunto, ¿Cuáles? , ¿A quiénes estoy traicionando? , ¿A los muertos?, ¿A los desaparecidos? ¿Oh a los que me dejaron a mi suerte en un bosque repleto de mortifagos medio muerta y sin varita?

De golpe recuerdo como se desarrollaron las cosas en medio de un recuerdo luminoso y borroso. Nadie tuvo la culpa.

Yo escogí valerme por mi misma

No, no estoy traicionando a nadie, ese tiempo ya paso.

Me recuesto totalmente a su lado y observo su paz, su respiración y sonrió para mí misma.

Por lo menos sé que estoy enamorada de Theo.

* * *

Theo y Hermione abandonaron la pequeña casa después de varias horas en las que durmieron, tuvieron sexo y volvieron a dormir (lo que hizo que de cierta forma se retrasaran y olvidaran al gato).Solo los maullidos del pequeño Ares (llamado así por Theo, ya que los insistentes maullidos del pequeño hicieron que lo considerara un pequeño demonio) hicieron que salieran de su trance y decidieran regresar a la ciudad.

Como era de noche esta se encontraba totalmente vacía a causa del toque de queda impuesto para todos muggles. El toque de queda era invalido con los magos obviamente y había sido implementado por el régimen para controlar a la población y prevenir posibles rebeliones y conspiraciones. Hermione pensaba irónicamente que estas personas, que apenas y tenían fuerzas para moverse, pudieran armar algún disturbio. Aveces se sentía mal por subestimarlos pero prefería ser más realista.

Era casi imposible encontrar a alguien rondando de noche. Aunque la única excepción era los agentes de la paz, pero como la ciudad no era lo suficientemente rebelde o bulliciosa era común que se retiraran temprano.

Ambos caminaban hacia la escuela, en ese lugar Hermione (alias Elizabeth Foster) enseñaba junto con otros docentes a los hijos de los muggles sus futuros oficios (carpinteros, herreros, obreros etc.). Y aunque pareciera un empleo cómodo era todo lo contrario, muchos de esos niños eran huérfanos a cargo del estado y a pesar de que el gobierno les daba cierta preferencia (el sistema de gobierno regido por Voldemort no permitía desperdiciar ningún buen obrero en potencia) era casi imposible alimentar, vestir y cuidar de todos.

Theo había intentado mejorar las condiciones muchas veces, pero el Sr. Nott al notar la inclinación de su hijo hacia "esas sucias bestias" comenzó a alejarlo cada vez más del control de los distritos (11 y 12 respectivamente) enviándolo al capitolio al servicio del señor oscuro. Para Hermione era un problema, ya que con el tiempo Orión Nott hacía de las restricciones algo más difícil de llevar.

Por otra parte, para Theo el tema era simplemente insoportable, detestaba ver cada nueva regla que implementaba su padre y aunque muchas veces había intentado convencer a Hermione de que aceptara un trabajo menos demandante, ella se negaba.

Cuando llegaron se detuvieron enfrente de aquel edificio, este (aunque uno de los más grandes de la ciudad) estaba en muy malas condiciones.

-Siento que cada día parece más viejo-cometo Theo fijando su mirada en el

-Todos somos más viejos cada día –replico Hermione sosteniendo a Ares firmemente

-Sabes-dijo Theo rompiendo el silencio-me recuerda a esa taberna….en la que se reunían ustedes siempre

-¿Tres escobas?-cuestiono Hermione

-No-contesto Theo ladeando un poco la cabeza en tanto hacia una mueca- Cabeza de puerco, ¿ese era el lugar donde se reunían cuando Umbridge controlaba Hogwarts cierto?... tenían un club si mal no recuerdo…

-Sí, el E.D – dijo Hermione, que al contrario de Theo estaba seria e impasible

-El Ejército de Dumbledore- exclamo Theo socarronamente- ese viejo chucho siempre traía algo entre manos y ustedes parecían tener un gusto excesivo por hacer siempre algo ilegal

-Casi siempre…. aunque jamás nos decía al 100 % a que nos enfrentamos, siempre le gustaron las adivinanzas-comento Hermione aun seria, ignorando el último comentario de Theo. Ella sabía bien que lo que hacían no siempre era lo correcto, lo acorde a las reglas, pero al final, independientemente de sus opiniones personales, siempre terminaba encogiéndose de hombros y dejándolo pasar.

Theo noto la rigidez de Hermione y pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-comentó este observándola-parece que has visto al...

-¡No digas mi nombre!-dijo está alarmada entre un sobresalto

-Oh vamos-comenzó Theo sonriente- todos están durmiendo, en el peor de los casos despiertos y hambrientos, no es como si estuvieran atentos a ver si escuchan el nombre de Hermione Granger en la calle-dijo Theo rodando los ojos

-¡Para que puedan oírte!-exclamó Hermione tratando de no gritar

-¿Oírme diciendo qué?-cuestiono Theo con gesto divertido

-Mi...Nombre-replicó Hermione molesta arrastrando cada palabra

-¿Cuál nombre?-preguntó Theo con fingida inocencia-¿Gretel?, ¿Henriette?, ¿Raquel? , ¿Ana? ¿Cuál pequeña? –dijo mientras desordenaba el cabello de Hermione con su mano

-¡Hermione!-exclamó molesta sobresaltando a Ares-no Ana, no Raquel, no Henriette ni Gretel, ¡Hermione!.

-¡Silencio!-contestó Theo de repente colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione-pueden oírte Hermione

-Theodore…-siseó Hermione

\- Me gusta decirlo...Hermione...Hermione…. Hermione Granger –replico Theo alegremente-, ¿pero qué pensaban tus padres cuando te lo pusieron?

-Es mejor que Theodore-corto Hermione- es nombre de chica ¿no?

-Mi nombre es común-comento Theo- y no, no es de chica, es simplemente que algunos padres quieren tener una sensación de originalidad al firmar el registro de sus hijos y por ende usan nombres raros en sus hijos que resultan ser aún más extraños. Por ejemplo tu- comento inocentemente-El tuyo se me figura al de un gato

-¡Oye!-exclamo Hermione molesta

-Bueno…. Con ese pelo algo a un león-continuo en tanto reía-pero a lo que voy es que sencillamente me gusta, es original y no tan común como los nombres femeninos que conozco. Siempre estuve rodeado de un punado de Catalinas, Elizabeths, Marys, Annas, Hannahs y otras chicas con nombres de constelaciones. Desde que lo escuche tu nombre en el Colegio me llamo la atención y no fui el único

-¿Enserio?-replico Hermione un tanto sorprendida

-Claro, ¿quieres adivinarlo? –contesto

-No, solo dímelo .Conociéndote debe ser alguien de quien no lo imaginaria- dijo Hermione

-Draco-contesto Theo como si nada- cuando llegamos al muelle, en primero, Longbottom te llamo y lo escuchamos, éramos unos críos y simplemente nos dio curiosidad.

-¿Malfoy?-exclamo Hermione sorprendida

-El mismo-dijo Theo asintiendo –en el bote apostamos a que serias una hija de sangre puras y tratamos de adivinar tu apellido, yo apostaba a Rosier y Draco a Yaxley. Vaya que nos sorprendimos al saber que estábamos lejos de acertar

-Vaya que si…-concluyo Hermione

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos en tanto observaban el edificio, Hermione pensaba en el pasado y en qué dirían Ron y Harry al enterarse se esto, Theo al contrario sonreía divertido por la ironía.

El, un miembro de una de las familias más distinguidas del país enamorado de la más grande traidora del mundo mágico, de la bruja más buscada y de la chica que se supone debería odiar.

No solo por sus orígenes, si no por orden natural.

Hermione era todo lo contrario a él, ella era una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, ella era miembro del ejercito de San Potter y el un mortifago, ella era una sangre sucia y el un sangre pura, sin embargo eso no podía importarle más que una mierda cuando la veía.

Él sabía que la selección para los juegos seria pronto, y con o sin el permiso de Hermione se encargaría de que ella no estuviera entre los escogidos, ¿por qué?, es simple.

Por qué él la amaba y mientras la miraba se prometía a si mismo cuidarla, como siempre, desde hace 5 años había tratado de hacerlo y por ahora lo estaba haciendo medianamente bien.

* * *

 **Una semana después…**

-¡Bien niños!-exclamó Hermione alegremente- ¡es hora de la merienda!

Un grupo de pequeños (de no más de 10 años) miraron ansiosamente como su maestra (para ellos Elizabeth Foster) traía en las manos una pequeña bandeja de sándwiches, a su lado otra de sus profesoras la acompañaba con una jarra de agua, que depositó en una vieja mesa de madera en el centro del poco agraciado salón.

Los niños (como era su costumbre) se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, aunque sufrieran la peor de las miserias Hermione siempre procuraba enseñarles a comportarse como era debido.

Ella pensaba que si ellos le daban el placer a Voldemort de comportarse como bestias, al final le darían la razón en todas las estupideces que él decía día a día en el saludo matutino.

El saludo matutino era un programa parecido a un noticiero y aunque a nadie del distrito (y seguramente en los demás) le interesaba una mierda lo que decían en el (chismes, noticias y cosas que solo concernían a la gente del capitolio) eran obligados a escucharlo, en el Lord Voldemort daba un discurso donde técnicamente reafirmaba su posición de líder autoimpuesto y ejecutaba (para disgusto de Hermione) a uno o dos traidores que eran encontrados, ya sea por agentes de la paz o por mortifagos.

Así que Hermione procuraba que los niños fueran mil veces mejor de lo que Voldemort afirmaba, enseñándoles (aparte de su oficio) materias como matemáticas, geografía e historia.

Por eso los niños para extrañeza de sus padres (o profesores en el caso de los huérfanos) comían con cubiertos, aunque fuera solo un pedazo de carne seca.

Hermione procedió a repartir los pequeños alimentos entre el grupo de 50 niños ,en ese día lo hacía más lento que de costumbre por el simple hecho de que la selección era hoy y más de la mitad de los niños ya tenían los 10 años recién cumplidos.

Las reglas eran claras, al cumplir 10 años se consideraba al niño mayor de edad y con esto podía ser utilizado como obrero o seleccionado para los juegos.

-Elizabeth-comenzó la otra profesora cuyo nombre era Clara- deja te ayudo

-Si claro-respondió Hermione tratando de ocultar sus rojizos ojos de los niños.

Ella (como todos) asistía a la selección para no levantar sospechas, para todos ella era Elizabeth y aunque la verdadera Elizabeth hubiera muerto hace más de 5 años, para todos seguía viva.

Hermione aun recordaba como encontró el cuerpo inerte de la chica en la calle, con ayuda de Theo la quemo y utilizo sus cenizas para sus suministros de poción multijugos, que el guardaba para ella en su mansión.

Para todos Elizabeth simplemente había desaparecido y reaparecido de un día para el otro, para Hermione era una nueva vida, que aunque no era la más cómoda ,era mejor que esconderse y huir como lo había hecho durante meses después de la supuesta muerte de Harry.

Hermione terminó de servir con ayuda de Clara y simplemente se limitó a observarlos desde lejos, Clara al ver el gesto de inminente tristeza que Elizabeth ponía cada año se acercó.

-Elizabeth… Sabes que no podemos hacer nada-comenzó Clara tomando sus manos-solo podemos pedir que no caiga ninguno y menos nosotras.

-Lo sé-comentó Hermione-pero simplemente no puedo digerir lo que siento, verlos ahí sentados riendo y pensar que puede ser el último día que…

-Lo se Elizabeth-replicó Clara-pero nos tenemos a nosotras, a ellos y somos conscientes de que damos lo mejor...

-Tienes razón-replico Hermione limpiándose los ojos-no les demos la satisfacción a los imbéciles del capitolio

-Esa es mi chica-concluyo Clara-ahora vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Hermione asintió y junto con Clara esperaron a que los niños terminaran, los limpiaron y los vistieron con los uniformes grises y simples de la escuela (ellas mismas los utilizaban y consistían en una falda larga color gris para las mujeres, a juego con una blusa blanca. Para los varones el vestuario era parecido, pero al contrario de la falda utilizaban un pantalón del mismo color).

Al terminar de arreglarlos Hermione los observó con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y los junto en el vestíbulo de la escuela diciendo (como todos los años) el discurso.

-Sé que todos están nerviosos-comenzó Hermione paseándose delante de los niños –los que recién han cumplido los 10 años les diré cómo será el proceso de selección. Cuando lleguemos nos dividirán en dos grupos, hombres ala derecha y mujeres ala izquierda, luego será por edades -Hermione tragó saliva y continuo- llegarán a unas mesas donde los identificaran con….– Hermione vaciló antes de continuar –con sus métodos .No será doloroso, simplemente dirán unas palabras, moverán una especie de vara y les dirán que se pueden ir a formar con los niños o las niñas de su edad. Cuando eso pase con todos los asistentes, la coordinadora del distrito junto con los señores Nott, subirán al estrado y darán comienzo con la selección. De una urna sacarán los nombres que dictaran quien va al capitolio y cuando termine volveremos a casa… todos. Se los prometo.

Cuando Hermione termino todos los niños aplaudieron como siempre lo hacían con su maestra preferida. Para todos Elizabeth era el pilar de la escuela y jamás había mentido respecto a que volverían todos.

Los aplausos se acabaron y salieron por la puerta principal en 5 filas de diez, en frente caminaban Hermione y Clara, atrás los seguían los profesores de carpintería y herrería.

Todas las familias avanzaban hacia la mansión de los Nott esperando internamente que su amigo o vecino fuera escogido en vez de ellos.

* * *

 **Mansión Nott**

Theo caminaba rápidamente hacia el salón del té, ahí descansaba la urna que guardaba cada uno de los nombres de los muggles habitantes de los distritos. A pesar de dirigir el 11 y 12 el padre de Theo siempre prefería hacer la selección en el 12, televisando el proceso para el 11. Esta situación era excelente para él, ya que tenía la libertad de manejar el proceso a su antojo, quitando y colocando nombres a diestra y siniestra.

El siempre trataba de quitar los nombres de niños y colocar en su lugar nombres de agentes de la paz (los cuales también podían ser seleccionados), estos eran unos hijos de puta con los habitantes de los distritos y cuando resultaban seleccionados nadie lo lamentaba, para Theo era un crimen sin víctimas.

Como cada año llegó al salón, abrió la urna y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los pequeños pedazos de papel y coloco los suyos, confiado salió de la habitación sin contar que sus acciones serían totalmente inútiles, debido a que el uso de la urna había pasado al olvido.

* * *

 **Alcaldía.**

 **Día de selección.**

El día era nublado y algo lluvioso, parecía como si el clima entendiera lo difícil de las circunstancias y acompañara a los habitantes del distrito en su dolor. Todos caminaban en silencio y solo se escuchaban leves murmullos y sollozos entre familias.

Hermione iba a la cabeza de su grupo junto con el maestro de herrería deseando internamente que todo terminara.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la mansión Nott.

El nombre de mansión se quedaba algo corto si considerabas el tamaño de la colosal residencia, esta era un palacio, uno bastante suntuoso. A Hermione le recordaba a un hermoso castillo francés, un Versalles solo un poco más pequeño y sobrio, pero no menos impactante.

Al llegar siguieron el proceso común, se registraron tranquilamente sin incidentes y fueron uno a uno a esperar a que los Nott y la comisionada del capitolio salieran a mandarlos a la muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La cantidad de asistentes se fue congregando cada vez más conforme los minutos avanzaban; Hermione sentía las caricias de la fría brisa en el rostro que le removían los mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de su impecable recogido frances de dos trenzas.

Tenía miedo…

Sintió la mano de Clara rozándole la punta de los dedos para luego tomarle la mano firmemente y simplemente esperaron a que los Nott junto con la comisionada del capitolio (y encargada de la selección) Hicieran su entrada triunfal.

No tardaron mucho, la fuerte disciplina de los agentes de la paz aseguro a los ciudadanos del distrito rápidamente en torno al escenario y pasados unos minutos los tres aparecieron en el umbral del escenario, los Nott llevaban un semblante serio y formal, más la bruja que los acompañaba irradiaba una luz de entusiasmo y felicidad.

-¡Damas y caballeros!, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para darle a un par de afortunados el honor de ser seleccionados para la quinta edición de los juegos anuales del hambre, pero antes de comenzar con el proceso escuchemos el mensaje que nuestro líder tiene para nosotros-exclamó alegremente la pequeña bruja vestida con una llamativa túnica verde combinada de un peinado aún más extraño que consistía en un gran moño adornado con diminutos triángulos de colores.

Orión y Theodore Nott estaban junto a ella usando cada uno un elegante traje negro y una capa de piel de Dragón, con el desinterés y frialdad que los caracterizaban dirigieron la mirada junto con el resto del público a una pantalla que estaba en medio del recinto al aire libre.

La pantalla se encendió y dejo ver a un Voldemort de pie delante de la multitud regocijante del capitolio.

Estaba vestido con su clásica túnica negra, sus ojos de serpiente y su fiel compañera Nagini. Desde su lugar Hermione fijó los ojos en esta última sintiendo una gran amargura al recordar que si no fuera por ella la guerra quizá hubiese acabado de diferente manera.

Detrás de Voldemort se hallaban los principales jefes del nuevo régimen, al igual que él estaban de pie pero al contrario vestían de igual manera que los Nott, con elegantes trajes negros combinados con capas de piel del mismo color.

Los hombres eran los señores Charles Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy, Máximo Greengrass, Alexis Rosier, los hermanos Carrow, el matrimonio Lestrange y Marcus Flint.

Sus pechos mostraban medallas y condecoraciones de guerra, eran medallas que lucían a simple vista valiosas e imponentes adornadas con el símbolo de lo que parecía una especie de ave negra.

El semblante mas adornado era el de Lucius Malfoy ; al ver esto al que le tocó hacer una mueca de disgusto fue a Orión Nott ya que desde hacía tiempo Voldemort le prohibía ir a la ceremonia debió a que se batió en duelo con Lucius Malfoy en una noche de copas, algo que a Voldemort le disgusto enormemente.

Una pregunta común era el por qué solo el Sr Nott había sido castigado con el exilio y en teoría si uno podía sumar dos más dos y usar algo de sentido común sabría que el patriarca Malfoy era el protegido del señor tenebroso.

Este expulsó a Orión Nott del capitolio (a Theo se le permitía asistir, pero por respeto a su padre y por Hermione decidía quedarse en el distrito).

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano para que se guardara silencio y de inmediato solo las respiraciones se oían, ya fuera el capitolio o un distrito, todos parecieron congelarse ante el gesto del Señor tenebroso.

-Hoy celebramos en cada rincón de la basta Inglaterra, la erradicación de la impureza en nuestra especie y el sometimiento de los débiles e inmundos para nuestro servicio. Como en toda lucha, el líder de los impuros se impuso contra nuestro intento de establecer la perfecta sociedad que está establecida en nuestros días y… debimos de luchar. En el conflicto peleamos y perdimos a muchos de los nuestros y…. Es momento de que sus vidas sean pagadas- Voldemort saboreo sus palabras y continuo- por eso desde hace 5 gloriosos años, una mujer y un varón serán escogidos de entre los impuros para pelear como nosotros lo hicimos. El ganador obtendrá para sí y un individuo más el entrenamiento y posterior puesto de jefe de la guardia civil de su distrito, siendo entrenado para esto y esperando el tiempo necesario en el que el jefe actual tarde en morir. Sin nada más que añadir… que empiecen los juegos del hambre…y que la suerte este de su lado.

Voldemort concluyo su discurso entre aplausos eufóricos de los habitantes del capitolio y aplausos más obligados y temerosos de los distritos, después de mostrar en pantalla el símbolo del gobierno esta se apagó y dio comienzo el proceso.

-Hermoso ¿no es cierto? –exclamo la pequeña bruja con voz chillona-ahora daremos comienzo, pero este año en vez del clásico proceso de la urna el capitolio ha decidido utilizar un método más moderno

Theo inmediatamente fijo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, ella simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar y le regreso la mirada de preocupación y pánico a su novio, que trataba de conservar su postura elegante y fría.

La pequeña bruja hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció lo que parecía una copa (Hermione y Theo de inmediato rememoraron la copa de los tres magos). Rápidamente un fuego azul salió de ella, reafirmando su similitud con la copa.

-Este artefacto-comenzó la bruja-sirve para hacer una selección más variada, el capitolio se ha dado cuenta que no siempre ha sido eficaz usar el método muggle así que hemos añadido a la copa todos los nombres de cada habitante de los dos distritos para hacerlo más… interesante.

La mujer procedió a hacer bajo la mirada ansiosa de todos (excepto de los Nott, incluyendo a Theo que trataba de disimular lo más posible) un movimiento de varita fugaz y el primer nombre salió.

-¡Vaya!, tenemos el varón…-comenzó la bruja- del distrito 11…. ¡Bill Warren!

En la pantalla donde se reflejaba el distrito 11 todos los asistentes comenzaron a verse entre sí y dentro del grupo emergió un chico rubio de pinta bastante descuidada, que avanzó con paso lento al escenario donde 2 agentes de la paz lo esperaban.

Celestia, la bruja encargada de la selección, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al contrario el público no compartía su entusiasmo, solo deseaban que terminara ya tal tormento.

-¡Espléndido!... ahora la mujer-continuó la bruja, movió de nuevo su varita y de la copa surgió el siguiente nombre…

-¡Clara Jones!-exclamó la bruja sonriente como si llamase a su perrito faldero.

El proceso se repitió…

Los susurros curiosos y de alivio se escucharon por todo el lugar. Mientras unos suspiraban aliviados agradeciendo su suerte y otros lamentaban entre dientes la selección de la chica con aparente pesar. Solo una persona parecía sumergida en un limbo de pensamientos que se debatían entre un shock momentáneo y un pánico creciente

Clara… ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Hermione durante varios segundos antes de fijar su mirada en la chica, todos los asistentes la imitaron viendo a la temblorosa maestra que había perdido el rubor de sus mejillas y que parecía apunto de desvanecerse. Por supuesto todos los asistentes la observaban lastimeramente pero aliviados, independientemente de lo que sintieran todos se alegraban internamente de no ser escogidos.

La señorita Jones se apartó lentamente de Hermione soltando su mano quedamente como si no quisiese atraer su atención, miro al suelo y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a andar dejando a Hermione con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

Clara comenzó a avanzar al escenario sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en ella, estas eran variadas.

Miedo, alivio, lastima y curiosidad eran los sentimientos que trasmitían.

Clara continuo caminando a través del lugar mientras Celestia le sonreía con aprobación, pero antes de que pisara el primer escalón un grito, que sorprendió a todos exclamó:

-¡Soy voluntaria!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Pequeña Charla**

* * *

-¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?!-exclamó Celestia extasiada- ¿una voluntaria? , ¿Aquí? , ¡Pero qué sorpresa tan más inusual!

-Hermione… -susurro Theo

Toda alma congregada en ese lugar clavo inmediatamente su mirada en la joven maestra, Clara se detuvo en seco ante los escalones y tardo varios segundos en girar a ver como su decidida compañera avanzaba a grandes zancadas al escenario.

La determinación en su semblante era tal que parecía que el mismo lugar le perteneciera, rápidamente se acercó al escenario pero antes de que llegara los agentes de la paz la detuvieron en seco y Hermione les recrimino con voz decidida:

-¡¿Acaso no está permitido ser voluntaria?!- espeto viendo a Celestia directamente a los ojos con el mentón elevado – me he ofrecido como una, ¡es su deber aceptar!

Todo el público estaba en shock (incluyendo a los flamantes Nott), todos esperaban la respuesta de la pequeña bruja que aún no salía de su asombro y pasaron al menos 15 segundos antes de que ella sonriera de una manera que recordaba al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y asintiera.

Con un ademán de manos hizo que los agentes dejaran pasar a Hermione y de inmediato esta corrió hacia Clara.

-Escúchame Clara... -comenzó Hermione desesperadamente tomándola de los hombros- vete de aquí de inmediato, llévate a los niños y mantenlos en la escuela lo más que puedas. Detrás del librero de mi escritorio hay monedas, úsalas y sobrevivan

-Elizabeth… -susurró Clara con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía perpleja y por fin su miedo empezaba a salir a flote

-No es momento de llorar, ¿Te quedo claro? ….-continuo Hermione tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas -ahora vete…

Hermione abrazo a Clara rápidamente antes de subir con el mismo porte decidido al escenario, Theo simplemente no podía contener su asombro y no era el único. Todos los muggles junto con Orión Nott y Celestia estaban sin saber que decir y aun sin procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

En el distrito 12 jamás había habido algún tipo de entusiasmo por los juegos y menos algún voluntario, incluso en el 11 uno que otro desesperado se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata pero era anormal que ganaran.

Los únicos distritos que participaban de una manera por decirlo así más ¨activa¨ en los juegos eran los distritos primarios.

¿Pero cuál era la razón de su "activa " participación?, era simple.

Los principales distritos eran controlados por las familias: Malfoy (1 y 2), Greengrass (3 y 4), Parkinson (5 y 6) y Lestrange (7 y 8), Flint (9) y Goyle (10).

La razón de que unos tuvieran más territorios que otros se debía a el nivel de preferencia que Voldemort tenía sobre las familias, cuando la guerra acabo y el país se dividió él se encargó personalmente de recompensar a sus más allegados colegas. Pese a que los Nott hayan sido premiados al mismo nivel que los Malfoy siempre existía cierto abismo por los enfrentamientos que ambos patriarcas tenían.

Al final como toda Inglaterra sabe el problema culminó con la expulsión de Orión Nott del capitolio.

Todos sabían que el favor dispensado por el señor tenebroso podía desaparecer tan rápido como llegaba así que para satisfacer la sed de sangre y violencia de su señor entrenaban a ciertos muggles en el arte de combatir y por causa siempre resultaban vencedores o en los primeros puestos, después de todo ¿quién quiere que su programa favorito acabe en un sólo capítulo?, no a nadie le gusta eso y a Voldemort le encantaba que sus "gladiadores" se despedazaran lentamente y al estar entrenados se puede decir que hacían el proceso aún más interesante.

-Bien… -comenzó Celestia llamando la atención de todos-esta es una estupenda selección por lo visto- continuo con un gesto pomposo- la amistad y el amor se ven reflejados en las relaciones de los habitantes del distrito doce y tu pequeña…

-Elizabeth-completo Hermione automáticamente

-Elizabeth… hermoso nombre – replico Celestia dulcemente- Elizabeth y Bill… ¡los escogidos para los quintos juegos del hambre!-dijo la mujer aplaudiendo efusivamente mientras todos la miraban con gestos toscos y serios.

Los asistentes sin apartar la mirada de Hermione comenzaron a aplaudir lentamente bajo la amenazante mirada de los agentes de la paz, satisfaciendo los deseos de Celestia.

-Bien... Sin nada más que agregar… -continúo Celestia sin inmutarse por el humor en el ambiente- Felices juegos del hambre…y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado

-Vamos…- le espeto un agente a Hermione mientras la empujaba hacia la mansión y la tomaba por la muñeca

-¡Espera debo despedirme!- recrimino Hermione tratando de soltarse de su agarre, de reojo observo a Clara en medio del grupo de los niños, estos sollozaban lastimeramente mientras gritaban su nombre y eran débilmente contenidos por los demás profesores.

-¡Elizabeth!- grito Clara desesperada mientras los ciudadanos se abarrotaban para abandonar el lugar que los seguía en sus pesadillas

-¡Clara yo…!

-¡Vamos, vamos muévete ya!- siseo el agente duramente

Hermione fue conducida por el agente de la paz hacia la puerta principal de la mansión Nott junto con sonriente Celestia, un frío Theo y de un indiferente Sr. Nott. Este último (como hacía todos los años) siguió adelante hacia su despacho sin mirar atrás, Theodore en cambio se quedó junto a Celestia escuchando como hablaba sin parar sobre la grandiosa selección de hoy, Hermione seguía a su lado sintiendo la furia de Theo y por supuesto ella sabía que le esperaba un conflicto inminente.

Antes de que cerraran la puerta principal observó a sus niños por última vez deseando poder abrazarlos una vez más, pero ella bien sabía que eso era imposible.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron sintió de nuevo esa sensación de peligro que siempre le recorría el cuerpo cuando huía de Voldemort.

Cuando aparto su mirada de la gran puerta recorrió el interior con la mirada y eso solo logro que miles de sentimientos vinieran a ella.

Se sintió indefensa

Se sintió de nuevo sola y abandonada como aquel día que Theo la encontró

Se sintió vencida

Se sintió de nuevo como una sangre sucia.

* * *

La asignaron a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, fue conducida por un pequeño elfo doméstico en segundos.

En cambio Celestia y Theo se quedaron en el vestíbulo charlando animadamente ignorando formidablemente a Hermione.

Esto no hizo más que aliviar de sobremanera a la joven, ya que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era un encontronazo con Theo el mismo día que la seleccionan para ir al matadero, así que sin protestar aceptó la mano del pequeño elfo. Al tomarla apareció rápidamente en una lujosa habitación con acabados en verde oscuro (algo que no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo).

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue una enorme pintura en la que Voldemort aparecía retratado sentado en un imponente trono de plata.

Hermione de inmediato sintió una punzada de desagrado al verlo, pero lo que más le causó indignación fue que el trono estaba encima de una montaña de lo que parecían cadáveres muggles.

-Que humilde…-susurro Hermione sarcásticamente- me sorprende que no tenga oro debajo de su trasero en vez de plata

El elfo la observaba curioso y sin ninguna consideración la sentó en un pequeño sillón negro y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.

Hermione no hizo más que mirar con extrañeza al elfo que parecía estar enfocado en quitarle a toda costa las viejas botas que ella llevaba desde hacía años, lo que si la alejó de su zona de confort fue que la pequeña criatura apareciera una gran tina plateada y le indicará que se pusiera de pie, entendiendo de inmediato lo que él quería Hermione se sonrojo enormemente.

-Yo...-comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida cuando la criatura tomó su mano y la levantó del sillón apuntando insistentemente la tina como si estuviera tratando de hacerla entender que era necesario.

-El amo manda a lavar a todos los elegidos en la selección, la impureza en la que viven es grande y deben ser lavados según las especificaciones –explico lentamente como si Hermione fuera una niña terca

Hermione dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada indiferente de la criatura, que al ver que la muggle empezaba a entender la situación apareció una gran bata blanca y lo que parecía un uniforme que era casi igual al que llevaba Hermione (a excepción de la gran falda, que era de un color verde oscuro).

Con esto el lleno la tina y abandono en un ¨plop¨ la habitación sin siquiera volver la mirada a una Hermione medio desnuda en la habitación. Hermione agradeció mentalmente la privacidad.

Ya desnuda se metió lentamente en la gran tina, al estar completamente sumergida en ella rememoro todo lo que había pasado.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?, ella misma había tratado de mantener un bajo perfil desde siempre y ahora era una voluntaria, una voluntaria que estaría bajo el escudriño del capitolio, de Voldemort y en gran riesgo de ser descubierta.

Ya no importaba que tuviera la poción multijugos, había pruebas de identidad que eran imposibles de pasar y aunque las del distrito las librara sin problemas (debido a Theo obviamente) las del capitolio eran otra cosa, sabía que tenían sus formas de saber y aunque eso la aterrara no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Clara le dio un hogar a Elizabeth y a Hermione simultáneamente sin saberlo, simplemente Hermione no podía parar de agradecerle y en ratos sentirse culpable por engañarla.

Tal vez dentro de unos días le tocaría morir

Hermione rio para sí misma, se sumergió más en la tina y dijo entre dientes:

-Bueno… simplemente he superado mi propia expectativa de vida

-Ya lo creo… -comentó Theo asustando a Hermione y haciendo que se removiera bruscamente en la bañera -Simplemente no sé porque siempre tienes que ser la heroína Hermione-Theo estaba recargado en el borde de la puerta despreocupadamente, se había quitado el saco solo dejando su camisa remangada hasta los codos.

Hermione volvió a recostarse en el respaldo de la tina lanzando un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio, entre dientes espeto:

-Me has dado un susto de muerte...- siseo con un deje de molestia

-En teoría es algo que yo debería reclamarte... – contradijo Theo sin inmutarse- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Tenía que hacerlo-replico Hermione volviendo la mirada a un punto muerto–es mi amiga

-Potty y Weasley también lo eran y te dejaron a tu suerte en un bosque medio muerta –replico Theo mordazmente limpiándose lo que precian restos de concreto de los brazos

-Harry murió y Ron tuvo que ayudar a su familia, no es como si tuvieran el tiempo para preocuparse todavía por mí-contesto rápidamente Hermione, se volvió dentro de la tina para quedar frente a Theo y observo como pequeños trozos blancos caían al suelo conforme él se los sacudía de los brazos. También noto unas diminutas gotas de sangre en sus nudillos

-Tú lo tenías Hermione-continuo Theo acercándose poco a poco al a tina-siempre lo tuviste y ellos no, ¿es eso amistad?

-Tú no sabes...-comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Theo

-Yo lo sé…-replico el con mirada oscura - sé que has sufrido ,sé que has pasado hambre aunque lo he tratado de evitar y a veces simplemente no sé por qué no piensas un poco en ti- Theo comenzó caminar por la habitación mientras su voz se tornaba más grave- ¡Carajo Hermione! , no puedo perderte ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-grito Theo tomando de una mesita un jarrón y estrellándolo contra la pared

-Theo….-comenzó Hermione un susurro – no me refería a eso-comentó captando la atención del chico – a veces simplemente –continuó la chica poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la tina – deseo descansar de una buena vez por todas, deseo no vivir en una mentira y poder reírme ,gritar y palotear .Tal vez es el momento de que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y me vaya de este mundo, después de todo ¿qué clase de vida puedo vivir ¿, ¿acaso me puedo casar? , ¿Acaso puedo tener hijos? , ¿Acaso puedo ir por las calles gritando quién soy en realidad?- cuestionó Hermione poniéndose la bata.

-Claro que puedes, la poción multijugos te….

-La poción se acabara, los restos de la verdadera Elizabeth se terminaran… tu y yo lo sabemos Theo-dijo Hermione sin más ignorando su desnudes

-Lo se…-contesto Theo –pero te sacare de esto, te lo prometo. Ganaras esos juegos Hermione

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Hermione acercándose y abrazándolo

-Claro, ¿acaso no eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación?-replico Theo tomando su barbilla y besando fugazmente sus labios

-No puedo usar magia –argumento Hermione como si fuera obvio- ni una varita-comentó nostálgicamente

-Pero si un arco y una espada Hermione y eso será más que suficiente-concluyo Theo satisfecho

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, lo beso suavemente mientras Theo se aferraba a ella empapándose con su cuerpo aun húmedo.

-Sabes esperaba más furia de tu parte- bromeo Hermione apartándose yendo hacia la bata -que rompieras algunos muebles y que me reprocharas venenosamente mi decisión…

-Oh claro que estoy furioso Hermione Granger-contestó Theo mirándola fijamente –y en cuanto a destrozar una habitación…. ¿de dónde crees que vengo?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Datos.

* * *

Hermione tenía el mismo sueno casi todas las noches.

 ***SUEÑO***

-¡Hermione corre!-exclamo Ron Weasley desesperadamente

Hermione sin dudarlo hecho a correr al ver como la torre de astronomía estaba a punto de caerle encima y se dirigió sin mirar a tras al bosque prohibido ,las ramas la golpeaban sin piedad cuando atravesaba aquel gélido bosque pero ella no se detenía y corría y corría con Ron y el resto de la resistencia pisándole los talones.

El fuego los despedía de lo que hace unas horas era Hogwarts y en el abrazador fuego se quedaban amigos, aliados, recuerdos y muertes. Harry había muerto para ellos el 2 de mayo de 1998 y ahora en una de las muchas luchas que la resistencia mantenía por toda Inglaterra habían decidido deshacerse de Hogwarts

¿Por qué?, es simple. Hermione y toda la resistencia determinaron que Hogwarts era un punto demasiado valioso como para entregárselo al enemigo y tras varias horas de lucha habían logrado que los mortifagos involuntariamente (junto con sus propios esfuerzos) hicieran que cayera en ruinas con un incendio incitado por la furia de Blaise Zabini

-Hogwarts es una pieza demasiado valiosa como para dejar que ellos la posean, no permitiré que las vidas sacrificadas aquel fatídico día sean en vano. Si nosotros no tenemos a Hogwarts nadie lo tendrá-les había dicho la profesora McGonagall

Hermione no estaba del todo de acuerdo y pensaba que destruir el Castillo sería una pérdida de valiosos recursos. Pero al llegar la noticia de que los mortifagos planeaban cambiar el uso de la escuela como cuartel general de Voldemort simplemente la furia la cegó a ella y al resto de la resistencia y en menos de 5 horas ya estaban atacando el Castillo.

Este estaba poco habitado y aunque los mortifagos llegaron algunos minutos después nada pudieron hacer contra los petardos Weasley y el resto de la resistencia que con dolor hacían trizas los pasillos que vieron sus más gloriosos y alegres momentos.

Hermione entre el destrozo y escandalo fue directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, llegando se dirigió al dormitorio de niñas y entro a la que fue su habitación. Con determinación y empujones movió la que había sido su cama y con un simple movimiento de varita dirigido a la pared que estaba detrás de la cama revelo una pequeña puerta que daba a un pequeño closet.

Dentro había cosas preciadas.

Álbumes, ranas de chocolate y lo que iba a buscar: Su libro de Historia de Hogwarts

Con cuidado lo tomo y partió a toda velocidad por los pasillos esquivando hechizos del enemigo y uno que otro de la resistencia que se desviaba.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por el bosque prohibido herida pero viva .La Torre de astronomía (uno de sus lugares favoritos que casi la aplasta) había sido el último en caer pero el más lamentado por todos.

Seguían su recorrido sin parar escuchando como los mortifagos furiosos les lanzaban hechizos. Los chicos ( entre los que estaban Angelina, George y Ginny ) iban montados en sus escobas tratando de librarles el camino a sus aliados ,Hermione estaba segura de que podían salir bien librados de esta pero de repente escucho un gran estruendo que vino seguido de zumbidos de escobas pasando a gran velocidad y vio como Ginny caía inconsciente al suelo. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su amiga miles de escobas y sombras negras aparecieron en el cielo atacando a diestra y siniestra a los demás incluida a ella .En un determinado momento un **Incendio** se pronunció y el bosque comenzó a incendiarse y ramas envueltas en fuego comenzaron a caer impidiendo a Hermione llegar a Ginny. Ron salto un tronco en llamas hiriéndose la pierna y cargo a Ginny, con su mano libre tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzó a prácticamente arrastrarla por el bosque esquivando hechizos.

Con el fuego ambos perdieron de vista a los demás y solo veían fuego en todos lados. Ron miro a Hermione desesperadamente antes de que George apareciera en su escoba:

-¡Hermione sube! –exclamo Ron cargando todavía a Ginny

-¡Hermano no cabreemos todos!-replico George viendo a su hermana inconsciente-tienes que quedarte Ron y luego volveremos

-Hermione toma a Ginny y vete-dijo Ron determinado

-No me iré sin ti Ron, no te dejare-respondió Hermione sosteniendo firmemente su libro-estas herido ¡Te mataran maldita sea!

-¡Me importa un bledo Hermione! , ¡Vete!-grito Ron sentando a Ginny en la escoba y atándola con un hechizo

Hermione vio de reojo como George alarmado veía para todos lados y observo como la cabeza de Ginny estaba bañada en sangre, Ron al mismo tiempo tenía la pierna herida. Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Ron Weasley y lo empujo directo a la escoba. Ron sin salir de su asombro vio como las explosiones se acercaban y una bola de fuego caía a centímetros de ellos, George sintió el peso de Ron en la escoba de la mano con la explosión y se alzó al cielo sin saber que Hermione Granger no era una de sus pasajeras.

* * *

-¡Dios!-exclamo Hermione sudando frio levantándose de golpe

Hermione respiro hondo al ver (como cada mañana) que solo se trataba de un sueño. Con cuidado se levantó de la gran cama, se acomodó el camisón blanco que vestía y se dirigió a uno de los espejos que estaban colgados por toda la habitación y miro su reflejo.

Ahí estaba…su nariz, su cabello, sus ojos y sus pecas… ¡todo! , Hermione sintió su rostro y ese sudor frio que cada mañana llegaba después de su típica pesadilla, se despedía de el como siempre ya que sabía que la que tendría contacto con otro ser humano seria Elizabeth, no Hermione.

Suspiro hondo y se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde Theo le había dejado la poción multijugos la noche pasada y la tomo, posteriormente sintió como su cabello se hacía más largo y lacio, su piel palidecía y sus pecas desaparecían transformándola en aquella chica que ella había encontrado en aquella noche de invierno hace 5 años.

Hermione siempre se preguntaba que opinaría la verdadera Elizabeth al saber que una bruja fugitiva tomaba su forma cada mañana usado su identidad como un disfraz eterno, pero evitaba pensar en eso. Tal vez la chica se horrorizaría al saber que alguien tomaba sus cenizas mezcladas con una poción mágica o simplemente le daría lo mismo…jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

Al terminar se cambiar de forma Hermione se vistió con el vestuario que el elfo le dio ayer (falda gris y blusa blanca) ,se peinó y se dirigió a la gran ventana observando que inusualmente se despertó con la mañana más brillante y azul que hubiera visto nunca. Por la ventana de la habitación podía ver un cielo increíble con pocas nubes interrumpiendo el azul del cielo. Pero lo que más cautivo a Hermione fue el hermoso y gran jardín estilo Versalles que descansaba en los terrenos traseros de la mansión

Mientras admiraba aquel paisaje la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un despreocupado Theodore Nott vestido de manera algo más informal que el día anterior (pantalón negro de mezclilla y camisa de botones blanca) él tenía entre manos algunos papeles, rollos y pergaminos, detrás de el levitaba un proyector de películas antiguo y una bandeja con lo que aprecia un desayuno.

-¿Te gusta?-cuestiono Theo sonriendo de medio lado

Hermione al escucharlo desvío su mirada a Theo y rio al verlo

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-replico este divertido

-¿Pues a quien investigaremos Theo?,¿acaso tienes tarea atrasada?-respondió Hermione entre risas

-JA JA JA –exclamo Theo sarcásticamente dejando los papeles en una mesilla- tenemos que prepararte para lo que viene Hermione y … creo que eso si cuenta un tanto como tarea-concluyo dándole la espalda a Hermione y aplicando un hechizo silenciador

-Vale, Vale- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros –pero no creo poder asesinar a alguien con….pergaminos... antes con mi varita si hubiera sido algo útil

-Pero es necesario –replico Theo- cuando llegues al capitolio te introducirás a un mundo complicado y desconocido, creo que más te vale recuperar los viejos hábitos y estudiar. Después de todo en esa selección tu voluntariado no fue lo único

-¿No?-pregunto Hermione acercándose a tomar la bandeja levitatoria

-No-contesto Theo mirando sus papeles –los distritos primarios casi siempre tienen voluntarios y los de este año han sido directamente entrenados por los Malfoy, Greengrass o Lestrange.

-Vaya..-dijo Hermione en un susurro

-Exacto y he traído una recopilación de todos ellos, me encargare de explicarte la composición del capitolio…quiero que sepas a que te enfrentas -contesto Theo determinado

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos antes de olvidar los ricos huevos del desayuno y dejándolos en la mesilla donde estaban los pergaminos manchando los mismos e irse a abalanzarse sobre Theo:

-Te quiero –dijo en tanto lo abrazaba

-Yo no-contesto este de inmediato haciendo que Hermione lo soltara

Theo la miro en silencio y vio como Hermione se ponía roja y apenada retrocedía unos pasos antes de tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y besarla.

-Yo te amo Hermione-soltó este de repente al separar sus labios de los de ella- una cosa es querer y otra muy diferente amar-replico Theo

-Theo….-comenzó Hermione

-¿Qué?-pregunto Theo observándola

Hermione lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de disgusto:

-¡Eres un idiota Theodore Nott! –Exclamo molesta haciendo que Theo la soltara-¡¿Por qué me asustas así imbécil?! , ¡¿Crees que soy de piedra?!

-Hermione…

-¡Me asustas! , ¡Estúpido!-replico aun molesta

-Hermione...-volvió a decir Theo

-¡¿Y yo soy la inmadura?!, pero.. Pero ¿Qué crees que solo porque me dices **te amo** olvidar…

-¡HERMIONE JODER! ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez y escucharme?-replico Theo

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione en un siseo

-Simplemente quise que quedara claro que te amo Hermione… eso es todo y ahora si quieres vivir más allá de este mes te sugiero que nos pongamos a leer los pergaminos que has manchado de huevo

Hermione giro y vio que efectivamente algunos pergaminos estaban manchados de aceite, Theo con un movimiento rápido de varita limpio todo el desastre y puso en marcha el proyector de películas. Después se sentó y miro a Hermione sugerentemente, esta entendió el mensaje y simplemente se sentó a su lado a ver como se proyectaban diversas fotografías:

La primera imagen revelaba el rostro de una chica rubia de ojos castaños y de mediana estatura.

-Esa es Victoria Williams-comenzó Theo –es del distrito uno y está directamente entrenada por Draco debido a que es parte de su guardia personal y por lo tanto puede ser seleccionada. Es una persona letal y que no te confunda su aspecto de chica frágil.

Hermione observo con atención la foto y debía darle la razón a Theo. El aspecto de victoria era el de una chica cualquiera (por no decir casi angelical) y costaba mucho creer que ella fuera capaz de algo tan siniestro como matar.

-¿Qué tan dañina es?-pregunto Hermione

-Letal-concluyo Theo- es parte de la guardia de Draco así que ha sido entrenada de una manera excepcional.

-Bien….-concluyo Hermione-¿Qué más?

Theo golpeo el proyector con su varita y otra imagen apareció, era la de un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y aspecto duro y tosco aunque eso no lo hacía menos atractivo.

-Este es Charlie Miller del dos -comenzó Theo-es del distrito dos y al igual que la chica es de la guardia de Draco..

-Vaya…no me digas-comentó Hermione irónicamente

-Si lo sé, casi todos los seleccionados son entrenados por ellos, es por eso que Voldemort decidió cambiar el modo de selección aunque eso no impido que ambos se ofrecieran

-¿Ambos?-cuestiono Hermione

-Sí , es algo común-comentó el como si nada-ahora debes de tener cuidado con él, es engañoso y según me han contado es un traidor en toda regla. El vera por sí mismo y no dudara en atacar si tiene oportunidad. Igual es algo...letal

Hermione seria simplemente asintió y Theo cambio la imagen.

-Esta es Gabriela Sherman-continuo-es del distrito 3 e igualmente esta entrenada en al arte de combatir aunque a diferencia de los otros es agente de la paz. Aunque según me han dicho es salgo cercana a los Greengrass y eso significa que es una caja de monadas e igualmente es…

-¿Letal?-completo Hermione

-Sí. Letal-contesto Theo moviendo de nuevo la varita y cambiando la imagen

La imagen mostraba a un chico castaño y de ojos color miel que lucía tan dulce que Hermione había jurado que era un niño.

-Este es Robert Duerre del distrito 4, al igual que con Victoria su carita de niño dulce es solo una máscara-tercio Theo-cuando lo conocí había ejecutado ya a 150 muggles desertores.

-Demonios..-dijo Hermione

-Sí... No es mal tipo cuando esta de buenas…pero cuando se le ordena liquidar el no solo te quita la vida…él hace que vayas al infierno en vida-comento Theo.

La siguiente imagen presentaba a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que hacía que Hermione recordara vagamente a Ginny.

-Esta es Louisa James del distrito 5, es hija de unos pescaderos de una fábrica. No sé mucho de ella así que según se no será problema-comento Theo

-¿No fue voluntaria?-pregunto Hermione

-No-contesto Theo- ella simplemente tuvo muy mala suerte, Los Parkinson no demuestran tanto interés en los juegos y lo dejan a la suerte.

Theo cambio la imagen y mostró a un chico de color de ojos negros y porte atlético.

-Este es Lucas Monroe del distrito 6 –dijo Theo – es guardia personal de Pansy y se ofreció como voluntario por su prima de 10 años…fue algo noble pero estúpido

-Gracias-dijo Hermione captando la indirecta

-Aún sigo molesto Granger-exclamo Theo

Theo cambio la imagen y este mostro a un par de chicos que parecían gemelos.

-Ahora pon atención Hermione... estos son Henry y Max Summers y son de los distritos de los Lestrange, los distrito .Ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios en diferentes distritos para poder entrar juntos y créeme cuando te digo que quienes más se esmeran en entrenar a sus tributos son los Lestrange

-¿Fueron entrenados por Bellatrix?-comentó Hermione

-Si-continuo Theo- y los entrenamientos de sus tributos son los más duros…casi ninguno sobrevive al final

-Entiendo…

-Bien-dijo Theo moviendo la varita y cambiando la imagen

La fotografía era la de un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y complexión delgada.

-Este es Paul… del distrito 9- dijo Theo- es huérfano y por eso no tiene apellido y fue seleccionado ala zar. Los Goyle no ponen mucho interés

Theo continúo y apareció la penúltima imagen mostrando a una chica castaña de ojos negros y complexión regular.

-Esta es Rebeca Smith- exclamo Theo-es del distrito 10, es hija de unos leñadores así que tal vez pueda durar un poco más que el resto ya que esta criada para resistir .

\- Ah- Hermione respiro hondo y exclamo-¿son todos?

-Bueno no...-dijo Theo cambiando la imagen y mostrando al chico que fue seleccionado junto Hermione

-Él es Bill… creo que es herrero pero no es muy relevante... Aunque hace puertas muy resistentes-comento Theo -no será problema

* * *

Hermione estudio junto con Theo las debilidades de los demás tributos toda la noche y terminaron pasada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente Hermione se iria junto con el ,Bill y celestia al capitolio y aunque se había prometido a si misma y a Theo no irse a la yugular de el primer mortifago que viera ,ella sabia que le seria demasiado dificil ver como ellos se regocijaban mientras los distritos pasaban hambre.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa y curiosa al saber que vería de nuevo a tanto compañeros de escuela como a sus enemigos y no podia evitar preguntarse que pasaría si se enteraran que tenían ala bruja mas buscada en sus narices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Bill**

* * *

Llegó el día...

El día en que Bill y Elizabeth (Hermione) debían de partir rumbo al capitolio, el recorrido lo harían en tren (aunque pudieran hacerlo por red flu los magos creían que los muggles no eran dignos de usar cualquier objeto o práctica relacionada con magia) a bordo estarían acompañados por Celestia y Theo (aunque el si pudiera viajar en la red flu, simplemente había decidido por obvias razones declinar la propuesta).

Theo había sido muy claro con Hermione al decirle que durante el viaje y el tiempo que permanecieran en el capitolio él debía de ser frio con ella de la peor forma posible para evitar mas problemas.

Hermione en cambio se sentía nerviosa al saber que vería de nuevo la magia de cerca. Ella no había tenido contacto con ella desde hace 4 años cuando tuvo que deshacerse de su varita durante un cateo de los agentes de la paz , ella misma había intentado pedirle una a Theo desde hace tiempo ,pero aunque él había contestado afirmativamente a sus deseos simplemente no pudo conseguir una ya que las varitas estaban fuertemente reguladas por el gobierno de Voldemort y conseguir una extra era algo casi imposible por no decir suicida.

El día que abordarán el tren estaba nublado ,el viento soplaba por todo el valle y los habitantes del distrito habían sido forzados a salir de sus casas a despedir al tributo ( Hermione).Ella vio con desagrado como ancianos ,niños y adultos desnutridos, enfermos y pobres se congregaban en la estación de trenes esperando su llegada, Hermione iba escoltada por Theo en un carruaje negro rumbo a la estación y al llegar los muggles volcaron su atención en ella, Theo fue el primero en bajar y recibió (como era habitual) una reverencia respetuosa por parte de los ciudadanos y agentes de la paz (debido a su rango se le trataba casi como un príncipe y eso era algo que el encontraba fastidioso) después de la silenciosa reverencia el siguió como si nada al tren y subió como si Hermione no viniera con él.

En cuanto a ella, una agente de la paz ayudo a bajarla de carruaje y en cuanto lo hizo aplausos y flores empezaron a sonar y a aparecer, Hermione se quedó en shock al ver como los ciudadanos le arrojaban flores recién cortadas y vitoreaban su nombre .Entre el tumulto que le aplaudía distinguió a su clase, a Clara y a los demás maestros animando al público y despidiéndola ,los agentes de la paz al ver el entusiasmo ( y un claro gesto desdeñoso hacia Theo) la llevaron rápidamente al tren pero esto solo hizo que Hermione en un arranque de osadía comenzara a mandarles besos y a saludarlos con la mano como si fuera un concurso de belleza haciendo que el público estallara en aplausos y vítores aún más fuertes.

Los agentes de la paz algo descolocados prácticamente la arrojaron dentro del tren y antes de que este partiera Hermione pudo ver como dispersaban ala multitud sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Furiosa comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Déjenlos!

Exclamaba mientras observaba como los agentes tiraban disparos al cielo y golpean a unos chicos que tiraban rosas al tren y antes de alejarse de la estación Hermione vio como Clara huía con los niños.

-¡Vaya osadía! –espeto Celestia desde un sofá –que ala muggle le den más respeto que a un mago es simplemente inaceptable

Hermione aun con lágrimas en los ojos dirigió su mirada a Celestia, esta hojeaba una revista indiferente de la situación.

-Yo no lo veo mal-declaro Theo mientras se servía una copa- después de todo es una de ellos…no es como si esperara respeto genuino de su parte

-¡Señor Nott!, ¿pero qué cosas dice?-replico Celestia apartándola mirada de la publicación

-Lo que digo es que soy realista-comenzó Theo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en un sofá enfrente a Celestia- ella se sacrificó por aquella maestra…no es como si se esperara que la odiaran por ello, además la gente feliz no arma disturbios-concluyo el como si nada

-Pero faltarle al respeto a alguien de su abolengo... es simplemente inaceptable-replico Celestia

-Que a alguien de nuestro abolengo le importe que piensan unos sucios muggles…bueno creo que es más inaceptable Celestia-dijo Theo con expresión irónica

Hermione le lanzo una irada de reproche a Theo que el simplemente se dedicó a ignorar, se limpió las lágrimas discretamente y tomo asiento en una silla que estaba en una esquina y vio como Celestia abochornada respondía:

-Tal vez tenga razón…-concluyo Celestia-somos superiores

-Si… eso seguro-contesto Theo – y dígame Celestia, ¿a qué hora iremos por el otro?

-En unas horas-contestó ella rápidamente, luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione y dijo- tal vez debes ir a dormir…será un viaje largo, te llamaremos a la hora de la cena-dijo como si nada para sorpresa de Hermione

Theo ignoro las palabras de Celestia y tomo un libro y comenzó a hojearlo, Celestia hizo lo mismo con su revista apartando su voluminoso cabello azul de su rostro. Hermione al ver que su presencia no sería requerida (para alivio de ella) salió por una pequeña puerta y comenzó a vagar por el pasillo hasta ver que convenientemente había una puerta con su nombre ,sin demorar mucho la abrió y se encontró con un lujoso cuarto parecido al de la Mansión Nott pero con algo más de color.

Se sentó en la cama y vio lo que parecía un control remoto, con cuidado oprimió el botón de encendido y el enorme cuadro que representaba a unas ninfas bañándose se abrió mostrando una pantalla enorme, esta se encendió e imágenes de lo que parecía un noticiero comenzaron a aparecer:

-¡Buenas tardes Capitolio!-exclamó un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta y tantos-mi nombre en François y junto con mi compañero Bobby les mostraremos lo mejor de la cosecha de este año… Bobby ¿Qué opinas de la cosecha de este año?

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que se veía aún más viejo respondió animosamente:

-Bueno François la cosecha se este ano es sin duda una de las mejores considerando que tenemos varios voluntarios aun con el cambio de sistema de selección…

-Es lo curioso Bobby-comentó François – este año se ha implementado una clase de cáliz cuyo propósito era hacer más variado el proceso ,pero el entusiasmo de los distritos no mermó ,de hecho ha surgido algo interesante en el doce..

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono el otro

-Si al parecer una chica llamada Elizabeth Foster del distrito doce se ofreció como voluntaria a cambio de una colega llamada Clara Jones, al parecer ambas son maestras en la localidad y compañeras desde hace años-comentó François

-Vaya sorpresa François, debo añadir que los distritos de los Nott jamás son relevantes en estos juegos pero algo me dice que este año todos los magos y brujas de los vastos territorios de nuestro Lord estarán atentos a lo que esta chica pueda ofrecer al espectáculo.

-Y que lo digas Bobby-replicó François-y quien sabe...tal vez este año los Nott se coronen como los triunfadores por primera vez desde que los juegos dieron inició y le arrebatan el triunfo a los clásicos ganadores.

-Bueno Franki aunque este año los Malfoy, Lestrange y Greengrass no vienen con elementos menos notorios. ¿Has visto a la chica Victoria?, según me han dicho una vez se deshizo de 10 muggles desertores con sólo una navaja.

-Vaya, vaya Bobby, este año parece que las damas triunfaran aunque los gemelos Summers son unos competidores fuertes.

-Concuerdo y...

Hermione apagó el televisor asqueada por el siniestro interés que todos ponían en la carnicería ¿pero qué pasaba con el mundo?. No lo sabía, no sabía en donde quedaba la humanidad de las almas de cada uno de los habitantes del capitolio y no sabía dónde quedaría la suya al iniciar los juegos.

Porque sabía que debía matar.

Pero no sabía si podría hacerlo.

-Solo se…que no se nada-dijo Hermione para sí misma recostandose en la cama y quedandose dormida

* * *

Hermione siguió el consejo de Celestia y durmió alrededor de 5 horas, antes de que el tren se detuviera en el distrito 11 cuando ya era de noche, ella se despertó gracias a los toquidos de Theo que venía a dejarle la poción (el efecto de la poción era de 10 a 15 horas, pero Theo siempre se la entregaba antes por si acaso).

-Lamento lo que dijo Celestia-comenzó Theo mientras le entregaba el frasco- aunque no lo creas ella es la persona menos prejuiciosa que conozco. De hecho vi cómo te sorprendías cuando te sugirió dormir un poco

-Bueno es algo extraño de asimilar…una bruja sangre pura jamás se dirige con tanta amabilidad a una sangre sucia y menos a una supuesta muggle-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- y en cuanto a lo demás no te preocupes…. No es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien ofende mis orígenes…estabas atado de manos –concluyo Hermione entregándole el frasco vacío

-Me asombro un poco tu silencio…-dijo Theo-cuando Celestia dijo eso creí que le arrogarías el sofá que estaba a tu lado –exclamo Theo divertido en tanto tomaba el frasco vacío y se lo metía en el bolsillo

-Bah- replico Hermione- lo bueno de ir en el mismo curso que Draco Malfoy es que simplemente esa clase de insultos no te ofenden demasiado… son pequeñeces

Cuando el tren se detuvo (y después de que Theo viniera y se fuera fugazmente) se levantó de la cama y con discreción se asomó por la ventana para ver al que sería su compañero. Hermione vio como Theo se bajaba del tren para recibir la típica reverencia y recibir a Bill para partir al capitolio, ella lo vio y pudo notar un atisbo de determinación en sus ojos y sin mucha pompa el subió al tren rápidamente.

Después de que el tren volviera a avanzar alguien toco en su puerta:

-Eh tu niña-exclamó lo que parecía un agente de la paz- el señor Nott y la señorita Celestia te llaman.

Hermione rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió escoltada por un agente, llegó al salón donde vio por última vez a Celestia y lo vio.

Vio a Bill.

Estaba de pie prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde Hermione lo estuvo al entrar, sus ojos eran de un azul vivo que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rubio. Era alto sin duda y algo bien formado.

-Elizabeth- comenzó Celestia-te presento a Bill Warren, el será tu compañero hasta que inicie la competencia

-Hola-dijo Bill extendiendo su mano, Hermione la tomó rápidamente

-Hola...Bill-dijo ella

-¡Bien!-exclamó Celestia- es hora de hablar de negocios –dijo sentándose e incitando a los demás con un gesto con la mano- ustedes son tributos que vienen directamente de los distritos 11 y 12, le deben a la familia de los Nott lealtad-espeto apuntando a Theo- por ese simple hecho y ahora como seleccionados deben de hacer todo lo posible por ganar honor para con su distrito.

-Entiendo-dijo Bill para sorpresa de Hermione

-¡Viva ese entusiasmo querido! –replico Celestia-ahora como les decía, ustedes deben de hacer todo lo posible por que uno de ustedes salga victorioso de los juegos y más ahora que la atención mediática está sobre nosotros por el voluntariado de Elizabeth-dijo señalando a Hermione-llegaran a un mundo desconocido para ambos y deben de aprender a comportarse y más a un a ganar apoyo del publico

-¿Apoyo?-cuestiono Hermione

-Si querida-completo Celestia-el apoyo hace que los patrocinadores se interesen en ustedes y eso aumenta las posibilidades de ganar, a nuestro Lord le gusta que los juegos sean un buen espectáculo para ambas partes y una buena trama es lo que se busca. Una historia heroica, unos personajes con pasado dramático y fatal o un….amor de telenovela

-No creo que sea necesario tanto drama Celestia-interrumpió Theo-saber usar una espada cuanta mas

-Claro Señor Nott-continúo Celestia-pero que la atención del público este sobre ellos les da más posibilidades y ustedes deben estar atentos a cada oportunidad que se les presente.

Continuaron charlando sobre diversos temas hasta que agotados se fueron a descansar, Hermione no durmió y mientras miraba por la gran ventana de su camarote se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento si fuera aun para el mundo Hermione Granger.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrido algo tranquila, Hermione se levantó como había hecho el día anterior y fue escoltada el vagón comedor donde Bill, Theo y Celestia la esperaban pacientemente charlando sobre los juegos.

A Hermione se le hacía sumamente extraño que alguien como Bill tuviera tanto interés en un evento que solo se dedicaba a matar y a humillar a los muggles.

Con ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza se sentó y en silencio desayuno mientras escuchaba como Bill interrogaba a Celestia sobre el capitolio, Theo le regalo unas fugas sonrisa burlona e ignoro el resto de la conversación leyendo un diario .Hermione comió hasta que Celestia exclamo:

-¡Ahí está!-exclamo Celestia feliz como una niña apuntando a una de las ventanas –el capitolio

Hermione y Bill abandonaron la mesa y como si fueran atraídos por un imperio fueron a la ventana y observaron los grandes edificios que conformaban al capitolio

-Es enorme-dijo Bill en un susurro

-Ya lo creo…-tercio Hermione viendo de nuevo la capital Inglesa….Londres

Lord Voldemort la había convertido en la sede de su reinado y en una metrópolis, desde ahí controlaba todos sus territorios y planeaba conquistas y guerras. Lo último que había sabido Hermione era que planeaba una ofensiva contra toda Europa, pero los escasos medios de comunicación le impedían saber si había conquistado más haya de Inglaterra. Siempre había pensado en preguntárselo a Theo y de hecho lo había hecho una vez, pero cuando Theo con mirada lúgubre se disponía a contestarle prefirió no saberlo.

-Bien queridos… vayan a limpiarse y a prepararse..-les ordeno Celestia eufórica mientras ella misma se alisaba el traje purpura que llevaba esa mañana y salía del comedor.

Theo simplemente observo durante un rato como Celestia iba y venia recorriendo el tren como maniática y pasados unos minutos regreso a su lectura.

Hermione junto con Bill fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron. A Hermione le colocaron un vestido blanco (este era clásico entre los tributos) y a Bill un traje sencillo del mismo color. Rápidamente se reunieron en torno a la puerta y pasados 10 minutos el tren se detuvo en lo que parecía una estación al aire libre.

-Recuerden-dijo Celestia-sonrían, saluden y déjense amar

Bill asintió seguido por Hermione, la puerta se abrió y gritos de magos y brujas comenzaron a escucharse, Hermione salió primero siendo cegada por la luz del sol para luego ver como unas brujas (adolescentes) trataban de tocarla y vitoreaban su nombre (Elizabeth). Bill salió e igualmente se cubrió los ojos del sol y fue vitoreado de igual manera que Hermione, carteles con sus nombres y número de distritos de podían ver durante todo el recorrido hacia el carruaje que los esperaba pacientemente.

-¡Elizabeth!-gritaba un grupo de chicas

-Me regalas una fotografía –exclamaba otra acercándose más, Celestia (que había salido detrás de ellos) la acercó a la chica a empujones discretos y un fotógrafo (que apareció de la nada) tomo la fotografía en la que Hermione trataba de sonreír y como 5 chicas chillaban alegres, en cuanto a Bill este parecía encajar perfectamente y firmar incluso autógrafos entre los varones y a tomarse fotos con unas niñas que prácticamente se desmayaban al verlo.

Al terminar fueron al carruaje y solo subieron Bill y ella, Celestia regreso junto a un paciente Theo que observaba aquel espectáculo desde la puerta del vagón y desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Te acostumbraste rápido-comentó Hermione evaluando a Bill

Bill la miro y sonrió irónicamente:

-Esta es una competencia donde se decide si vivimos o morimos Elizabeth…-contesto como si fuera obvio- creo que tú también deberías buscar la clase de atención que nos comentó Celestia. No sé tú, pero yo quiero vivir.

-Pero traicionas a tu gente, a nuestra gente al mostrarte tan amable y cómodo con esto-exclamo Hermione indignada

-¿Y qué?-replico Bill-¿acaso ellos vendrán a ayudarme?, esto es supervivencia Elizabeth

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, ella sabía que nadie los ayudaría y de cierta manera lo entendía .Tal vez tenía razón.

Tal vez lo ideal era darles un espectáculo.

-¿Crees que darles un espectáculo es la solución a nuestros problemas?-cuestiono Hermione

-Tal vez no la solución…-comenzó el-pero nos ayudara durante el proceso. Se que te ofreciste como voluntaria, yo no. Yo simplemente quiero regresar a casa en una pieza y si ser parte de un espectáculo es la solución debo hacerlo. Simplemente no deseo darles la satisfacción de morir en la cornucopia

-Es peor…-dijo Hermione-darles la satisfacción de matarnos….

-Exacto-replico Bill mientras el carruaje avanzaba rápidamente y los vítores de la gente volvían a escucharse.

-Profundo, siniestro pero cierto-espeto Hermione

-Si….-concluyo Bill haciendo que lo que quedaba del recorrido fuera silencioso


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

El capitolio

Hermione y Bill continuaron su camino en el carruaje rumbo al palacio residencial de Lord Voldemort en la capital. En el ambos junto con los otros tributos se instalarían para ser entrenados, pulidos y guiados por sus coordinadores para ser victoriosos en el campo de batalla.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Bill y Hermione aun mantenían un incómodo silencio entre ambos y antes de que alguno tratara de poner fin al incomodo ambiente las voces de los habitantes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca dando a entender que pronto llegarían a su destino.

El carruaje avanzaba por una larga carretera uniéndose a la gran comitiva en la que los otros distritos (con su respectivo carruaje) transportaban a sus tributos. Hermione podía oír como distintos nombres y porras eran dichas por los eufóricos asistentes, ella se asomó por la pequeña ventana del carruaje y pudo ver como los fuegos artificiales y miles de soldados los seguían haciendo de ese un magnifico desfile.

-Sigo sin entender porque les gusta tanto-comentó Bill mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione

-Tú lo dijiste hace un momento-replico Hermione seria-les gustan los espectáculos…hay que dárselos-concluyo agitando la mano entusiastamente saludando al público. Este al ver como ella y Bill saludaban con grandes sonrisas estallaron en aplausos.

-¡Vaya que hay entusiasmo de parte del distrito 12 Bobby!-exclamaba alegremente François desde un balcón donde anunciaban el desfile.

En el camino los estandartes del supremo líder (como se le llamaba a Voldemort) ondeaban orgullosos (consistían en una serpiente plateada en fondo negro enroscada en el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte), tamboreros, trompetistas y malabaristas que jugaban con el fuego danzaban a su alrededor haciendo todo tipo de formas con el (serpientes, dragones etc.)

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la fachada principal se congregaron en un semi circulo .El silencio se hizo inmediatamente y del palacio salió Rodolphus Lestrange y sin mucha demora apunto con su varita al grupo de carruajes haciendo que estos perdieran el techo y dieran vista a los ocupantes. Un par de trompetas sonaron y todos los tributos se pusieron de pie, el público guardo silencio.

Las puertas del palacio se volvieron a abrir y comenzaron a salir los principales líderes..

Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, el Sr Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, el Señor Parkinson, Goyle, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini y Bellatrix Lestrange que se unió a su esposo. Juntos formaron una fila de frente a la gran puerta y venían vestidos de forma tan imponente como en la cosecha luciendo todos trajes negros de elegante tela con capas de piel de dragón del mismo color, las mujeres lucían vestidos de vaporoso tul negro con capas similares, los pechos de todos portaban condecoraciones y medallas .Todo el imponente grupo transmitía un aura de grandeza. Con una gran expectativa los asistentes esperaban al líder.

Hermione apretaba los puños y la mandíbula tratando de contener esa furia interna que surgía en ella cada vez que escuchaba pronunciar alguno de esos nombres. Miraba con atención levemente sorprendida por los cambios físicos de sus enemigos. Lucius Malfoy lucia glorioso si, pero la edad ya hacia mella en él y lucía una cabellera larga que había perdido el plateado típico Malfoy, en cuanto a Draco este lucía una barba junto con unos extrañamente dorados cabellos que estaban descuidadamente peinados pero que no le quitaban nada a su apariencia y por supuesto no dejaban nada que desear. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione fue el enorme parche negro que estaba colocado en su ojo izquierdo, Astoria Greengrass estaba a su lado y Hermione no notaba algún cambio significativo en ella más allá de la natural madurez que había adquirido, su cuerpo antes delgado y sin gracia ahora era el cuerpo de una joven llena de vida y curvas ,el señor Greengrass poseía una apariencia parecida ala de Lucius Malfoy con un deje de cansancio, así mismo el patriarca Parkinson lo seguía con la apariencia ya avejentada.

Blaise Zabini lucia mejor que nunca y algo más alto y fornido (según opinaba Hermione), Marcus Flint no había cambiado mucho a excepción de sus feos dientes que se volvieron más amables y hacían que su rostro se volviera mucho más atractivo. Pansy Parkinson lucia con la misma elegancia de siempre aunque algo más delgada, Goyle estaba más grande de lo que Hermione recordaba y técnicamente no había sufrido gran cambio, Bellatrix seguía son su típica apariencia a excepción de que esta parecía algo más limpia y cuidada pero sin quitarle esa pizca de locura de sus ojos .El único rostro amable que Hermione miro con placer fue el de Theodore que (como siempre solía hacer) le regalo una sonrisa fugaz.

Lord Voldemort apareció frente a palacio con una ventisca negra que parecía un tornado en miniatura, parecía que una figura de entre las cenizas negras se formaba dando paso al mago más poderoso del mundo. Él estaba vestido con su típica túnica negra, sus ojos rojizos miraban con atención el panorama y su porte inspiraba varias sensaciones que iban desde el temor, hasta la admiración.

-Bienvenidos-comenzó el colocando la legendaria varita de sauco en su garganta-Sean bienvenidos a la edición número 5 de los juegos anuales del…hambre-dijo arrastrando con placer las palabras-Hoy recordamos a todos los hombres y mujeres, magos y brujas que sacrificaron aquel fatídico día de 1998 sus vidas en pro del progreso, en pro de que nuestra raza tomara su lugar que le correspondía por naturaleza en el mundo. Hoy nos dedicamos a cobrar desde la sangre del enemigo la sangre de los nuestros.

Voldemort hizo una pausa mirando al expectante público y pasados un segundo continuo:

-Hoy una hembra y un varón comenzaran el camino a pagar la deuda que los suyos tienen con los nuestros, hoy súbitos míos ¡SE HACE JUSTICIA!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

 **Canción recomendada: Gasoline-Halsey**

Voldemort guardo silencio unos segundos antes de seguir:

-Todos nos reunimos hoy desde hace 5 gloriosos años para rememorar ese sacrificio…pero en esta ocasión nuestro evento estará acompañado de algo especial digno de este quinto aniversario de esta competencia-dijo Voldemort satisfecho.

Lentamente avanzo hasta el centro del semi circulo que formaban los carruajes, cuando estuvo en el alzo su varita e invoco la marca tenebrosa en el cielo lo que provoco una ovación por parte de los soldados ahí reunidos (y uno algo forzado por parte de los tributos).Pero no se delimito a una muestra del clásico símbolo de odio que era usado por él y sus aliados.

No.

Había algo más.

Entre los aplausos de regocijo otro carruaje llegaba jalado por 8 caballos, era enorme y fuertemente custodiado por los soldados más fuertes de la guardia personal de Voldemort. Cuando este apareció en el campo de visión de los asistentes los murmullos de curiosidad comenzaron a oírse, Hermione miraba el espectáculo totalmente descolocada (al igual que los demás tributos),los mortifagos simplemente sonreían satisfechos y se estrechaban las manos como si supieran de antemano lo que transportaba el ya mencionado vehículo ,Draco permanecía serio junto con Blaise Zabini y Pansy .Tenían en el rostro una expresión impasible ,como si lo que fuera a pasar no les importara en lo absoluto. El único que tenía una expresión de curiosidad era Theo que miraba fijamente la carroza intentando definir que era.

Voldemort espero a que la carroza pasara los demás carruajes donde estaban los tributos y se estacionara enfrente de todas ellas, cuando se detuvo de inmediato la guardia la rodeo y Voldemort avanzo hacia ella lentamente haciendo que la expectativa creciera. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, un guardia avanzo ala pequeña puerta y la abrió haciendo que otros dos guardias salieran de ella custodiando a uno de los seres humanos más buscados del mundo mágico.

Ron Weasley.

Hermione sintió como su corazón saltaba y su alma gritaba internamente mientras veía como Ron Weasley era obligado a inclinarse ante Voldemort.

Estaba herido.

Su pelirroja cabellera estaba tan larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su ropa estaba rota y sucia que parecía que la había usado durante días, estaba delgado y más pálido de lo que Hermione recordaba, sus ojos miraban con asco a los alrededores y la forma en la que miraba a Voldemort con su barbilla alta y mueca desafiante lo hacía ver como lo que era.

Un revolucionario.

Un guardia le hizo bajar la cabeza con un movimiento de varita humillándolo más y haciendo que el público estallara en aplausos.

Hermione apretaba los puños y temblaba tratando de contener las lágrimas de furia e impotencia que trataban de salir de sus ojos, del otro lado del patio Theo la miraba insistentemente exigiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido y se quedara quieta.

Oh pero Hermione no quería hacerle caso, quería gritar, quería abrazar a Ron y llorar de alegría, felicidad y tristeza: Todas al mismo tiempo.

Aún mejor, quería con todas sus fuerzas saborear la venganza y la sangre, quería matar, quería ver sufrimiento y lamentaciones.

Su sangre hervía de furia y deseo y ahora con los juegos en puerta se encargaría de conseguir la sangre.

Pero no la sangre de los tributos, no, no, no y no. Hermione quería la sangre de Malfoy, Parkinson, Yaxley, Flint y demás en bandeja de plata. Quería beberla y bailar de alegría en sus inertes y fríos cuerpos.

Quería bañarse en ella y limpiar sus heridas.

Y vengar a su gente.

Voldemort con sus largos y fríos dedos tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos, lo observo un momento evaluando su mirada y con un gesto de desdén lo aparto .Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de él y exclamo:

-¡Mirad al traidor!-dijo orgulloso-hoy es una ocasión especial como dije antes ya que hoy haremos que su grupo de traidores paguen su deuda con nuestra gente en vida. ¡Este traidor a la sangre y a su propia gente pagara con creces lo que ha hecho por los suyos!

Un hombre con una espada avanzo hacia el señor tenebroso pero este (para la sorpresa de todos) levanto su fea mano haciendo que el hombre parara.

-Una espada es demasiado benévola, una espada es una ejecución digna de un criminal menor y él es un traidor…..Tengo un castigo mejor.

Todo el ambiente se llenó de expectación y de un silencio que solo era cortado por la brisa del viento.

-Tu Ron Weasley, tú el traidor, tú el amigo del innombrable serás el tributo número trece en los quintos juegos del hambre.

El publico (al igual que todos los tributos) quedo en shock antes de estallar en aplausos a su vez comenzaron a gritar entre vitores blasfemias y maldiciones contra al que se condideraba el unico traidor vivo del famoso trio dorado.

Ron en cambio no se inmuto ,en un descuido de los guardias se puso de pie y escupio a su señor haciendo que los guardias se le fueran encima.

Voldemort se limpio el rostro sin una pizca de furia o molestia en su rostro,se volvió a las puertas de palacio dándole la espalda a los asistentes y chasqueo los dedos.

Bellatrix avanzo hacia Ron seguida de un grupo de guardias y prisioneros (miembros de la resistencia).

Ron paso de inmutable y desafiante a una desesperacion en toda regla comenzando a patalear y a tratar de desprenderse de el agarre de los guardias pero resulto inutil.

Bellatrix le aplico un crucio haciendo que se retorciera del dolor (y que Hermione apretara mas los puños hiriendose las palmas de las manos).Colocaron a los prisioneros en una fila enfrente de las carrozas y de un desesperado Ron que gritaba:

-¡No!-gritaba tratando de zafarse-¡dejenlos!

Entre el grupo habia una pequeña chica rubia que miraba serena a Ron ( a diferencia de sus comopañeros que lloraban desesperadamente siendo apasiguados por crucios).Ron le devolvia la mirada desesperado y en un momento fugaz y unico Hermione distinguio como la chica entre labios le susurro:

-Te amo

Antes de ser obligada a arrodillarse,Ron trato de desviar la vista pero fue obligado a observar.

-¡OLIVIA!-gritaba histerico y entre lagrimas.

Bellatrix que avanzaba lentamente hacia el grupo se detuvo y sonrió revelando su maniática sonrisa.

-¿Olivia?...-exclamó alegremente -así que el traidor tiene una putilla...

Ron dándose cuenta de su error miro asustado a la chica que llorosa le sonreía tratando de tranquilizarlo...pero lo que pasaría simplemente haría que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Bella avanzó saltando y riendo alegremente,se acercó a Olivia y la apartó del grupo jalandola violentamente (haciendo que gritara del dolor),tomándola del cabello la puso en el centro y exclamo:

-¡Sectumsempra !

El cuerpo de Olivia callo al suelo emanando sangre por todos lados,la sangre salpicó a una euforica Bellatrix que reía mientras danzaba alrededor de la chica agonizante.

-¡OLIVIA! ...¡NO TU NO OLIVIA! -grito Ron mirando como la chica moría en el suelo.

El resto del grupo grito y sollozo aun mas fuerte al ver el siniestro destino de su compañera y esperaron el suyo.

Que no fue muy distinto que al de la pobre Olivia.

Con la única diferencia de que a ellos les esperaba una olla de ácido hirviendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Ron se quedó hincado en el suelo observando como las pocas personas que valían algo para el eran asesinadas, como si de un castigo o una aburrida lección se tratara Ron se mantuvo impasible ante la muerte de sus colegas y de la chica que muy pronto se iba a convertir en su esposa. Observo como el fino anillo de diamantes que Arthur Weasley le había dado para su compromiso era salpicado por la sangre de su amada y como el cruel destino hacia una vez más de las suyas.

El destino... el cruel y sádico destino le había quitado más de lo que le había dado. Le arrebato a prácticamente toda su familia, a sus padres, amigos y a su primer amor... pero eso poco le importaba… poco le afectaba.

Para Ronald Weasley las pérdidas eran pan de cada día y el proceso era tan habitual que ya era poco especial: llorar, usar luto y superarlo. Era como seguir un guion que se repetía una y otra vez, pero por primera vez con Olivia fue todo diferente.

 **Olivia Wells** cambio su vida llegando a revolucionarla.

Una rebelde lagrima recorrió su mejilla al escuchar el último suspiro de agonía de los desgraciados que ya habían perecido, al terminar con sus compañeros él fue levantado violentamente por los guardias y en vez de ser llevado a una mazmorra (como el suponía) otro grupo de soldados apareció levitando un tronco grueso que posicionaron en el centro del patio.

Tomaron a Ron y lo ataron al poste dejándolo indefenso ante el populacho que sintiendo la oportunidad de humillarlo más comenzaron a arrogarle restos de comida, y a practicarle todo tipo de hechizos que lo dejaron inconsciente. Mientras lo hacían festejaban y bebían convirtiendo el sobrio patio de palacio en un lugar de gran fiesta donde reían alegres comiendo y cuando se saciaban vomitaban en recipientes que les eran arrogados a los esclavos o al pobre Weasley. Ron recibía los golpes con una increíble dignidad que no podría mantener por mucho.

 **Estando en un estado débil y moribundo Ron tuvo el más bello de los sueños. O más bien el más bello de los recuerdos:**

Ron caminaba por el bosque haciendo su guardia nocturna, parecer Ginny había decidido que era mejor quedarse a flirtear con algún chico del grupo y Ron tenía que hacerla en solitario. Ron no juzgaba a su hermana en lo absoluto ya que incluso el mismo se había visto en la necesidad de encontrar compañía pasajera para poder llevar tanto la muerte de Hermione como la guerra que con el paso del tiempo se ponía peor.

Él se encontraba maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte y el clima ya que la noche era fría por el invierno decembrino que asolaba Inglaterra y eso solo lo enfurecía más. Y además le traía recuerdos.

En ese día se cumplían 2 años desde la muerte de Harry y 11 meses desde la muerte de Hermione, para Ron el día era tan deprimente como cualquier otro y los demás miembros de la resistencia se habían retirado temprano desolados por la fecha. Desde la muerte del elegido y de Hermione la resistencia había sufrido un cambio radical de mando, los principales líderes eran los miembros originales de la orden del fénix pero con el paso del tiempo estos habían perecido en combate dejando solo a los Weasley entre los que se encontraban Ginny, Ron, Bill George y Arthur (Molly y la Profesora McGonagall habían muerto hace tiempo durante una emboscada en su antigua sede al norte de Irlanda). Los demás incluían a Neville, Luna, Hannah Abbott, Dean, Seamus y otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts que habían logrado escapar, además de algunos muggles, magos y brujas que se encontraron conforme la limpieza de Voldemort avanzaba.

Y ahora se encontraban yendo y viniendo por todo el país tratando de evitar la captura de Voldemort y el en el proceso destruían uno que otro campo de concentración lo que aumentaba sus filas y enfurecía a él buen Voldy .Ron sonreía al recordar como el mes pasado habían liberado más de 4 campos en las narices de Flint y aunque Malfoy hubiera llegado a ayudar salieron victoriosos. Pero lo que más alejaba a Ron de sus pesimistas pensamientos y le hacia sentir un delicioso calor de victoria era el sectusempra que había alcanzado a darle a Malfoy en el ojo.

Aun recordaba como Malfoy comenzaba a retorcerse y a sangrar lo que los ayudo a escapar ya que sus seguidores (o lame botas como Ginny los llamaba) fueron a ayudarle

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Ron continuaba con su ronda encendiendo las antorchas que iluminaban el campamento y colocando los hechizos de protección adecuados, cuando terminaba su tarea escucho como entre los matorrales una figura trataba de esconderse. Con cuidado avanzo al arbusto lentamente viendo en el proceso como una lata rodaba a sus pies, se agacho y la levanto viendo la etiqueta que decía:

-¿Frijoles?-susurro Ron para sí mismo

El arbusto continuaba moviéndose y más latas salían, sin pensarlo Ron pronuncio

-¡Expulso!

Haciendo que la yerba junto con todo lo demás volara sobre los aires empujando al campo de protección a una chica.

Ella estaba sucia, su ropa estaba vieja y rota a excepción de un suéter que Ron reconoció inmediatamente como suyo, no tenía cabello y estaba tan delgada que Ron solo pudo saber que era mujer por el vestido viejo que traía que combinaba con unas grandes botas marrones.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y se arrincono entre los restos del arbusto y comenzó a temblar, eso hizo que Ron bajara la varita y le preguntara:

-¿Quién eres?

Ella simplemente lo seguía mirando temblorosa

-¿Eres bruja o….

La chica simplemente lo observo un segundo y asintió

-¿Muggle?-cuestiono Ron confuso

Ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo como si lo estuviera reconociendo

-Oh Bruja… ¿tienes con que probarlo?-exclamo Ron desconfiadamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ron suspiro cansinamente tallándose el rostro.

-Bien no te puedo dejar entrar aquí o dejarte vivir si no me pruebas algo-comento el

La joven se quedó estática un segundo antes de que su rostro se iluminara, se levantó y comenzó a buscar en el suelo desesperadamente hasta dar con un moral que tenía algunas latas encima , comenzó a rebuscar rapidamente sacando de él un papel que parecía una fotografía vieja.

Tímidamente avanzo hacia Ron y se la entrego.

Ron vio como en la fotografía aparecían nada más y nada menos que las difuntas gemelas Parvati posando con una chica hermosa rubia que miraba sonriente a la cámara.

-¿Eres tú?-cuestiono Ron perplejo

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-No te recuerdo del colegio-comentó Ron aun viendo la fotografía

La chica se acercó más a él y por fin exclamo:

-soy un año más joven que tu-dijo lentamente

-Pero te hubiera visto, en todo caso tienes la edad de mi hermana-replicó el

-No creo que me hayas visto-contesto la joven observando sus labios

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Ron

-Soy sorda-respondio la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Sorda?,¿pero…

-¿Hablo?-cuestiono ella sonriente

-Eh… si ... -respondio Ron

-En Hogwarts Dumbledore me enseñaba personalmente y solo asistía a algunas clases con el resto. Soy huérfana y en el orfanato no había maestros que me enseñaran a leer los labios así que aprendí a hablar mucho más tarde que alguien normal-explicó ella

Ron la observo durante unos largos minutos antes de guardar su varita y preguntarle:

-¿Cómo saliste de Hogwarts viva?, ese día hicimos un recuento-pregunto el desconfiadamente

-No luche dentro del castillo si no en el bosque después de que abrieron las mazmorras-respondió ella –soy Slytherin, pero nacida de muggles aunque eso no evitó que Filch me encerrara con los demás

-¿Y tú varita?-exclamó Ron evaluándola

Ella volvió a rebuscar entre su moral y le mostró dos trozos de una varita.

Ron los observo detenidamente y con brusquedad la tomo del brazo y susurró un hechizo revelador que mostró que no tenía la marca y además que estaba limpia (El hechizo fue inventado por Hermione antes de morir).

-Ahhh bien- dijo Ron soltándola -¿y cómo te llamas?

-Olivia Wells-respondió - y ese cabello rojo me hace definir que eres un Weasley ¿cierto?

* * *

…

Hermione fue conducida a los sótanos de palacio inmediatamente después de que Voldemort entrara seguido por su séquito, ella trataba de mantenerse al margen de lo sucedido en el patio fingiendo indiferencia hacia el asunto pero su inquietud era evidentemente notoria para el resto y más para su compañero que la miraba de una manera peculiar. Bill curioso quería averiguar que le pasaba ya que se le hacía sorprendente que una Muggle fuera tan afectada por la captura y sentencia de un mago.

El sótano era un gran almacén que estaba dividido en secciones, en una de ellas estaban localizados el personal que atendería a los tributos limpiándolos y adiestrándolos para que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Todos los tributos fueron puestos en camillas donde diversos aparatos médicos (tanto muggles como mágicos) los examinaban en busca de enfermedades (los tributos debido a las condiciones en que vivían casi siempre eran portadores de enfermedades como la tifus o la tuberculosis).

Cada uno tenía a su disposición un grupo de médicos que sacaban sangre, inyectaban esto o tallaban aquello algo que al parecer a todos incomodaba ya que llegado el momento se tuvo que tratar el tema del vello íntimo .Hermione grito de dolor cuando una enfermera nada benévola le aplico cera en las piernas y la jalo sin una pizca de amabilidad. Las otras chicas parecieron ser un poco más resistentes pero sin lugar a dudas el estar todos desnudos en la misma habitación los hacía sentir abochornados y de cierta manera indefensos. Al llegar al tema del vello íntimo Hermione sintió un dolor enorme al igual que sus piernas, esta vez todas las chicas gruñeron y gritaron maldiciones hacia las doctoras (o doctores) que las atendían. Los demás exámenes eran simples, el único que preocupa a Hermione era el sanguíneo ya que el ADN de todos los ciudadanos estaba registrado en una base de datos que era directamente controlada por el capitolio.

Theo previo ese tema y tranquilizo a Hermione en el tren diciéndole que sus estilistas y médicos estarían al tanto de omitirla (un pedido que era muy regular considerando que a veces los tributos ingerían sustancias prohibidas que les daban sus líderes para que mejoraran su rendimiento). Asi que llegada la hora Hermione vio cómo su médico sacaba un frasco con sangre y tachaba ese paso en la lista registrándolo en la base.

Ella suspiro aliviada y se puso de pie como le indicaron tomando una bata de hospital azul cubriéndose de la mirada inquisitoria de sus rivales. La enfermera la guio a un elevador pasando enfrente de las camillas de sus compañeros ( Victoria y Bill ya se habían ido antes por lados separados).Todos la miraban tratando de evaluar su físico que era marcado por la delgada tela de la bata y muchos sonrieron satisfechos al ver que el cuerpo de su rival era pequeño y delgado .

La enfermera vio eso y bufo exasperada acelerando el paso y ya en el elevador le susurro:

-Para mí ellos son los que no tienen oportunidad –dicto la severa dama

Hermione la miro atónita y antes de que dijera algo la mujer volvió a hablar:

-Vi cómo mirabas al chico en patio… se ve que quieres sangre niña y a veces la rabia en el corazón suele ser mejor que los músculos ya que da cierto impulso… pero es muy mala concejera para la cabeza. Yo soy del distrito 12 pero me trajeron aquí a hacer mi trabajo: curar y creo que es obvio que tienes mi apoyo-dijo mientras el elevador empezaba a subir

-Creí que no había muggles en el capitolio-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Existen muchos como nosotros aquí querida-continuo la mujer mientras el elevador avanzaba- la única diferencia es en qué lugares estamos. Unos se desempeñan como obreros, cocineras o chocheros... Otros como yo trabajamos en las fuerzas armadas curando o como cargadores en las guerrillas….otros simplemente están aquí por mala suerte y son las diversiones.

-Creo que me falta aprender demasiado…-comento Hermione –desconocía totalmente eso, creía que el capitolio estaba prohibido para nosotros.

-No eres la única, muchos llegamos aquí sin siquiera saber si estábamos en el bando de los buenos. Cuando llegamos se nos dijo que ayudaríamos en la lucha contra el grupo del innombrable y que desapareceríamos su recuerdo de las mentes de nuestros conciudadanos… -la mujer reflexiono y continuo-luego simplemente con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que era a todo lo contrario, ayudábamos al tipo malo...

-No fue su culpa… la ignorancia no es un delito –comento Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-Quiero creer eso, pero cuando llegamos las señales eran notorias…. –comento la mujer pensativa- Como tu enfermera personal te lo digo niña ten cuidado con cada uno de ellos, un día pueden ser extrañamente amables y al día siguiente se les apetecerá torturarte a crucios mas con el chico Malfoy

Hermione sorprendida por escuchar el nombre de su enemigo pregunto:

-¿Malfoy?

-Si el general Draco Malfoy-afirmo la mujer- siempre advierto a las chicas sobre él, pero jamás escuchan…

-¿Pero porque especialmente de el?-cuestiono Hermione extrañada

-El gusta de jugar…. Y cuando se aburre de sus juguetes se deshace de ellos... –dijo la mujer

-No podría eliminarnos… los juegos...

-No hablo de que el las asesine por su propia mano –dijo la enfermera negando con la cabeza- El maneja sus almas hasta el extremo de hacer que se suiciden ellas mismas

-¿Hace que se eliminen a sí mismas?- exclamo Hermione sorprendida

-Exacto –exclamo la mujer chasqueando los dedos-Es como si controlara sus mentes… en una ocasión una se arrojó a un precipicio a tan solo 15 minutos de iniciar el combate…. Para mí y los demás entrenadores no fue un accidente...

-Imperio-pensó Hermione

El elevador siguió subiendo y subiendo, la enfermera miraba a Hermione evaluándola (como si tratara de calcular cuantas posibilidades tenía) durante un rato hasta que volvió a hablar:

-¿Cómo es tu relación con tu líder de distrito?

-¿Mi líder?-replico Hermione

-Si –comento la enfermera como si fuera obvio -¿Cómo te llevas con el Señor Nott?

-Bien… supongo, es cordial-respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Cordial?! –Replico la enfermera divertida -Eso no es suficiente en este juego, necesitas tener una estrecha relación con él ya que eso puede salvarte la vida

Hermione rio en su interior y pensaba que si ella tan solo supiera que tan estrecha era su relación con Theo.

-Escucha-continuo la enfermera- los Nott jamás se preocupan por sus tributos y casi siempre son los primeros en caer después del cañonazo de inicio.

Hermione se sentía intrigada por esa mujer, ella se preguntaba del porque le advertía acerca de todo eso y sin resistirse mas le pregunto:

-¿Por qué me dice esto?, ¿Por qué me ayuda?

La enfermera sonrió y tras unos segundos contesto:

-Vi lo que hiciste por esa mujer… te ofreciste a tu verdugo en bandeja de plata sin inmutarte y sin preocuparte por ti en lo absoluto. Aquí eres admirada por tu valentía y eres la favorita de todos para ganar

-¿Enserio?-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Sí, desde el personal de limpieza hasta el personal de las cocinas están contigo. Tú nos diste algo invaluable.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione

-Esperanza


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Aquellos pasillos eran como laberintos llenos de puertas de fina madera y de cuadros que miraban con gesto despectivo a todos los esclavos que pasaban despreocupadamente haciendo sus labores. Hermione fue conducida por Priscila (ese era el nombre de la enfermera) a el piso más alto del palacio (teniendo que subir escaleras, montar elevadores y atravesar pasillos interminables) llegando a una habitación de doble puerta.

-Bien llegamos-comento Priscila limpiándose las palmas de las manos y colocando la mano derecha en un escáner para después teclear un par de números –en esta habitación tú y tu compañero dormirán mientras las celebraciones y los entrenamientos concluyen. Es la torre más alta de palacio

Priscila abrió la puerta y Hermione se quedó estática al ver como una habitación decorada con hermosos candelabros y pisos de mármol se revelaba ante ella. Era una pequeña sala que recordaba al estilo versallesco que Hermione había visto en su visita a Francia con sus padres. Los muebles eran algo más sobrios pero no dejaban nada que desear y eran acompañados de finas revestiduras que los hacían lucir más exquisitos.

-Bueno creo que tu expresión dice que no es muy tu estilo ¿cierto?-cuestiono Priscila avanzando hacia ella- para ser sincera te toco uno de los mejores pisos por tu distrito –continuo- los del uno tienen algo parecido pero menos suntuoso… bien te dejo querida

-¿Se va?-pregunto Hermione confundida recorriendo la habitación

-Tengo que guiar a los otros tributos y demás, esta es una de las épocas más pesadas y debemos estar en constante movimiento, ¿Por qué no vas a tu alcoba? Es esa-concluyo Priscila con una sonrisa señalando una de las dos puertas que estaba ala derecha

Priscila avanzo a la salida pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco y exclamo:

-Te recomiendo no mirar por la ventana, al igual que todos simplemente te decepcionaras-dijo la mujer dándole la espalda a Hermione

Hermione la miro extrañada y en una acción llena de curiosidad giro la vista clavando la mirada en la ventana y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más a la conversación Priscila había desaparecido sellando la puerta.

Ella rápidamente ignoro su consejo corriendo a la única ventana del cuarto tratando de no tropezarse con ningún mueble, trataba de ver el exterior, trataba de ver a Ron, trataba de ver a la ciudad que había amado y que era el lugar de tanta felicidad y calamidad para ella.

Pero simplemente se encontró con un panorama desolador

En vez de ver al orgulloso Big ben vio como la enorme altura la separaba del suelo haciendo que solo viera una vaporosa niebla gris, haciendo que por primera vez desde que había llegado sintiera temor y ahora lo veía.

No tenía escapatoria.

Por primera vez se quedó sola consigo misma y sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Ron y la chica que aparentemente era su nueva pareja.

Aunque parte de ella se sentia traicionada no podia reclamarle

Su enamorado había continuado su camino y encontrado el amor ,comparando su vida con la de ella misma bien sabía que no podia reprocharle nada ya que ella tambien tenia una nueva relación con el que en un principio era solo su amigo y protector ¿que podría decirle?, la chica ya estaba muerta y en unos dias posiblemente el mismo , deseaba acercarse a su viejo amigo pero no sabia como y dudaba seriamente que Theo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla a cometer semejante insensatez

Pero ya se las arreglaría

Despues de todo ¿que podía salir mal si Ron se enterara de que seguia viva?

* * *

...

El tintineo de las copas de champan y el típico chismorreo entre las damas del selecto sequito de Narcissa Malfoy y de las demás señoras de apellidos ilustres llenaba el ambiente de una espesa sensación de vanidad. Estas se encontraban divididas en grupos comentando y chismorreando los últimos acontecimientos mientras los caballeros hablaban entre ellos vestidos con sus impecables túnicas, este era el ritual que se llevaba a cabo día tras día en el palacio de Voldemort cada noche.

Desde que Voldemort había asegurado su dominio por todo Londres (y poco después de Inglaterra y demás) los magos y brujas poseedores de sangre pura se habían apresurado a asegurarse un lugar predilecto en el nuevo sistema de gobierno.

Para los Malfoy no había sido nada complicado ya que con el paso del tiempo habían ganado el favor del señor tenebroso rápidamente , al contrario de los Nott o Greengrass que siempre se mantuvieron alejados del conflicto inicial con Harry y la Orden del Fénix ( a excepción del señor Nott claro está). Desde la instalación de Voldemort en el palacio de Buckingham se estableció una especie de corte donde los principales protagonistas eran las antiguas familias sangre pura, pero al contrario de lo que comúnmente se creía el ambiente que imperaba en palacio solo hacía que Draco Malfoy ( junto con Pansy, Blaise y Theo) sintieran una extrema incomodidad y aburrimiento al tener que soportar los intentos desesperados de las madres originarias de familias menos conocidas de casarlos con alguna de sus hijas (en el caso de los chicos) o en el caso de Pansy, el tener que soportar como su padre buscaba al mejor postor para casarla.

Para los chicos era un total suplicio y evitaban el palacio tanto como podían haciendo las misiones que el señor tenebroso les encomendaba contra la resistencia.

La resistencia era dirigida por Ron Weasley desde la aparente muerte de Harry y Hermione (sin contar a varias cabezas principales de la orden del Fénix como su propia madre y la profesora McGonagall) pero ahora con su repentina captura la incertidumbre se abalanzaba por todo Londres ya que era más que claro que Voldemort no lo dejaría salir vivo de palacio y los únicos miembros que quedaban del clan Weasley no habían hecho ninguna ofensiva para recuperar a Ron.

Pero aún más era la curiosidad que todo Londres tenia al preguntarse quién había atrapado al traidor más buscado por el gobierno.

Esas preguntas eran las que se escuchaban entre murmullos y risas ,entre las señoras y los señores que bebían tranquilamente y celebraban con júbilo su captura, porque se pensaba que después de que la resistencia perdiera al último miembro del famoso trío dorado se derrumbaría en cuestión de meses y con ello la guerra oficialmente terminaría y solo quedaría la captura de los traidores y sangre sucia que los Weasley protegían en su base (cuya ubicación nadie conocía).

Y así era,esa era la situación actual de todo Londres junto con el resto de de chismorreos no solo acontecían en palacio sino en cada cantina y punto de reunión donde se pudiera hablar libremente de los acontecimientos diarios intentando saciar el deseo que cada habitante tenia de enterarse primero que nadie de las respuestas.

Pero en una esquina del salón un grupo de chicos miraba desinteresadamente la situación.

Ese era el grupo más selecto de jóvenes aristocráticos del mundo mágico.

Era el grupo con el que cada madre ambiciosa planeaba emparentar a sus hijas a través del matrimonio.

Era el grupo de más difícil acceso en la sociedad.

Era el grupo de Draco Malfoy.

Este estaba formado por Pansy Parkinson (que miraba con mueca despectiva a todo quien se cruzase en su mirada) , Astoria y Daphne Greengrass ( que simplemente trataban de ocultar su aburrimiento),Theodore Nott ( él estaba simplemente deseoso de irse en cuanto pudiera),Blaise Zabini (con su típica mirada sugerente que trataba de localizar al entretenimiento nocturno ), Marcus Flint ( que contaba con muecas y gestos como había destruido un campamento enemigo) y Draco Malfoy que fingía escucharlo mientras bebía de su copa.

-Debieron de haber visto como se defendían-contaba Flint entusiasmado – para ser muggles resistieron bastante bien

-¿Elogias a los muggles?-cuestiono Pansy entrando en la conversación – ¿qué diría tu padre Flint?– dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Bah…- contesto Marcus con desinterés – él se jacta siempre de mis logros como si el mismo fuera a pelear con los muggles, pero lo único que hace es crear rumores y chismes. Además a el sencillamente le importa un bledo lo que haga o diga, si le traigo logros de batalla y unas cuantas cabezas es feliz.

-No eres el único-comento Theo-desde que el señor tenebroso hecho a mi padre del capitolio es un suplicio tenerlo en casa.

-Creo que eso es en parte mi culpa –dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-No tienes la culpa de que su padre sea un gilipollas Draco –comento Pansy- sin ofender Theo-agrego

-No hay problema-exclamo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- el mismo se lo busco

-Además tu padre tampoco es una monedita de oro-continuo Pansy mirando a Draco –medio salón desearía verlo en la posición de Weasley.

-Ambos son unos imbéciles –replico Blaise entrando a la charla – al igual que todos nuestros padres...

-¡Eh!, ¿pero que te ha hecho mi madre?-replico Draco con el seno fruncido

-Bueno existen excepciones-exclamo Blaise- pero en general es la verdad. Astoria y Daphne no me dejarían mentir… y creo que menos Pansy ¿cierto?

Pansy lo miro venenosamente pero al final asintió, Astoria y Daphne simplemente sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad.

-Hablando de Weasley, ¿ya nos dirán quien lo capturo?-cuestiono Daphne

-Nadie lo sabe –contesto Pansy – pero creo saber quién fue – dijo mirando a Draco

-Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo –contesto este secamente

-¡No me ruedes **EL** ojo jovencito! – exclamo Pansy haciendo que el grupo estallara en carcajadas.

-No quisiera perder un miembro y seguir siendo amiga de Pansy-comento Astoria divertida

-Pero tendrías grandes apodos ¿no es así Draco? –comento Theo

-Jodete Theo –replico Draco

-Bueno, bueno, si no has sido tu ¿Quién lo hizo?-pregunto Marcus seriamente

-¿Acaso importa?-respondió Blaise – la cuestión es que le han atrapado

-Tal vez… pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo raro en todo esto- exclamo Pansy

-¿Raro?-cuestiono Astoria-¿Cómo qué?

Todo el grupo miro a Pansy con atención un largo rato esperando su teoría hasta que Blaise se hartó y exclamo:

-¡Vamos mujer! ¿Es que no lo vas a decir?-grito llamando la atención de todo el salón.

Los asistentes clavaron sus miradas curiosas en el pequeño grupo y con ellos los padres de los chicos que los miraban extrañados.

-Felicidades Blaise, la has cagado –comento Daphne-ahora tendré que soportar a mi padre y a sus interrogatorios toda la noche.

-Tú y tu padre pueden irse a la…

-¡Blaise!-reclamo Astoria- es una chica

-¡¿Y?! –Respondió este indignado-por mi puede ser el mismísimo...

-¡Demonios!-exclamo Theo interrumpiendo a Blaise- ¿acaso ustedes dos no pueden estar sin discutir más de 15 minutos?- dijo Theo molesto mirando simultáneamente a Daphne y Blaise

-Pero él es un pedante-replico Daphne irritada

-Y tú una arrogante-contraataco Blaise

-Imbécil

-Estúpida

-Poco hombre

-Zorra

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¿No me has escuchado?, tal vez debamos de preguntarle al hijo de los Wallis sobre el tema y tal vez tus oídos lo capten mejor-dijo Blaise sugerentemente

-Oh pero antes deberías limpiarte ahí-contesto Daphne sonriente apuntando el labio inferior de Blaise – tienes… un poco de envidia por…. Aquí

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? , pero que...

-¡Joder! , ¡¿Quieren callarse?!- exclamo Draco llamando de nuevo la atención hacia el grupo- todos aquí estamos informados de la tensión sexual que los invade desde hace años, pero ahora, tan solo por ahora ¿podrían cerrar el pico y dejar que Pansy termine?

Blaise y Daphne enrojecieron súbitamente al escuchar a Draco. Pero tenía razón

Para nadie era secreto que Blaise y Daphne tenían una tensión sexual indescriptible desde el colegio. La temprana relación que comenzaban a desarrollar en sus años de colegio había terminado mal tan solo al empezar la guerra por causa de sus padres y las diferentes ideologías personales de cada uno.

Daphne (aunque jamás lo admitiera) había lamentado el resultado de la guerra, además no tenía perjuicio contra los muggles (al igual que Astoria) y era querida por los esclavos a tal grado que estos la mantenían informada sobre todo lo que sucedía en palacio. Blaise era otro caso, él había sido educado rigurosamente por su madre y sus perjuicios eran tan grandes como su ego personal. Esas discrepancias y el hecho de que Daphne tratara de evitar a toda costa tomar la marca hacían imposible su relación

Además el señor Greengrass no era partidario de que su hija tuviera que ver con el mayor mujeriego del mundo mágico y el personalmente se encargaba de esparcir rumores malicioso sobre las aventuras de Blaise y como resultado estas hacían que Daphne sintiera un desagrado mayor por este.

\- Vale, vale... – exclamo Pansy rompiendo el repentino silencio - mis preguntas son: ¿por qué no lo asesino en el patio? , ¿para qué alargar el proceso? , eso simplemente no tiene sentido alguno

-Está demente –comentó Astoria silenciosamente -nada tiene sentido si hablamos de el

-Claro que lo tiene Tori–dijo Draco –con el siempre. El señor tenebroso jamás toma una decisión por nada y mucho menos se deja guiar por la venganza u otro sentimiento.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con los juegos?- exclamo Theo

-Tal vez si, tal vez no –continúo Pansy- tal vez simplemente desea matar a Weasley públicamente o tener una carnada.

-¿Carnada?-pregunto Daphne

-Muy buena deducción Pansy –replico Draco sonriente –

-¿Pero de qué hablan esos dos? – dijo Blaise confundido

\- Es obvio Blaise –exclamo Theo- una cornucopia sola en medio de la nada, una cornucopia solo siendo vigilada por unos cuantos magos ... Simplemente imagínalo.

-Una carnada perfecta para todos los Weasley –comentó Marcus

-Exacto... –dijo Draco bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa

-Ahora está claro, es por eso que no han venido a buscarle- comento Astoria

-Cierto Tori – contestó Draco – están esperando el momento adecuado y los juegos es la oportunidad perfecta. Ellos mismos debieron de ver cuando el señor tenebroso lo anunció y están esperando para atacar pensando que van un paso adelante cuando en realidad van un paso atrás.

* * *

...

Hermione obedeció a Priscila y durmió más de 10 horas en su habitación. Aunque había escuchado los pasos de su compañero prefirió no iniciar algún tipo de relación con él y atentamente siguió sus sonidos hasta que el ambiente se quedó en total silencio, para Hermione el hecho de siquiera hablar con alguien nuevo le incomodaba enormemente ya que no sabía si esa persona podría tratar de matarla o amanecería muerta y aunque en el carruaje habían intercambiado algunas palabras simplemente Hermione no deseaba hablar más.

Además (para su mala suerte) la poción perdía su efecto y mientras miraba el hermoso candelabro que colgaba del techo de su cuarto sentía como su cabello y cuerpo cambiaban.

Antes de que Theo se encargará de proveerle la poción en el distrito esa era una preocupación real para ella ya que debía esperar a que el señor Nott se fuera de la mansión para poder ir a recogerla. Con el tiempo Theo se había ofrecido a llevársela y el miedo se disipo de su mente. Pero ahora estaba en el nido del enemigo y su respiración se aceleraba mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sonido del reloj resonaba en su cabeza.

-Theo… ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Hermione para sí misma

Calculando mentalmente ella concluía que eran alrededor de las 12 o 1 de la mañana y la ausencia de Theo la preocupaba enormemente y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación pensando en cada uno de los escenarios posibles hasta que una explosión hizo que retrocediera recibiendo humo y escombros. Esta tenía origen en la chimenea de la alcoba (la cual Hermione había visto inmediatamente al entrar y cuando la vio tuvo que contener su enorme deseo de usarla) y de ella salió triunfante Theodore Nott sosteniendo una botella de champan y la necesaria poción.

Con una gran sonrisa la miro de arriba abajo y exclamo:

-Buenas noches señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Buenas? , ¿Qué tienen de buenas Theodore Nott? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – replico Hermione limpiándose el polvo que le había llegado

-Lo siento si tarde – contestó este dejando la botella en la única mesa que había quedado de pie – me retuvieron arriba en el salón… vaya que Weasley causo impacto.

Hermione sintió una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero y sin poder evitarlo pregunto:

-Ron... ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Hermione con un deje de tristeza en la mirada - ¿sigue…..

-¿Vivo?- completo Theo – si Hermione... Sigue vivo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione de repente-¿Por qué lo mantiene vivo? Meterlo en los juegos simplemente no tiene sentido.

-No eres la única que piensa eso-dijo Theo con una sonrisa tensa- y tienes razón simplemente no tiene sentido…. Si lo vez con el ojo común.

-¿De qué hablas?-exclamo Hermione confusa

Theo en ese momento se debatió entre decirle que sus amigos iban a una trampa mortal o simplemente mentirle. Él sabía que si le decía la verdad Hermione de inmediato haría algo estúpido para rescatarlos y se arriesgaría su situación a un más.

-A nada…. Son solo rumores tontos que circulan

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Felices fiestas y feliz 2018 , que sus metas se cumplan y sus deseos sean realidad este año .Las amo chicas y gracias a las que me siguen ( aunque no veo muchos reviews jajaj no se crean)

Bye

Atentamente

Andrea.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Las ventajas de fingir ser alguien más es que si la cagas técnicamente es otro quien paga, pero hacerlo durante mucho tiempo llega a ser agotador y en el peor de los casos te acostumbras demasiado olvidando tu verdadera esencia.

* * *

-¿Y cómo has entrado sin que te atrapen?-pregunto Hermione sentada en el suelo con su gran falda verde extendida

-Coloque un hechizo silenciador antes de que llegaras –respondió Theo como si fuera obvio desde la esquina del cuarto- luego conecte la red flu con un hechizo especial a mi habitación, es casi indetectable y solo lo puedo activar yo.

-Chico prevenido eh… -replico Hermione sonriente

-Más o menos-contesto Theo despreocupadamente encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Tienes que fumar aquí?, es dañino para ti-espeto Hermione observándolo seriamente

-Soy un mago Hermione

-Y yo una bruja y si no apagas eso juro que no volveré a besarte-amenazo la chica determinantemente

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono este considerando seriamente las palabras de ella

Hermione lo miro con expresión de ¨No estoy jugando¨ y dijo:

-Enserio

-Vale, vale-contesto Theo entre una sonrisa petulante apagando el cigarrillo con la lengua (para desagrado de Hermione) -ahora bésame

-¿Pero qué coño? lo has apagado con la lengua

-¡Joder, Hermione bésame! , ¡No es para tanto!-reclamo Theo entre risas

-¿Lo mereces?-cuestionó esta

Theo levantó una ceja incrédulo:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ¿crees que mereces que yo te bese?-replico Hermione

-Ahhh -Balbuceo Theo confuso - ¿Si? eh apagado el cigarrillo

\- Con la lengua

-Jamás me has dicho como-dijo Theo defendiéndose

-Error mío... -espetó Hermione cogiendo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomando uno para sí misma, con cuidado lo extendió hacia el fuego de la chimenea y lo encendió para metérselo entre los labios dando una gran bocanada entre una sonrisa

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?-exclamó Theo con una expresión de sorpresa divertida

\- Desde que un cigarrillo es más fácil de conseguir que un pedazo de pan-explicó Hermione acostándose en la cama

-Te vez sexi... –comento Theo poniéndose de pie y posteriormente acostándose a su lado

-¿Por fumar?-cuestiono esta

-Por eso y por portarte mal-respondió este

Hermione rodo los ojos en respuesta, al ver esto Theo continuo.

-Bien, es solo que siempre haces lo correcto, lo predecible y eso es…. Bueno en dosis, pero me gustaría que disfrutaras más y que gozaras

Hermione perpleja iba a responder pero Theo continúo:

-Y antes de que me digas que no es lo correcto bla, bla, bla, que la gente muere de hambre bla, bla, bla y que la situación no está para eso bla, bla, bla, quiero que te mires a ti misma y que mires tu vida y me digas si realmente estas lista para morir. ¿Si murieras mañana te irías satisfecha con ella? , ¿Con lo que hiciste? Y no hablo de lo bueno, si no de lo divertido para ti, de lo sano para ti y de lo que una persona común puede alardear con sus amigos.

Hermione trago hondo mirando el techo que estaba salpicado de estrellas pintadas a mano que gracias a la magia del edifico se movían y brillaban como un cielo nocturno autentico. Sentía la mirada de Theo en ella, esa mirada evaluativa que siempre trataba de tranquilizarla y apoyarla. Hermione sabía que en el plano personal no había vivido gran cosa y sin duda mientras ella luchaba al lado de Harry y Ron contra Trols, criaturas del bosque y demás perdía grandes experiencias adolecentes. En el momento no lo había lamentado demasiado ya que ver a Lavender Brown contar como había besado a más de 6 chicos en un día o escuchar como las gemelas Parvati contaban las confusiones que ocasionaban entre sus citas simplemente le provocaba todo menos gracia o envidia

Pero ahora a sus 23 años la sensación de pérdida y añoranza la invadía. Aunque ella misma sabía que se había alejado de eso por causas justas y nobles simplemente le encantaría tomar un giratiempo y volver a sentir el pasto entre sus pies mientras corría alegremente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid o el placer de beber una cerveza de mantequilla y sentir ese calor que la ponía de buen humor.

-Tal vez no –respondió después de un rato-pero ya no hay marcha a atrás. Vivimos otros tiempos y debemos adaptarnos y si existe la oportunidad pelear. Solo te tengo a ti y a los chicos del distrito, no vale concentrarnos en el pasado si no en el presente.

-Entonces has eso Hermione- replicó Theo –vive el presente. Saldremos de esto ya lo veras y después simplemente veremos qué pasa.

* * *

Theodore se fue pasada la madrugada después de fracasar en el intento de dormir con Hermione esa noche.

-Solo dormiremos-había dicho en un intento de aferrarse al cuerpo de su novia, pero Hermione había sido clara.

-Te descubrirán y nuestras cabezas quedaran en la entrada como trofeos

Y sin más activo la red flu y se fue derrotado a su habitación y con esto Hermione se durmió para ser despertada por los chillidos de Celestia.

-¡Es hora de despertarse! – Gritaba esta - ¡El sol salió y ustedes no! ,¿Acaso quieren ser los primeros en morir?

-Mierda- dijo Hermione para sí misma mientras ponía una de las almohadas alrededor se sus oídos

-¡Vamos, Vamos!- continuaba Celestia- ¿Elizabeth? , ¿Estas dormida aun?

-Lo estaba antes de que vinieras a fastidiar- pensó Hermione

Celestia al ver que ninguno (tanto Bill como Hermione) contestaba a sus llamados entro en la habitación de Elizabeth (Hermione), abrió la puerta sonriente avanzando hacia la ventana abriendo las cortinas de par en par.

-Elizabeth levántate – espeto está caminando alrededor del cuarto haciendo que la luz del sol la hiciera brillar gracias a las cuentas de su vestido púrpura de tul

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono Hermione

-Por supuesto, no querrás un Aguamenti tan temprano-dijo Celestia

Hermione abrió los ojos rendida ante la amenaza a tiempo para ver como Celestia salía hacia la habitación de Bill, se tallo el rostro y se puso de pie para ver como una mucama entraba con lo que parecía unos pantalones grises con una camiseta con los logos y numero de su distrito. La mujer la dejo sola para que se vistiera

Con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, tendió su cama y doblo la vieja ropa saliendo rápidamente a la sala del salón. Ahí se encontró a un Bill totalmente empapado sentado en el comedor con una toalla alrededor del cuello comiendo huevos.

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te ha pasado nada?-reclamo este indignando

-Ella se levantó a tiempo-concluyo Celestia comiendo una extraña papilla gris - ¿Cómo sabias lo que era un Aguamenti? –cuestiono mirando a Hermione

Esta se descoloco y logro balbucear torpemente la respuesta.

-Bueno… este… un mago lo ha hecho en el distrito y pues… lo he escuchado pronunciarlo

-Oh bueno – respondió Celestia – acompáñanos a comer querida

Hermione se sentó al lado de la de Bill, este comía rápidamente y parecía maravillado por los huevos revueltos y Hot cakes que estaban esparcidos alrededor de la mesa y si era sincera Hermione igual. Habían pasado años desde que había visto tanta comida junta.

-¡Vamos niños coman!- espetó Celestia-están en los huesos-exclamó escandalosamente

Hermione y Bill se miraron de reojo con caras de incredulidad al escuchar eso. Era más que claro que estarían en los huesos con la comida de los distritos no se podía hacer mucho

-Bueno, bueno- continuó Celestia sacando un pequeño pergamino-tenemos un riguroso itinerario. Hoy después de desayunar les pesaran y verán como iniciamos, luego tendrán entrenamiento con sus líderes y por último vendrá la demostración de habilidades primaria.

-¿Demostración primaria?-cuestionó Bill con medio bocado en la boca-pero creí que sólo había una antes de que los juegos iniciarán.

-Y tienes razón, así era hasta que se actualizó el itinerario corazón -contestó Celestia con una voz similar la de Dolores Umbrige -Pero se ha decidido actualizar el evento en todos los aspectos no sólo en la selección y con esta demostración veremos de que están hechos y posteriormente se hará la demostración final donde observaremos sus progresos... Esto en teoría sirve para ganar patrocinadores.

-¿Que se supone que haremos?-espeto Hermione mirando fijamente a Celestia

-Bueno... - comenzó Celestia sin saber que decir -sólo hagan lo que hacen en sus distritos...sobrevivan. Demuestren de que están hechos, hoy sólo estarán patrocinadores y ellos son fáciles de impresionar ya que muchos nunca van más allá del Capitolio.

Hermione y Bill se miraron confusos sin tener la menor idea de cómo afrontar el desafío que se les presentaba. Personalmente Hermione sabía que estaba perdida y los pensamientos de Bill no eran demasiado diferentes a los de ella.

-Perdí el apetito -exclamó Hermione de repente -¿Podemos simplemente pasar a lo siguiente?

-Estoy de acuerdo-corroboró Bill apartando su plato -También ha perdido el apetito

Celestia los miro a ambos simultáneamente con lo que Hermione detectó como lastima

-Saben... Cuando me lo dijeron de igual manera me sentí algo asqueada-dijo Celestia -Lo consideró injusto debido a que los tributos primarios son mejor preparados y eso nos pone en clara desventaja. Me enfurece que nunca ganemos y ahora con esto... Simplemente me hace pensar lo peor.

-¿Te enfurece no ganar?- dijo Bill en susurró

-Por supuesto William -contestó esta -me enfurece que no tomen enserio a los tributos y sólo utilicen a nuestros tributos como juguetes iniciales. Los Malfoy y Lestrange siempre se jactan de eso pero este año será diferente. Siempre se mofan de mí y del equipo y no entiendo como el señor Nott lo tolera, pero no más... Este año me encargaré de que por lo menos uno de ustedes gane

Hermione se sintió furiosa y enternecida al escucharla. Sintió un poco de nobleza en su corazón al oírla decir que le asquea que utilizarán a los tributos como juguetes, pero al oír que su ambición era simplemente ganar ese sentimiento se mezcló con furia, ya que en base ella no los consideraba sus iguales si no simplemente un boleto para recuperar su orgullo.

Esta sensación fue notada por Bill que simplemente se limitó a mirar secamente a Celestia pero esta lo ignoraba observando a Hermione.

-Tú te ofreciste por la chica-continuó Celestia mientras jugaba con su largo collar de perlas

-Lo hice-corroboró Hermione

-Algo noble ¿pero serás capaz de matar?-cuestión Celestia mirándola fijamente-te vez frágil pero sé que escondes habilidades extraordinarias

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-Eres valiente pero no tonta -comenzó Celestia poniendo se dé pie y rodeando la mesa-eres noble pero no veo ningún atisbo de ignorancia en ti-continuo acercándose a ella- Deseas sangre de tus enemigos y eso es bueno, tienes los pies sobre la tierra pero no eres ingenua y ¿Sabes por qué los de los distritos primarios siempre ganan?- dijo está deteniéndose en la espalda de Hermione y tomándola de los hombros

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Hermione en un susurro sintiendo las largas y finas manos de Celestia en sus hombros

-Porque al igual que tu ellos utilizan su mejor máscara... Malfoy siempre les enseña a ser una caja de monadas mas no a revelarlo y eso es una delicia para el señor tenebroso y tu querido William tampoco te quedas atrás-concluyo Celestia sonriendo

* * *

Ambos terminaron sus desayunos (bajo la insistencia de Celestia) y marcharon por los largos pasillos hacia el pabellón médico .Como les estaba prohibido usar cualquier medio mágico Celestia los acompaño por los elevadores y escaleras hasta el pabellón que fue reubicado en la segunda planta de palacio. Cuando los dos temibles guardias les abrieron las puertas observaron que eran los últimos, cada participante estaba acompañado de un coordinador y para sorpresa de Hermione y Bill de sus respectivos líderes de distrito.

Sentados en muebles y algunos de pie, los tributos y sus líderes (Malfoy, Lestrange y demás ) los miraron con desinterés y como si de fantasmas se trataran regresaron rápidamente a sus conversaciones . Hermione pudo ver de inmediato a Priscila que discretamente avanzo hacia la salida y hacia Hermione.

-Llegan tarde… -susurro Priscila a Hermione velozmente

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos – exclamo Celestia con incomodidad guiando a ambos a los últimos muebles disponibles.

Los demás tributos si les retuvieron la mirada evaluándolos y eso hacía sentir a Hermione como un pedazo de carne en exhibición pública aunque no era la única nerviosa en la habitación.

Victoria Williams estaba sumergida en una plática con Draco Malfoy y de cierta manera se veía alguna familiaridad (algo que Hermione no supo explicar), junto estaba Charlie Miller escuchando atentamente y observando a Draco como si de un padre para él se tratara (algo que extraño a un más a Hermione), junto a ellos tres estaba Astoria Greengrass leyendo desinteresadamente una revista de modas y diciéndole algunas frases a Gabriela Sherman y a Robert Duerre , en frente del grupo Louisa James y Lucas Monroe susurraban algunas cosas entre si mientras Pansy miraba un pergamino despreocupadamente , al lado Max y Henry Summers jugaban con unas navajas mientras lo que parecía un mozo con la libea de los Lestrange miraba para todos lados y por ultimo Paul miraba tímidamente a los alrededores con Flint a su lado , este platicaba animadamente con Goyle y su tributo Rebeca Smith .

Pasado un rato Bill pregunto lo que Hermione también ansiaba saber:

-¿El no vendrá?

Celestia se removió en su asiento nerviosa y contesto:

-No nos informaron de esto... Siempre se hacen los pesajes solo con los coordinadores.

-Bueno no es el único los…

Pero antes de que Bill terminara Theo entro por la puerta despreocupadamente vestido con un sencillo traje de combate (al igual que muchos de los asistentes).

Hermione lo observo fugazmente viendo como este avanzaba hacia ellos.

-No me han avisado-espeto este al llegar

-A mí tampoco y es extraño siempre se hacen los avisos en las juntas-replico Celestia antes de que un médico saliera y llamara la atención de todos.

-Bien los distritos primarios si me hacen el favor – exclamo este amablemente - ¡Victoria Williams!

Victoria le susurro unas cuantas palabras a Draco y avanzo confiadamente hacia el consultorio.

Y así pasaron el 2 ,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10..

-¡Bill Warren!-exclamo el doctor

Hermione suspiro al verlo partir deseándole suerte con la mirada.

-Solo faltas tú Liz – comento Celestia

La sala estaba prácticamente vacía ya que los demás se habían marcado hacía tiempo conforme salían.

Bill salió al cabo de unos minutos algo más tranquilo y su expresión era algo más suavizada que al entrar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Celestia con un interés casi maternal

-Bien... Peso 55 kilos

\- Nada mal, eres alto pero lo arreglaremos sienta querido- dijo Celestia

-Nada mal chico – corroboro Theo dándole unas palmadas para sorpresa de todos

-¡Elizabeth Foster!

Hermione se levantó y avanzo rápidamente hacia el doctor que la esperaba tranquilamente, tenía miedo y se sentía incomoda. En un momento de debilidad giro para ver a su grupo y Theo le sonrió irónicamente al igual que los demás.

-Muévete muchacha –espeto el médico haciéndola entrar- sube a esa bascula – le ordeno

Hermione de inmediato lo hizo.

– Vamos a ver… 45 kilos

-45 –dijo Hermione para sí misma

-¿Elizabeth Foster cierto?

-Si-contesto Hermione tímidamente

-Edad 23 años, soltera…. Bien creo que todo va bien –dijo el doctor mientras hacía unos movimientos de varita en los expedientes – en teoría eres la mejor que he visto en cuanto a peso. Los del distrito 12 siempre están más bajos de peso.

-Gracias… supongo – dijo Hermione bajando de la balanza

El doctor pasó su varita por su cuerpo.

-Bien tienes presencia de una poción pero tú líder ya me ha avisado que era por unos problemas de gripe así que asumo que es una poción médica…

-Si... El me la ha dado – respondió Hermione nerviosamente el medico

-No te apures no serás la única y la primera que usa pociones para agilizar su físico, aunque el hecho de que tu líder se haya tomado la molestia de avisar me dice que es la verdad. Ningún líder lo ha hecho jamás-dijo el tranquilizadoramente- bueno creo que es todo, nos veremos en un par de días – concluyo el invitándola a salir

Hermione salió tranquilamente sintiendo una inmediata sensación de alivio en el cuerpo

-¿Cómo te ha ido pequeña?-cuestiono Celestia

-Bien… algo nerviosa pero bien... Peso 45 – exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Nada mal, pero tranquila lo arreglaremos- dijo Celestia alegremente

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora si nada nos detiene aquí necesito que ambos me sigan y Celestia... Te buscan en las oficinas. Creo que es otra junta- espeto Theo

Celestia hizo un gesto afirmativo y los siguió hasta la salida donde se separaron por los pasillos.

-Bueno… síganme – pidió Theo a ambos.

Los tres caminaron un pequeño tramo, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un salón perfectamente equipado con pesas, espadas, lanzas, arcos y demás.

-Vaya… lindo- susurro Bill

\- Totalmente de acuerdo… - exclamo Hermione

-No se queden parados vengan – replico Theo ganándoles el paso y dirigiéndose a una mesa con un montón de carpetas encima, tomo una y exclamo:

-¡Victoria sabe jugar con cuchillos!, dime Bill Warren, ¡¿qué harías?!

Bill lo observo perplejo

-Eh yo… no -balbuceo

-¡Vamos responde!-exigió Theo

-Un... Cuchillo-respondió dudosamente

\- ¡Error! – grito Theo tomando una navaja de la mesa y arrojándosela, esta le rozo la oreja cortándole un pequeño pedazo y clavándose finalmente en la pared

-¡Victoria sabe manejar cuchillos, en el comienzo no les darán cuchillos!, ¡Serán objetos inimaginables!- grito con mirada determinada -¡Elizabeth! – Exclamo volteando a ver a Hermione– Max Summers sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Qué harías?

-Theo – susurro mientras veía a Bill tratando de no gritar

-¡Responde!- exigió Theo

-Dejaría... Dejaría que me tomara y … luego – comenzó Hermione nerviosamente –le aplicaría la maniobra de defensa que aprendí en mi distrito

Theo la miro por un segundo seriamente y exclamo

-¡Bill derriba a Elizabeth!- exigió

Bill lo miro desconcertado.

-¡Vamos!- reclamo Theo

Bill miro a Hermione fugazmente antes de irse contra ella derribándola rápidamente. Hermione entró en pánico mientras Bill la sostenía

-Vamos demuestra tu respuesta -exigió Theo

Hermione le dio una patada en la ingle haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, luego en la debilidad débil tomó si brazo y lo torció distrayéndolo para luego tomar su camisa y taparle el rostro para luego levantarse y alegarse

-Bravo- dijo Theo extendiéndole una mano a Bill – no te apures chico aprenderás. Aunque jamás tengas consideración por una mujer cuando se trata de esto.

\- Ya lo veo – dijo Bill acomodándose la camisa

-Bueno continuemos aún faltan más distritos, Bill imagina que Gabriela Sherman te ataca con una lanza ¿Qué harías?

* * *

Reviews pliss :3


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

-¡Necesitas mejores reflejos Elizabeth!- sentencio Theo exaltado-esos chicos han sido entrenados durante años

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de ello?-respondió Hermione entre dientes

-Tal vez no –replico Theo- vamos levántate- dijo tendiéndole la mano- y despierta al chico-dijo señalando a un inconsciente Bill

-Lo noqueaste- espeto Hermione levantándose – ¿Cómo crees que lograre despertarlo?-cuestiono con algo de rabia

-Yo que se- dijo Theo con indiferencia - solo hazlo, ya vuelvo

-Si señor-replico Hermione con ironía

Hermione vio como Theo se iba rápidamente por la puerta y de inmediato fue a ver a Bill. Esté estaba tumbado boca arriba totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor con varios hematomas en su rostro y brazos.

Sin saber cómo cumplir su misión Hermione busco por el salón algo que la ayudara encontrando una gran garra de agua fresca y sin pensárselo mucho la tomo y vacío todo el contenido en el cuerpo de su compañero

-¡Joder!-grito Bill - ¿pero qué…

-Lo lamento, él ha pedido que te despierte-respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-No podías solo moverme o algo parecido- dijo este limpiándose el rostro

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- dijo ella tranquilamente sentándose en el suelo a su lado

-Me duele el culo – espeto Bill con una mueca incomoda

\- ¿Crees que estas mal?- replico Hermione- cuando te desmayaste me toco el expediente de Charlie Miller y el muy imbécil me arrojo unas pesas.

-Bueno no es…

-¡Pesas de 5 Kilos!-grito Hermione indignada – ¡él quería que las esquivara!

-Siempre creí que Theodore Nott era más blando – dijo Bill con una risa esporádica – no se veía que les prestara demasiado interés a sus tributos.

-Existe una primera vez para todo – expuso Hermione sintiéndose algo culpable por el entrenamiento- tal vez desea lo mismo que Celestia: Ganar aunque sea una vez

-Entonces solo somos tipos con mala suerte- exclamo Bill con una sonrisa tensa

\- Si tal vez... – corroboro Hermione – y ¿Qué harás para la demostración?

-Aun no lo sé – contesto este – Se supone que debemos impresionarlos

\- ¿Cómo impresionas a alguien impresionable? , suena fácil pero sin recursos es difícil- susurro Hermione

\- Recuerdo que en el colegio tenía una compañera que siempre insistía en que fuéramos nosotros mismos y cuando intentaba ignorarla haciendo lo contrario todo se iba a la mierda-espeto Bill

-¿Entonces seguimos su consejo y somos nosotros mismos?- replico Hermione

-Tal vez… - contesto Bill- quiero demostrarles que no les pertenezco, si muero quiero que sea por mi culpa.

-Hagamos eso- concluyo Hermione poniéndose de pie- demostrémosles que no les pertenecemos

-Ahhh, está bien -replico Bill poniéndose de pie –aunque dudo que hagamos gran cosa, no es como si pudiéramos matarlos con libros o borradores, en tu caso, o arrojarles puntos de soldadura hasta la muerte

-No subestimes el poder de los libros-respondió Hermione entre risas- bien puedo arrojarle uno en la cabeza a Charlie.

-No estaría mal-dijo Bill- bien podrías aburrirlo con clases de matemáticas hasta la muerte

-Tal vez –continuo Hermione -¿Qué crees que hagan los demás?-cuestiono Hermione

-Bah, no quiero saberlo-replico Bill- pero será algo muy guay

-¡Por supuesto que lo será!- exclamo Theo entrando – y será fenomenal, pero yo mis queridos discípulos les tengo una carta bajo la manga

-¿No serán más pesas?-cuestiono Hermione con rencor

-No Lizzie querida algo aún mejor, algo con lo que los impresionaran-respondió Theo son una gran sonrisa

-¿De qué se trata?-cuestiono Bill

-Bueno me he enterado que los demás tributos planean utilizar magia, tomaran pociones y esas cosas – explico Theo paseándose por el salón- algo que por supuesto va en contra de las reglas pero no si se utiliza de cierta forma

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Hermione

-Los patrocinadores lo esperaran ya que es un rumor muy extendido. Esperaran ver cosas increíbles, por eso quiero que sean lo más muggles posible-concluyo Theo

-No sé cómo tomarme eso – espeto Bill irónicamente- pues técnicamente somos muggles, ¿acaso se lo puede ser más?

-En esta ocasión si – respondió Theo – los demás harán cosas fuera de lo común y predecibles, además hay otra anomalía

-¿Mas?-dijo Hermione

-Tendrán a un sujeto de combate dentro de la arena, con el harán todo lo que en un combate real-espeto Theo- no podemos permitirnos que usen magia ya que será lo esperado y más en su caso debido a que creen que son el flanco débil, deseo que muestren sus habilidades físicas.

-Eso no sirve de mucho- comenzó Hermione-Técnicamente nos estas diciendo que los demás tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros y que no tendremos poder para cambiarlo o llevarles ventaja.

-No exactamente- respondió Theo bajo la mirada curiosa de ambos- les he conseguido a los mejores sujetos de combate

-¿Así?- cuestiono Bill

-Si –contesto Theo -dime chico ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la maldición Imperio?

-¿Imperio?-repitió Bill confuso

-Imperio- susurro Hermione

-Si- replico Theo con los brazos cruzados autoritariamente- el imperio es una maldición que le permite al mago controlar a su antojo ala otra persona, no importa si es mago o muggle

-¿Los magos pueden hacer eso?-exclamo Bill perplejo

-Así es- respondió Theo altamente complacido

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo has hecho sin que te pillen?-pregunto Hermione

-Tengo mis contactos…- respondió Theo ignorándolos y tomando un archivo de la mesa-¿nos quedamos con Paul?

Hermione y Bill se miraron con miradas cansadas antes de asentir tristemente

-Bien… -dijo Theo – ¿Bill quieres traerme ese saco de arena?

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas antes de que Celestia totalmente eufórica los llamara a la arena para la demostración (algo que ambos agradecieron ya que Theo los estaba haciendo papilla sin distinción), antes de ir tuvieron la oportunidad de comer algo y de ducharse (estaban totalmente empapados de sudor) vistieron unos pantalones negros de licra que daban cierta sensación de desnudez y una polera negra más suelta y de mangas largas. Bajaron a una especie de vestíbulo donde Theo los esperaba con un impecable traje negro, Celestia estaba igualmente impecable pero al contrario de Theo ella vestía un vestido azul oscuro (algo más sobrio de lo que usualmente usaba) de tul con un extraño sombrero en la cabeza. Lentamente hicieron el típico recorrido de elevadores y escaleras que los condujeron a una gran puerta de hierro, al llegar a la sala de espera Theo les dijo lo que Hermione interpretó como palabras de aliento:

-Ambos no tienen muchas posibilidades, son débiles y sin reflejos- dijo secamente-son las personas más escuálidas que conozco y creo que estuve a punto de matarlos hace unas horas, pero tienen algo de inteligencia y a veces eso sirve más que los músculos. Úsenla y denles un show.

-Gracias… supongo- replico Bill

Celestia simplemente rodo los ojos y dijo algo más atinado:

-Son buenos y valientes, han sobrevivió a peores cosas en sus distritos. Saquen eso y todo estará bien- dijo amablemente- saca la valentía que tuviste con Clara, Elizabeth y tu Bill muéstrame esa indiferencia con la que enfrentaste tu selección.

Celestia los abrazo por turnos a ambos y Theo simplemente asintió antes de partir por el pasillo y desaparecer al final de este.

Hermione y Bill los miraron perplejos antes de perderlos de vista.

-Apesta en eso de dar ánimos- dijo Bill sonriendo

-Si también lo note- concordó Hermione- vamos, entremos.

Ambos entraron a la sala totalmente ansiosos y sin lugar a dudas eran los únicos que no podían ocultar sus expresiones de estrés y desconcierto ya que cuando entraron los demás se veían totalmente impasibles como grandes felinos que miran pacientemente a su presa en un momento de debilidad.

Hermione avanzó hacia un rincón seguida por Bill tratando de no llamar la atención ya que lo último que quería era tener aquellas miradas penetrantes sobre ella. Pero un pequeño banquillo cerca de los pasos de Bill hizo que este tropezara y fuera salvado del suelo por la mano de Hermione que rápidamente lo levanto mientras ambos (tanto ella como Bill) sentían las miradas y pequeñas risas de los demás.

Al llegar a su esquina una gran puerta mecánica de metal se abrió y anunció:

-Prueba de demostración de habilidades primaria da inicio...-hizo una pausa y continuó- Distrito 1, Victoria Williams

Todos los ojos giraron hacia victoria que a grandes zancadas avanzó hacia la puerta, está de inmediato de se cerró detrás de ella encendiendo una pequeña luz roja en la parte delantera.

Cada uno de los tributos trataba de oír lo que pasaba en la arena discretamente, pero en el caso de Gabriela fue totalmente diferente ya que sin importarle las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros pegó el oído en la puerta.

-Vaya que discreta-espetó Henry Summers con su hermano al lado-¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?-cuestionó irónicamente

Gabriela sin siquiera verlo respondió.

-¿Y tú sabías que este se comió al ratón?

-¿Me tratas de decir algo Sherman?-replicó este con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Yo?-espetó Gabriela aún sin dirigirle la mirada- Pero si a cada quien le queda el saco que escoge, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

Henry le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Gabriela y Rebeca Smith (que se encontraba a pocos pasos de Hermione y Bill) simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada silenciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes tú sucia campesina?-reclamó Max Summers irritado

Está lo miro desconcertada y son una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-No creía que estuviera cerca de un miembro de la élite Summers-replicó Rebeca mirándolo fijamente- según yo todos en esta habitación somos campesinos

-Hasta en nuestra especie hay clases pequeña zorra-replicó Max

-¡Oh sí!- exclamó Rebeca con fingida sorpresa- claro que si Maxi -dijo empalagosamente - ahora que lo recuerdo ¡hasta en la basura hay clases!

Al escuchar eso hasta Gabriela quitó la oreja de la gran puerta y todos vieron como Max y Henry Summers parecían hervir internamente

-¡¿Pero qué te has creído pequeña sabandija?!-gritó Henry yendo hasta Rebeca amenazadoramente

-Una Muggle-espeto está teniéndolo cada vez más a pocos centímetros

Henry totalmente furioso se fue sobre una desafiante Rebeca, pero antes de que su puño volará hacia su mejilla, Hermione se interpuso entre ellos recibiendo el golpe. Hermione cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Joder!-espetó Henry-¿Y a ti quien te ha llamado?

Bill inmediatamente fue al lado de Hermione ayudándola a levantarse del suelo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

Hermione simplemente asintió tímidamente fijando su fría mirada en Henry y para sorpresa de todos en un rápido movimiento le escupió una gran cantidad de sangre en el rostro.

-Mierda-susurró Paul

-Está loca-replicó Louisa

Rebeca simplemente la miro con horror y consternación, Max Summers fue al rescate de su hermano que aún se encontraba en shock tocándose el rostro.

-Todos aquí somos basura para ellos-dijo Hermione en un susurro-Pero ella -continuó apuntando a Rebeca- tiene razón .Hasta en la basura hay clases y tú eres de la basura traidora que liquida a los suyos.

-Estás muerta-replicó Henry limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su sudadera-desearas no haber nacido

-Todos aquí lo hemos deseado algunos vez Summers -respondió Hermione- he visto cosas que ni te imaginas. Tú sólo eres un crío psicópata

Henry simplemente la observó con todo su ser temblando de furia y sin más dio la media vuelta tomando un cojín de uno de los sillones y limpiándose la sangre de Hermione camino a su posición anterior

-Vaya...- susurró Rebeca quitándose su sudadera y dándosele a Hermione -tienes agallas chicas

-Pero no cerebro-replicó Bill- esos son los Summers Elizabeth, tienen contactos.

-No podía quedarme callada-respondió Hermione limpiándose la sangre

-Ya somos dos-replicó Rebeca animadamente- detesto como se pavorean como si fueran magos

-Ya lo desearían -dijo Bill- son sólo sus lame botas

Gabriela los observó, se dirigió a ellos rápidamente y agregó:

-Son algo parecido a los magos- comenzó -nos odian y no tienen sentimientos

\- Bueno, pero los magos tienen algo de clase al hacerlo-replicó Rebeca

-Eso seguro-respondió Bill

\- Bueno ¿qué me dicen de la resistencia?-pregunto Hermione sintiéndose levemente ofendida

\- Bueno no todos, vale... Pero no es como si pudieran hacer mucho...- respondió Gabriela encogiéndose de hombros- Ya tienen a Weasley

-¿Enserio lo harán competir?-cuestionó Rebeca-es un mago y con experiencia combate, ¿eso donde nos deja?

-Lo mataran con algo ,eso es seguro-comentó Bill- no creo que se arriesguen a dejarlo vivir aunque es seguro que tardarán en matarlo

-Si... Eso es -susurró Hermione siguiendo la conversación

Y así paso el tiempo y ambos veían como entraba cada uno de sus rivales a la arena siendo llamados por una voz electrónica fría y sin duda no humana y fue cuando Bill fue llamado.

-Distrito 11, Bill Warren-dijo la voz mecánicamente abriendo automáticamente la puerta invitando a Bill a entrar.

Este trago hondo y lanzó una última mirada a Hermione antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, de inmediato está se cerro y Hermione quedó totalmente sola en aquella sala fría y gris tratando de escuchar los sonidos del exterior.

Pero simplemente susurros y gruñidos llegaban a sus oídos y esto hacía que el estrés llegará a su punto máximo de ebullición dentro de su ser. Tratando de eliminarlo comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro soltándose y estirándose pasando más de 10 minutos antes de que un último grito se escuchara.

Hermione de inmediato giró hacia la puerta sintiendo la ausencia de ruido y está se abrió automáticamente.

-Distrito 12, Elizabeth Foster-anuncio

Hermione suspiro y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta

-Distrito 12, Elizabeth Foster-replico la voz

Ella continuó avanzando hacia ella y la atravesó recibiendo una potente luz que la cejo unos instantes. Sintió como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y escucho los susurros curiosos de los espectadores.

Y ahí estában.

En una plataforma elevada cómodamente adornada un grupo de patrocinadores y entrenadores se congregaban alrededor de una mesa llena de comida que estaba totalmente llena de manjares y ricos postres. Los líderes de distritos (entre los que se encontraban obviamente todas las familias sangre pura) eran los únicos que miraban con leve atención a Hermione (Elizabeth para ellos) avanzar hacia el centro de la arena.

En la arena Hermione distinguió en el tapete que la cubría algunas gotas de sangre y rasguños .

-Sujeto de combate liberado- dijo la voz que había ordenado a Hermione entrar

De inmediato una compuerta doble se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer corpulenta vestida de manera similar que Hermione(a excepción del número de distrito).Se veía como una muggle cualquiera, tenía su mirada algo distante y asustada.

-Comiencen-ordenó la voz llamando la atención de algunos de los espectadores

Hermione totalmente desconcertada vio cómo su oponente sin dudarlo avanzaba rápidamente sobre ella como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, trató de abalanzarse sobre su pequeño cuerpo pero Hermione la esquivo a tiempo para huir rápidamente hacia los cuchillos y lanzas, pero antes de poder llegar la mujer la alcanzó derribándola al suelo y comenzando a golpearla en el mismo acto.

En ese momento Hermione dudaba seriamente del Imperio de Theo

Los espectadores al verlo se dividieron (unos apartando la mirada despreocupadamente y los demás viendo por placer), la mujer continuaba golpeando a Hermione en el rostro sin piedad hasta que Hermione la golpeó en la ingle para sucesivamente morder su labio inferior (el cual era muy grueso), esto hizo que la mujer se apartara de ella dándole oportunidad de levantarse e ir por una lanza, pero al ver la estantería distinguió un hermoso arco plateado que la conquisto de inmediato y lo tomo. Su oponente se puso de pie sangrando del labio inferior y con un grito de guerra se fue contra Hermione, ella rápidamente la esquivo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas levantando con su brazo libre un extremo del tapete haciéndola tropezar y rodar en el suelo dándose a sí misma más ventaja. Continúo alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta de donde su oponente había salido, ella ya se había puesto de pie de nuevo y venia nuevamente hacia Hermione totalmente furiosa. Hermione en un movimiento tan rápido que incluso fue impensable y totalmente sorpresivo para ella misma , tomo una flecha y la disparó rápidamente hacia la mujer dándole en la cabeza de una manera tan fuerte que la hizo caer limpiamente al suelo.

Hermione respiraba descontroladamente aun con el arco en lo alto antes de bajarlo y acercarse al cuerpo de la mujer.

Viéndola bien era algo joven pero su sobrepeso lo ocultaba, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa por el impacto y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza

En acto seguido se volvió hacia los vigilantes y vio que algunos le daban su aprobación, Theo la miraba orgulloso y con su copa le ofrecía un brindis que hizo sonreír a Hermione, pero una gran parte continuaba ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida y además aplauden orgullosos al ver a un gran ternero llegar en bandeja de plata. De repente, Hermione se siente furiosa y más humillada que en cualquier otra ocasión, le indigna que un ternero muerto con una manzana adornándole la boca le quite la atención a una vida humana como la suya. Empieza a latirle el corazón muy deprisa, le arde la cara y, sin pensar, toma una flecha de la maleta y la dispara directamente hacia los espectadores sin apuntar concretamente.

Se oyen gritos de alarma y la gente retrocede, Hermione creía que la flecha le había dado al sucio ternero que era más digno de atención que ella misma, que su propia vida. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la hermosa flecha plateada había dado justamente al blanco equivocado.

La flecha descansaba en la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Pero no incrustada en su pálida piel, no, no. El heredero había logrado tomarla entre sus manos sin ningún daño y miraba fijamente a Hermione fríamente.

Hermione mira alarmada a Draco antes de volver a su mueca llena de odio y sin más exclamo:

—Gracias por su tiempo — después hizo una breve reverencia y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar a nadie mas


	12. Chapter 12

Diganme sus opiniones damas.

* * *

Capítulo 12

 **The Draco´s game.**

Hermione salió disparada de la arena tratando de mantener la compostura y de no revelar los sentimientos que bailaban y se removían como una turba furiosa en su interior. Los guardias simplemente la miraron pasmados y no se atrevieron a detenerla en su camino al elevador, de inmediato la chica (que sentía que las lágrimas le brotarían en cualquier momento) se montó en él y apretó (con un puñetazo) el botón con el brillante numero 12 sin siquiera mirar a atrás. Al cerrarse las enormes puertas de metal Hermione explota en un mar de lágrimas , se jala el cabello en movimientos ansiosos deshaciendo la hermosa trenza francesa que anteriormente lucia, a la vez tiembla y camina de un lado al otro con miles de sentimientos y pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Consigue llegar el enorme pasillo que la conduciría a su piso reteniendo los sollozos .Atraviesa la puerta y observa con la vista empapada como todos la esperan en la pequeña sala y sin prestar atención a los llamados de su equipo (y compañero) sale corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo y arrojándose en la blanda y hermosa cama de dosel. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

\- ¡Mierda!- exclamo Hermione para sí misma en un grito ahogado - ¡Lo he echado todo a perder!

Tocaron su puerta y ella escucho como la llamaban alarmados pero simplemente los ignoro , después de un rato pararon y el silencio la invadió de nuevo

Hermione sabía que una osadía como esa no sería perdonada con facilidad y menos por las circunstancias. No solo había lanzado una flecha a los miembros de la elite, había lanzado la flecha a la peor persona, ala peor opción (exceptuando a Voldemort sin duda).

Le había dado a Malfoy.

A Draco Malfoy

A un sangre pura

Estaba perdida

¿Qué le harían? , ¿Colgarla junto con los traidores? , ¿O matarla a crucios? No había marcha atrás y no es como si pudiera regresar a decirles:

"Oigan ha sido un error de cálculo, en realidad quería darle al ternero y no al tipo que es responsable de miles de muertes. Por supuesto que no deseaba liquidar al asesino de muggles que aterroriza a los de mi clase"

Se sentía patética de solo pensarlo. Los mortifagos no eran celebres por perdonar a un traidor y mucho menos a muggles.

No intentaba matarlos.

¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos! , Hermione no se jactaba de su habilidad con el arco , pero sin lugar a dudas uno que otro hubiera caído muerto antes de que los guardias se le echaran encima y la atraparan.

Aunque sea imposible de creer Hermione solo quería que le prestaran atención y algo de importancia a una vida humana como la suya, cuando tomo la flecha ni siquiera apunto con claridad y por su mente solo pasaba la imagen del ternero y su enorme manzana.

Bueno, ¿qué más da?

No es como si al morir se perdiera de gran cosa

Hermione tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que pudo; después simplemente entro en un estado de serenidad observando el techo de su cuarto , el cual está salpicado de estrellas que comienzan ya a brillar, el sol se oculta y la oscuridad la abraza de inmediato mientras medita con más calma. Al principio pensaba que vendrían a apresarla en cualquier momento, pero conforme pasa el tiempo parece menos probable, y su respiración se hace más pausada y tranquila.

-Aceptare mi castigo –dice en voz queda-no hay nada que puedan hacerme que no me hayan hecho- dice desafiante sintiendo una punzada de orgullo y de rencor.

-Bellatrix ya me ha torturado antes-continua- él ya me ha quitado a mis seres amados… Nadie me puede ocasionar más dolor del que ya tengo.

De un momento a otro recuerda la sonrisa de Theo y esos tiernos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas y siente una punzada de culpa inmediata que se incrementa con el repentino recuerdo de las sonrisas de sus niños y de la estrepitosa risa de clara.

Sonríe.

Y una lágrima resbala por su ya seca mejilla.

Theo la rescato de aquel bosque hace 5 años y la había acogido y cuidado, le había regalado una nueva vida y Clara un hogar (que aunque no era acogedor) estaba lleno de amor y risas. Aun recordaba el día en el que Theodore Nott la rescato por primera vez.

 ***Flashback***

-¡Dame una pierna!

-¡Yo quiero su corazón!

-¡Vale pero dejadme a mí los intestinos!

Esos eran los gritos que vociferaban los seguidores de Greyback mientras perseguían a Hermione por un bosque al norte de Escocia, está ya se encontraba débil y cansada por la inanición que sufría desde hacía meses. Esto mezclado con la intensa búsqueda que hacia todos los días tratando de encontrar el cuartel general de la resistencia la habían debilitado demasiado dejándola hasta los huesos y haciéndola más vulnerable, antes de ser perseguida por 3 hombres lobo Hermione acampaba en medio de lo que parecía un tranquilo lugar para pasar la noche pero como estaba totalmente agotada y desorientada debido a la falta de comida olvido colocar el hechizo desvanecedor y pasadas unas horas estaba siendo perseguida . Sus piernas le fallaban y tropezaba cada tanto haciendo que cada vez estuvieran más cerca de ella , trataba de apuntarles con la varita pero correr y disparar era más complicado de lo usual para ella (sin mencionar su puntería) y sintiéndose perdida resbaló en un lodoso tope y cayó al suelo rodando por una pequeña colina hiriéndose la pierna.

-Mierda... – dijo para sí misma mientras trataba de levantarse

-¿Dónde estás dulzura?- exclamo empalagosamente uno de sus perseguidores

-No puedes escapar – replico otro-huelo tu sangre

-El amo estará complacido de que te hayamos encontrado… Hermione Granger – siseo uno

Hermione entro en pánico al escuchar su nombre e ignorando la sangre en su pierna se levantó y avanzo todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a un risco que descansaba sobre el mar.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

Observo las sombras de los hombres lobo y sin más se arrojó al vacío entrando en las peligrosas aguas de los mares de Escocia. La sensación del agua helada tocando su piel se sintió como mil navajas enterrándose en todo su cuerpo a la vez, el impacto hizo que su respiración se dificultara y se desorientara. Se quedó totalmente quieta tratando que no se dieran cuenta de que había saltado casi durante 15 interminables minutos y fue ahí cuando su cuerpo no soportó mas y le exigió encarecidamente oxigeno obligándola a salir. Pero antes de que lo lograra la marea se lo impidió haciendo que se hundiera de nuevo en sus intentos por salir a la superficie perdiendo el conocimiento.

Dicen que cuando mueres vez tu vida de un zarpazo.

A tu amigos, familiares y demás.

Tal vez Hermione esperaba ver eso y si lo hacia debió de decepcionarse cuando sus grandes ojos color avellana se abrieron de par en par transmitiéndole la imagen de Theodore Nott dándole respiración de boca a boca.

-Vamos… - susurraba Theo entre respiraciones

Hermione lo miro pasmada antes de que este se diera cuenta de que había despertado y se apartara de ella regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamo Theo totalmente empapado- ¡creí que el haberme metido en ese mar helado había sido en vano!

-Tu… tu...- titubeo Hermione levantándose rápidamente

-No es momento de hablar Granger- espeto Theo tomando su varita y convocando un abrigo directamente del otro lado de la playa - ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?! ,¿Acaso eres una sirena o algo parecido? Estas playas son peligrosas y más aún para gente tan pequeña como tú.

-¿Pero qué… - comenzó Hermione -¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¡Te estabas ahogando!- replico Theo indignado – un gracias seria lo adecuado

-¡¿Pero porque?!- exclamo Hermione moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente por la playa buscando algo

Theo rodo los ojos y contesto:

-No soy un patán Granger-dijo quitándose el abrigo y arrojándoselo – tu varita esta por aquí – dijo buscando por el suelo - ¡Accio varita!- grito sin resultados y sin más comenzó a caminar

Hermione temblando se puso el enorme abrigo negro , sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones, lo siguió de lejos observando perpleja como Theodore Nott buscaba por el suelo para finalmente sonreír victorioso y arrogarle la varita.

Hermione la atrapo apenas y Theo se acercó rápidamente.

-No eres buena escondiéndote Granger – dijo Theo mirándola fijamente – esos hombres lobos son parte de mi sequito y si ellos te hubieran encontrado antes que yo… bueno digamos que en estos momentos solo tendría tu corazón y algunas viseras.

-¿Pero porque me…

-¿Por qué te salve?- completo el – ya te lo dije… simplemente no desee hacerlo. Además – agrego – eres mi misión… me mandaron a encontrarte.

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso Hermione levanto su varita y le apunto decididamente.

-¡¿Sin más me lo dices?!-espeto Hermione con escepticismo – ¡¿no deberías arrestarme o matarme de una buena vez?! , Apestas como mortifago ¿lo sabias?

Theo la miro con semblante serio antes de reír como loco.

-JA,JA,JA –exclamo Theo entre grandes carcajadas – ¡claro que lo sé! , pero quise darte tiempo de decidir.

-¿Decidir qué?-cuestionó Hermione apretando firmemente su varita

-Bueno tienes dos opciones Granger- comenzó Theo – huir de mi después de que termine de hablar o venir conmigo

-¿Pero qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?- dijo Hermione indignada – eres un mortifago

-Lo sé- respondió Theo encogiéndose de hombros – pero debes de considerar que bien pude dejar que te ahogaras y simplemente irme a notificar tu muerte .Tal vez hubiera mandado a mis hombres lobo a buscar tu frio cadáver, tenía muchas opciones, pero simplemente no pude.

-¿Y eso es a causa de…

Theodore la miro durante unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

Hermione parpadeo confusa y bajo su varita observando como Theo caminaba (con agua todavía goteando de ciertas partes de su cuerpo) dejándola atrás sin más. Pasados unos metros Theo exclamo:

-¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí?!

Hermione se acorruco en el enorme abrigo, sabía que no tenía opción, la había descubierto y bien podía matarla el o el frio.

Lo medito unos segundos más antes de correr atrás de el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

 ***Flashback***

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

Ese día su conciencia le gritaba que huyera pero su instinto de supervivencia (y principalmente su estómago) la incitaron a seguirlo. Theo la escondió y alimento en una pequeña cabaña para llevarla, meses después, al distrito doce y lo demás era historia.

Ese chico la hacía rabiar, la confundía, pero sus metidas de pata las arreglaba siempre de alguna manera.

Simplemente lo amaba.

No quería decepcionarlo y tirar todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

Sin embargo, en consecuencia a sus acciones le darían una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querría patrocinarla.

La puntuación se anuncia casi siempre seguida de la demostración, aunque es la primera edición en la que se hace una demostración primaria, se espera que los califiquen con números del uno al 12.

Como el público (sin excepciones) no puede ver el entrenamiento, los vigilantes anuncian la nota de cada tributo y eso da cierta expectativa sobre lo que pueden hacer a la hora de los juegos. Hermione sabía que si nadie la patrocinaba, sus posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero.

-Es seguro que Victoria y compañía recibirán un puntaje alto- susurro Hermione para si misma

De un momento a otro Bill llama a su alcoba indicándole que es hora de cenar y Hermione (sabiendo que era inútil esconderse) decidió ir a ver qué tan mal la calificarían los espectadores después de semejante estupidez.

Tímidamente se cambió a un fresco vestido rosa y salió al comedor observando como todos la esperan pacientemente con la televisión ya encendida en la sala (era tan grande que no tendrían ningún problema para verla desde la mesa). Tomo asiento y de inmediato se centro en la comida evitando las miradas llenas de curiosidad de Bill, de (sorpresivamente) Priscila y de un tipo de color que no conoce.

Theo no está.

Sin embargo Bill consigue captar su mirada, arquea las cejas, como si le preguntara: « ¿Qué ha pasado?». Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente.

Celestia ve el ambiente tenso y dice:

— ¿Lo han hecho muy mal hoy?-pregunta- no se preocupen, son calificaciones sin mucha importancia-comenta en tono conciliador

—Tal vez tienes razón—responde Bill- el tipo que me toco se lanzó sin más hacia mí y ellos parecían más concentrados en su estúpido Champan.

El tipo de color y Priscila rieron por lo bajo.

-Siempre es así... –comento el tipo – no es poco usual

\- Es cierto Alex- respondió Priscila revelando el nombre del desconocido – y casi siempre los que sacan mayor puntaje mueren por las dificultades del terreno. No es nada especial

-Bien pero confió en que dieron lo mejor-recalco Celestia - ¿y a ti como te fue Elizabeth?

Hermione los miro de reojo antes de lanzar un gran suspiro y confesar.

—Les lancé una flecha.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclama en tanto todos dejan de comer.

—Les lancé una flecha- repite Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – quería darle a el ternero

-¿Ternero?-replica Bill confuso

-Un bebe vaca – responde Alex

-¡Se lo que es un ternero!- exclama Celestia casi al borde del pánico-¡¿Pero porque?!

\- Cuando termine de enfrentar a mi oponente ni siquiera me miraron. Un tipo entró con un enorme ternero asado en una bandeja de plata. Un ternero. Un jodido ternero merecía más atención que mi vida- Hermione tomó aire y continuó- me enoje, cogí una flecha y quise darle al ternero , lo juro, pero...

-¿Pero?- dijo Alex

-Le di a Draco Malfoy

Un silencio abrazador invadió a los comensales. Celestia la miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, Bill la miraba boquiabierto, Priscila simplemente asintió pensativa y Alex rompió el silencio exclamando:

-¡Me a tocado la mejor!- dijo entre carcajadas -¿sabes cuantas personas desearían hacerle eso a Draco Malfoy?

\- ¿Y qué dijeron? —pregunto Priscila con cautela

-No lo sé –contesto Hermione – me fui antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de decirme algo

— ¿Sin que te diesen permiso? —Pregunto Alex pasmado – nena... –comenzó lentamente para luego exclamar - ¡Si fuera heterosexual te besaría ahora mismo!

Hermione rio ante esa afirmación para luego ver como Celestia comenzaba a transpirar desesperadamente.

-¡Te mataran!- exclamo nerviosamente

—Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirla Celestia – comento Alex- velo del lado amable… tenemos su atención

-¡Pero qué clase de atención Alex!- dijo Celestia

—En fin, ya está hecho —espeto Priscila sin más – para serles sincera me lo esperaba

-¡Priscila!- grito Celestia- ¿Qué no lo ven? , los capturaran y nos castigaran. ¡El señor tenebroso no tendrá piedad!

—No creo- replico Alex – para castigarla tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido y no les conviene que todos los muggles se enteren de que una muggle le disparo a Draco Malfoy en frente de decenas de mortifagos. A lo mucho le harán la vida imposible –recalco sin más – vamos Celestia, come un poco de esta lasaña - ¡está deliciosa!

-Si pasa algo te cortare las pelotas – murmuro Celestia entre dientes- bien Elizabeth… tal vez tu osadía e irresponsabilidad nos sirva de algo

-¡Salud por eso!- exclama Bill alegremente

-Para lo que las uso – contesto Alex sirviéndole un trozo de lasaña-

\- ¿Qué cara pusieron?- pregunto Priscila con una pequeña sonrisa

-Creo que varios mojaron sus pantalones sin duda –sugirió Bill

-Estaban aterrados- respondió Hermione – Lucius Malfoy parecía que iba a desaparecer de lo palido que estaba

-¡Esplendido!- dice Alex sirviéndose vino

-Me darán una mala puntuación —comento Hermione

-Con lo que hiciste debes agradecer seguir viva – recalco Celestia

-No importa- dice Alex- ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! , ¡Tú me has dado el mayor placer de todos!

Celestia le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno y todos siguieron comiendo comentando la hazaña de Hermione, después de cenar todos se sentaron en el salón para ver las puntuaciones .

Era un proceso sencillo.

Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos de los distritos primarios, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cuatro. Durante los puntajes a todos les sorprende ver que el pequeño Paul consigue un siete.

-El Distrito 12… -anuncia François (el presentador)- Bill Warren

Todos guardan silencio y esperan expectantes.

-8- comenta François asintiendo impresionado

-Felicidades Bill- comenta Celestia – sabía que lo lograrías

Los demás le dan palmadas y lo felicitan hasta que la foto de Hermione (Elizabeth) aparece.

-Elizabeth Foster... – dice François viendo la tarjeta totalmente pasmado

Todos contienen la respiración hasta que un número aparece en la pantalla.

-¡Once! -gritan todos al unísono y se abalanzan sobre Hermione

—Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? —dice Hermione titubeante

-¿Acaso importa?-exclama Alex tomándola de los hombros -¡Un once!... ¡ella tiene un once!-grita tomando a Priscila entre sus brazos y bailando alegremente

-Felicidades – dice Bill genuinamente feliz- lo mereces

-Un once...- susurra Celestia -¡Felicidades Elizabeth! , ¡Ya lo imagino! La publicidad, los carteles, todos estarán al pendiente de ti y de tu astuto compañero.

-¡Suéltame Alex!-espeta Priscila

Todos celebran encantados por la noticia hasta que escuchan como el elevador se abre, unos pasos se escuchan y la puerta se abre mostrando el semblante frio y serio de Theodore Nott.

El avanza lentamente hasta los sillones con su corbata floja y sin saco. Los mira y dice:

-Quien no se llame Elizabeth Foster…. ¡Largo!

Sin más todos se miran entre si y a Hermione antes de abandonar la sala.

-Theo… susurra Hermione

Sin mirarla Theo coge su varita y coloca un hechizo silenciador, se sienta en uno de los sofás y toma una copa medio vacía de vino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestiona impasible

-No… no podía… dejarlo así yo… - responde Hermione titubeante

-¿Sabes cuánto me costó zafarte de esto?- replica Theo aun impasible

-Me lo imagino... –responde Hermione aun de pie

Theo mueve el contenido de la copa ,mirándolo, absorto en sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar.

-Draco acepto perdonarte… -exclamó mirándola por primera vez – le ha causado gracia

-Que bien… supongo – dice Hermione sin saber que hacer

\- No Hermione, no lo entiendes – responde poniéndose de pie y abrazándola posesivamente – el me pidió un intercambio…

-Intercambio… -repite Hermione

-Si…. Quiere que te intercambie por Victoria… quiere que seas su tributo


	13. Chapter 13

A leer...

* * *

Capitulo 13

 **Susan**

-Mierda….

Hermione está estática en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes estaba celebrando su sorpresivo 11, Theo aún tiene sus brazos a su alrededor y la mira de una forma que Hermione no puede definir.

-¿Pero porque?-cuestiona Hermione-¿No sería más fácil matarme o algo así?

Theo suspira y responde apartándose de ella:

-Fue una discusión amistosa, más de lo que esperaba- explico- cuando te fuiste corriendo de la arena el señor tenebroso nos llamó de inmediato, casi al instante. Ambos desaparecimos y llegamos de inmediato a su oficina y nos cuestionó sobre el asunto. Él quería castigarte como a los rebeldes que vinieron con Weasley pero Draco, que aun sostenía tu flecha, le pidió escoger tu castigo…. Cuando sugirió el intercambio el señor tenebroso le pregunto por qué -Theo rio entre dientes nerviosamente – dijo que quería jugar un poco contigo al tiro al blanco y darle el honor a la familia Nott de ganar gracias a un elemento tan prometedor como Victoria.

-Jugar conmigo- Repito Hermione

-Si- dijo Theo- no pude impedirlo. Trate de parecer lo más indiferente y objetar argumentando que a estas fechas sería imposible pero no sirvió

-Esto tendría consecuencias Theo... cuando regrese aquí lo sentí de inmediato-espeto Hermione- no soy ingenua. Aceptare el castigo y lideare con Malfoy

Theo rio entre dientes de nuevo y replico:

-No eres ingenua Hermione, eres exageradamente valiente y terca- tomo aire y continuo- a el señor tenebroso le encantó la idea y me a ordenado que justamente esta noche se haga la transferencia

-¿Esta noche?-pregunto Hermione

-Esta noche- corroboro Theo- e incluso el mismo escogió tu puntaje. El señor tenebroso concluyo que tu osadía puede ser un buen anzuelo para captar la atención del país pero ha ordenado que el incidente se mantenga en secreto.

Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que escucharan como Celestia y compañía tocaban la puerta principal preocupados. De inmediato Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con el seguro.

Empujo a Theo adentro, mantuvo su posición en la puerta y lentamente (arrastrándose contra la puerta de espaldas) se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar. Theo solo la miraba y dejo que se desahogara, tomo su varita y coloco otro hechizo silenciador y se sentó a su lado, Hermione se recostó en su hombro.

-Ganaras Hermione- comento Theo- Draco no puede matarte... a lo mucho te fastidiara un poco pero tendrá que mantenerte sana y salva hasta los juegos-se detuvo un momento y comenzó a llorar-Tendrás al mejor equipo, solo te pido una cosa Hermione

-Lo que sea-espeto Hermione en un susurro

-No confíes en él, no te encariñes con él, no tengas amistad con él. Draco tiene la costumbre de jugar con sus tributos de maneras tan cínicas que involucran cariño y en otros casos amor.

Hermione al escuchar eso lo miro entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería y recordó lo que Priscila le había dicho.

-He visto tributos que se han suicidado por el-continuo Theo- pero no por imperio… de eso estoy seguro

-Priscila…me lo comento-dijo Hermione

Theo sonrió tristemente.

-Si Priscila lo ha visto de primera mano-replicó- lo malo de tener demasiado contacto con los tributos es que te encariñas y eso pasó con ella. Priscila se encariño con una chica llamada Susan del distrito 5 . Draco la escogió desde el primer día y comenzó a relacionarse con ella y obviamente Priscila lo noto pero no podía hablar

-¿No?

Theo rio y continuo:

-¿Qué crees que le habrían hecho?, ella es una esclava Hermione, una esclava con un buen empleo pero no deja de ser una esclava-explicó- si lo hubiera reportado le habrían cortado la lengua o algo peor… además Susan le rogo que no lo hiciera.

-Ya veo…

-Después-continuo Theo- la relación de ambos paso de coqueteos incomodos al sexo puro. Draco hizo un hechizo y enlazo su habitación con un pasadizo ala de Susan y se veían todas las noches. Le prometió darle el rango de una sangre pura y hasta matrimonio

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Hermione- pero eso es… imposible

-Susan era ingenua-dijo Theo – y le creyó. El tiempo de entrenamiento paso y el tiempo de meterse en la arena llego y…. – Theo suspiro y se levantó hacia el televisor, lo encendió y movió el control remoto buscando algo hasta que dio clic en un video.

-Prometió sacarla antes de que iniciaran y esto paso- dijo Theo

Hermione se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la pantalla que reflejaba un gran terreno con montañas de ruinas esparcidas y a 12 chicos de pie, el conteo regresivo se escuchaba claramente y los tributos parecían esperarlo con terror

-Susan es ella-declaro Theo señalando a una pequeña y menuda chica rubia

Mientras todos los tributos miraban decididamente la pequeña cornucopia llena de armas ,que se encontraba en el centro, Susan lloraba desconsoladamente exclamando entre sollozos totalmente paranoica:

-¡Yo no debo estar aquí!- gritaba desesperada -¡diles, por favor, diles!

Pero no pasó nada.

El cañón de inicio retumbó en el aire y todos comenzaron a correr, pero Susan no, todos la ignoraron y comenzaron a pelear y a correr pero Susan con sus hermosos ojos verdes parecía totalmente apagada y perdida.

Avanzo lentamente hacia los restos que le habían dejado los demás tributos y encontró un pequeño cuchillo, lo tomo, lo acaricio y se lo clavo en la garganta.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado al ver como la impecable piel de la joven se manchaba de sangre mientras ella moría lentamente ahogándose con su sangre.

-Es un hijo de puta- exclamo Theo- pero nadie pudo hacer nada… ni siquiera yo

Hermione temblorosa apretó sus pequeños puños mientras su cabello comenzaba a regresar a su castaño original y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto- quiero darle una lección... pero esta vez no será solo una flecha, ganare los juegos y le daré una patada en su maniático ego. No le daré la satisfacción de verme morir.

El chico la miro y sonrió mientras la verdadera Hermione regresaba, fue directamente a un pequeño anaquel del baño y le tendió la poción.

-No necesitarás empacar-dijo mientras la veía ingerir el líquido – te darán todo ahí.

* * *

Salieron y dieron la noticia a los demás y sus reacciones fueron de evidente indignación.

-¡Pero es injusto!-grito Celestia

-¿Enserio?, ¿pero a estas alturas?, ¿están locos?-exclamó Bill

-¿Pero porque a Victoria?- reclamo Alex- ¡esa perra está loca!

La sala parecía un campo de batalla lleno de indignación. Hermione veía como Celestia hervía en furia y por primera vez cuestionaba el sistema, Alex maldecía a Victoria y a Draco con palabras que habrían hecho sonrojar a Bellatrix Lestrange, Bill consolaba a Priscila... Simplemente era una locura.

-¡No pondré mis manos en esa perra!-espeto Alex con un gesto desdeñoso– ¡primero muerto!

-¡Y yo no manejare a esa zorra!-grito Celestia para asombro de todos-¡la saboteare!, ¡tú debes ganar Elizabeth!.

-Gracias Celestia- contesto Hermione-pero no sirve de nada que se alteren-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- el señor tenebroso les castigara, por favor manténganse al margen

-Elizabeth tiene razón-comento Priscila- debemos mantenernos al margen ya que quejarnos no nos servirá de nada. Ayudaremos a Elizabeth desde lejos y ¡Juro que escupiré en el plato de esa maniática! –concluyo mientras una vena saltaba de su arrugada cabeza

-Admiro su lealtad-comento Theo llamando la atención de todos – y creo que estoy celoso, pero debemos irnos-dijo colocándose de nuevo su saco

Todos asintieron y abrazaron efusivamente a Hermione hasta casi romperla.

-Estarás bien-dijo Bill

-Tratare de hacerte llegar lo mejor de lo mejor nena-dijo Alex

-Lo sabemos Alex-replico Theo- pero antes de que sigan maldiciendo al señor tenebroso debo de llevarla a su nuevo piso

Después de otra ronda de abrazos Hermione y Theo salieron al pasillo y bajaron por el elevador (a Hermione se le hizo eterno el camino), en vez de abrirse en un típico pasillo gris y vacío Hermione y Theo bajaron a un hermoso salón en el que una puerta se presentaba ante ellos (era igual de lujosa que la del piso 12). Avanzaron hacia la puerta y ambos se miraron y suspiraron antes de abrirla.

El alojamiento era más grande que el anterior; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantas serpientes que a Hermione se le hizo cómico.

-Que discreto-susurra Hermione haciendo reír a Theo

-Recuerda que yo igual soy un Slytherin –susurro en repuesta guiándola a uno de los sillones e invitándola a tomar asiento

El ambiente posee un tono más conservador y elegante (en comparación con los colores vivos del antiguo alojamiento, que según Theo había sido decorado por Celestia ya que él jamás lo usaba).

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Hermione

-Ya vendrá-respondió el –le gusta el misterio

Y efectivamente.

Minutos después pasos se escucharon en el interior del recinto que se acercaban más y más hasta que apareció en el vestíbulo (acompañado de Victoria, que estaba evidentemente furiosa)

Draco Malfoy.

Vestía un traje totalmente negro al estilo muggle, aunque estaba más acomodado y limpio que Theo, su corbata negra y camisa negra parecían ser camufladas por el ya mencionado traje. Su piel es más pálida de lo que Hermione recordaba y resaltaba más el enorme parche negro que cubría su ojo, tenía barba, pero no se veía mal y por ultimo su impactante cabello rubio (ahora extrañamente dorado) estaba más peinado que la primera vez que Hermione lo había visto (y parecía que lo había cortado un poco).Se veía algo más grande y fornido aunque eso no le sumaba años

Pero la mirada de Hermione se detuvo en la mano del chico.

-Señorita Foster-comento con una maliciosa sonrisa-creo que esto es suyo-dijo mostrándole la hermosa flecha plateada


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Han sentido escalofríos?

¿Han sentido un odio absoluto cuando ven a alguien siquiera respirar?

Hermione sintió exactamente eso al ver a Draco Malfoy mirandola como si nada mientras le tendía la flecha y esperando expectante su reacción. Sintio algo de miedo si , se intimido por ese gran individuo que la evaluaba centimetro por centimetro, pero en un momento dado la osadía y rebeldía que le invadió en la arena regresó e hizo que le mirara los ojos , a esos grises y misteriosos ojos, y sonriera .

Oh si señor , que le sonriera y se atreviera a tomar la flecha rozando lentamente los dedos de Draco en un gesto aparentemente desinteresado y con una mueca triunfante en el rostro.

-Lo es - respondió Hermione ignorandole descaradamente y girándose a Theo- ¿acaso no es bonita?- espeto mostrandosela al chico

Theo reia en sus adentros pero logro ,por poco, mantenerse impasible y sonreirle a Hermione

-Ya lo creo Elizabeth - respondió quitandosela amablemente de las manos- es un material muy fino

Draco logró disimular su sorpresa e intercambio miradas con Victoria , esta hizo una mueca de indignación que Draco apaciguó con una severa mirada. Victoria desistio ,pero por dentro hervía de indignación por el descaro de Hermione y la situacion en general ,ella no entendia por que no la habian eliminado en el acto , no entendia por que su amo deseaba tenerla en sus filas y mas aun elevarla de rango . No permitiria que una campesina cualquiera le robara la gloria que le correspondía por su posición, pero su amo había sido claro al ordenarle que diera todo de sí para lograr darle la gloria a los Nott y si esos eran los deseos del heredero Malfoy ella los acataría al pie de la letra y en momento dado regresaria a sus filas y a su lado.

Draco en cambio estaba intrigado con Elizabeth , desde hacia años no se habia topado con alguien que fuera capaz de retenerle ,aunque sea, la mirada. Todas eran sumisas, no ponian resistencia y eso , aunque facilitaba las cosas, era tedioso y rutinario . Ademas ella le recordaba en esencia a alguien , a una presencia del pasado mas no lograba definir con claridad a quién y eso hacía que sus ojos grises brillaran con un atisbo de curiosidad , que brillaran como los de un lobo que ve y espera una pizca de debilidad en su presa.

Hermione sintió esa mirada en su espalda y la sensación de incomodidad le regresó por un milisegundo hasta escucharle sugerir:

-¿Quieren sentarse? - pregunto Draco señalándo el conjunto de sillones del salón - tenemos algunos puntos que aclarar -dijo con voz cálida , parecia que le gustaba el repentino nerviosismo de Hermione, pero su expresión era impasible y no permitió a Hermione asegurarlo. El tono educado en su voz inquieto más a Hermione pero ella asintió levemente tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Tienes razon Draco-replicó Theo dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás seguido por Hermione-tenemos que repasar algunos puntos

Victoria y Draco les siguieron y tomaron asiento en un sofá justo enfrente de ellos

Era un momento incomodo, largo e incómodo para Hermione en particular debido a las miradas evaluativas de Victoria y Draco. Victoria la miraba con odio y cizaña y hasta con un poco de desdén , Draco la miraba impasible como si esperaba que hiciera algo .

Theo noto su incomodidad y comenzó:

-Bien el acuerdo fue simple. El senor tenebroso a ordenado que el intercambio se haga como modo de compensación por tus acciones Elizabeth-exclamo con una seriedad que rozaba con el enojo-y también ha requerido una disculpa de tu parte

-¿Disculpa?-susurró Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Theo simplemente la mira seriamente en respuesta y con su dignidad al borde del suicidio Hermione trago hondo .Sabia que ya la habia cagado demasiado y debia de pagar el precio.

—Ya veo —se limitó a responder entre dientes

—No lo creo necesario —dice Draco inexpresivo-no se puede pedir perdon por una puntería tan mala.

Estaba burlándose de Hermione y ella lo noto. Al darse cuenta de ello, le ardieron las mejillas y sintio una punzada en su orgullo

-Solo tuve mala suerte- respondió Hermione desafiante- y tiene razon no debo pedirle perdón a usted , si no al chef que cocinó a el ternero que era mas digno de atencion que yo.

Por un momento la sorpresa invade los ojos de los presentes pero Draco es el que más rápido se recupera.

-¿Al chef?-cuestionó Draco sin inmutarse-¿y por qué no al ternero?

-Estaba muerto-replicó Hermione como si fuera obvio mientras Theo la miraba alarmado

-Pero bien su sabor pudo denigrarse con el ataque-puntualizó Draco

-Tal vez-respondio Hermione despues de unos segundos- incluso mi sabor tal vez se denigre cuando me ataquen en la arena

\- No eres un animal - espeto Draco

-¿Y por que se me trata como tal?-recrimino Hermione

-Elizabeth.. para - ordeno Theo

-No ... quiero que siga-dijo Draco -¿se te a tratado de esa manera?

-Cuando llegamos se nos lavo como a una vaca en un matadero-espeto Hermione

-La mayoria de los tributos llegan con infecciones - explicó Draco-tenemos que tener cierto control sobre eso y yo mismo establezco un control de salud sobre mis tributos

-Parece un maniático del control- exclamó Hermione , las palabras le salieron de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas

-Bueno, tengo mas de 800,000 personas bajo mi mando — contestó Draco sin rastro de furia o indignacion en su sonrisa- eso me da cierto rango , Theo te lo puede asegurar , el mismo tiene 600,000 personas a su mando en ambos distritos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Hermione contraataco:

-El dueño es su padre-comento triunfantemente

\- Solo en el pergamino, en la practica yo lo soy- respondió Draco sin un atisbo de humildad

-¿No tiene que responder ante el señor tenebroso? —le pregunto Hermione asqueada.

-Soy el dueño mis distritos. No tengo que responder ante nadie

Theo y Victoria les miraban sin intervenir hasta que Theo decidió cambiar el tema para evitar que Hermione le matara en la habitacion

-Ya veo que el perdon no sera necesario- dice haciendo que ambos le miren- el segundo punto es que a partir de ahora Elizabeth es parte del distrito uno y Victoria del doce y entrenaran con el equipo de los correspondientes distritos.

Los tres asintieron en respuesta

-Bueno eso es todo... - concluyo Theo-debemos de finalizar el intercambio retirandome yo con Victoria

\- Estoy de acuerdo - respondió Draco poniéndose de pie seguido por todos- Victoria ... - dijo en modo de despedida

Victoria se arrodillo y le beso la mano en respuesta antes de ponerse de pie e irse al lado de Theo. Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de aquel gesto y giro hacia Theo

-Adios.. -susurro con mirada anhelante , deseando abrazarle. Pero simplemente bajo la cabeza y le sonrio, Theo al contrario le estrecho la mano entregandole un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

-Elizabeth.. - espeto Theo de la misma manera seria e indiferente que Draco para con Victoria

Hermione le miró antes de colocarse junto a Draco y ver por ultima vez a Theodore. Este ultimo vio a Victoria antes de indicarle con un gesto que le siguiera y desapareció por la puerta.

Dejándola sola con Draco

* * *

:) Review por fas


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Ron**

La tensión podía acariciarse en el aire.

Hermione estaba en una posición tensa y recta mirando el lugar en donde antes ella misma estaba sentada con Theo. Draco la miraba en silencio aun con una pequeña sonrisa y exclamo:

-Lo veras pronto… ¿se tienen en estima?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Algo... es mi líder de distrito-respondió Hermione automáticamente

El río entre dientes y por primera vez no trato de ocultar su curiosidad

-No me refiero a eso... ¿son novios o algo parecido? –replicó Draco sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado invitándola a seguirlo

Hermione le miro totalmente descolocada y acepto la invitación sin saber que pensar

-No... No ..-respondió nerviosamente haciendo que Draco ensanchara aún más su sonrisa

-No te incomodes-exclamo divertido- no es inusual

-Pero no es el caso-replico Hermione sonrojada – es simplemente… compañerismo- añadió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Compañerismo?-comento Draco escéptico- bueno espero que tengamos el mismo compañerismo durante las siguientes semanas… si no te molesta – comento Draco tomando su mano y besándola

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Sus manos sudaban y temblaba nerviosamente, no sabía porque los ojos y movimientos de Malfoy la alteraban tanto, no quería darle gusto, y le enfurecía que tuviera tan repentino impacto en ella. Sentía algo de hipocresía en su actitud pero eso era poco realista, él no la conocía realmente y no podía acusarle de aquello. Pero Decidió no darle gusto y tratarle con indiferencia, si el buscaba otra Susan se decepcionaría al no encontrarla en ella y lamentaría haber echado a Victoria

-Lo intentare señor Malfoy- contesto Hermione con porte serio

Draco se sorprendió levemente por su respuesta pero no se inmuto y le soltó la mano cuidadosamente.

-Confió en que también la tengas con Charlie-añadió Draco

\- Lo intentare- repito Hermione

-Correcto- respondió Draco levantándose- te llevare a tu nueva habitación, exijo que mis tributos se levanten a cierta hora y cumplan los entandares. Para ello tendrás a una asistente que revisara que los cumplas- dijo seriamente

\- Entiendo- respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie

Se miraron detenidamente antes de que Draco tomara la iniciativa y avanzara rumbo al pasillo donde antes el mismo había salido con Victoria, Hermione le siguió y caminaron por varios pasillos y puertas atravesando salones y demás. Las habitaciones eran elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad. Esto le asombro a Hermione ya que parecía que tenía un hechizo de expansión muy bien realizado en el interior. Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta parecida a la que anteriormente lucia la habitación de Hermione y Draco la abrió revelando una alcoba elegante con acabados más conservadores que los de su anterior habitación, la paleta de colores era en tonos azules oscuros con acabados algo parecidos a Hogwarts.

-Vaya… -susurro Hermione

Draco sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de Hermione, esta entro de lleno a la habitación y la recorrió lentamente observando cada detalle.

-Espero que te guste- dijo Draco entrando –hice que fuera parecida a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

¿Quisiste que se parecía a Hogwarts?- se preguntó Hermione en sus adentros

-Debió de ser un lugar muy... Bonito- respondió Hermione cortésmente

-Lo era... Pero ya no está- dijo Draco seriamente- era una especie de escuela, una escuela para los de mi clase. Muchos de los cuartos en mi piso están inspirados en lugares del castillo.

El silencio invadió el ambiente nuevamente de tensión y sin decir más Draco salió de la alcoba y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- susurro Hermione para si

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y por un momento se sintió de nuevo en la torre de astronomía y casi en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Aunque ella era una orgullosa Gryffindor había entrado unas cuantas veces a la sala común por deseo de Luna, ya que esta última le invitaba a dormir de vez en cuando junto con Ginny. Eran salidas clandestinas según el sistema escolar pero todo alumno en el castillo lo había hecho por lo menos una vez. Se acercó a un pequeño escritorio y observó el pergamino listo para escribir acompañado de una fina pluma color plata y de inmediato recordó el pedazo de pergamino que Theo le había pasado cuando se despedía. Revisó su bolsillo y ahí estaba. Lo abrió y leyó

 _Detrás de Rowena encontraras lo que necesitas (más un pequeño regalo de mi parte), cada vez que lo requieras solo inclínate ante ella, pero recuerda devolverlo a su lugar, las mucamas te vigilaran de cerca_

-¿Rowena?-dijo para si

Curiosa comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar frente a su gran cama de dosel un gran retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw que la miraba expectante

-Se refiere a mi querida- exclamo Rowena sugerentemente. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada, hace tiempo que no veía a un retrato viviente y este era inusual. Reflejaba a una joven Rowena que hacia honor a su legendaria belleza y la miraba amablemente.

-Oh… hola- exclamo Hermione tímidamente

-¿Santo y seña?- cuestiono Rowena

-¿Santo y seña?, creí que solo debía inclinarme-replico Hermione

-Debió olvidarlo-explico Rowena- soy Ravenclaw y por supuesto que hay santo y seña. Pero solo es un acertijo ¿puedes resolverlo?

-Seguro- respondió Hermione

-¿Qué ser camina con cuatro patas al alba, dos patas al mediodía y tres patas al atardecer?

-El hombre -respondió Hermione satisfecha inclinándose ante Rowena-En la infancia se arrastra de rodillas y manos, en la edad adulta camina derecho y en la vejez camina con la ayuda de un bastón.

Rowena le sonrió y el retrato se abrió mostrando una hilera de botellas llenas de pocion multijugos y algo extra. Un libro, Hermione lo tomo y casi grito de alegría al ver el titulo

 _Historia de Hogwarts_

-Oh Theo- exclamo Hermione

-¿Hermione Granger cierto?-pregunto Rowena llamando la atención de esta

Hermione se paralizo y la miro lentamente

-¿Cómo…

-¿No me recuerdas?-espeto Rowena – Yo era uno de los retratos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y ademas tu cabello se está volviendo castaño de nuevo

La joven acaricio su cabello y efectivamente regresaba a la normalidad, tomo un frasco y lo bebio evitando el cambio.

-Te he visto desde que llegaste-continuo Rowena- ¿no te advirtieron que no hablaras demasiado?. Los retratos estamos en todas partes y tú y el otro chico tienen suerte que yo sea uno de los pocos retratos que tienen más de una copia en palacio

-Lo hicieron, pero pensé que los artículos mágicos estaban prohibidos o fuera de nuestro alcance-comentó Hermione

-Lo están-respondió Rowena-pero un muggle común no puede hacer mucho con un retrato que vive. No te preocupes porque lo sepa, pero creo que debes de ir a ver a tu compañero, ese Weasley. La está pasando mal y creo que deberías de revelarle quién eres. Según el retrato de Slytherin ya trato de matarse más de 3 veces

-Ron... -susurro Hermione

-El mismo-respondió Rowena – ambos deben de terminar esto de una buena vez por todas y evitar que la resistencia venga a rescatarle

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione-¿ellos... ellos vendrán?

Recordó sus rostros en una especie de flashback del pasado,se los imagino llegando en escobas o en un modo mas discreto , con camuflajes que se mezclaran con el bosque, llenos de lodo, cansados pero sin miedo y determinados a cumplir su deber .Su cuerpo se tenso y un tuvo vuelco de alegría en el corazón .

-¿Lograria verlos otra vez? - se pregunto

Pero una sensación de tristeza llegó de la mano al pensar en la cantidad .

¿Cuantos estarian vivos?

-¿Acaso Theodore no te lo ha dicho?- cuestiono Rowena algo sorprendida - ese el plan de la resistencia, regresar por Ronald Weasley cuando los juegos comiencen. Debes detenerlos si no el ganara y los eliminara a todos.

-No… no me lo dijo- replico Hermione tensa-¿pero como lo saben?

-Un delator- contesto Rowena- el señor tenebroso tiene a alguien cercano y es claro si lo piensas , la resistencia no puede permitir que el ultimo miembro del trio dorado muera ,pero rescatarle inmediatamente seria estupido. El traidor les ha dicho que planean venir en la época de los juegos

-Un traidor... - repitió Hermione furiosa - ¡como alguien de los nuestros puede atreverse a tal ... injusticia!, ¡que idiotez!

-El miedo es el peor de los males- dijo Rowena- no se sabe con certeza quien es, pero aun sin el , los líderes de distritos junto con el señor tenebroso ya lo suponían. Técnicamente no les ha dicho anda que no pensaran

Hermione murmuraba palabrotas totalmente fuera de si y sin importarle nada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabia que hacer, no podía creer que despues de todo lo que había pasado pudiera haber alguien capaz de sento en el borde de la cama y miro al vacío por un momento.

-Theodore no me lo dijo- comento sombriamente

-Tal vez lo hizo por tu bien- sugirió Rowena – pero es una prioridad que vayas a verle, Ron Weasley te necesita. Te busco durante meses , lo se por que lo comentaban mucho por aqui y el senor tenebroso tambien deseaba encontrarte. Cuando no hubo rastro de ti... supongo que ambas partes desistieron, la resistencia tenia demasiada gente que proteger y los mortifagos demasiados territorios que controlar.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Hermione- las mazmorras están fuertemente custodiadas

-Pero no los pasadizos- sugirió Rowena con una maliciosa sonrisa-La anterior Reina muggle tenía varios que nunca fueron descubiertos y sellados debido a que la mayoría aquí son magos y se mueven por la red flu.

-¿Como llego a ellos?-preguntó Hermione limpiandose las lagrimas

Rowena le observo con un deje de lastima durante unos segundos antes de decirle.

-Te puedo decir donde esta el pasadizo mas cercano pero para llegar a el deberás despedirte totalmente de tus sentimientos y en el peor de los casos de tu dignidad.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó Hermione

\- El pasadizo , por lo menos el más cercano, esta en la habitacion de Draco Malfoy detrás de una de las paredes de su armario privado,hay un cuadro de un paisaje y solo tienes que decir _Veritas tiempos filias"_ \- respondio Rowena mientras Hermione perdía el color de la cara- el cuadro se abrirá debió a algo a los que los muggles llaman sensores de voz.

-Tienes que estar de broma... -replicó Hermione- ¡para eso tendría que entrar a su cuarto!

Rowena se encogio de hombros para después recuperar su porte serio y sugerir claramente , sin tapujos, lo siguiente

\- Sus amantes a veces pasaban la noche con el

-No- exclamo Hermione rapidamente- jamas, no ,no no y no . ¡Es Malfoy!

\- Es importante que vayas a verle y se que no pondrá resistencia si te insinuas a el. Le gustas- explicó Rowena

-Le lancé una flecha-replico Hermione

-Algo que nadie jamás había hecho , le impresionaste y por ende lo enganchaste a ti- añadió Rowena

Hermione no creía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba discutiendo con el retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw sobre ser amante de Draco Malfoy, de un momento a otro recordó a Theo y a sus suplicas de no caer en las insinuaciones de Draco, pero este recuerdo vino de la mano con la imagen de Ron hincado en medio del patio frente a Lord Voldemort y supo que no podia fallarle. Necesitaba entrar en esa habitación y tener una coartada limpia para desaparecer varios minutos en las mazmorras.

Tenía que hacerlo

Hermione pasó el resto de la noche dándole vueltas a la sugerencia de Rowena, trataba de encontrar una solucion a su dilema que no involucrara sexo y demás. Ademas tenia que contar la traición que significaba para con Theo el acostarse con Draco. Pero Ron la necesitaba y la resistencia igual. Trataba de encontrar los pros y contras de la situación pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Si no era así , si no hacia lo que el retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw le habia sugerido ¿como entraria a la habitación de Draco Malfoy?,tenia que considerar la presencia de Charlie Miller en el conjunto y la asistente que Malfoy le prometió era otra piedra en sus zapatos, aparte de que no podía justificar el tiempo que planeaba faltar para encontrarse con Ron. Si la descubrian estaba muerta.

Necesitaba hacerlo y por ende despedirse de los afectos de Theo y con mucha seguridad eso le grangearia el término de su relación y el odio de el que aun era su novio.

Las lagrimas llenaban sus mejillas y cuando concluyo que debía de entregarse a la persona que trato de matarla mas de 7 veces , que la humilló durante años en la escuela y la persona que era responsable de tantas muertes le hacia sentir asco de si misma. Pero lo enfrentaría

Era una Gryffindor

Ya todos habían luchado por protegerla ,era hora de que ella sacrificará algo.

No durmió esa noche tratando de prepararse mentalmente para su tarea, llegada el alba se vistió con una polera blanca y unos pantalones de entrenamiento. Su nueva asistente llego poco después y se mostró sorprendida al encontrarla practicamente lista, la ayudo a terminar de peinarse y la llevo al comedor donde Malfoy ya desayunaba.

Él bebia lo que parecía un café , al beberlo le dejo espuma de leche en una comisura del labio. Leia el profeta , un periodico que hizo que mas recuerdos explotaran en la mente de Hermione. Sin decir nada se sento y comenzo a servirse lo que parecían unos Waffles.

-Buenos días señorita Foster- saludo Draco atrás del periódico

-Buenos dias- respondio Hermione nerviosamente, recordó su objetivo y añadió - puedes llamarme Elizabeth

De inmediato Draco bajó el periódico y la miró con un deje de sorpresa.

-¿Que paso con la seriedad de ayer?-preguntó observándola fijamente

se esfumo con mi dignidad pensó Hermione

-Bueno tu eres el líder de mi nuevo distrito y pensé que... pero si desea que le llame por su apellido ...- exclamo la chica entre balbuceos

-No- solto Draco- yo te llamare Elizabeth y tu puedes llamarme Draco

-De acuerdo- respondo Hermione con una nerviosa sonrisa - Draco -añade sintiendo que el nombre le quema en la lengua

-¿Dónde esta Charlie, Sofia?-pregunto el rubio a la asistente que había guiado a Hermione al comedor

-Se a levantado temprano a entrenar señor -respondió esta de inmediato

-Llamalo -ordeno Draco -quiero que conozca a Elizabeth

Sofía asintió y abandonó a grandes zancadas el salón,Hermione sentía gran curiosidad sobre Charlie y cómo la recibiría . Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que Charlie llegará con una toalla alrededor del cuello ,parecía que recién habia tomado una ducha , su cabello negro estaba totalmente empapado . Se inclinó rapidamente ante Draco para despues sentarse en la mesa.

-Charlie te presento a Elizabeth Foster, tu nueva compañera-dijo Draco como si nada

Charlie miro a Hermione de reojo y asintió a modo de saludo,Hermione le regreso el gesto rápidamente

-Hola- saludo tímidamente para sorpresa de Hermione

Ella se sorprendio , vaya que si. Charlie era uno de los tributos más temidos y ahora parecía un colegial timido ,el era la atractivo sin duda y tenía una tierna mirada azul ,casi infantil . Pero no se confiaba, los jugadores más inocentes siempre eran los más desalmados a la hora de decidir entre vivir o morir. Aun recordaba el segundo año de los juegos del hambre . Esos fueron los más impactantes , un chiquillo con anteojos llamado Ted Soft liquido a la mayoría de los tributos femeninos con solo un cuchillo . Lo peor vino cuando abusaba de ellas después de que hubieran dado su ultimo respiro. Al final no gano ,pero por poco , al parecer el capitolio no estaba seguro de dejar ganar a un violador psicotico y al final decidieron matarle con un incendio en la selva. Lo ironico es que gano el sujeto que colgó a mas de 5 personas en las copas de los árboles.

Continuaron desayunando silenciosamente, Draco no volvio a apartar el periódico durante los 15 minutos siguientes (solo extendió el brazo ocasionalmente para coger su café). En un momento dado apartó el ejemplar definitivamente ,se puso de pie y se fue sin decir nada .

Hermione lo miro confundida, para su sorpresa Charlie le aclaró la situación

-Siempre se va asi , no es nada . Al anochecer vuelve para ver que tal nos ha ido en el entrenamiento. Es tan controlador que hace parecer a cualquiera anarquista- dijo consiliadoramente - Siempre me has dado cierta curiosidad, tu imprudencia siempre me ha impresionado

-¿Imprudencia?- repitió Hermione

-Vamos a ver... - comenzó Charlie divertido- te ofreciste como voluntaria, te peleaste con los Summers y le lanzaste una flecha a Draco Malfoy ¿quieres mas?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír un poco

-No gracias... -exclamó- asi estoy bien . Pero no soy la unica aqui que es voluntaria ¿porque te ofreciste?

Charlie sonrió y parecio recordar algo

-El me lo pidio - comenzo - no puedes decirle que no a Draco Malfoy y Victoria es mi amiga .No podía dejarla sola , aunque ella fue mas entusiasta para ofrecerse como voluntaria.

-Victoria... se ve que le tiene aprecio-comentó Hermione

-¿Aprecio?-exclamó Charlie divertido - ¡Ella le ama!,¿no la has visto?.Pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de su nuevo compañero y llena de curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Pero por que lo ... ama?-pregunto Hermione arrastrando la ultima palabra

-Es complicado... -dijo Charlie sirviendo cafe-ni yo mismo lo sé con seguridad. Solo puedo decirte que le a servido a Malfoy en todas las formas posibles , pienso que Malfoy ejerce un efecto extraño sobre las personas .En especial sobre las mujeres.

-Ya veo- susurro Hermione

El silencio lleno el ambiente unos segundos hasta que Charlie agregó:

-¿Y tu que me dices?,¿la chica era muy especial para ti?-cuestiono amablemente

-Es mi amiga- contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo- concluyo pensativo, se puso de pie y exclamo

-Debemos entrenar-sugirió

Las salas de entrenamiento se localizaban cerca de las mazmorras en el mismo piso que la arena donde Hermione había atacado a los vigilantes. El trayecto era más fácil ya que el piso de Malfoy contaba con un ascensor y hacía que llegaran en menos de un minuto, después de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran vieron un gimnasio lleno de armas y demas cosas para entrenar. Ambos fueron los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos estaban reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se podía ver el número de su distrito . Hermione lo había olvidado y de inmediato un asistente se acercó a colocarlos sobre sus pechos , Hermione de inmediato distinguió a Bill en una postura tensa al lado de Victoria ,esta la miraba con odio y los demas lo notaron . Las risas y los cuchilleos empezaron de inmediato.

Mientras terminaban de colocarles el número , Hermione hizo una evaluación rápida:Los demás vestian de igual manera , ella y Charlie eran los únicos que desentonaban, los demás parecían algo impacientes pero interesados en los movimientos de los entrenadores que iban y venian por todo el salon. En cuanto se unieron al círculo, el entrenador principal, un hombre alto y atlético llamado Nicolás, dio un paso adelante y empezó a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto había un experto en una habilidad en cuestión, y podrian ir de una zona a otra como se les antojara .Hermione se sentía nerviosa por lo que venia , su mirada se encontró con la de Bill y el le sonrió tratando de darle animos y ella lo agradeció con otra fugaz sonrisa.

Esa era la primera vez que estaban reunidos sin sus lideres de distritos y de una forma más o menos normal .Hermione los vio con atención y sintio algo de lastima .Se les notaba la desnutrición y el abandono , aunque los miembros de los distritos primarios eran los más robustos (algo que le pareció a Hermione una injusticia en toda regla).Los tributos del 1, 2,3 y 4 solian tener ese aspecto. Técnicamente , iba contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, pero tal parecia que a todos les importaba una mierda esa supuesta regla. A ella le indignaba como los tributos más favorecidos fanfarroneaban con arrogancia.

Cuando los dejaron marchar, todos fueron hacia las armas de aspecto más peligroso del gimnasio (algo que no extraño a nadie) y las tomaron como si hubieran nacido con ellas incrustadas. Hermione les miraba pensativa antes de que Charlie le diera un codazo haciendo que se sobresaltara. Seguia a su lado y le sonrío. Una parte de Hermione le gritaba que no se confiara de Charlie ,pero siendo realistas ella misma sabia que le convenía tener aliados

—¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? — le pregunto, serio. Hermione echó un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumian de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos (o los de su clase), que recibian sus primeras clases sobre cómo mover un arma mortal con rapidez .Paúl y Louise ( los que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser seleccionados) las manejanban con cuidado mientras Rebeca y Gabriela trataban de ayudarles de un modo casi maternal (algo que extraño a Hermione).Lucas Monroe practicaba en solitario con una ballesta , Max y Henry Summers los miraban con una mueca burlona,Victoria de inmediato se concentró con un saco de boxeo y Robert Duerre jugaba con navajas intimidando a los demás . Bill siguio a Victoria y comenzaron a charlar , Hermione juraba que casi sonreían entre si y comenzaron a golpear el saco juntos.

Hermione los vio, vio como casi parecían compañeros de toda la vida y cuando la mirada de Bill volvió a cruzarse con la suya, este la miro con tristeza y Hermione lo supo

El ya no era su aliado

Confundida bajo la mirada y Charlie al verlo le susurro:

-No podias esperar otra cosa- comenzó -Victoria debió de haberlo convencido y seamos sinceros ... en algún momento tendrias que haberlo matado

Hermione le vio seriamente y lo comprendio , asintió y levantó la cabeza orgullosamente

No se dejaria intimidar

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?-sugirió Hermione

—Buena idea —contestó Charlie.

Ambos se acercaron a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parecia extrañado por tener alumnos; daba la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no estaba teniendo mucho éxito y era algo comprensible (seamos sinceros no matas a alguien con nudos). Ambos se entretuvieron la mayoría de la sesión con el entrenador (cuyo nombre era Matt) y Charlie parecia disfrutar con la lección .Se dedicó junto con Hermione a aprender trampas y camuflaje, Hermione miraba fugazmente a Bill y sentia su traicion, pero le entendia. Charlie tal vez no era un amigo sincero , pero ahora era el mejor compañero que podía tener.

Hermione también había notado que no había ningún arco en el gimnasio y lo más cercano era la ballesta que Lucas Monroe paseaba posesivamente por el salon. Al notarlo sintió una punzada de orgullo ,sabia que le tenían cierto miedo y eso le gustaba.

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a entrenar con un horario muy estricto,casi repetitivo. Hermione aprendio muchas cosas útiles (que ella sospechaba que Charlie ya sabía). Sentía que le iba bien con los entrenamientos pero la misión de acercarse a Draco era más complicada. El heredero Malfoy seguia una rutina muy estricta ,se levantaba (segun habia averiguado Hermione) alas 5 am , bebia cafe y leia el profeta ,les saludaba y se hiba. Eso le frustraba, pero no sabia que mas hacer .El único factor conciliador que podia contar era que el le lanzaba fugaces miradas en la mesa y segun Charlie _la miraba como si deseara comerla_. Aunque el mismo Charlie le advirtió sobre esto (diciendole prácticamente lo que Theo le había dicho) Hermione sabia que necesitaba que esa atencion siguiera sobre ella , era el único punto a su favor que tenia y la única posibilidad que tenia para llegar a Ron.

Y asi fueron sus días ,pasaron alrededor de 2 semanas sin cambios , Bill no se atrevía a mirarla y Hermione no había visto a Theo, le necesitaba ,necesitaba sus besos y demás .Con Charlie todo iba viento en popa y su relación (aunque Hermione sospechara que era una especie de táctica)era muy buena y un tanto cómica.

Los entrenamientos transcurrian de esta manera:

Los Vigilantes aparecian nada más comenzar el día. Eran unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color gris intenso. Se sentaban en las gradas que rodean la arena , a veces daban vueltas para observarlos y tomar notas, y otras veces comian del interminable banquete que preparaban para ellos, sin hacerles caso. Sin embargo, parecían no quitarles los ojos de encima . Desde que Hermione disparo la flecha los miradores tenian vidrios o campos de protección y los líderes de los distritos se acercaban poco.

Hermione solo logro ver a Theo de reojo una vez.

Este le miraba seriamente , pero con un deje de tristeza. Las unicas noticias que recibía de el eran pequeñas notas y recordatorios ,pero nada mas.

La hora de la comida era igual de aburrida.

Colocaban la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno podía servirse lo que quisiera. Max y Henry Summer, junto con Victoria ,Robert y Bill se sentaban en una mesa y reían a carcajadas como si de un dia de campo se tratara, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad y que no tenían miedo de nadie .Los demás (incluyendo a Hermione y Charlie) se sentaban en otra mesa y hablaban animosamente guiados por el entusiasmo de Gabriela y Rebeca,Hermione solo agregaba uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando .Los demás se dedicaban a burlarse de la mesa bautizada como los lame -botas.

Todos notaron de inmediato la traicion de Bill y Gabriela comento ingeniosamente que quiza Victoria le dio un incentivo. Eso hizo mella en Charlie, pero se lo guardo internamente , ya que sabía que su amiga recurria a cualquier recurso para ganar lo que quería.

El mismo se estaba desencantando con ella. En una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo el evitaba golpearla con demasiada fuerza, pero Victoria no le seguia y lo golpeaba sin tapujos . Le insultaba y segun Rebeca (que no tenia ninguna razón para mentirles) Victoria había sugerido que Charlie sería el primero en morir (algo que fue confirmado días después) ,esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y en la siguiente pelea (las cuales se hacían por turnos)Charlie le rompio la nariz.

Esa noche ambos rieron durante la cena.

Ella misma tenía la esperanza de ver a Ron en algun entrenamiento pero Rowena destruyó sus esperanzas (sin malicia y con un deje lastima). Le informo que entrenaban a Ron por separado ya que temian que hiciera aliados.

Hermione entraba cada dia mas en la desesperación mas absoluta y comenzaba a pensar en una alternativa para llegar a Ron cuando la oportunidad se le presentó en bandeja de plata.

La última semana de entrenamiento (antes de que viniera la semana de entrevistas y el desfile) Charlie fue llevado a la prueba con el modista. Ambos tenian el mismo modista , este les haria trajes alusivos a su distrito (antes eran las minas típicas inglesas, pero ahora como eran el 1 y el 2 era la agricultura) y lo habían mandado a llamar a el primero, ya que según ellos el traje femenino era mas complicado y la retirarían de sus entrenamientos un día para trabajar tendido en el .

Había visto a Alex unas cuantas veces por los pasillos y en una ocasión le susurro que el mismo influirá en el, ella de inmediato entendió a que se refería y le sonrió agradecida. Priscila y Celesta era mas comunes en su dia y ambas le saludaban sin tapujos, según le había dicho Priscila durante un momento libre del entrenamiento ,Celestia estaba harta de Victoria a tal grado que la ignoraba en la mesa.

Segun ella , Victoria era insolente , mal educada y hasta despectiva con la misma Celestia . Theo no había hecho nada por reprenderla ,ya que según Priscila apenas y se aparecia en los últimos días .

En conclusión, gracias a ello y a un descanso que les habían dado, Hermione se encontraba leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_ en la sala de su piso,Malfoy no llegaba hasta pasada la noche y según su criterio no había peligro. Disfrutaba leyendo como fue construida la torre de astronomía cuando escucho el elevador y pensando que Charlie se acercaba corrio a guardar el libro, saludo a Rowena y regresó de inmediato a la sala a saludar a Charlie cuando , en vez de ver a su compañero, se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

El la miro amablemente.

-Hola- exclamó Draco observándola,iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones algo desordenada , parecía levemente inquieto , tenia la varita en la mano y le miraba sorprendido

-Ho...hola -respondo Hermione nerviosamente

-¿Ya comiste?-preguntó Draco seriamente

-Si- respondio Hermione

Draco la miraba profundamente,parecida frustrado y con una gran presión en su ser .Hermione sabía que estaba alterado, lo sentia y tomo su oportunidad

Se acerco a él

Y lo beso

Fue un beso que al principio no fue correspondido ,pero después Draco la tomó por los hombros y beso sus labios posesivamente , casi lastimandola .Rozaba con lo violento y sádico. Unos segundos después la soltó

-Eres una chica muy valiente -susurro- Me tienes fascinado y no me interesa el por que hagas esto . Necesito a alguien.

Draco se inclino y la beso suavemente.

—Simplemente necesito... a alguien hoy —murmuro sin despegarse de su boca, la mordió sin pudor alguno—Por favor, Elizabeth, déjame hacerte el amor.

Hermione sabia que era su oportunidad, debía de entregarse a el. Ya sentía a Ron cerca ,pero tambien sentia la decepción de Theo .Ella igualmente tenia tension,necesitaba algo más , algo que Charlie ni nadie mas a su alrededor podía darle.

—Sí —respondió Hermione.

La solto sin mas y la condujo a través de los pasillos hacia su habitacion.

Y entraron a su alcoba.

Su dormitorio era grande. Tenia los típicos colores Slytherin pero con un toque maduro y sobrio. Su pelo rubio estába alborotado y le colgaba la ojos grises era audaces y al llegar la tomo del brazo para acostarla en la cama ,Hermione lo beso posesivamente y por un momento olvido su propósito.

La ropa desaparecio rápidamente y los dos no sabían por que hacian lo que hacian .Hermione tenía un propósito claro, pero por un momento lo olvido y le siguió el juego .Por su parte Draco tenía que olvidar...olvidar lo que vio, olvidar quien era. Y esa desconocida chica ,la cual le traía loco desde hace dias , era su única válvula de escape.

La beso de pies a cabeza, cada peca y lunar en el cuerpo de Hermione, tal vez no era su cuerpo pero Hermione se perdía en el laberinto de sensaciones que esto le hacia sentir .Los labios de Draco bailaban con los pezones de Hermione y sus manos hacían lo suyo en su cuerpo. Hermione gemia y eso enloquecio a Draco y se hundió en ella tan rápido haciendo que Hermione contuviera un grito de sorpresa.

Se movia en su interior rápidamente , frustrado, molesto y sin gemía desesperadamente y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y en el pecho tratando de no gritar.

Ambos llegaron al climax juntos y Draco salio de ella y rodó por la cama, ambos se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato ,sin hablar y sin un atisbo de cariño. Tenían necesidades que fueron cubiertas y eso era todo .Hermione sintió que durmio unas cuantas horas ,ya era de noche y Malfoy dormía profundamente con un brazo alrededor de ella cuando por fin despertó. Hermione al verlo le tuvo lástima, por un momento vio a aquel chico asustadizo que Harry les mostró en el pensadero cuando trataba de explicarles la muerte Dumbledore ,pero esa imagen se transformó radicalmente al observar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Sin mas se puso de pie y se vistio silenciosamente con sus vaqueros y su cómodo suéter , estaba apunto de abrir la puerta principal cuando giro y observo la puerta que conducía a un acceso,de inmediato recordó las palabras de Rowena , avanzo a ella y entro.

Al principio vio un baño elegante y oscuro . A pesar de eso avanzo hacia la única puerta que habia dentro y esta le mostró un enorme armario y de inmediato (a pesar de la poca luz) vio el cuadro.

De inmediato susurro:

 _-Veritas tiempos filias"_

Y el cuadro se abrió.

Le mostró un pasadizo húmedo y formado de ladrillos grises y mohosos . No veía con claridad pero aun así avanzó guiándose por el camino, en el trayecto la luz de las ventilas la guiaban y escuchaba las vocecillas de los cortesanos que comentaban cosas vanas y sin sentido .Continuó caminando hasta que llego a una enorme puerta de madera.

Sintió miedo ... pero la abrió

Era una habitación igual de húmeda y sin vida ,pero gritos de auxilio y gemidos se escuchaban .Hermione caminaba con cautela entre los pasillos ,se encontró con una antorcha que tomo y continuo su camino .Unos guardias pasaron rapidamente y el pánico le invadio pero logró esconderse en un pequeño armario , unos segundos mas tarde salió y se encontró con una puerta unigénita fuertemente custodiada .Sabia que debía ser la de Ron ,pero al lado habia una cabina de vigilancia, Hermione arrojó la antorcha haciendo bullicio y llamado la atención de los guardias (que se levantaron rápidamente dejando su puesto) . Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que la puerta de la pequeña cabina estaba abierta , tenía curiosidad y entro . Adentro solo había una mesa de madera sin vida, con unas cuantas sillas viejas y un huérfano foco en el techo .Pero lo que hizo que sintiera un vuelco en el corazón fue la presencia de una solitaria varita en la mesa.

La tomo.

No lo dudo, sabía que debía estar armada y cuando escucho a los guardias regresar ,frustrados y comentando que las ratas siempre les fastidiaban, realizo un Alohomora fallido antes de lograr abrir la puerta en el segundo intento.

Suspiro nerviosamente y se escondio en una esquina antes de dejar de escuchar las protestas y quejas de los guardias sobre el ruido que les hizo interrumpir su juego de poker y al parecer no habían notado la ausencia de la varita faltante.

Trago hondo y giro hacia el interior

Y lo vio...

Ron Weasley le apuntaba con un cuchillo de plástico, estaba deteriorado , con una barba desordenada y desnutrido.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- susurró en un grito ahogado tratando de no hacerse oír

Hermione le vio y sintió las lágrimas indundandole las mejillas .

Pero también el cambio

Su pelo regresaba a su aspecto original y su altura cambiaba haciendola mas alta

Ron la miraba confundido y estupefacto antes de que ella respondiera en un susurro

-Soy Hermione, Ron- exclamo milisegundos antes de que regresara a ser ella misma-Hermione Granger

Reviews...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

-Hermione…. –susurro Ron

Las dos delgadas y maltratadas sombras se miraron atónitos durante unos segundos, Ron seguía en la misma posición defensiva y Hermione simplemente sentía que le fallaban las piernas. Sus labios temblaban y la ansiedad, el deseo de estrujarlo en sus brazos, era enorme, un deseo casi invasivo en su cuerpo.

-Si Ron… soy…. Soy yo –balbuceo débilmente mientras se acercaba

Ron tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía sorprendido y casi al borde del llanto. Pero de un momento a otro la miro con odio y comenzó a gritar y a reclamar, totalmente furioso.

-¡¿Piensan que acaso les creeré?!-grito recorriendo su oscura celda con la mirada-¡¿Acaso piensan que soy tan imbécil como para creerles esto?!-grito señalando a Hermione

Hermione le miro aterrorizada y antes de que siguiera recriminando lo que el creía un cruel engaño Hermione corrió y se arrojó sobre el derribándolo en una limpia tacleada digna de un jugador de futbol americano. Ron estaba extremadamente débil y no puso mucha resistencia (además de que le tomó por sorpresa) Hermione desesperada le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano y le miro, Ron la observaba sorprendido, Hermione en cambio sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrerle las mejillas y le susurraba en tono agonizante, como si Ron le clavara una daga en el pecho con sus sospechas.

-Soy yo Ron, soy yo-exclamaba en susurros ansiosos, extendió la mano un momento y coloco un hechizo silenciador. Ella le continúo mirando anhelante pero él seguía en aquel estado confuso, un estado de sospecha y alerta. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Ron quito cuidadosamente la mano de Hermione y le pregunto seriamente.

-¿Qué paso aquel 2 de mayo de 1998 en la cámara de los secretos?-espeto desconfiadamente, con la mirada vacía y mirándola a los ojos

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a llorar cada vez más copiosamente

-Ese día me demostraste que eres más sensible que una cucharita de te –respondió con una pequeña risa.

Ron, por primera vez, la miro como Hermione. No como una intrusa o como un Bogart, no, la miro como solía hacerlo y con las pocas fuerzas que poseía se levantó tan rápidamente que casi hizo caer a Hermione y la abrazo posesivamente entre sus delgados brazos.

-No puede ser… tú...Tú –exclamo ansiosamente, la miro y acaricio su cabello, su rostro, sus manos. Como si no creyera en lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viendo.

-Ya se Ron, ya se –respondió Hermione entre sollozos- pero te he encontrado .Al fin te he encontrado.

Ambos continuaron fundidos en su abrazo, lloraban desconsolados, pero felices de verse el uno al otro.

-Ron mírate…- dijo Hermione apartándose de el – estas en los huesos, ¿pero cómo? Cuando llegaste estabas tan fornido

Ron le sonrió y respondió:

-Pareces mi madre Hermione- comenzó- Han pasado más de 3 semanas desde que llegue y los crucios mezclados con una hogaza del pan al día… bueno hacen mella en cualquiera ¿no crees?-explico, para que luego un atisbo de duda y sorpresa se asomara en su mirada-Tu... ¿Tu como sabes cómo era mi aspecto cuando llegue?

Hermione se quedó estática y supo que el momento había llegado. El momento para el que se había preparado durante años. Porque si, lo había ensayado. Miles de veces se imaginaba a Ron y lo que le diría, como le explicaría el hecho que estuviera viva y más el cómo le explicaría que estaba al lado de Theodore Nott.

-Es complicado Ron- respondió mordiéndose el labio, Ron vio aquel gesto y sonrió

-Eso – añadió señalando el labio de Hermione cariñosamente-me confirma que eres mi Mione. Pero necesito saberlo Hermione-continuo mientras la veía fijamente- existen dudas que jamás pude resolver.

Ella respiro hondo. Lo tomo de la mano, lo guio a una esquina y lo invito a sentarse. Ambos se sentaron y le tomo la mano.

Y comenzó.

-Soy un tributo- soltó sin más, Ron la miro atónito y antes de que la bombardeara con preguntas ella continuo- Cuando tú, Fred y Ginny se fueron tuve que sobrevivir sola durante mucho tiempo. Logre escapar aquel día por poco, según supe después gracias al mismísimo incendio y al bullicio del castillo derrumbándose los mortifagos no pudieron atrapar a todos. Eso me incluyo, vague sola por mucho tiempo… por meses, casi por un año entero y encontré a alguien… a alguien que me salvo

-¿A Quién?-cuestiono Ron

-Theodore Nott- exclamó Hermione mientras Ron abría los ojos de par en par- el me mantuvo viva durante todos estos años. Me dio un nuevo hombre e identidad, así pude sobrevivir como una maestra muggle. Jamás me seleccionaban en los juegos porque el mismo cambiaba las urnas, pero un día una compañera, una amiga mía fue seleccionada y no pude más que ofrecerme como voluntaria. Ella es tan débil y hubiera muerto inmediatamente.

Hermione guardo silencio durante varios minutos mientras Ron digería lo que acaba de escuchar, por un momento se asustó y pensó que Ron le rechazaría por lo poco que le había dicho. Sabía que no le había dicho todo, no le dijo la clase de relación que tenía con Theo y lo que tuvo que hacer para visitarle. Ron se mantuvo impasible hasta que pregunto con evidente curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te ayudo?-dijo con evidente cara de escepticismo - en el colegio nos odiaba. El, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini y su demás pandilla siempre nos trataron como basura.

-No lo sé con certeza- respondió segura de sí misma y eso era verdad. Pese a lo que Theo le dijo aquel día en el lago ella misma no se lo tragaba por completo .Sentía que debía de haber una razón aún más grande, pero jamás se le había prestado demasiada atención a esa duda. Él fue la mejor opción para ella ese día y simplemente le siguió

-¿No lo sabes?-cuestiono Ron con una ceja alzada –Por lo que me dices calculo que has vivido por lo menos 5 años con el-exclamo con un poco de incomodidad

\- Ya lo sé Ron-replico Hermione – pero era mi única opción .El día que me lo tope los sirvientes de Greyback me perseguían y fue el único ser vivo en mucho tiempo que no me apuntaba con una varita… o con algo.

Ron guardo silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que (para alivio de Hermione) exclamo:

-Entiendo- dijo por fin- bueno, supongo que tendré que agradecerle al papanatas de Nott el que te haya cuidado por tanto tiempo- Hermione al escuchar eso le miro reprobatoriamente y Ron no pudo evitar reírse- vale, vale, solo Nott. Pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿Qué identidad tomaste para pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo no te descubrieron? Te busque por mucho tiempo.

-Lo se Ron- respondió Hermione tristemente-pero cuando se formaron los distritos las fronteras se volvieron más estrictas y un muggle común no podía explicar por qué vagaba por toda Inglaterra en solitario. Y si eras un sangre sucia ellos te enviaban a…

-Campos de concentración-completo Ron – si lo sé, te buscamos en varios. Pero nunca te encontramos y creímos que...

-Lo sé- exclamo Hermione- pero tuve suerte. El padre de Theo dirige los distritos 11 y 12 y yo me refugié en el 12 debido a que Theo vivía ahí, después encontramos el cadáver de una chica y… la usamos

-¿La usaron?-dijo Ron intrigado

-La usamos-repitió Hermione- era una maestra desaparecida y sin familia. Al parecer la habían matado unos agentes de la paz sin motivo aparente – Hermione paro digiriendo con amargura aquella injusticia- tomamos su cuerpo y la quemamos. Se llamaba Elizabeth Foster y tome su identidad. Sus cenizas las mezclo con poción multijugos desde hace 5 años.

-Wow- dijo Ron en un susurro-bueno es asqueroso si lo piensas , pero Wow –Hermione rio ante la impresión de su amigo- así que…. ¿Theo?-cuestiono algo perplejo, pero con tono sugerente

-Bueno… yo – respondió Hermione entre tímidos susurros

Ron la observo algo descolocado, pero de un momento a otro su mirada se tornó comprensible

-¿Ustedes?-comenzó -Hermione puedes decírmelo, ambos cambiamos demasiado en estos 5 años. Yo mismo encontré a alguien más

-Lo sé – respondió Hermione con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos- estuve ahí cuando….

-No llores como si hubieras hecho algo malo- exclamo el pelirrojo conciliadoramente-No puedo comprender el por qué te enamoraste de alguien como… bueno como Nott, pero simplemente no puedo reprochártelo. Al menos no fue Malfoy-espeto con un toque de gracia en lo último

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa y antes de que Ron notara su culpa interna le pregunto.

-¿Y tú qué me dices?-comenzó- que…. ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?

Ron trago hondo y fijo la mirada en un punto muerto.

-Ah – suspiro- ahora me toca a mí llorar y sentir algo de culpa.

* * *

Reviews :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

En memoria de mi bisabuelo

 _Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura._

Personalmente para mí el matrimonio es como una flor. Es hermosa y con buenos cuidados puede durar mucho tiempo. Pero es frágil y cualquier imprevisto puede romperla. Un compromiso es más débil. Mi Ron Weasley perdió a su prometida, mi Theodore Nott ha sufrido la infidelidad de su novia y mi Draco Malfoy sufrirá el haber asesinado a su prometida.

Solo mi desequilibrado humor sabrá que pasara con los demás

-No lo dudo Ron-espeto Hermione- todos hemos pasado cosas difíciles

-Si… difíciles, confusas y crueles- añadió Ron tenso para luego comenzar a reír tristemente- el destino es jodidamente cruel ¿no crees?, un día tienes familia, amigos, salud, todo lo que se podría desear en la vida y de repente todo se va al carajo.

Hermione lo vio seriamente y le tomo de la mano. Por experiencia sabía que lo que Ron tenía que decir sería, sin duda, doloroso.

-Te escucho...-susurro Hermione

Ron la miro tristemente, con su pequeña sonrisa triste y melancólica, se pasó su huesuda y demacrada mano por su largo cabello rojo y comenzó:

-Muchos han muerto - dijo fijando su mirada en un punto muerto- la profesora McGonagall, mama y media resistencia. Quedamos relativamente pocos y cuando te perdimos ese día en el bosque… bueno las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Comenzamos a buscarte en campos de concentración, pero cuando empezaron a formar los distritos se volvió más complicado. Había demasiada gente. Después Malfoy, Zabini y compañía comenzaron a descubrir nuestros cuarteles y tuvimos que cambiar de ubicación muy seguido, ahora nos escondemos con un hechizo de ilusión cerca de las costas de Escocia, bajo tierra. Salimos muy escasamente y muchos de los niños no han visto la luz del sol en años y algunos nunca en sus vidas. Cuando te dimos por perdida me volví el último miembro del trio dorado-exclamo Ron, escupiendo lo último con una fría ironía-Mucha gente esperaba que yo fuera el nuevo Harry Potter y les liberara pero no, no podía, por lo menos no en ese momento. Mama lo noto y convenció a la profesora McGonagall y a Kingsley de que no me dieran misiones tan demandantes pero no lo resistí. En ese momento ser yo era jodidamente difícil ¿sabes? Mucha gente me veía como un hipócrita que simplemente quería esconderse en las faldas de su madre y no lo soporte, tuve que pelear y volverme terriblemente insensible al dolor humano. Perdíamos a muchos soldados en cada batalla, algunos eran muggles que se defendían con uñas y dientes, no deseaban que atraparan a sus hijos magos y nos rogaban que los lleváramos con nosotros. Era horrible. Tratábamos de cuidar a todos pero a veces no teníamos la capacidad y empezamos a evacuarlos de Inglaterra, rumbo a Francia gracias a intervención de Fleur.

-¿Fleur? ¿Pero cómo pudo ella ayudarles?-cuestiono Hermione

\- Su sangre veela fue de gran ayuda y las influencias de su padre en el ministerio de magia francés nos fueron útiles. Evacuamos a miles gracias a un traslador, pero no sirvió por mucho-Respondió Ron

-¿Pero…porque?, Francia no está en los dominios de… **EL** \- exclamo Hermione dudosa

Ron la miro fijamente, levemente sorprendido y le pregunto

-¿Acaso tu queridísimo Nott no te ha dicho lo que ha pasado en toda Europa?

Hermione se quedó helada y comenzó a temblar levemente, ella misma había tratado de preguntárselo, pero al momento de recibir la respuesta se había acobardo y había preferido no saberlo. Era su culpa y ahora sin querer sabia la respuesta

-Se lo pregunte- respondió Hermione- pero luego no quise saber la respuesta. Lidiar con su dominio en Inglaterra ya me era difícil

-Te entiendo- respondió Ron- si fuera por mi jamás hubiera querido saberlo , pero tengo que decírtelo como parte de mi explicación- añadió, Hermione asintió y Ron continuo- El comenzó una invasión masiva 3 años después de tu desaparición , no ha conquistado toda Europa ,Rusia se ha resistido bastante bien. Pero Francia, España, Bélgica, Suecia, Suiza, Holanda y demás, ya están bajo su poder. Planea repartirlos en una especie de países satélite que serán controlados por magos sangre pura, nuestros espías creen que será un sistema de gobierno parecido al de los distritos y las mismas familias sangre pura se verán recompensadas. Es por eso que Zabini no recibió su rebanada de Inglaterra, el espera tener a su natal Italia-Ron hizo una mueca de asco y continuo- las personas que evacuamos perdieron las vidas que recién empezaban a construir en meses, solo unos pocos lograron irse a Rusia y son nuestros contactos en dicho país. América rehúye el poder de **EL** cómo pueden, pero según sabemos, hace meses que la Macusa está perdiendo demasiados aurores en cada enfrentamiento y los muggles están inquietos. Creen que sus tanques y bombas funcionaran, pero los mortifagos ya han destruido más de la mitad de sus reservas nucleares (si no es que todas) y están temblando en sus oficinas militares sin saber qué hacer. Nos envían mensajes cada tanto, pero nuestros mensajeros son interceptados muy seguido y se nos hace imposible actualizarnos de una manera útil.

-Dios mío…- exclamo Hermione horrorizada- jamás creí que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Claro que pensaba que querría conquistar más territorios en algún momento de su gobierno pero , pero ahora …

-Tiene bajo su poder a casi toda Europa- completo Ron- el continente Áfricano , Australia y otros países se resisten con fuerza pero ya existen regiones africanas con pequeñas colonias de mortifagos y según sabemos es el destino preferido de Pansy Parkinson para pasar el verano

-Ojala y un león nos hiciera el favor….- comento Hermione

\- Sería bueno- corroboro Ron-aunque según se, Nott también gusta de cazar –añadió con un deje de malicia

-¿Enserio?-comento Hermione pensativa

-Sí, aunque según mis informantes solo ha ido una vez-replico Ron-Hermione debo preguntarte, ¿Cómo es que él no te ha sacado del país?, él viaja mucho. Es líder de un pequeño ejército. Podría sacarte en un parpadeo.

-No, no lo sé- respondió Hermione a la defensiva- a veces los caminos son peligrosos y se haría notar demasiado

Ron la miro con evidente escepticismo y la misma Hermione no se creía su respuesta. Theo jamás había intentado sacarla, el tema había surgido de un momento a otro pero nunca iban más allá de una discusión con un sentido hipotético. Theo solo insistía en acercarla más a él sugiriendo cada tanto que trabajara en la mansión Nott. Pero ella se había mostrado renuente por los niños.

-Volviendo a lo importante- exclamo Hermione- ¿Cómo les atraparon?

Ron la miro levemente preocupado, con gesto serio, pero respondió como si nada la pregunta de su amiga.

-Fue una trampa-comenzó Ron- nos atrajeron a un supuesto refugio secreto de muggles, los hay por toda Inglaterra, cuando llegamos al edificio nos tendieron una emboscada y nos atraparon. Tenían mascaras así que no pude ver ningún rostro. Ginny y unos cuantos pudieron huir y los que viste en el patio fueron los únicos que lograron atrapar. Nos trajeron mediante un traslador y bueno… tú ya sabes el resto de la historia

Ron guardo silencio y ambos se quedaron en un silencio total, Hermione vio un deje de tristeza mezclado con rabia contenida en los grandes ojos azules de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir su dolor.

-¿Ella era tu prometida verdad?- susurro la chica observando fijamente la mirada de Ron

Ron sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa melancólica

-¿No me digas que estas celosa?- espeto con malicia

\- Ron…- replico Hermione en tono serio

-Vale, Vale- dijo Ron con su sonrisa triste- si lo era. Se llamaba Olivia, un día llego a la base vestida con harapos, al principio pensé que solo era una muggle que había corrido con la buena suerte de no ser atrapada, pero luego me entere que era una bruja y aún más sorprendente que era de la generación de Ginny

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y Ron continúo:

-Me mostró su varita rota y una fotografía suya con las gemelas Parvati. Y lo más irónico era que era una Slytherin, pero era nacida de muggles .Era sorda y por eso no la habíamos visto demasiado.

\- No sé qué decir- dijo Hermione- es sorprendente. Casi telenovelesco

-Sí que lo era. Ginny no se lo creía, pero no tenía la marca y McGonagall corroboro su historia. Desde el primer beso no pude dejarla ir. Con el tiempo nos enamoramos y le pedí que se casara conmigo. El mundo se estaba yendo al demonio y pensé ¿Por qué no?, es hoy o nunca –Ron hizo una pausa tensa y continuo-Debí seguir mi propio consejo y hacerlo de inmediato-finalizo

-No es tu culpa- exclamo Hermione- creo que… muchos deseamos seguir ese regla alguna vez, pero simplemente no predecimos el futuro y no lo controlamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando perdimos a Harry?, Ginny estaba pérdida en sí misma y lloraba cada noche. Me decía que hubiera deseado estar con Harry más tiempo, haberle confesado su amor desde el primer día que le conoció. Pero ¿Qué podía saber ella? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, jamás imaginamos este futuro y ahora lo vivimos. Creo que simplemente podemos tener esperanza en estos momentos y luchar, luchar por lo que queda. Tarde mucho tiempo en comprenderlo, yo también llore desconsolada por ti, por nosotros y pensé en él hubiera. Pero ahora estamos tú y yo juntos de nuevo contra ellos, contra su dominio. Te he encontrado de nuevo y ahora puedo salvarte y advertirte de ellos, porque Ron Weasley- exclamo Hermione levantándose- ganaremos los juegos del hambre

Ron la miro seriamente y luego una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su rostro

-¿Sabes cuánto extrañe esa determinación?-exclamo Ron esbozando una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie igualmente- ¿Qué tienes que advertirme Hermione Granger?-pregunto pomposamente

-Es una trampa Ron-comenzó Hermione- te han mantenido vivo para atraerlos, saben que vendrán a salvarte y además tienen un infiltrado. Debemos detenerlos, hacer que no vengan .Estoy segura que podemos escapar para ir a ayudarles.

-Hermione si huimos la situación será prácticamente igual a la de hace 4 años y además tu estas más segura aquí con Nott. Tú tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir siendo esa nueva persona, si huimos nos cazaran y puede que Nott se vuelva contra ti-sentencio Ron – no te arriesgare de esa manera.

-Pero Ron…-protesto Hermione

-Hermione- dijo este poniendo un dedo en sus labios-por ahora las cosas están en la mejor posición. Podemos idear un plan para salvarlos y salvarnos, pero tiene que ser una ofensiva bien estructurada y tu presencia en las cercanías del poder puede sernos útil. Jugare en los juegos, pero antes debes de contactarlos de mi parte para idear un plan

-¿Cómo hare eso?-pregunto Hermione

-Te hare llegar la respuesta-respondió Ron determinado- pero por ahora mantente impasible. Según se aún faltan 3 semanas de desfiles y bailes, a él le gusta el espectáculo y no reducirá ese tiempo. Trata de sacarle a Nott el nombre del infiltrado y prevendremos a la resistencia sobre él. Si lo piensas bien es una gran ventaja que estés en su distrito.

Hermione sintió eso como una enorme punzada en su corazón. Le recordaba que no había visto en días a Theo y le hacía volver a sentirse estúpida respecto al tema. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y se preparó para decirle a su amigo los hechos ocurridos.

-Ron… ya no estoy en el 12-confeso nerviosamente

-¿Qué?, ¿pero tú me has dicho que…- exclamo Ron confundido

-Ron hubo un incidente en la demostración- añadió Hermione

Ron la miro confuso , Hermione trago hondo y le relato el incidente:

-Los espectadores junto con los líderes de distrito y los vigilantes no me ponían atención, me hicieron pelear contra una chica que casi logra matarme y su indiferencia me enfureció, su indiferencia hacia mi vida y ala de ella. Cuando la mate espere recibir por lo menos su sádica admiración pero al contrario, un mozo trajo a un ternero, un ternero recién cocinado con una linda manzana en la boca y enloquecí. Ellos le prestaban más atención a un ternero muerto que a mí y les dispare una flecha. Juro que quería darle al ternero, pero le di a…

-¿A?- cuestiono Ron

-A Draco Malfoy

El chico la miro como si fuera la única persona cuerda en la habitación, luego su rostro se tiñó de rojo y comenzó a reír alegremente .Hermione frunció el ceño y replico molesta:

-¡Ron! , ¡No es broma!- exclamó Hermione

-¿No es broma?, ¿pero cómo es que sigues viva?- pregunto Ron entre risas-deberías estar muerta. Aunque no me sorprende, pero me encantaría haberlo visto en carne y hueso .Claro que debo añadir que no eres la única que le ha disparado ¿has visto su lindo parche negro? Es mi obra maestra

-¿Tú le hiciste perder un ojo?-exclamo Hermione sintiéndose repentinamente mejor

\- Por supuesto- respondio Ron con repentino orgullo –es mi carta de presentación, mi mona lisa, mi David, mi Don Quijote, mi Hamlet…

-Vale ya entendí – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo para luego mostrarse curiosa - ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto de arte y literatura muggle?

-Olivia- respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros- era aficionada y los libros muggle eran nuestro único entretenimiento. Teníamos novelas escritas por magos pero la mayoría ya las habíamos leído así que intercambiábamos con los muggles. Jugábamos póker pero se volvía problemático con el tiempo y el ajedrez era muy codiciado en el cuartel .Teníamos que agendarnos por turnos para usarlo

-Ya veo- respondió Hermione levemente divertida

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y Hermione le abrazo .Ron la sostuvo tiernamente en sus brazos y por un momento se sintió en Hogwarts de nuevo. Recordó todos aquellos abrazos de victoria que tenían cada vez que terminaban satisfactoriamente una aventura. Pero recordó el peligro y supo que, por el momento, tenía que dejarla ir. Se apartó de ella y le dijo amablemente:

-Mione- dijo tiernamente-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?, ¿no notaran tu ausencia?

Hermione de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par y lo soltó rápidamente. Seguramente habían pasado más de una hora hablando.

-Técnicamente me escape-respondió Hermione-tuve que invadir la habitación de alguien para llegar aquí. Esa habitación tenía un pasadizo muggle

-Te has vuelto muy anarquista –respondió Ron sonriente- pero será mejor que vuelvas. Si notan tu ausencia no tardaran en encontrarte

Hermione lo vio tristemente, deseaba más tiempo con él, pero asintió. Era mejor no tentar el destino.

-De acuerdo, ¿estarás bien?- pregunto Hermione

-Tan bien como se puede estar aquí- respondió Ron recorriendo su habitación con la mirada.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo-dijo Hermione notando de repente la presencia de la varita en su mano.

Tomo su varita y le aplico un hechizo curativo, el cuerpo de Ron sano de inmediato y Hermione podía jurar que le vio más alto de un momento a otro, como si hubiera mejorado su postura. Con otro movimiento de varita transfiguro una vieja manta en una filosa navaja y se la tendió. Por ultimo apareció una generosa porción de pequeños sándwiches junto con una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Sera mejor que los comas pronto- exclamo Hermione ofreciéndole el plato, Ron lo miraba maravillado y parecía que la permanente mueca de asco y dolor que tenía en el rostro desaparecia rápidamente, entusiasta tomo el plato y comenzó a comer alegremente.

-Me tengo que ir-exclamo Hermione viéndole comer, Ron detuvo su banquete y le abrazo fugazmente. Ambos se miraron antes de que Hermione se dirigiera a la puerta.

La chica estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Ron la hizo parar en seco con lo siguiente:

-Hermione- exclamo - Tal vez tengas razón, la esperanza es buena y en estos casos lo único que nos queda. Pero es peligrosa

Hermione giro hacia el extrañada y le miro confusa

-Vivir solo de esperanza es peligroso, es como vivir en una fantasía-continuo Ron mientras miraba el techo con mirada ausente ,sostenía un pequeño sándwich en la mano- y además debo aconsejarte algo. No confundas el agradecimiento con amor, Hermione

-¿A qué te refieres?-espeto esta

-¿Estas segura de que realmente amas realmente a Theodore Nott?- respondió Ron- no es que realmente este sacando mis perjuicios a la luz, porque si así fuera te diría cosas de él que realmente te harían temblar. Respeto tu decisión de amarle, pero siento que confundes un sentimiento con otro muy diferente.

-Yo… yo lo amo-susurro Hermione en respuesta.

-Entonces- continuo Ron-¿Por qué no le dijiste que venias aquí?-Hermione lo miro sorprendida- sé que no se lo dijiste porque seguramente el no sería tan estúpido como para dejarte venir. Además cuando mencionaste el que huyéramos jamás lo mencionaste a él. Llámame celoso, prejuicioso y demás, pero siento que cuando hablas de él es como si hablaras de un buen amigo, como si le debieras la vida y es cierto. Pero jamás vi en ti lo que veía cuando me mirabas, porque si me amaste y yo lo sé. Ahora solo veo cariño en tus ojos y eso no me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo mirándola- porque siento lo mismo por ti, ya no te amo. Pero hablas de él y lo haces como si hablaras de un salvador, como si le idolatraras .Quiero que pienses eso Hermione. Porque cuando las cabezas empiecen a rodar de nuevo, habrá decisiones que una persona enamorada no podrá tomar. Pero no es tu caso, el agradecimiento desaparece más fácil.

Hermione no sabía que decir, lo miro titubeante y sin saber que hacer cambio su apariencia con la varita y quito el hechizo silenciador. Salió sin volver a verle y volvió a su pequeño laberinto mohoso. Pensando y debatiéndose entre sí.

Hermione salió como Elizabeth de la mazmorra de Ron, con discreción aplico un Imperio sobre cada uno de los guardias y les ordeno dispersarse. Avanzo hacia su pasadizo y les revoco el hechizo haciendo que estos se vieran confusos y se dispersaran algo descolocados. Al entrar avanzo con un lumus conjurado en la punta de su varita y pensaba dentro de sí en una excusa o plan para evadir a Malfoy.

Según sus cuentas todavia seria de noche y Charlie ya deberia de haber vuelto de la prueba.

Trataba de distraerse con aquellos pensamientos pero las palabras de Ron retumbaban en su cabeza, en su corazón. Antes estaba totalmente segura de su amor hacia Theo pero ahora hallaba algo de razón en los argumentos de Ron .Cuando Theo la salvo, la alimento y cuido creció en ella cierto afecto, al principio ella pensó que era el cariño de una amiga hacia un amigo pero con el tiempo esto se transfiguraba a algo más. Cuando él se iba ella lo extrañaba con locura y cuando regresaba sentía un gran alivio, de verlo y de sentirlo de nuevo cerca de ella. Pero esa sensación era parecida a la que tenía cuando Harry o Ron salían de algún aprieto. Además cuando ella se acostó con Malfoy no sintió culpa, durante el acto sentía como cubría una necesidad física. Se reprendía por disfrutar lo que se suponía era un sacrificio pero, debía admitirlo, no lo fue. Cuando inicio no pudo detenerse, no pudo parar y aunque sabía que Malfoy le pidió sexo como una válvula de desahogo no podía odiarle por hacer lo que hizo con ella, ya que para ella misma fue lo mismo. Tenía 23 años y aun así confundía los sentimientos como una colegiala tonta.

Tal vez las dudas de Ron eran razonables pero ella, por lo menos por el momento, no permitirá que nadie cuestionara sus sentimientos hacia Theodore Nott. Le había dicho que lo amaba y él la amaba, sabía que su amor era sincero y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión. Lucharía por Theo y por ella.

Con esa nueva determinación continuo su camino, paso por las ventilas sin escuchar las voces de los cortesanos (lo que le confirmo que tal vez sería de noche, ya que Voldemort impedía que se quedaran a vagar por palacio en días de trabajo). Rápidamente llego a la puerta que le conducía a la habitación de Malfoy y respiro hondo, si Malfoy estaba despierto le lanzaría un imperio o cualquier maleficio para pasar desapercibida, pero si contaba con la magnífica suerte de que estuviera dormido planeaba otra cosa.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y de inmediato paso al armario, todo estaba oscuro y tal como lo había dejado. Camino sigilosamente pasando por el cuarto de baño y llegando la puerta que daba a la alcoba. La abrió y ahí estaba.

 **Draco's Day.**

Mis misiones siempre son duras, requieren un nivel de crueldad extremadamente alto. Hace tiempo que deje de sentir lastima o de retener mis maleficios. Creo que la última ocasión en la que mi mano se retuvo a la hora de matar a alguien fue cuando le apunte a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía. Desde ese día mi alma comenzó a echarse a perder a un ritmo acelerado y algo preocupante (según mi madre) y los acontecimientos siguientes solo me hicieron más duro. Si tengo que escoger una ocasión en la que mi indiferencia hacia el dolor humano fue puesta a prueba fue cuando torturaron a Granger en el salón de Malfoy Manor. Sentí un leve toque de culpa, pero no actué. No era mi obligación hacerlo.

Con el tiempo esa frialdad me fue útil y me ayudo a convertirme en uno de los más respetados comandantes del señor tenebroso. Detesto lo que hago, de eso no hay duda.

Pero simplemente guardo esta clase de pensamientos en mi interior y los cubro con una delgada capa de indiferencia. Muchos pensarían que mi mente tendría que haber colapsado desde hacía tiempo, pero se equivocan, porque yo también tengo un as bajo la manga. A mi chica

Astoria

Mi dulce Astoria

Astoria es una de las víctimas de mi oscuridad. Una víctima involuntaria por supuesto, jamás la dañaría, es tan dulce y frágil. Ella es un pequeño mundo en el que me puedo sumergir cada vez que los horrores de la guerra me perturban. Nuestro compromiso es inminente y aunque al principio ambos rehuíamos esa obligación con el tiempo ambos nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Esta semana ha sido especialmente difícil debido a las misiones continuas que hemos tenido y sé que a Astoria le molestan, le molesta el que mate muggles y capture traidores, le molesta que les torture y les mate lentamente. Me ha rehuido esta semana y no la he visto por aquí. Sé que mi comportamiento no es ejemplar y sé que la animara a perdonarme, por lo menos por esta semana, es una decisión seria y un gran paso, pero lo he decidido.

Le pediré matrimonio

La argolla esta reluciente, es una magnifica joya que he estado preparando desde por lo menos 1 ano pero no me decidía a dársela. Hoy la he citado en los jardines del palacio y ella me ha enviado su respuesta afirmativa con su elfo domestico

Estoy sentado. Expectante. Tengo el corazón desbocado. Apenas es más haya de medio día y miro por cada rincón del jardín esperando verla llegar con esa gran sonrisa suya. Sé que he llegado temprano, pero llevo todo el día esperando este momento.

Voy a verla.

Me remuevo en mi lugar caminando en círculos y practicando mis palabras cuidadosamente. Se respira tensión en el ambiente, aunque intento mantener la calma, la expectación y la ansiedad hacen que se me forme un nudo en el estómago y que sienta una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Resulta irritante. Yo no soy así y jamás lo he sido, en momentos me siento terriblemente cursi, casi un colegial.

Maldita sea. ¿Dónde está?

Espero casi una hora y comienzo a pensar seriamente que no vendrá. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Cuando paso lo de esa chica Susan no me dirigió la palabra en más de un mes y en teoría esto no puede tomarme por sorpresa. Casi puedo justificárselo .Pero ¿por qué? Aparte de por el hecho de que ha tenido que lidiar con mis continuos cambios de humor durante todo este mes, y sé que no se lo he puesto fácil. Astoria me ha soportado demasiado bien

Me resigno y estoy a punto de ir a buscarla cuando una dama de honor suya (una chica menuda llamada Andrea) viene a mi corriendo apresuradamente y con una mueca de tristeza, parecía histérica y casi al borde de la histeria.

-¡Señor Malfoy! , ¡Señor Malfoy!-gritaba llamando mi atención

La veo confundido y cuando finalmente llega a mí hace una torpe reverencia y exclama alarmada:

-Se han llevado a la señorita Astoria a los calabozos ¡la han acusado de traición!

-Andrea ¿Qué dices?, ¿pero qué ha pasado?-pregunto alarmado mientras la agito de los hombros

-Han encontrado… muggles y sangre sucias en sus dominós ¡los escondía en una de sus propiedades en Kent!-explico- su tía Bellatrix ha descubierto las guaridas y han capturado a los muggles y a los sangre sucias, los traerán para las celebraciones y han arrestado a Astoria. Ella lo ha admitido y le ha escupido a Bellatrix Lestrange en la cara ¡La señorita Daphne lo llama urgentemente!

Todo se sumergió en una inminente oscuridad y no sé cómo llegue a las habitaciones de los Greengrass, una parte de mi nota que Andrea me guio por los pasillos y me abrió las puertas, ella no entro. Debió de suponer que no era su lugar.

Mi mirada recorrió la soleada estancia antes de que mi mirada se topara con mis amigos, con los padres de Astoria y en Daphne. Ella está sentada en una pequeña silla de madera llorando mientras Blaise trata torpemente de consolarla, Theo miraba el ambiente impasible, todos sabemos que él no es de llorar y se lo agradezco internamente. Me mira con pesadez y se acerca a mí .Me susurra fugazmente:

-Está en el mismo piso que Weasley, nos han prohibido ir a verle pero está bien, te lo aseguro. He mandado a que transfiguren una estancia. Tratare de arreglar una cita- me miro durante un segundo, le asentí y abandono la habitación.

Daphne se apartó de Blaise y me miro, todos lo hicieron.

-Draco-comenzó- te juro que no lo sabía – aseguro acercándose a mí, parecía que temía que la arrestara y la enviara al calabozo- sabes que ambas…. ¡DIOS SABES LO QUE PENSAMOS ACERCA DE ESTO!-grito mostrando con un ademan de manos todo el salón- pero jamás… jamás pensé que ella… oh dios – no podía hablar, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Yo la miraba impasible, miraba a todos impasible, les evaluaba.

Estaba seguro que Bellatrix no podía haber descubierto sola la falta de Astoria

Sus padres me llamaron la atención en particular, si yo estaba impasible ellos estaban totalmente indiferentes. Se abrazaban entre ellos y no miraban a nadie más. Pansy y los demás se abrazaban inconsolables, hasta Marcus tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo ha sido?-pregunte seriamente

Daphne no paraba de llorar y Pansy resolvió mis dudas.

-Estábamos tomando el Té hace unas horas, justo ahí- exclamo señalando una puerta, se acercó a ella y la abrió, esta acción me revelo un cuarto totalmente destruido. Parecía que habían llovido muchos maleficios , era como una especie de campo de batalla y habia evidentes señales de fuego cruzado .La furia comenzo a invadirme al solo pensar en lo que habia pasado. Al imaginar como Bellatrix las atacaba .Pansy me vio y continuo-Bellatrix llego con más de 5 mortifagos y trataron de arrestarla, Astoria se defendió, Daphne y yo la defendimos, no sabíamos que pasaba. Bellatrix nos confronto y la llamo traidora, la llamo traidora a la sangre y de un momento a otro Astoria se quedó estática. Sabía que la habían descubierto, abrió los ojos como platos y esa… esa perra aprovecho para atacarla y le aplicó un Desmaius .Astoria cayo de inmediato, tratamos de defenderla, Draco lo juro- continuo Pansy entre sollozos - pero esos hijos de puta nos detuvieron y nos amenazaron a punta de varita. Si Blaise y Theo no hubieran llegado. Estaríamos muertas

Mis ojos estaban en la habitación, luego recorrí Pansy con la mirada y por primera vez note que su vestido estaba desgarrado, tenía cortes en el rostro y un pequeño hematoma en el cuello, era un punto que parecía pertenecer a la punta de una varita. Daphne esta igual, con el peinado destruido y totalmente histérica.

-Mierda… -exclamo, todos me miraban esperando mi reacción. Pero simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mi mundo se derrumbaba

Antes de que pudiera decir algo significativo Theo entro a la habitación y de inmediato me miro, asintió con el rostro lívido, pálido y con gesto serio me espero .Lo mire y avance con él. Sabía que debía prepararme para lo que fuera. Por primera vez en años no me sentía capaz de ver el dolor ajeno con frialdad.

Es un calabozo frio y mohoso, los guardias no se atreven a mirarme a la cara y Theo me conduce a su celda. Llegamos a una gran puerta de roble y por un momento escuche los gritos de Weasley. Me eran conocidos, familiares y por primera vez sentí un escalofrió. Mí jodido Karma estaba llegando a mí.

Theo me miro con un deje de tristeza y sin decir nada abrió la puerta y entre.

La vi.

Fue horrible

Su ropa estaba destrozada, lloraba acongojada en un rincón de una modesta habitación. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo y parecía destrozada.

Pero no es ni la ropa ni el pelo lo que me llama la atención. Tiene la cara pálida, casi traslúcida. Se le ven grandes ojeras. La culpa me mortifica. Dios. Ha sufrido. Mi preocupación por ella se convierte en rabia. No. Furia

Bellatrix le ha echado otra maldición, estoy seguro. Ella se percata de mi presencia y me mira, me mira con su mirada llena de lágrimas. Le han hecho daño, está sufriendo. No puedo tolerarlo. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, la acuno en mis brazos y comienza a sollozar.

-Tori, ¿pero qué pensabas?-pregunto conteniendo apenas mi llanto

-Draco… no podía, tú sabes que no podía. Son seres humanos, yo, yo tenía que hacer algo. Eran niños, ¡niños Draco! – me miro suplicante

-Tori… te sacare de aquí, te lo juro – espete seriamente-Te amo

Esa fue la vez que más apasionadamente me beso. Pero era un beso plagado de miedo, furia y ansiedad. Quería quedarme y consolarla, salvarla. Pero Theo toco levemente la puerta y entro. Nos miró y exclamo:

-Tenemos que irnos Tori- dijo con una mirada triste, la mire y me aparte de ella. Theo se acercó y la abrazo

Fue la última vez que la vi con esa mirada.

Me miraba con cariño, con amor.

Horas después tendría que apuntarle con una varita

 **Pansy**

 **No le permitieron a Draco venir al juicio, me obligaron a venir, lo juro y solo vi como condenaban a mi amiga con la mirada. Estaba perdida y todos lo sabíamos**

Era una sala oscura, los jueces estaban alrededor de un pequeño agujero, ahí estaba sentada, totalmente encadenada Astoria Greengrass. Unos dementores la rodeaban como si fuera una peligrosa criminal y su desgaste físico era evidente. Apenas habían pasado 2 horas desde su arresto pero parecía que habían pasado días

-¡Astoria Marie Greengrass! , ¡¿Sabes porque estás aquí?!-grito Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Claro que lo sé-respondió Astoria desafiante-

-Traicionaste a los tuyos, diste refugio a las sangres sucias y los muggles del país. Deshonraste tu posición, a tu familia ¡¿QUE TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA!?

Astoria se puso de pie, se irguió orgullosa y espeto su sentencia de muerte:

-Soy una humana-comenzó-no me arrepiento de nada. Mi único pecado en vida es ser una sangre pura, ser quien soy socialmente. En la batalla de Hogwarts fui una cobarde, hui y me refugie en mi gran mansión esperando el resultado, después de todo, de una u otra forma a mí no me pasaría nada-sonrio debilmente y continnuo- ¡Quería que el ganara!, ¡DESEABA FERVIENTEMENTE QUE HARRY POTETR GANARA! Pero perdió y henos aquí. Matadme y enterrarme en una fosa común, no me arrepiento de nada. Si ser una humana con un alma, con sentido de la justicia es ser una traidora. Soy la mayor traidora a la sangre de todas.

Los jueces parecían toros respirando por sus grandes fosas nasales, estaban furiosos y la miraban con deseo de sangre. Pero no hicieron nada. De un momento a otro salieron de la sala y la trasladaron de nuevo a su celda. Pasaron unas horas antes de que la condujeran ante Voldemort y ante su prometido.

 **Draco**

Él le pido que la matara

No me lo pidió, me lo exigió

Trajeron a Astoria frente a su trono, el me miro sugerentemente, yo aún no lo sabía y exclamo:

-Has cometido un crimen muy grande, has traicionado a los tuyos y tienes que pagar- exclamo seriamente, como si nada, sínicamente. La miro como un pedazo de mierda

Todos guardaron silencio, la tensión inundaba el ambiente y él lo rompió.

-Tu sentencia será…. Que tu falta sea borrada por los tuyos-todos lo miraron sin entender hasta que el me miro seriamente, en un momento me sonrió y se puso de pie

-Draco… es necesario que alivies la falta de tu prometida-exclamo invitándome a avanzar hacia ella. Me ofreció su varita, la varita de sauco y me miro expectante.

Observe a todos y por ultimo a Astoria, ella me miro impasible, su mirada era tranquila, como si deseara descansar y asintió lentamente. Ella me dio permiso de matarla. Astoria sabia Oclumancia y se metió en mi cabeza, me dijo que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera, que usara la varita.

Y la tome, la acaricie y lo dije:

-Avada Kedavra

 **Hermione**

Y ahí estaba.

La cama totalmente vacía, el cuarto estaba oscuro y sin más salí de él. Revise el piso pero todo estaba lleno de oscuridad hasta que me dirigí a la habitación de Charlie, su luz estaba encendida así que corrí rápidamente a mi alcoba y tome la poción, deje la varita y toque suavemente su puerta. El me abrió, estaba serio. Su sonrisa había desaparecido

-¿Charlie?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confusa

Me invito a pasar y no me dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos

-¿No lo sabes?-cuestiono viéndome fijamente

-¿Saber qué?-pregunte alarmada-Charlie ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Astoria Greengrass fue ejecutada, era una traidora-soltó sin más- me lo han dicho durante la prueba, al parecer escondía muggles y sangre sucias en una de sus propiedades en Kent.

-No puede ser- exclame, no me lo creía. ¿Astoria Greengrass una traidora?

-Oh claro que si- respondió, parecía que lo lamentaba profundamente- es una lástima, era una de las buenas en este agujero

Nota.

Relate el porque Draco llego tan alterado con Hermione . Por eso mencione que Draco se iba a encontrar con Astoria despues de medio dia,el mismo dia la enjuiciaron y Draco tuvo que ejecutarla . Esa es la razon de que haya llegado alterado con Hermione ya mas tarde . Cuando ella estaba con Ron ya habia pasado eso y ya era de noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Hiatus For new proyects

Banda Sonora:

Hasley-Gasoline

Sia - Broken Glass

Florence and The Machine - You've got the love

* * *

Capítulo 18

Goodbye Astoria, Welcome Tristán

* * *

 _Hermione sin dudarlo hecho a correr al ver como la torre de astronomía estaba a punto de caerle encima y se dirigió sin mirar a tras al bosque prohibido ,las ramas la golpeaban sin piedad cuando atravesaba aquel gélido bosque pero ella no se detenía y corría y corría con Ron y el resto de la resistencia pisándole los talones. El fuego los despedía de lo que hace unas horas era Hogwarts y en el abrazador fuego se quedaban amigos, aliados, recuerdos y muertes. Harry había muerto_ ** _PARA ELLOS_** _el 2 de mayo de 1998 y ahora en una de las muchas luchas que la resistencia mantenía por toda Inglaterra habían decidido deshacerse de Hogwarts_

Dangerous Hope, Capitulo 4

* * *

 _La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo._

Epicuro de Samos (341 AC-270 AC) Filósofo griego.

* * *

Pansy no vestía de luto, a nadie se le permitió y la muerte de Astoria fue celebrada con un baile de máscaras, el baile duro más de 2 días e incluso permitieron que los tributos tuvieran una especie de descanso. Fue una gran muestra de hipocresía, ella misma había visto como personas que se arrastraban detrás de los Greengrass bailaban encantados por su desdicha, los muchos pretendientes rechazados por Astoria se entregaron a un frenesí sexual con las esclavas muggles (con el descaro de hacerles tomar poción multijugos para transformarlas en Astoria), cada asistente masculino tenía a su Astoria a la cual vejaban con los insultos mas viles y les hacían cosas innombrables. Pansy tuvo que resistir las ganas de lanzarles un crucio ya que nadie tenía pudor en violar a una falsa Astoria en medio del camino. El cuerpo de la verdadera Astoria recibió la peor parte, después de la ejecución le cortaron la cabeza inmediatamente y la pusieron en una pica que fue colocada en la fachada de palacio, el resto del cuerpo fue mutilado en partes y comido por Nagini en presencia de todos en una asamblea general donde todo habitante en el capitolio (incluidos los tributos) vieron como la gran serpiente comía su festín. Esa madrugada ya todos los cortesanos se retiraban a sus habitaciones cansados de las continuas fiestas. El champan había volado, las vírgenes habían sido desfloradas y la euforia había reinado en el lugar.

Pansy ahora caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, era plena madrugada y el aire frio entraba por las ventanas y ventilas (los sirvientes estaban tan ocupados limpiando el desastre que no habían encendido la calefacción) tuvo que ocultar sus lágrimas durante todo el festejo, a Draco simplemente se le permitió retirarse y vivir su vergüenza en solitario. Los padres de Astoria habían sido desterrados durante una semana junto con Daphne y el ambiente (por lo menos para ella y sus amigos) era terriblemente triste. Blaise estaba furioso y según había escuchado por Marcus se la había pasado lanzando _Incendios_ por todas partes (en especial en las cercanías de las habitaciones de los Lestrange) técnicamente no podían culparlo de ello ya que el edificio había quedado patas arriba después de tantas fiestas y era imposible saber con certeza quien había sido, Marcus por su parte se había limitado a mirar con desprecio todo el asunto, Theo se había encargado de tirar todos los candelabros del recinto tratando de matar al primer cristiano que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino y ella (en lo personal) solo trataba de mantenerse indiferente y no darle la satisfacción a Bellatrix de verla cohibida o molesta.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a la antigua habitación de su fallecida amiga. Sus posesiones no habían sido tocadas (por alguna extraña razón) y quería rescatar algún recuerdo de ella antes de que la rapiña llegara o que en el peor de los casos decidieran quemar sus cosas. Ella sabía bien que los padres de Astoria no tendrían ningún pudor en borrar el recuerdo de su hija y quería rescatar por lo menos algo que le recordara a la verdadera Astoria y no a la que seguramente retratarían: Una traidora, amante de sangre sucias y (si se les antojaba) hasta una puta. Le hervía la sangre tan solo de recordar como los señores Greengrass se habían mostrado totalmente indiferentes a la desgracia de Astoria, casi podía asegurar que hasta Daphne se sorprendia por eso. La última había llorado la muerte de su hermana sin tapujo alguno, sin importarle que el mismísimo señor tenebroso la viera. Recordaba como Theo le había pedido que se serenara para que no fuera castigada pero Daphne no lo tomo en cuenta y en un determinado momento su padre quiso azotarla. Entro a las habitaciones de los Zabini (donde Daphne vivía su duelo) con un látigo, pero el determinado señor Greengrass no avanzo mucho hacia su hija ya que Draco, Theo, Blaise y Marcus rodearon a esta .Pansy recordó con una sonrisa como el padre de Daphne trato de exigirles que se apartaran con evidente desdén y en respuesta recibió múltiples crucios sin que Daphne protestara y solo la entrada de la madre de Blaise en la habitación logro impedir que le mataran.

Pansy siguió caminado por los pasillos topándose con borrachos de todo tipo (que eran torpemente sostenidos por sus esclavos).

Cuando llego a las habitaciones de los Greengrass entro con cuidado, todo seguía igual tal y como lo habían dejado, vio la taza de té, la última, que Astoria había bebido. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, estaba dañada, llena de rasguños y con restos de evidente pelea .La abrió y se encontró con el espectáculo anterior: ropa desparramada por todas partes, la hermosa cama de dosel totalmente destrozada en una esquina y las ventanas echas trizas. Esbozo una mueca de tristeza y camino por la alcoba recordando las risas, las voces y demás. Era como un cementerio, un frio y desolado recuerdo que le echaba en cara lo que había sucedido. Por primera vez en los días consiguientes a la ejecución entendió que habían mantenido el escenario del crimen como un silencioso reproche, como una advertencia:

 _ESTO LE HA PASADO A ELLA, ERA UN MIEMBRO DE LA ELITE, TRAICIONANOS Y ESTO ES LO QUE PASARA._

Miedo, esa era su mejor arma. Intimidaban a todos cuanto les rodeaban y parecía funcionarles bastante bien. Siguió andando por el cuarto aplastando vidrios rotos y trozos de muebles. En un momento dado encontró una fotografía de todo el grupo y la levantó. Se vio así misma posando sonriente ante la cámara y riendo junto con sus amigos. Estaban en Hogwarts, en los terrenos del castillo donde solían reunirse para estar asolas. Dentro de la pequeña fotografía saludaban un tímido Theo (que desviaba la vista a un enorme libro), un Blaise bastante risueño que pellizcaba la mejilla de Daphne afectuosamente mientras ella le respondía con una mueca llena de veneno, Astoria y Draco estaban en la esquina izquierda de la imagen, Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y sonreía socarronamente a la cámara mientras Astoria enrojecía súbitamente. Por ultimo Marcus posaba en la esquina derecha en tanto sostenía triunfantemente una enorme rana de chocolate.

Eran hermosos recuerdos sin duda y Pansy pensó que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba: Un objeto digno de guardar para recordar a su amiga tal y como era, no como una cabeza en una pica o un cuerpo desmembrado, no. La recordaría como esa chiquilla que comenzaba a transpirar y que cambiaba de color cada vez que cierto rubio se le acercaba. Así quería recordar a Astoria. Después de mirar la foto tiernamente se disponía a irse cuando un mueble llamo su atención, era el único mueble que seguía más o menos de pie, un pequeño escritorio de caoba. Se acercó a él y abrió el único cajón buscando algún objeto digno de salvar para Daphne (su parte egoísta no estaba dispuesta a cederle la foto, pero su parte generosa le pedía buscar uno para la dolida hermana), sin encontrar más que peines, broches, algunas joyas pequeñas y papeles sin importancia se rindió .Frustrada pateo el escritorio tirándolo al suelo, el cajón cayó al suelo y un doble fondo se abrió. Pansy se inclinó y comenzó a rebuscar entre las chucherías del cajón y encontró algo que inmediatamente capto su atención:

Un pequeño libro purpura

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en ese lugar sentía que no debía abrirlo, se sentía como una saqueadora, pero su curiosidad le animo a abrir la pequeña cerradura con un veloz alohomora. Comenzó a pasar las hojas y desvelo el misterio rápidamente

Era un diario

Se sorprendió un poco, Astoria era más de vestidos, paseos y esas cosas. Y aunque la había sorprendido escribiendo en algunas ocasiones esos textos no eran más que cartas o recados. Ya había irrumpido en su cuarto y no considero que fuera algo inmoral echar un vistazo rápido al pequeño diario que incitaba su curiosidad. Al principio solo venían anotaciones del colegio, del inicio de la guerra y cosas que técnicamente eran de conocimiento general. Pero lo que llamo la atención fue una peligrosa anotación que fue escrita poco tiempo antes de que los juegos dieran inicio.

 _Diario._

 _Estoy agotada, sumamente cansada ¡pero que aventura viví!_

 _¿Traicionar a la familia es bueno?, no, no lo es. Debe ser la forma más vil en la que aún hijo puede hacerle daño a un padre. Pero cuando ese padre (o padres) matan personas inocentes, simples inocentes ¿aun sería TAN malo traicionarles?_

Ese es el dilema al que me enfrento.

Tú, eres el único que sabe cómo me siento, como me siento con la posición que tengo. Muchos pensarían que mi vida es un cuento de hadas. Tal vez porque tengo a un prometido de buena familia, una fortuna enorme en mi bodega personal y una varita en el bolsillo. Pero no es así, todos los días me siento sucia, demasiado sucia .Mis manos están manchadas de sangre inocente. Cuando Potter murió la cacería comenzó .Esa es una cacería que ha durado más de 5 años y ahora me encuentro en un dilema. Debo de elegir entre mi familia o lo correcto.

Todo comenzó un día caluroso de julio. Esa es la época perfecta para cazar en mis terrenos y uno de los pocos meses en los que no tengo que estar en el capitolio. Draco estaba en una misión y los demás en sus respectivos hogares. Ese es un tiempo en solitario que yo aprecio mucho. Cuando comencé mi cacería no tuve demasiada suerte y algo desilusionada mande a mi sirviente a otras actividades, quería vagar sola por ahí y la mirada inquisitoria de un sujeto que tiene órdenes expresas de vigilarme… bueno… digamos que no ayuda en nada a mi auto impuesta meta de relajarme. Cuando al fin se fue cabalgue por ahí, fueron metros y metros de bosque hasta que me topé con tierra seca. Pero no tierra fértil. Era una especie de suelo casi desértico, como si toda señal de vida hubiera sido extinguida, como si fuera un desierto, un desierto al lado de un bosque y obviamente eso capto mi atención. Continúe el camino hasta llegar a la entrada de un pueblo, vi concreto y señales que muy duras penas estaban de pie. Los restos de los edificios estaban polvorientos y mohosos y había armas muggles desparramadas por los suelos. Admito que la curiosidad me invadió al instante, me sentí fascinada por aquel siniestro espectáculo y desmonte mi yegua y la ate en el poste más firme que vi. Ella relincho mientras yo le daba la espalda y caminaba entre pedazos de vidrio y restos de autos. Pero eso no era lo único, yo solo entre en la primera parte de la ciudad, yo pensaba que era un pueblo, pero no.

Quizá camine unas 4 calles (llenas de autos que parecían abandonados a toda prisa) hasta llegar a un lugar poblado de pequeños edificios que estaban un poco mejor conservados. Pero lo que me quito el habla fue un enorme tanque de guerra muggle que estaba volcado en medio de la calle. Unos cuantos cráneos están esparcidos cerca de él y no fue difícil que me diera una idea acerca de lo que había pasado.

En las terrazas de los edificios estaban armas de alto alcance rodeadas de sacos de arena y parecían auténticas trincheras. Las paredes tenían restos de pólvora e indicios de una lucha desalmada. Simplemente me quede sin habla y continúe merodeando. Conforme avanzaba empecé a tener la sensación de sentirme observada, en dado momento hice un hechizo detector de cuerpos pero no encontré más que un impertinente gato que huyo rápidamente de mí hacia una tienda de abarrotes.

Pase junto a tiendas, restaurantes y oficinas hasta toparme con una estación de trenes. Sentía escalofríos a ver tal desastre.

Decidí sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca de la entrada de la estación, me dolían los pies y trate de digerir lo que acababa de ver. Tenía interés en seguir vagando por ahí, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien. Hacer el turismo en un cementerio no es algo respetable.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes que decidiera que ya era hora de regresar. Pero no iba a ser así, de un momento a otro sentí como unas gruesas manos me sujetaban de los hombros, asustada luche y solo logre ver a unos hombres encapuchados

-¡AUXILIO!-GRITE ATERRADA- ¡AYUDENME!

Pero no sirvió de nada, me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y sentí cono una jeringa tocaba mi cuello y caía débilmente en sus brazos como una hoja de otoño.

Cuando desperté estaba aun con mi ropa puesta, me hallaba en una especie de cuarto de interrogatorios. Dentro solo estaba la cama en la que había despertado y una mesa con sus correspondientes sillas. Estaba totalmente desconcertada y temerosa, no sabía dónde me hallaba y nadie vino a verme o matarme en un buen rato. Casi sentí que paso una eternidad cuando un hombre encapuchado entro. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro y sus penetrantes OJOS VERDES me miraban con evidente odio.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte - ¿Dónde estoy? , ¡Exijo saber dónde estoy!-grite perdiendo los estribos, el tiempo de espera había hecho mella en mi

Sin muchos miramientos se sentó en una silla y yo le seguí. Me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

-Astoria Greengrass- espeto, no me lo preguntaba, me era claro que lo afirmaba.

-Eso dicen-le respondí desafiante, el me miro seriamente y continuo

-¿Qué hace una sangre pura por aquí?-exclamo con evidente molestia - ¿acaso EL ya no les entretiene lo suficiente?, ya habéis destruido nuestras ciudades, capturado a los nuestros, los convirtieron en esclavos y al parecer eso no les satisface. ¿Te gusta lo que viste?, ¿fue una especie de turismo perverso?- miro entre sus papeles y continuo- sabemos quién eres, te vimos en nuestro radar

De inmediato recordé esa sensación de ser vista y todo dio en el blanco. Me vigilaban desde que había llegado.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no te hemos asesinado?-añadió llamando de nuevo mi atención

-Lo que haga o no haga no es de su incumbencia -respondí sin un atisbo de miedo- y en cuanto a lo último… bueno creo que no tengo otra opción ¿o sí?

-Esa típica actitud de ustedes-escupió con desprecio-, se creen los amos y señores del universo. No le temen a nada, pero sin su pedazo de manera no son más que personas exageradamente narcisistas y orgullosas- dijo con odio- y en cuanto a lo demás. Al contrario de los desgraciados mortifagos que se han topado con nuestro poblado, tú tienes un valor más elevado que ellos .Tu eres un miembro de la elite. Pagaran bien por tu cabeza-contesto

No pude evitar reír ante aquello .Si pensaba que Voldemort pagaría por mi cabeza, bueno eso no es muy probable diario. Draco y los chicos tal vez harían algo, pero si esperaban que el mismísimo señor tenebroso viniera a rescatarme eso… eso era ingenuidad pura.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- cuestiono irritado

\- ¿Enserio son tan ingenuos como para creer que ellos se desvelarían por mí?. Solo soy un miembro más. Tengo una hermana y eso les bastara. Ustedes piensan que tenemos lealtad entre nosotros y si, en algunos casos. Pero Lord Voldemort no es leal a nadie

-El no permitirá que unos rebeldes maten a un miembro de la elite- replico el enfadado- estamos seguros de ello

-Miles de los nuestros han muerto- replique- ¿crees que eso le importa?

Nos miramos desafiantemente entre nosotros. Después de unos segundos se retiró sin decir nada y me dejo totalmente sola.

Cuando se fue me arroje en la cama totalmente frustrada. Pensaba que mi estancia en aquel lugar seria larga .No me preocupaba el hecho de que me asesinaran (por lo visto se mostraban renuentes) y sinceramente no me interesaba demasiado. Creo que en ese momento mi melancolía estaba en su punto más alto, pero ahora Diario las cosas se han puesto interesantes.

Pasaron casi 5 horas antes de que los siguientes acontecimientos cambiaran el rumbo de mi hasta ahora maltrecha vida. Era de noche (lo sé por qué los muy idiotas apagaron las luces y me ordenaron dormir, además me sentía totalmente exhausta) , me quite mis grandes botas, el chaleco y trate de dormir un rato , pero cuando comenzaba a entrar en un profundo sueño escuche una explosión. Lo que parecían alarmas sonaron, muchas explosiones siguieron a continuación y tal parecía que la electricidad se había cortado ya que una luz de emergencia de color rojo intenso ilumino tenuemente mi confinamiento. Rápidamente me levante y me puse las botas .Trate de escuchar atentamente pero solo escuchaba como alguien gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra

-Ir por el frente izquierdo-decía uno

-Vigilen bien a la bruja- replicaba otro con voz más grave (no sabía si sentirme ofendida o alagada por que usaran el termino bruja conmigo)

Era claro que les atacaban y por mi mente paso fugazmente la idea de que tal vez me buscaban. Tenía miedo, lo admito. Si me encontraba alguien como Bellatrix o uno de los Lestrange bien podían decir que yo era una traidora. Los hijos de puta siempre tratan de hacernos caer , con esa idea en mente me acerque a una silla , la estrelle contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en trozos dándome un buen objeto contundente para mi defensa. Espere en posición defensiva frente a la puerta esperando a un mortifago o aun muggle, esperaba lo peor. Durante un rato seguí escuchando como continuaban corriendo desesperadamente, gritando y peleando. Restos de concreto caían del techo y los estadillos eran cada vez más fuertes. Respiraba nerviosamente, después de unos 20 minutos escuche como alguien conjuraba la maldición asesina repetidas veces cerca de mi puerta, me puse de nuevo en guardia y la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse suavemente hasta que se abrió, no lo pensé y en un acto de auto defensa golpee con mi improvisada arma a el sujeto que abría la puerta. Este cayó al suelo revelándome a la única persona en la que no había pensado.

Theo

Estaba lleno de escombros, su pelo estaba revuelto, también tenía leves cortes en el rostro y el labio partido .Su aspecto me daba a entender que había llegado con creses a mí. Me miro algo desconcertado, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Joder Astoria!,¿así tratas a quien viene a salvarte el culo?-reclamo mientras me miraba con un ligero reproche

-¡¿Qué esperabas?, ¡has aparecido de la nada en medio de maldiciones asesinas y explosiones!

-Bueno no estas precisamente en un prado lleno de flores, ¡¿Cómo has terminado aquí?!- exclamo Theo

-Larga historia-respondí-¿Pero tú como llegaste?, ¿Quién les aviso?

-¿Avisarnos?-respondió limpiándose la túnica-solo soy yo Tori .Llegue a tu castillo hace unas horas y tu esclavo me dijo que le habías ordenado regresar mientras tu seguías cabalgando por el bosque. Llevas desaparecida 2 días, casi llaman a tus padres y al capitolio por ayuda, pero tienen miedo de ser ejecutados por perderte de vista y me rogaron que viniera a buscarte. Encontré tu rastro y lo seguí. Con el ruido que hacia tu yegua no tarde mucho en encontrarla, la tome y continúe buscándote por toda esta maldita ciudad hasta que unos tipos encapuchados quisieron raptarme, me inyectaron algo de somnífero pero logre no dormirme completamente.

-¿Pero cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?-pregunte

-Astoria, unos tipos muggles secuestradores en una ciudad fantasma no son cosa de todos los días, era bastante obvio. Además hablaron de ti mientras me traían, creían que estaba sedado y te mencionaron -resoplo- ahora debemos irnos, he ocasionado un gran escándalo arriba

Recuerdo como asentía rápidamente y le seguí por el camino. Todo estaba iluminado por esa luz rojiza y había decenas de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Theo me fue guiando por todo el complejo, tal parecía que había marcado su camino con un rastro de destrucción evidente. Subimos escaleras y atravesamos paredes destruidas hasta llegar a un pasillo totalmente gris. Theo miro por todos lados tratando de ubicar la salida más próxima

-Me trajeron por aquí y estaba adormilado. No recuerdo a ciencia cierta cómo entre –explico- creo que debemos hacerlo a la vieja usanza

-¿Vieja qué?

-Apártate- espeto

Me hice a un lado al ver como se acercaba al muro derecho y lazaba su varita. Susurro algo apenas oíble y el muro cayo por completo. Sin volver su mirada a mí saco de su bolsillo unas pequeñas bolas negras y las arrogo en el interior de la habitación causando una gran explosión de humo negro. Conjuro un lumus en su varita y me indico que lo siguiera. Pasamos los escombros y continuamos atravesando lo que parecía un interminable pasillo. En un momento dado escuchamos un pequeño ruido y paramos en seco.

De repente unas figuras se nos echaron encima, me sujetaron rápidamente tirándome al piso en unos pocos segundos pero Theo peleaba con unas y dientes. En un momento dado vi cómo le arrebataban la varita de las manos y la partían en dos. Yo trataba de zafarme del agarre de una robusta mujer. Ella me estrujaba en sus brazos fuertemente pero yo le mordí el grueso brazo y profiriendo un grito de dolor me dejo ir.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-grito mientras trataba de recapturarme

Fui hacia Theo y ataque a uno de los hombres que lo golpeaban fuertemente pero este me arrojo de un manotazo al suelo. Theo saco de su túnica un pequeño cuchillo y se lo encajo a uno de ellos en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, rápidamente giro hacia la muggle que se recuperaba y se abalanzo sobre ella con otro pequeño cuchillo clavándoselo en el cuello y comenzamos a correr rápidamente. Avanzamos un buen tramo pero de repente ellos comenzaron a disparar. Ambos sangrábamos y teníamos hematomas enormes por todas partes, respirábamos rápidamente pero corríamos sin parar. Pensé que estábamos perdidos, los muggles nos odiaban y con razón. Nosotros somos terribles con ellos y ahora casi matamos a uno.

-¡Mierda!- exclame mientras nos ocultábamos en una esquina solitaria- nos atraparan, Theo ¿Qué hacemos?

Les podía oír, querían nuestra sangre y nosotros teníamos las de perder

Theo me miraba pensativo, su gesto serio y calculativo me desesperaba, necesitaba respuestas y el parecía que estaba totalmente sereno.

-Seguirles la corriente-Respondió mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y seguimos alejándonos como podíamos – ¡sígueme la corriente!

No me dio a escoger entre aceptar su plan o no por que antes de que me diera cuenta él se detuvo, se inclino en el suelo y puso las manos en alto.

-¡Theo!- grite

Pero el me miro incitándome a imitarlo. Los muggles nos alcanzaron rápidamente y se detuvieron en seco al ver a Theo en aquella posición y en son de paz. Yo lo imite rápidamente y ellos se miraron entre si totalmente pasmados (aunque sin dejar de apuntarnos con sus intimidantes armas muggles) Todos tenían cubierto el rostro a diferencia de los primeros y se veían más preparados y profesionales. Su número era mayor y era claro que habían pedido refuerzos cuando los derrotamos atrás.

Yo respiraba agitadamente mientras ellos nos evaluaban. Yo pensaba: _¿vale, vais a matarnos o van a quedarse ahí todo el día?_

Pero parecían esperar a alguien y ese alguien llego al poco tiempo. Era un tipo alto y todos se apartaron automáticamente cuando él se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-¿Son todos?-cuestiono a otro encapuchado, ese era el más robusto del grupo

-Si señor- respondió- hemos confirmado que el vino solo –respondió apuntando a Theo

El líder se nos acercó y nos miró detenidamente unos segundos antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros. Estos nos levantaron y comenzaron a tocarnos en busca de armas u objetos peligrosos. Cuando vieron que no teníamos nada nos pusieron un pañuelo en los ojos, nos ataron y seguimos al líder.

El caminaba a grandes zancadas y no recorrimos un largo trayecto. Al poco tiempo escuche como abrían y cerraban puertas. No fue nada relevante hasta que comencé a escuchar gritos de júbilo. Abrieron una última puerta y sentí la presencia de un gran grupo de personas y como nos maldecían sin ningún tapujo.

-¡Pondremos sus cabezas en una pica!-gritaba un hombre

-¡Maten a la zorra!-gritaba una mujer

-¡Cortarle el miembro a el chaval! –exigía otro

-¡AZONTEN A LOS MAGOS!- sugería otra voz

Sentí como subíamos unos pequeños escalones .Nos obligaron a hincarnos y nos destaparon los ojos

Jamás había visto a una multitud tan enardecía. Eran personas de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres y niños. Nos veían como si fuéramos satanás en persona y algunos hasta nos escupían y nos señalaban cuchillos y espadas como queriendo hacernos entender que las usarían con nosotros. Tenían una pinta descuidada, la mayoría estaban en los huesos vestidos con ropa práctica. Su aspecto les ayudaba, parecían auténticos revolucionarios (unos muy peligrosos y hostiles). En ese momento pensé que el plan de Theo de seguirles la corriente no sería tan guay.

El grupo que nos había escoltado también descubrieron sus rostros y el líder les siguió.

 _Diario… desee que jamás hubiera sucedido eso._

Cuando él se quitó la capucha todos le aplaudieron, le amaban y como no hacerlo . Mi mismo mundo le amo durante mucho tiempo , besaron sus retratos e hicieron fiestas en su honor .Claro él era solo un bebe. Pero era EL BEBE

Era Harry Potter

El mundo parecía detenerse a mí alrededor mientras Potter se acercaba al estrado y exclamaba con potente voz:

-¡LOS TENEMOS! –grito a todo pulmón y el público le respondió con júbilo. Pero rápidamente puso una mueca seria y continuo -Se lo que quieren hacer con ellos compañeros, pero estos no son simples mortifagos con los cuales podemos hacer justicia

-¡Mátenles!-gritaban

-¡¿Qué importa quienes son!? – Exclamaba uno – ¡mátenlos!

Potter pedía calma a la multitud pero estos discutían acaloradamente sobre nuestro destino .Nos miraban con desprecio y tal era la exaltación que Potter tomo su arma y disparo al aire. Todos de inmediato se calmaron y le prestaron atención como si su mundo se centrara en él.

-Seamos más inteligentes que ellos, ¡seamos mejores que ellos!-espeto apuntándonos-sé que quieren cortarles la cabeza pero debemos pensar, si los matamos nos rastrearan y buscarán venganza. Son miembros de la elite y pueden usarlos de excusa

El público se miró con un gran pánico y volvieron a parlotear entre sí, pero ahora nerviosamente

-Tal vez sean miembros de la elite pero aun así podemos sacarles provecho-continuo – pero como siempre deseo escuchar sus opiniones

El grupo se mostró confuso y continuaron hablando entre ellos debatiendo en susurros

-¿Desde cuando es esto una democracia Tristán?- espeto un hombre viejo, canoso y de aspecto cuidado.

-¿Tristán?- exclame para mí misma mientras Potter le respondía al viejo, Theo parecía igual de sorprendido que yo , pero me indico con la mirada que guardara silencio. Harry Potter o Tristán , ese no era nuestro momento de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Lo se Tio Newt- respondió Potter evidentemente frustrado – pero somos una sociedad y debe de haber un acuerdo general

-¿Por qué no los usamos para escapar del país?- exclamo una hermosa anciana de entre el público, todos la miraron como se mira una luciérnaga en una noche oscura. La miraban con respeto y sin dilataciones subió al escenario

-Puede ser-respondió Potter – pero debemos estar seguros de la seguridad del plan Tia Porpentina. Bien pueden capturarnos cuando hagamos un intercambio

La anciana asintió conciliadoramente y antes de que pudieran seguir lloviendo las ideas Theo hablo.

-Tienes razón – comenzó mientras todos le miraban- puedo imaginar cómo les matarían rápidamente si intentaran intercambiarnos. Y aunque logren salir del país no se encontraran con nada mejor que Inglaterra. El mundo ha cambiado demasiado

Me asombro su sequedad pero a Potter no le hizo tanta gracia. Rápidamente se acercó y le abofeteo sin piedad.

-¡¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HABLAR MORTIFAGO?!- exclamo furioso

-Espera Tristán- exclamo el anciano interponiéndose entre él y Theo - ¿a qué te refieres con que el mundo ha cambiado?

Yo y el público mirábamos a Theo expectantes. Yo sabía lo que les diría y francamente temía su reacción

-El señor tenebroso gobierna casi toda Europa. Bueno menos Rusia, pero siendo realistas no creo que lleguen mas haya de Calais – respondió Theo. No lo hacía con aire despectivo, si no como si les estuviera dando un buen consejo

-¡Mientes!-grito Potter

Pero el anciano le miro seriamente y exclamo:

-No lo creo Tristán, ¿Por qué lo haría? Hemos escuchado los rumores desde hace tiempo.

La anciana asintió tristemente y el público indignado sugirió:

-¡ENTONCES MATENLOS! –grito el primero

-¡NO SIRVEN DE NADA!-replico otro recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros

Yo ya estaba al borde, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y tenía miedo. Parecían bestias salvajes y los entendía. Supe que tenía que hablar

-¡SE QUE NOS ODIAN Y DESEAN MATARNOS, PERO ANTES ESCUCHENNOS!- grite desesperadamente ,pero el público bramaba y exigía sangre. En un momento Potter me miro y creí que me abofetearía de la misma manera que a Theo, pero no, se acercó a mí y me levanto violentamente. Me arrastro hacia el centro de escenario y ordeno:

-Habla – escupió, miro al público con una mirada tenebrosa y todos guardaron silencio rápidamente

Sentía que me ardía la garganta, pero le tome la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Astoria Marie Greengrass – dije lentamente y unos cuantos gritaron sórdidos insultos, pero seguían escuchándome –Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles piedad, sé que jamás deberé atreverme a hacerlo .Yo y los de mi clase no la merecemos, les hemos hecho cosas terribles . Pero muchos no tenemos opción – trague hondo y continúe – no sé si ustedes conozcan la historia previa a esto pero antes yo y mi compañero- dije señalando a Theo- éramos simples chavales viviendo una vida común. Pero nacimos con unos paradigmas fuertemente arraigados a nuestra persona. Nuestras familias esperaban ciertas cosas de nosotros y cuando la guerra comenzó... Bueno fuimos niños que simplemente fueron obligados a ir a la guerra. Y la ganamos – añadí lastimeramente- en mi interior deseaba que el bando contrario tuviera la victoria ya que eso era lo justo y lo mejor para todos. Pero el destino es una jodida perra bipolar y no lo quiso , ahora nos encontramos así, con un mundo dividió por un maniático que gusta de cosas tan desagradables como mandar a otros niños a matarse unos a otros en una cornucopia por un miserable premio: Ser agentes de la paz. Si nos matan estarán haciendo algo entendible y creo que la mayoría de mis amigos no se los reprocharían en el sentido de que no esperarían otra cosa. Somos sus enemigos naturales y jamás les reprocharía que en este preciso momento me colgaran. Solo les pido que escuchen a su compañero o líder, o lo que sea – espete señalando a Potter con la cabeza – sean mejores que nosotros, ustedes pueden decidir por su cuenta, decidir entre ser buenos o malos. Entre ser asesinos o personas que no se doblegan ante la presión del mundo. No dejen que sus demonios les dominen…

Mi discurso hizo que todos me miraran seriamente pero seguían susurrando entre ellos. Escuche como uno de ellos señalaba mi brazo y decía que no tenía la marca (agradecí internamente jamás haber cedido) y mire a Potter esperando que me colgaran o que me arrastrara de nuevo a posición anterior. Pero nadie se me acerco y paso lo inesperado

Una pequeña gritaba exigiendo atención, era una rubia menuda de unos 14 años que me miraba fijamente y de inmediato la reconocí. Era una antigua esclava mía.

Su nombre era Anastasia pero siempre la llame Nastia. Mis padres me la regalaron cuando cumplí 20 años y ella apenas era una pequeña de 13 años. Desde el principio le tuve lastima y la protegí de las tareas más pesadas poniendo como excusa el que necesitaba a alguien que cargara con mis cosas y me siguiera. Una especie dama de honor y todos lo aceptaron. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era feliz, lloraba todas las noches y cuando al fin le pregunte la razón de su sufrimiento (ya que desde mi punto de vista no tenía ninguna razón para ello, la tenía a mi lado todo el tiempo vistiéndola con lo mejor de lo mejor, era mi muñequita de trapo) y me explico que la habían separado de su madre durante una emboscada en su antigua guarida pero que ella estaba convencida de que había logrado escapar. Me pidio entre lágrimas buscarla pero no podía. Su madre podía ser cualquiera y en el peor de los casos estar muerta, entonces me pidió que la dejara ir a buscarla. Ella sabía que podía confiar en mí y aunque el principio me negué rotundamente (era demasiado arriesgado) con el tiempo cedi. No podía tenerla a mi lado y verla sufrir. Pensaba que probablemente moriría y me dolió. Me dolió con toda el alma dejarla ir pero lo hice. Una noche fuimos a los establos y le di mi yegua favorita. Hechice un bolso metiendo en el todo lo necesario, le di un arma y despedí a una buena amiga en medio de la lluvia. Ahora yo ya tenía casi 23 años, había pasado tiempo pero aun así reconocía su rostro.

-¡QUIERO HABLAR EN FAVOR DE LA ACUSADA!-grito Nastia mientras atravesaba el salón y se aceraba al escenario pero fue detenida por los guardias. Su cabello estaba envuelto en una vieja gorra y vestía de una forma parecida a la de los demás

-¡Tristán ella es la mujer de quien te hable!- exclamo desesperadamente luego se giró hacia el público y repitió- ¡ella es quien me salvo! , ¡Quien me dejo escapar del capitolio!

Los ancianos la miraron totalmente pasmados pero Potter seguía serio e impenetrable, indico a los guardias apartarse y Nastia subió al escenario.

-Tristán ella… ella me salvo... me cuido – decía repetitivamente- por favor déjala ir. Mata al otro, pero a ella no. Sé que no dirá nada sobre nosotros.

-No puedo hacer eso Anastasia- replico el quedamente- sabes que aquí no soy el único que decide

-Tonterías- dijo desesperadamente – si tú dices salten todos saltamos .Por favor Tristán

-No sin nada a cambio- espeto el determinado

-¡TENGO UN TRATO!-grite, el público ya no sabía a quién mirar, si a Potter, a Nastia o a mí. Parecían confundidos.

-Les sacare del país- ofrecí

-Tu compañero a dicho que es imposible- espeto el anciano

-Astoria tu sabes qué... –comenzó Theo pero le interrumpí

-No podríamos desde aquí, desde el centro de Inglaterra. Pero si desde las costas. Si podemos ir a África durante el verano bien podemos llevarlos a Rusia o a América aprovechando los puntos flojos de la vigilancia

-Tenemos detectores en las costas- respondió Theo, todos nos miraban en silencio- ellos deben de ser más de 1000 personas. Tendríamos que viajar a pie más de mil kilómetros sin parar

-No sin parar-exclame sugerentemente- podemos moverlos a Kent temporalmente y luego a las costas. Solo son 10 kilómetros y no tardaríamos demasiado en carruaje. Además pronto serán los juegos y volverán a Inglaterra. Es el 5 aniversario y el señor tenebroso hará unos cambios.

Theo simplemente puso una cara de: sabes que es imposible pero lo ignore y mire a los rebeldes expectante. Pero en vez de una respuesta Potter indico (pese a las protestas de Nastia) a los guardias que nos encapucharan y nos sedaran. Es lo último que recuerdo, cuando desperté estaba afuera de la ciudad con mi yegua y Theo estaba mi lado. Cuando despertó estaba tan desorientado como yo. Tardamos en entender lo que había pasado y cuando finalizamos de reprocharnos el uno al otro nuestras acciones emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa .Pero antes Theo encontró en su bolsillo una nota junto con los dos pedazos de su varita

 _Han tenido la suerte de que Anastasia haya intercedido por ustedes. Han tenido la suerte de que su discurso les haya llegado. Pero la suerte es escasa para todos así que no la tienten volviendo_

 _Tristán_

 _* Astoria*_

 _Querido Diario_

 _Llegamos a salvo a casa_

Cuando entramos todos mis sirvientes vinieron a mí con gestos de evidente angustia .Pero haciendo gala de mi educación evadí todas sus preguntas y ahí quedo el tema.

Mis investigaciones iniciaron rápidamente .Theo me aligero mucho el trabajo ya que según sus palabras supo de inmediato quienes eran los ancianos.

-Son los Scamander- dijo seriamente mientras cenábamos- Newt y Porpentina Scamander para ser preciso. Ella era una aurora americana y el escribió Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Aun no me explico que hacían ahí y Potter o Tristán o como se llame…

-Sabes lo que significa- le dije seriamente

-Lo se Tori… pero tenemos que asegurarnos si es Potter y saber que paso para que el fuera Tristán o si simplemente es una gran coincidencia

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-pregunte- ya sabes… como para que no nos haya reconocido o para que haya cambiado de nombre

-Tengo mis teorías- me respondió- pero son muy novelescas. Creo que debemos esperar. El no interactuaba demasiado con nosotros en el colegio y debe ser lógico que nos trate exclusivamente como mortifagos.

Esa noche investigamos detenidamente los viejos periódicos tratando de encontrar algún indicio, Theo llamo al capitolio y nos enviaron una lechuza con grandes paquetes de periódicos y archivos. Encontramos que la ciudad se llamaba YorkVille y que había sido destruida al principio de la guerra cuando los habitantes se resistieron a organizarse en los nuevos distritos. En cuanto a los Scamander, según los registros ambos habían muerto 2 años después de que Voldemort llegara al poder, el hecho fue extrañamente conveniente si consideramos que Voldemort quería a el señor Scamander como colaborador.

Pese a esta nueva información Theo me insto a esperar o por lo menos a actuar con cautela. Él sabía que yo querría ayudar a Potter (y él también lo deseaba) pero me explico que aunque queríamos ayudarles ellos no se fiarían de dos miembros de la elite. Días después el regreso a su distrito.

Me sentía de algún modo culpable .Deseaba ayudarles. Así que una semana después me acerque de nuevo al pueblo (con la precaución de no entrar). Cabalgue a los alrededores por unas horas hasta que me aburrí y continúe a pie. Tenía que pensar un modo del cual podía ayudarles y la idea vino a mí rápidamente.

Regrese a casa a todo galope y escribí en un viejo pergamino una nota para Nastia pidiéndole una reunión con ella y Tristán (o Potter, no sabía cómo llamarle, Theo y yo estábamos inquietos por el).Sabía que era poco probable que me contestaran pero nada tenía que perder.

Regrese a las afueras de la ciudad y la deje junto a un viejo auto muggle y regrese a casa rápidamente

 _*Astoria*_

 _Querido Diario_

 _¡Tristán y Nastia respondieron!_

 _Estoy tan emocionada que te acortare la historia._

Días después de dejar la nota yo me encontraba en la sala de mi casa leyendo un libro cuando una piedra atravesó mi ventana furtivamente. Gracias al cielo estaba sola y el levante totalmente extrañada. Con el corazón acelerado vi como la piedra estaba envuelta en un pedazo de papel. Lo tome y lo leí rápidamente:

 _EL BURGER KING_

 _4 AM_

 _VEN SOLA_

 _NASTIA_

La alegría regreso a mí y rápidamente fui a mi habitación a preparar mis mapas. Durante los días de espera he planeado (junto con Theo y una pobre lechuza que ha tenido que correr con nuestras cartas) un plan maravilloso plan para moverlos gradualmente por Inglaterra hasta las costas más alejadas: Las de Escocia.

Y así espere totalmente ansiosa la hora, de noche despedí a mis sirvientes excepto a una mucama a la cual le ofrecí Te, era una poción multijugos y la trasforme en mí. La dormí con un hechizo antes de que comenzara a transformarse por su puesto, la acosté en mi cama para después escapar por mi ventana.

Me sentía nerviosa, pero aun así tome mi morral y trate de vestirme lo más parecido a ellos (tome unos jeans rotos y una camisa blanca de Draco junto con una túnica larga). Fui a la ciudad a pie para no ser descubierta 2 horas antes del encuentro para llegar a tiempo. Entre sin problemas con un lumus conjurado en mi varita buscando el restaurante (antes de venir tuve que investigar qué diablos era un BURGER KING). Este estaba cerca de mi tanque favorito y era de los edificios mejor conservados. La puerta estaba abierta y entre. Dentro había repartidas unas cuantas mesas, en una esquina había caballitos y fotos de la comida que allí ofrecían. Me senté en una de las polvorientas mesas esperándolos y tuve que esperar mucho ya que alrededor de 35 minutos después Nastia y Potter salieron de detrás de la barra.

Nastia me sonrió de inmediato pero Potter me miraba desconfiadamente. No se acercaron demasiado a mí.

-¿Estás sola?-pregunto Potter

-Si-le respondí rápidamente

-¿Y el chico?-pregunto Nastia

-Se ha ido a sus distritos. No podemos estar mucho tiempo alejados de nuestros distritos o del capitolio- explique

Potter me miro fríamente cuando dije la palabra NUESTROS y supe que me equivoque

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Potter

-Quiero ayudarles- comencé – he hecho un plan para sacarlos del país rápidamente con breves puntos de descanso

-¿Un plan?-preguntó Nastia

-Sí, Nastia, sé que no pueden salir y el país está cada vez más controlado-dije- seamos realistas si las cosas siguen como siguen pronto se les encontrara

-Por qué quisieras TU ayudarnos-pregunto Potter – eres un miembro de la elite, tienes toda la vida resuelta

-Tal vez por eso- respondí – quiero saber que salve a alguien en vez de matarlo contra mi voluntad. Pronto no poder evitar tomar la marca, me lo exigen desde hacía años. Supongo que quiero demostrarme a mí misma que aun puedo hacer algo bueno

Ambos me miraban seriamente, Nastia era más amable pero Potter parecía increbantable

-Vale- dije cansada – sé que no pueden creerme de inmediato pero por algo vinieron aquí. Tal vez para deshacerse de mi de una buena vez o porque Nastia lo sugirió, no lo sé pero vinieron y– continúe sacando de mi morral mis pergaminos, Potter me apunto rápidamente pero Nastia le sostuvo el brazo- por lo menos por mi cuenta quiero darles esto-avance hacia ellos y puse los pergaminos en una mesa cercana- es mi plan

Sin decir nada salí por la puerta principal dándoles la espalda y esperando en el fondo de mi corazón que confiaran en mí

 _*Astoria*_

 _Querido diario_

 _¡Tengo novedades maravillosas!_

El plan del cual te he hablado ha funcionado a la perfección. Te contare el proceso

Después de ese encuentro pasaron 6 días antes de que Nastia me citara requiriendo la presencia de Theo. Le mande una lechuza y me respondió afirmativamente. Vino esa misma noche por red flu y partimos a la ciudad.

Los muggles que encontramos en esa ciudad fantasma aceptaron nuestro trato después de varias horas de discusión. Su líder, Tristán (o Potter, no lo sabemos, aún no hemos podido tocar ese tema) fue muy reticente a la hora de aceptar y creo que simplemente lo hizo porque el grupo le exhorto a hacerlo. Lo que me dejo sin habla fue nuestro recibimiento , cuando llegamos nos esperaban a pocos metros de la entrada de la ciudad y en vez de insultos escuchábamos murmullos .Cuando llegue a su oficina, parecía cansado del mismo tema (al parecer lo habían discutido horas y horas, tenía mis pergaminos esparcidos en su escritorio) y convoco a cada uno a una especie de salón de reunión donde les pidió que de una vez por todas le digieran que querían realmente y para mi sorpresa la decisión fue casi unánime. Yo estalle en lágrimas de entusiasmo, Theo fue más reservado con su reacción pero vi un atisbo de alivio en su mirada. Cuando regresamos al capitolio tuvimos que fingir bastante bien, después de unas semanas en bajo perfil activamos el plan. Acordamos que fuera en vísperas de los juegos ya que desviaríamos más la atención y no tendríamos compromisos en nuestros distritos hasta que el día de la selección llegara. Partimos rumbo a la ciudad con una pequeña comitiva de guardias, les dijimos que queríamos la ciudad como una base secundaria y les trajimos para no levantar sospechas. Cuando llegamos esperamos unos 2 días mientras todos se instalaban y a la media noche del tercer día ofrecí una fiesta en lo que era el antigua alcaldía (ahora mi nuevo palacio) , les embriague con grandes cantidades de whiskey de fuego mientras Theo iba al lugar con una carroza con un hechizo de expansión y les indico que subieran entre una fría llovizna. Esas lloviznas típicas de Inglaterra

Cuando vaciaron su antigua guarida por completo Theo aplico un hechizo desilusionador haciendo que nadie más que el pudiera verles y partió rumbo a mi castillo en Kent. Establecimos que era el lugar perfecto ya que mi familia lo detesta por su austeridad y aunque habían intentado venderlo más de una vez Draco lo compro para mí por mi cumpleaños número 22 . Cuando llegaron los condujo al magnífico sótano, tal vez mis padres pensaran que el castillo era pobre y pequeño pero mi hermoso sótano estaba totalmente equipado para cuidar de más de 2000 personas. Hice que fuera una pequeña ciudad bajo tierra con todo lo necesario.

Te lo explicare

El sótano fachada es un depósito de muebles viejos y demás, está lleno de polvo y sé que mi pulcra madre jamás se atrevería a entrar en él. La entrada es una gran gárgola incrustada como adorno en la pared. Para que fuera 100% segura solo se abre con un hechizo especial que ambos hemos inventado, es muy sencillo. Es solo un acertijo:

Todos preguntan por mí, yo no pregunto por nadie, todos necesitan de mí y yo no necesito de nadie ¿Qué soy?

Es simple.

Bueno, al principio, según me dijo Theo, estaban maravillados pero a la vez inquietos de estar de una manera más cerrada y restringida. Antes tenían más de 10 salidas de emergencia y por lo menos por ahora, solo existen dos. Lo arreglaremos

Me siento tan feliz, siento que realmente estoy haciendo algo de mi vida.

Ya está hecho

Ahora soy una traidora

Y no podría ser más feliz

Ahora solo queda el asunto Tristán/Potter

Siempre tuya

*Astoria*

 _Le plus heureux_

 **Pansy vio la próxima entrada, que al parecer había sido escrita una semana después.**

 _Querido diario_

 _De regreso a el circo_

Ya a pasado una semana desde el traslado y las cosas toman buen rumbo. Nuestras familias y los chismosos de la corte no notaron algo relevante a nuestra llegada y se puede decir que a causa de los preparativos para recibir a los tributos nos ignoraron un poco. Las cosas salieron tan bien que al llegar Theo y yo tomamos una copa, estábamos tan alegres que el grito en medio de la sala:

-¡Por el alcohol! La causa... y la solución... de todos los problemas de la vida!

Yo reí ante su ocurrencia, los demás se limitaron a mirarnos perplejos.

No he visto a Draco por ahora, no deseo verle. Ha ido a una misión y se lo que pasa en ellas, entiendo que tenga que… matar pero los rumores que llegan son… inquietantes. A veces lo confronto y le pido respuestas y el me las da. Sobra decir que las detesto .Pero quien tiene más suerte en su vida amorosa es mi queridísimo amigo, mi compañero de traición , Theodore Nott

Está enamorado

No puedo decir que me lo haya confesado, lo descubrí cuando regresábamos a el capitolio. Yo, como todo miembro de la elite, tengo un carruaje privado. Como habíamos transfigurado el de Theo para mover a los muggles compartimos el mío, el viaje fue tranquilo y en determinado momento se quedó dormido. No preste atención a ello y quise tenderle una cobija para abrigarlo del frio, por accidente moví su gabardina y un pequeño guardapelo cayó al suelo. Me quede perpleja y sin pensarlo lo tome y lo abrí.

Adentro había un mechón de cabello color caramelo, un rizo.

De inmediato lo supe, sinceramente no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, ninguna tiene el cabello de esa manera y su madre era rubia. Lo mire sorprendida y antes de que se me ocurriera regresárselo a su dueño Theo me lo arranco de las manos en un movimiento rápido. Me miro seriamente, casi desafiante.

Yo le regrese la mirada perpleja y no dude en preguntárselo:

-¿Quién es?-

Pero no me respondió y supe que no iba por buen camino

-No lo entenderías – respondió al cabo de un rato mirando por la ventana

-Puedo intentarlo- respondí conciliadoramente- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?,¿después de todo ya somos traidores a toda regla?

Después de ello hubo un momento de silencio, yo lo espere pacientemente y después de unos 15 minutos espeto:

-Vale, te lo diré-comenzó volviendo su mirada a mí – pero tienes que jurar jamás revelarlo

Asentí suavemente y el tomo su varita, me miro de reojo y susurro algo que no pude entender con claridad mientras apuntaba al guardapelo. Y me lo tendió

Nada me pudo preparar para lo que vi , dentro (además de el rizo) había una pequeña imagen

Era Granger

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el me observaba expectante

-¿Granger? Pero ella… ella está muerta –balbucee asombrada

Theo negó con la cabeza y explico:

-No, está más viva que nunca. Esta conmigo hace un tiempo

-¿Pero cómo?, ¿acaso no sabes los problemas qué podría acarrearte?- replico alarmada- rescatamos muggles, sí, pero ella es otro nivel. Si saben que está viva y más aún que tú la tienes… bueno Theo… no tengo que decirlo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando le sonreí a un esclavo? , tuve que ir a una audiencia y dejar que Bellatrix se paseara por mi cabeza

 _Vaya que lo recordaba diario, fue espantoso en todos los sentidos._

 **Pansy noto como Astoria subrayo furiosamente la oración**

-Se lo que me puede pasar Astoria – contesto sin mas

Me quede en silencio sumando desde el día que la dieron por muerta hasta la fecha

-Debe de haber estado contigo por lo menos 3 años, ¿Cómo la has ocultado?

Theo me sonrió y respondió:

-5 – aclaro con malicia– han sido 5 años

-Theo… -susurre- ¿desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo estoy con ella? , ya te lo dije-exclamó como si yo fuera un pequeñuelo que no entendía una instrucción simple

-No –replique como si me estuviera tomando el pelo- desde cuando están... Ya sabes…. JUNTOS

Me miro durante un tiempo antes de responderme, el muy maldito solo me dejo con más incógnitas

-Estoy en ello- espeto – pronto te lo contare todo Tori, solo deja que yo mismo conozca mi propia situación

Eso fue lo último que dijo en casi todo el viaje. No lo presionara pero tengo gran curiosidad sobre como Hermione Granger termino con el

Aunque ahora mucho se aclaraba para mí. Él quiera ayudar por supuesto. Si Potter regresaba, Granger viviría de nuevo como una persona normal.

 _*Astoria*_

 **Pansy respiro aceleradamente ante las palabras de su difunta amiga ¡¿Granger?! , ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Granger con Theo? , ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y la presencia de Potter no era nada tranquilizante**

 **¿En qué te metiste Astoria?—pensó Pansy**

 **Supo que tenía que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. La próxima entrada estaba escrita con prisa, había manchas de tinta y tenía trozos escritos con mano temblorosa.**

 _Diario_

 _Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde la última vez que te escribí._

La selección de mi distrito no fue nada fuera del común ya que papa se encarga de ello. Pero eso no es importante, siento que me siguen, me vigilan demasiado. Al principio me asignaron guardaespaldas y pensé que no sería gran cosa ¡PERO NO SE DESPEGAN DE MI¡ , incluso para ir a servicio me asignan una mucama, ¡¿para qué demonios necesito a alguien mientras respondo al llamado de la naturaleza?!

Pero eso no es todo, hoy he encontrado mi habitación totalmente patas arriba. Mis cajones estaban abiertos y mi ropa estaba tapizando el suelo .Cuando exigí saber lo que había pasado las mucamas se mostraron perplejas. No tuve respuesta y eso me inquieto aún más pero decidí mostrarme indignada e ir con el señor tenebroso. Cuando llegue él me miro de buena manera (tanto como lo puede hacer alguien como el) y me prometió una investigación. Bellatrix me miraba de una forma inquietante, casi más demente de lo normal. Al día siguiente fui a tomar el té con mama, ella rehuía mi mirada y mi padre desistió mi invitación. Siento que todos me evitan y tengo malos presagios.

Daphne trato de tranquilizarme diciéndome que era la tensión sobre los juegos y que seguramente el desorden en mi alcoba se debía a un error de cálculo. Bah como si el señor tenebroso tuviera errores de calculo

Necesito calmarme, necesito calmarme .Seguiré con mí fachada y esperare a que todo pase.

 _*Astoria*_

 ** _Ella lo presentía_** **pensó Pansy, personalmente sabia sobre el repentino desorden en su habitación pero la elite a veces era víctima de esos cateos en busca de alguna actividad anormal y por lo menos una vez tenía que pasar. Pansy presentía que Bellatrix estaba detrás de aquello, ella siempre buscaba la manera de hacer caer a los miembros de la elite para tener aun más poder. Pero no se explicaba que sus padres la evitaran, ellos debían de saber algo. Siguió leyendo el próximo pasaje, era más corto .Pero el último**

 _Querido diario_

 _Las cosas se han calmado y al parecer todo vuelve a su cauce._

Acepte ver a Draco, estoy algo nerviosa y al principio estaba reticente pero ver su hermosa letra y la manera tan tierna en que me solicitaba que lo viera me hico aceptar. Él tiene varias capas, por afuera puede ser ese sujeto frio y algo distante pero por dentro es tan tierno como un Hufflepuff. El odia que le diga eso y hace pucheros dignos de un niño pero eso me encanta de el. Es una persona que tiene la capacidad de sorprenderte de mil maneras.

He hablado con Theo hace unos días, parecía algo triste y cuando trate de preguntarle por Granger cambio rápidamente de tema. Espero de corazón que todo esté bien. Otra cuestión que me inquieta es esa chica Elizabeth. Era el tributo femenino de Theo… hasta hace unos días, ella le disparo una flecha a Draco en medio de la demostración. Es osada y al ver la fría mirada de Draco de inmediato temí que le hiciera algo ala pobre chica, la entiendo, el que unos sujetos desconocidos te ignoren mientras alguien trata de matarte debe ser frustrante. Pero para mi sorpresa simplemente pidió un cambio de tributos. Cambio a esa insípida chica que tenía (Victoria) por ella, se perfectamente para que la quiere. Es una práctica común tener amantes y Draco no será el primero ni el último hombre en hacerlo. Siempre mantuvo su inclinación alas muggles en un bajo perfil hasta poco antes del tema de esa chica Susan. No puedo decir que acepte sus amoríos, realmente me enfurezco y yo misma me he encargado de hacer caer a cada una de esas zorras (sean muggles o brujas) .Pero Elizabeth, esa chica es algo extraño. No me preocupa, yo soy Astoria Greengrass y el me ama, lo sé.

Volviendo a lo principal, mi situación ya es más estable y parece que los juegos tienen toda la atención del señor tenebroso, esperemos y las cosas vayan viento en popa.

Ayer recibí un mensaje de Tristán (me ahorro las confusiones llamándolo así) al parecer están bien instalados y esperan ansioso el día del segundo movimiento.

Además le he mandado otra carta a Nastia preguntándole sobre Tristán y su pasado. Después de mucho pensar comprendí que no debía actuar demasiado rápido con Tristán y averiguar primero que paso realmente con Harry Potter aquel día. Espero su respuesta ansiosa

 _*Astoria*_

 **Pansy rio tristemente al leer ese texto. Jamás pudo entender por qué Astoria aguantaba cada desplante de Draco. Aunque el susodicho tratara de mantener sus deslices en secreto siempre eran de conocimiento público. Y si Astoria se enfurecía unas cuantas palabras y besos de Draco la hacían caer. Pansy sabía que Draco amaba a Astoria, pero el necesita (al igual que todos) una manera de desahogarse de todo lo que les rodea. Pansy lo sabía, porque ella había ido a casi la misma cantidad de misiones que él y cada uno tenía diferentes maneras de sobrellevar su profesión. Theo leía poesía, Blaise pintaba (para sorpresa de todos) inquietantes y tenebrosos cuadros, ella misma tenía sus amantes y cazaba, Marcus practicaba deporte, Daphne escribía y al parecer Astoria también. Astoria había ido a misiones sí, pero solo misiones de reconocimiento y aunque si se tiene que lidiar con ciertos hechos inquietantes no era nada comparado con sus misiones. Pero la tristeza le invadía a la vez, Astoria fue tomada por sorpresa, dejaron que se tranquilizara y la atacaron como un lobo a un cordero. Fue cinismo puro, ahora que lo pensaba el rostro de Astoria encajaba ala perfección, esa expresión de terror que puso cuando Bellatrix la llamo traidora le reafirmo a Pansy los escritos. En ese momento se rebatía entre entregar al diario o guardarlo para sí, sabía que Draco desearía leerlo pero eso sería arriesgar el secreto de Theo y el asunto de Potter .Pero si no lo entregaba cualquier mucama podría notificar que algo faltaba y atarían cabos y entonces se le ocurrió un plan: Hechizar el diario**

 **Elimino todos los pasajes que hablaban del supuesto Harry Potter , de Granger y de otras cosas que fueran comprometedoras. Pero no elimino de su cabeza un nuevo propósito:**

 **Tener una seria charla con Theodore Nott**

 **Tomo su varita y con un suave movimiento oculto todos los textos comprometedores, solo dejo los pensamientos sobre los muggles (sus opiniones personales) ,los hechos típicos que cualquier persona notificaría y demás elimino a Theo y la conspiración. Se lo entregaría a Draco, no le daría el gusto a Bellatrix de encontrar otra prueba sólida .El encontrar muggles en el castillo de Kent ya era suficiente.**

* * *

Hermione vio con horror como mutilaban a Astoria Greengrass, como Nagini comía pedazos del cuerpo menudo de la chica y como su cabeza era maquillada y puesta en una pica. Después de que regreso de ver a Ron hablo varias horas con Charlie y regreso a su alcoba pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, según había averiguado Malfoy no pareció darse cuenta de su pequeño viaje. Charlie le había dicho que cuando el mismo regresaba Malfoy había salido disparado de su habitación sin decirle una palabra y cuando sus miradas se toparon en la asamblea el la miro como a cualquier tributo. Los días habían transcurrido rápidamente y en medio de una total anarquía.

Sus entrenadores los habían mandado de regreso a sus habitaciones durante los dos días que habían durado los bailes y fiestas, Hermione paso horas sin poder dormir escuchando como las esclavas gritaba aterrorizadas mientras eran perseguidas por sus amos. Escuchaba claramente como gritaban por piedad mientras eran violadas en los pasillos, en un momento quiso poner un hechizo silenciador pero Charlie se la pasaba a menudo en su habitación debido a que no se les permitía salir y hubiera ido arriesgado que el notara como los gritos no eran audibles en su habitación.

No había visto a Draco en los días consiguientes, según se había enterado los Greengrass habían sido expulsados del capitolio y Malfoy se había ido de licencia. Sentía pena por él , lo odia claro , era despreciable y todo eso .Pero su mirada mientras el cuerpo de Astoria era mutilado logro conmoverla un poco. Hasta Ron (que también fue llevado a ver el espectáculo) miro a Malfoy durante todo el banquete y parecía levemente sorprendido por su reacción, no es que llorara o gritara de pena. No, es Malfoy después de todo, lo que conmovía era esa oscuridad lastimera que reflejaban su gris mirada. Y eso solo podía ocasionar a cualquiera que le mirara escalofríos o pena ajena.

Ya era la tercera noche después de esos acontecimientos y Hermione cenaba felizmente con Charlie, ellos no tenía grandes razones para estar tristes pero tampoco es como si gritaran de alegría por la muerte de la chica. Ambos platicaban animadamente, la noche anterior les habían dicho que regresarían a entrenar y después de estar 3 días (casi 4) encerrados era un alivio. Pero su relajación se vio interrumpida cuando Draco entro seguido por una chica pelinegra, Hermione la identifico de inmediato, era Pansy Parkinson y no pudo disimular bien su sorpresa al verla pero Pansy no lo noto. Ella caminaba rápidamente detrás de Draco y parecía que este no quería hablar demasiado. Discutían airadamente

En una mano tenía un pequeño libro purpura que tendía encarecidamente hacia el rubio, el la ignoraba hasta que indignada le hechizo las piernas

-¡Pansy! –grito Draco indignado-

-¡Es la única forma!-replico ella sin importarle que Charlie y Hermione la miraran perplejos - ¡Te he estado persiguiendo por todo maldito edificio desde que llegaste , necesito darte algo y tu huyes de mi como si fuera la mismísima Morgana

-¡¿Que es tan importante para no poder esperar?!- respondió Draco-¡NO TE QUEDES MIRANDOME Y ESCUPELO!

-¡JODER DRACO NO TIENES POR QUE TRATARNOS ASI¡-estallo Pansy- ¿crees que nosotros deseamos esto?,¿que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de toda esta mierda? .Nosotros también estamos destrozados , la amábamos tanto como tú- Pansy comenzó a llorar copiosamente pero seguía mirando a Draco furiosa- tú no eres el único que está en duelo – tomo el libro y se lo arrojo – toma . Era de ella y si me disculpas debo de ir a desahogarme

Hermione vio como Pansy y Draco combatían fieramente .Era un duelo de miradas y ambos parecían querer lanzarse crucios mutuamente

-¿Qué paso con por favor y gracias?-replico Pansy en un momento dado

-Se mataron uno al otro-espeto Draco mordazmente

Pansy se limpió las lágrimas, le quito el hechizo con un movimiento rápido de varita y salió de la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que entro

Charlie miraba a Hermione con cara de no querer estar ahí y antes de que Draco les mirara Charlie tomo la mano de Hermione y lo dejaron solo en la sala con su pequeño libro purpura

Hermione despertó pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, ya era su costumbre hacerlo y le permitía meditar y calcular sus acciones (además de que tenía que tomar la poción antes de que llegaran a buscarla). Tomo una de sus botellitas y charlo un rato con Rowena antes de salir a la cocina por una taza de café. Se puso las pantuflas y camino por los oscuros pasillos rumbo a la cocina, cuando atravesaba la sala vio una de las ventanas francesas abiertas de par en par. Jamás se había atrevido a abrirlas por su cuenta y parecía que era una especie de balcón y en ese balcón estaba Draco Malfoy envuelto en una pequeña sábana blanca mirando a las estrellas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Hermione le vio rápidamente, trato de pasar desapercibida a la cocina pero supo que fracaso cuando Draco exclamo:

-Fumar un cigarrillo después de un buen sexo es un ritual, me gusta esa sensación caliente en mi garganta. Me recuerda a la que sentí en mi cuerpo hace unos momentos. Un cigarrillo me la recuerda si, aunque nunca me ha sido muy significativa.

Draco giro y la vio fijamente

-Ese día te fuiste rápidamente ¿puedo saber por qué?-añadió

Una sensación de miedo empezó a invadir a Hermione y sin saber bien que responder se acercó a él y dijo lo primeo que se le ocurrió

\- Tienes razón. No es algo significativo, solo es como comer un buen pastel cuando tienes antojo de algo dulce. No entiendo por qué el mundo piensa que el sexo siempre tiene que estar ligado a algún sentimiento estúpido- se recargo en el balcón y evadió su mirada como si nada

Draco la miro de reojo levemente sorprendido por la crudeza de sus palabras

-Para ser tan joven eres demasiado valiente y directa como para hablarle a tu superior de esa manera. Parece como si no me temieras, algo inusual viniendo de una muggle.

-¿Cambiaría algo que te hablara de otra forma?-pregunto Hermione toscamente, pero aliviada de que no insistiera con la pregunta anterior – de una u otra forma mis posibilidades de muerte son demasiado altas ¿Qué más da ser algo insolente?

Ambos miraron al cielo, estaba plagado de estrellas.

-Esa es Casiopea- dijo Draco apuntando a el cielo – y ese es Orión

\- Sabes mucho de estrellas- replico Hermione

-Podría matarte aquí mismo ¿sabes?-añadió Draco

-Me harías un favor-contesto Hermione de inmediato- ser asesinada por Draco Malfoy en vísperas de los juegos del hambre debe ser algo significativo, es mejor que morir a manos de un puberto maniático

Draco la miro fríamente y con la blanca sabana todavía alrededor de él, se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada, antes de abandonar el frio balcón exclamo:

-Perdí a alguien a quien amaba ¿crees que me importaría perderte a ti? , tu solo eres un tributo. Mi tributo, casi como mi mascota personal. Si mueres puedo conseguir otra en un parpadeo-dijo e hizo una pausa antes de añadir – pero ella creía en vosotros. Creía que merecían vivir y ser tratados como seres humanos. Ella no pudo cumplir ese propósito en vida y a mí no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Hermione lo escuchaba dándole la espalda, un poco indiferente a su sufrimiento, sintiendo el viento del capitolio acariciándole el rostro y observando al cielo plagado de estrellas. Observando a Casiopea

Draco seguía dándole la espalda, tratando de mantenerse impasible y sosteniendo firmemente el pequeño diario de Astoria en sus grandes manos. Las lágrimas le volvían a invadir, apretó sus puños en signo de dolor y concluyo su alegato con lo siguiente:

-¿Qué tanto te gustaría ser una traidora al capitolio?

* * *

Tristán Scamander

Llevamos unos días en esta fría mazmorra, la chica fue ejecutada hace días. Que tonta, nos ayudó sí, pero fue demasiado estúpida. Estoy convencido de que alguien la traiciono, tengo varias teorías. Nastia está débil, a mis tíos Newt y a Porpentina Scamander se los llevaron hace días, no sé qué está pasando realmente.

Me siento engañado, cuando los mortifagos invadieron el sótano el tío Newt saco una varita, una jodida varita. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me apunto e hizo que mi cara cambiara por completo. No me he visto al espejo pero según mis compañeros ahora soy un rubio pecoso.

¿Qué está pasando?


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

 **Hogwarts , 1994**

-Es solo un guardapelo barato Theo, no es para tanto -espeto Pansy rodando los ojos- ¡La esmeralda ni siquiera llega a los 10 kilates!

-No solo es un guardapelo barato Pansy ¡ERA DE MI MADRE!-replico este indignado- tal vez para ti solo sea una estupida joya , pero para mi es algo mas que un simple objeto

Pansy de inmediato suavizó su gesto de molestia y su mueca de fastidio paso a una de pena y verguenza. Theo simplemente le arrancó el guardapelo del cuello y abandono a grandes zancadas las habitaciones de las chicas

El ambiente se quedo momentaneamente en silencio , Pansy seguia de pie , en seco, sintiendo aun el dolor de la cadena recien arrancada en el cuello hasta que Daphne la saco de su hilo de pensamientos:

-La has cagado Pansy -exclamo Daphne secamente mientras Astoria le cepillaba el cabello, esta ultima parecia totalmente ajena a la situacion y tarareaba una cancion muggle llamada "All Of Me" mientras pasaba el cepillo por la voluminosa cabellera rubia de su hermana.

-No me digas-replico Pansy venenosamente -¡Yo que iba a saber!-grito con arrogancia

En ese momento Astoria se detuvo , apreto duramente el peine y exclamo seriamente:

-Lo sacaste de su mochila Pansy , no se necesitan sumar dos mas dos para saber que era importante para el-espeto Astoria en un susurro , seguia cepillando el cabello de su hermana por lo cual seguia dandole la espalda a Pansy- Theo no es de chicas como para que una dejara algo como eso

-¿Que chica usaria una baratija tan vieja? -replico Pansy indignada- una Slytherin jamas. Tal vez una Weasley o hasta la come libros de Granger

-Y entonces por que lo tomaste ?-cuestiono Astoria enfrentandola, parecia visiblemente mas enfadada- Ya lo has dicho , es barata y vieja.

\- Es mi asunto ¡¿Vale?!-respondio Pansy

-¡No Pansy! - grito Astoria - es de todos. Tus contantes encontronazos con Theo sienpre nos salpican a nosotros. Es tiempo de que trages tu orgullo y nos digas que demonios pasa ,¿por que tomaste su guardapelo?, ¿porque siempre el es tu víctima?

Daphne las miraba por el espejo totalmente pasmada , Astoria jamas había estallado de esa manera pero decia la verdad .Pansy siempre usaba a Theo como conejillo de indias y este incidente parecia que habia mermado ondo en el chico , ya que por primera vez le levantó la voz . Pansy al contrario miraba a Astoria secamente y sin decirle nada se puso su bata y salio de la habitación.

-Astoria ... dejala-ordeno Daphne cuando vio que Astoria pretendia ir tras ella

-No es justo Daph- reclamo esta - ¡Pansy siempre le fastidia!

Daphne recogio su larga melena rubia antes de decir:

-Es un problema que ambos tienen que arreglar Tori . Siempre interferimos y todo se va al demonio. Deja que se deztrozen mutuamente y luego vemos que pasa

-¿Dejaras que se hagan mas daño?-pregunto la menor de las Greengrass algo frustada

Daphne sonrió y replicó:

-Al final no creo que se hagan demasiado daño- exclano mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente

 **Torre de Astronomía**

La razon por la que esta terminantemente prohibido salir de noche de los dormitorios es algo mas profunda que simple disciplina. El castillo tiene costumbres extrañas gracias al poco alabado sentido del humor de Rowena Ravenclaw. En determinado momento sus compañeros Helga Hufflepuff , Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor le dijeron no podia poner desafios de intelecto a los estudiantes en situaciones tan comprometedoras como el ir al servicio y aunque entendio el mensaje Rowena jamas mostro interes en quitar varias de sus tretas. Por eso mismo los profesores se veian obligados a cuidar a los estudiantes durante la noche , ya que esa era la hora preferida de Rowena para jugar jugarretas a los indisciplinados amantes.

La Torre de Astronomia era en particular uno de los lugares mas pacificos de todo el colegio , los alumnos se refugiaban en sus hermosas paredes con distintos propositos ,unos querian encontrar un lugar intimo para amar , otros queria un momento de soledad y refleccion .Pronto Draco Malfoy seria uno de ellos , el se refugiaria en la vista de la torre , en las estrellas del cielo y en sus propios pensamientos pero , por ahora, era el unico lugar donde Theodore Nott podia liberar tensiones sin interrupcion alguna.

Excepto ese dia

Pansy no disfrutaba de vagar por el castillo a altas horas de la noche pero necesitaba liberar la furia que le invadia . La torre ya era famosa para esas situaciones y con ayuda de el Baron Sanguinario se dirijio a la torre con el proposito de pensar sobre si misma . Pensar sobre las incognitas que Astoria habia levantado en ella. ¿Por que hacia lo que hacia?, Theo siempre soporto sus jugarretas , incluso las mas cureles ,jamas penso que un objeto tan pequeno pudiera ser tan valioso para el y no habia tomado el guardapelo con aires de malicia . Si , sabia que estaba mal , pero ella necesitaba una joya para su vestido y ese guardapelo se le presento en bandeja de plata .Penso que no estaria mal tomarlo unas horas y regresarlo despues .Pero cuando vio la mueca de horror que puso Theo cuando la vio bailar en la pista supo que algo iba mal

Y vaya a que lo fue

Se sentia apenada pero no se sentia lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirle perdon.

Eso era muy Gryffindor

Pero tenia que admitir que esa no era la unica razon. Cuando vio la joya en la mochila de Theo enloqueció, se pregunto porque él tendría un collar tan femenino en su vez esa era una de las razones por la que lo tomó involuntariamente, tal vez se estaba engañando a sí misma poniendo como excusa que se lo quedó sólo para que combinará con su soso vestido.

Seguia avanzando hacia la torre por los fríos pasillos a los que los alumnos de Hogwarts llamaban la zona de Ravenclaw. Aunque el castillo no estuviera debidamente dividido muchos dividían el castillo por zonas ya que eran los lugares más concurridos por los alumnos de las casas, por ejemplo el campo de quidditch y ciertas partes de los patios eran concurridas por los Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw se paseaban mucho por la biblioteca y los pasillos de la torre de astronomía ,ya que estaba cerca de su sala común, los Hufflepuff tendian a estar en los pisos de abajo o en los patios y los Slytherin siempre estaban en la parte delantera del colegio

Llegó a la entrada de la Torre y avanzó lentamente hacia el barandal que daba al balcón , en el se podían ver todas las estrellas que el cielo ofrecía .El lugar estaba algo oscuro , sólo era iluminado por la luz de la luna y cómo había olvidado su varita simplemente continuo de largo y sin notar que una presencia la miraba desde la parte izquierda de la Torre , esa presencia estaba sentada jugando pensativamente con un collar y la observó silenciosamente durante unos minutos hasta anunciarse con la siguiente frase :

-Me gusta este lugar, las estrellas se ven mayormente desde aquí , aunque según he escuchado la torre de Gryffindor también tiene una gran vista .No soy gran admirador de las estrellas pero conozco los nombres de algunas ,mi padre tiene el nombre de aquí a pensar. Pero al parecer no soy el único- espetó sugerentemente mientras salía de las sombras .Pansy lo miró atónita mientras él se acercaba a ella y se recargaba en el barandal del balcón sin decirle mas y observando pensativamente el cielo

\- No estoy enojado -dijo silenciosamente después de un momento -o por lo menos ya no lo estoy

-No sabía qué significará tanto para ti . Yo sólo pensé que ...

-No pensaste- espeto Theo interrumpiendola- si hubieses pensado no estariamos aqui en este momento

-Vale -replico Pansy rodando los ojos-no lo hice ¿Que mas da?

Theo la miro seriamente , parecia como si tratara de definir algo hasta que se hecho a reir

-¿Que demonios?-exclamo Pansy-¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!

-¿Jamas entiendes?-respondio Theo entre risas -

-¿Entender que?-replico esta algo molesta

-Pansy , ¿sabes por que es esto tan importante para mi?-pregunto Theo

-Era de tu madre-respondio rápidamente como si fuera obvio

\- Si era suyo-respondio sonriente- Pero significa muchas cosas para mi , no solo es un simple guardapelo. Mi infancia siempre fue como una obra de teatro que se repetia una y otra vez. Mi padre y yo no teniamos relacion alguna con los vecinos ,mas que con los venian a cenar de vez en cuando pero jamas los veia porque mi padre me prohibia bajar y si me resistia me encerraba en mi cuarto , podían pasar horas antes de que mi madre subiera a liberarme.

Theodore acaricio el guardapelo pensativo

-No jugaba con otros niños ya que segun el era una perdida de tiempo -continuo-me azotaba cada vez que mencionaba el tema y de un dia a otro dejo de importarme demasiado... aunque tal vez solo fue mera supervivencia .Para el , yo era una decepción y cada vez que me veia bajar las escaleras me miraba friamente , como si contaminara el ambiente .Jamas tuvimos una buena relación , el amaba apasionante a mi madre y mi madre me amaba a mi y ahi radicaba el problema . Ella queria a mi padre , pero el que me pusiera atención lo sacaba de de quicio hasta el limite de querer encontrar cualquier defecto en mi. Como si quisiese hacer que mi madre me detestase o algo asi .Pero ella era mi mas ferviente defensora.

Pansy aun lo miraba sin decir nada

-Aun recuerdo cuando la encontraba limpiándose las heridas, creo que ella no queria que viera los moratones pero los continuos altercados hacian que uno no terminara de sanar cuando aparecia otro , nadie se daba cuenta , ni siquiera los Malfoy. Ella se ponia elegantes vestidos cuando venian pero eran siempre de colores oscuros , mi padre detestaba que utilizara colores brillantes , sus vestidos eran de manga larga y demasiado era una mariposa ala cual no le permitian abrir sus alas . Ella , Elise , se caso con mi padre con tan solo 15 añ un escandalo en todo el mundo magico , ella abandono Hogwarts por el. Segun supe por el mismo Albus Dumbledore ella era una estudiante brillante con un gran futuro por delante , pero un guapo chico sangre pura y miembro de uno de los clanes mas respetados fue su perdición . Estaban locamente enamorados pero Elise , mi madre , no sabia que ese loco amor pronto seria su demonio cambio en el fue gradual. Primero fueron tiernos celos, luego le pedia amablemente que le dijera donde estaba , luego las amigas quedaron como algo prohibido y las joyas como algo que solo podia usarse en casa , al final esa casa fue la jaula en la que ella viviría durante casi 10 añ cuando murio, sus labios , como perdian el color y como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza ,de su vez solo tenía 8 años pero mi mente guarda celosamente el momento.Y mas aun el rostro del asesino . Papá siempre fue un aficionado a los cuchillos ¿sabes? Y mi madre recibio su filosa navaja francesa del siglo VIII en su pecho . Y yo recibi su ultima mirada,una mirada deseperada y temerosa que me decía:. "Corre" Y lo hice . Corri hasta la mansión Malfoy delcalzo y sintiendo la respiración de mi padre en la nuca pero obviamente era ficticio . Al llegar a las intimidantes puertas de Malfoy Manor me esperaba una gran multitud y mi padre con su mejor rostro de preocupació cubierto de sangre , los Señores Malfoy lo miraban como si fuera un jodido martir y al verme Narcisa Malfoy corrio a mi , me abrazo y me llevo adentro . Lo proximo que me entere fue que un "ladron" se habia desecho de mi madre.

-Theo -susurro Pansy

-Su funeral fue una ocasión en la que por primera vez pude conocer a gente de mi algo niña llego a mi con un vestido negro , era el mas lujoso que habia visto y me tendió su mano en un gesto educado y casi automatico-dijo mirando a Pansy fijamente- A su lado otras niñas rubias me miraban con un mueca triste y una de ellas me abrazo .Luego conoci a unos chicos algo engreidos que me retaron a un duelo de ajedrez magico en medio del funeral de mi madre -dijo Theo con una sonrisa divertida-uno de ellos , el mas pequeño y de tez morena , me ofrecio una rana de chocolate

-No ... no entiendo -susurro Pansy

Theodore suspiro y exclamó:

-Mama siempre utilizaba esto ¿sabes?-exclamo moviendo el guardapelo como si tratará de hipnotizarse a si mismo - cuando murio fue lo único que pude rescatar antes que mi padre se deshiciera de sus use en su funeral y cada dia lo llevo que quiero que entiendas es que para mi esto significa la primera primera vez que comenze a vivir y como una parte de mi vida murio simultáneamente cuando eso lo vi en tu cuello simplemente no pude soportarlo

-Theo...

-Ya no importa -sentencio-solo te pido que en el futuro evites tomar mis cosas.

-Perdona ...no sabia que fuera tan importante-replico Pansy mientras miraba tristemente el guardapelo

-Siempre me da suerte-contesto el chico- aunque gracias a el los haya conocido a ustedes

-Pudrete-replico Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veian como el sol comenzaba a salir

 **Presente**

Tres semanas después de la ejecución de Astoria Greengrass

 _Tic toc_

 _Tic toc_

 _Tic toc_

 _Tic toc_

Derrumbado en su gran escritorio de caoba con una copa en la mano izquierda respiraba agitadamente en tanto trataba de contener un grito de dolor ,un grito de rabia , un grito de impotencia.

Estaba sumergido en una lluvia de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que hacer, el sentimiento de traición y culpa que lo invadia le apuñalaba repetidamente.

La ejecución de Astoria había sido uno de los hechos más horribles que había presenciado y mantener una mueca de indiferencia había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer desde que tuvo que lidiar con el voluntariado de Hermione para los juegos del hambre . Daphne por su parte había sido más liberal al expresar sus sentimientos y eso le granjeó la furia de su padre y la expulsión del capitolio.

Los exiliaron de inmediato . Las esclavas de mas alto rango corrian por sus habitaciones empacando sus pertenencias . Lo hacian frenéticamente temerosas de los guardias que las vigilaban en cada movimiento.

Cuando Daphne se fue parecia que inclusive el cielo estaba de luto. Una lluvia copiosa la despedia a ella y a sus padres , los enviaron a Edimburgo por medios muggles como castigo por la traición de Astoria ,les quitaron las varitas y les prohibieron cualquier contacto con la magia durante su exilio.

Ni siquiera pudieron despedirla , se tuvieron que conformar con verla desde una mugrienta ventana mientras soportaban los gritos de jubilo , la musica y el baile.

El sabia que Daphne sufriria bajo el yugo de su progenitor , el señor Grengrass estaba furioso con ella por no guardar las apariencias durante la ejecución de Astoria .

Pero no pudieron interferir en favor de ella , Bellatrix les miraba anhelante esperando cualquier atisbo de rebeldia , de desobediencia y de temor.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar , esperar que viviera , esperar que en un ataque de furia su padre no la matara

No estaba a salvo ,nadie lo estaba , no estaba seguro de que Daphne sobreviviera y menos que el mismo lo hiciera . De lo unico que estaba seguro era que necesitaba a Hermione

 _Tic toc_

 _Tic toc_

 _Tic toc_

-"Ese maldito reloj" - espeto Theo entre dientes

No solo lideaba con sus sentimientos de culpa en cuanto a Astoria , habia algo mas.

Los muggles que habian capturado estaban en su peor estado de ebullicion y el mantenerlos cautivos en una pequeña mazmorra no ayudaba en el habia insistido , Voldemort habia insistido en mantenerlos entre esas mugrientas paredes hasta el inicio de las celebraciones. Theo pensaba que con eso queria matarlos poco a poco o debilitarlos ,pero eso estaba en un punto medio entre la realidad y ficción.

Si , estaban desnutridos , durmiendo practicamente en sus propias heces y con heridas infectadas .Pero eso no mermaba su empeño en sobrevivir.

Vaya que el lo sabia de primera mano. El señor tenebroso le habia ordenado vigilar personalmente a los nuevos prisioneros y cada vez que pasaba por la mazmorra era una locura.

Le maldecian ,le gritaban traidor y mas de una vez uno que otro valiente habia tratado de derribarlo mientras contaba cuantos prisioneros morian al dia.

Pero no podia sentir nada mas que culpa.

Astoria habia muerto por ambos ,por la traicion de ambos. Cuando le informaron que Bellatrix habia ido por ella apenas y pudo disimular su preocupación.

Le habian descubierto y ahora la pregunta que rodaba en la mente de Theo todas las noches era ¿quien lo hizo?

¿Y por que solo a Astoria?, el era su socio y el otro traidor

Era claro que Bellatrix no se habria podio enterar por si misma , ella tenia espias y todos lo sabian .

Cuando Theo recupero el aliento se incorporo lentamente , vio el reloj , ese maldito reloj que lo volvia loco desde siempre. Tomo su varita y sin dilataciones lo destruyó en mil pedazos.

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió, atravesó su despachó y avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el artefacto y lo observo lastimeramente

Era el reloj que Hermione le habia regalado.

El detestaba los relojes ,pero cuando vio esa pizca de ilusión en los ojos de Hermione cuando se lo dio no pudo mas que aceptarlo y colocarlo orgullosamente en su despacho.

Era hermoso minutos antes que el lo hiciera trizas y ahora solo era una montana de madera quemada y pequeños pedazos de metal.

\- Mione...

Paso sus grandes manos sobre su rostro , sabia que necesitaba verla y con esa idea en su cabeza abandonó su despacho.

 **Hermione**

–Jaque mate –exclamo Hermione alzando la voz. Intento atraer la mirada de su contrincante, pero él la mantenía fija en el tablero, tratando de comprender cómo se las había ingeniado para derrotarlo.

–No puede ser –murmuró Charlie Miller totalmente pasmado

–Pues es. Te he vencido-recalco Hermione con petulancia

–¡No! –gritó Charlie echando hacia atrás su asiento con tanta fuerza que éste cayó al suelo.

–Oh, no pierdas como un niño caprichoso. Es sólo un juego-replico Hermione rodando los ojos

–¡Sólo eres una mujer!-estallo Charlie con un leve gesto de enfado- ¡una pueblerina! ¡Nadie en el capitolio habia logrado vencerme jamas!

–Una mujer que te ha ganado - replico Hermione echandose a reír, no por parecer cruel, sino para aplacar su furia– Ahora debés premiarme por la victoria.

–¿¡Premiarte?! ¡Deberia cortarte la cabeza en este instante!

–Charlie...-replico Hermione en tono de advertencia

–Está bien. ¿Qué quieres? –inquirió este con petulancia.

–Tu dotacion de postre por todo lo que queda de las celebraciones... –repuso Hermione con una maliciosa

-No-respondio Charlie automáticamente -¡Todo menos eso!-rogo lastimeramente

-Ja! -exclamo Hermione- son solo bizcochos y pasteles Charlie

-¡Pero son LOS BIZCOCHOS!-repuso indignado

-¿Quieres la revancha?-sugirio Hermione-pero te costara tu dotacion de té helado

-¿¡Pero que coño?!-replico este furioso -¿estas de broma?

-Bueno si quieres dejarlo asi... -comenzo Hermione

-Eres una..

-Una chica muy inteligente - completo Hermione- ahora ¿que decides?

-Yo podria intervenir por ti buen amigo -exclamo una voz llamando la atención de ambos.

Hermione de inmediato reconoció al dueño de esa voz y se quedó totalmente está hace días trataba de evitar al Slytherin a toda costa , desde esa incómoda conversación donde el término ofreciéndole un trato totalmente maniático ella lo había evadido tanto como podía pero no siempre le era posible. Draco en respuesta a sus evasivas aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para incomodarla con miradas intensas y frases que hacían que toda la mesa mirara a Hermione y se preguntara que rayos estaba pasando.

El peor incidente fue la cena de hace dos días cuando el rubio invito a cenar a todos los tributos con la excusa de convivir un rato. Lo recordo en un veloz flashback , Hermione no tenía idea de lo que pasaría aquella noche hasta que el chico dictaminó que era hora de un poco de baile. Ella no se inmutó demasiado cuando todos comenzaron a bailar hasta que el mismo se acercó y le pidió una pieza.

-¿Podemos?-pregunto mientras extendia su mano

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa y observó como todos los miraban , eran el centro de atención y supo que para evitar una escena no tenía más opción que aceptar. Renuentemente tomo su mano y se puso de pie. El la condujo a la improvisada pista ,donde antes estaban los lujosos sillones de su piso ,después de un rato de sonreírse a si mismo satisfecho Draco rompió el silencio con lo siguiente:

-¿Puedo saber por qué me has evitado?

-Creo que esa pregunta está de más-respondió la chica de inmediato

-No crei que te alterará tanto mi propuesta-replicó este inmediatamente

-Me has propuesto traicionar al Capitolio, tu, un sangre pura, ¿como estoy segura de que puedo creerte?-exclamo Hermione en voz baja

-Pero preciosa no has escuchado siquiera mi plan ¿cómo puedes saber que es una locura o qué siquiera está mal?-respondio Draco tomanto firmemente su cintura

-Puedes traicionarme ,estás despechado y en cualquier momento puedes arrepentirte y dejarme sola-respondio Hermione

Draco la miró fríamente y apretó sin cuidado su muñeca y con voz oscura espetó fríamente:

-Tú no sabes cómo me siento, a ti no te debe de importar él porque yo quiera hacerlo ,tú eres una muggle y esperaba que por lo menos desearas salvar a tu especie o algo por el estilo

-Oh claro que lo deseabas-recalco la chica sin ningún atizbo de temor- deseabas aprovecharte de eso

-¿Empezaremos ha hablar de quien se aprovecha de quién? -contesto Draco sinicamente - Porque si nos ponemos a hablar de eso tú sales ganando dulzura o dime ,¿ quién fue la que me besó aquella noche? Yo no te obligué a nada y al parecer tú no tuviste problemas en seguirme la corriente y mucho menos en empezar esa corriente

-Jódete-escupio Hermione

-No creo que quieras que me joda más bien quieres que yo te joda a ti -sisieo el siniestramente

Después de aquel diálogo Hermione se soltó de su agarre y se encerró en su habitación a llorar ,se sentía sucia y algo culpable, pero confusa. No sabía qué hacer, Malfoy ni siquiera le había dicho su plan pero su ofrecimiento de traicionar al Capitolio era algo alarmante. Ella sabía que debía de contárselo a Ron pero la cobardía se asomó en su corazón y no se atrevía a siquiera intentar visitarlo de nuevo . Lo peor era soportar la presencia de Draco , el se mofaba de ella cada día al ver como se incomodaba cuando estaban en la misma habitación

-Se..señor-exclamo Charlie inclinándose respetuosamente,Hermione salió de su trance y le dedicó una mirada venenosa pero él no se inmutó.

-No te alteres tanto Charles-replico este rodando los ojos-aunque no lo creas este era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos en el colegio-dijo mientras se acercaba al tablero y tomaba a la reina blanca.

"Claro y también jodernos la vida"-penso Hermione

-¿Puedo acompañarles?-pregunto el chico con una fingida inocencia , eso solo hizo rabiar más a Hermione

-No creo que sea correcto que juege con nosotros señor-respondio Hermione

-Bah , no quieras evitar que participe con excusas -respondio este acomodando las piezas-te diré ganas te concedere un deseo

-¿Deseo?-repitio Hermione sorprendida

-Lo que tú quieras-respondio Draco con petulancia

-¿Y si pierdo?-pregunto Hermione dezconfiadamente

–Un beso... –repuso tranquilamente–. quiero un beso de la perdedora

Charlie miraba de un lado para el otro , observaba esas miradas asesinas que ambos se dedicaban pero sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho tomo asiento en el sofá y espero el espectáculo

-Vale-respondio sabía cómo resultaría aquello ,pero sabía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

-Las damas primero-dijo Draco señalando las piezas

Hermione escogió las piezas blancas y por ende el chico a las negras.

Ambos se instalaron cómodamente frente al tablero y, sin mediar muchas palabras, dieron comienzo a la partida. Hermione abrío el juego con audacia y él, sorprendido por su táctica, la imitó. Jugában en silencio. Hermione le comío un caballo y él tomó un alfil. Los peones caían en ambos lados. Hermione ,en una táctica sorpresa, vacilo y simulo sentirse confundida .Se mordió el labio sabiendo que el lo notaría y maneobro a su rey blanco contra el rey negro de su contrincante

Y con un discreto movimiento comenzó a acorralarlo

Draco parecía concentrado en el juego ,sus tácticas eran inesperadas y más de una vez Hermione estuvo apunto de ser corralada por el mismo pero con gran determinación movió un pequeño peón ,Draco sonrió satisfecho con esto y siguió moviendo a su rey. Hermione sonrió aún más cuando con otro movimiento acorraló a su rey ,Draco sintiendo la derrota sonrió y movió ala azar una torre , Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa petulante y hacer jaque mate.

-Jaque-exclamo Hermione observando la mueca de sorpresa del chico -ahora quiero mi deseo-añadio sin darle tiempo de responder

-Tu eres la ganadora-respondio el chico recargandose en su silla

Hermione se acercó sigilosamente a el , lentamente , como si fuera una serpiente que quería intimidar a su presa y le susurró:

-Dejame en paz de una puta vez-espeto

Draco la miro seriamente ,su sonrisa se había desvanecido pero luego asintió se apartó de el y se puso de la siguió y espetó :

–La ganadora de este asalto –declaró con una profunda reverencia– Elizabeth Foster

Pese a que había ganado Hermione no se sentía como una vencedora, sino como una simple muchacha con el agua hasta el cuello.

Y esa sensación de ensancharia cuando viera a Theodore de pie en el umbral de la puerta principal mirando fríamente como ambos se miraban .Pero lo que empeoró la situacion fue como Draco tomaba entre sus grandes manos la pequeña muñeca de Hermione y la besaba exclamando:

-No se puede lamentar haber perdido contra alguien tan hermosa, pero sabes que no me rendiré

-Entonces espero que gozes la decepción-respondio Hermione

-No sería la primera vez-espeto Draco sonriente mientras dirigia su mirada a Theo y la regresaba rápidamente a la chica-personalmente espero que gozes su desprecio-susurro mientras le señalaba con la mirada a Theodore

Hermione confusa giro y vio por un instante en sus ojos un brillo peligroso, pues estaba forzando los límites de su paciencia. Su enfado, sin embargo, se desvaneció inesperadamente cuando todas las miradas se posaron en el.

Hermione de inmediato intento zafarse del agarre de Draco , pero el la retuvo y le susurró antes de liberarla:

-Ten en cuenta que puedo hacer que te odie, puedo hacer se sienta asco tan solo al verte. Tienes una semana para decidir

Rápidamente la soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de besarle suavemente la mejilla e irse a su habitación sin importarle como una mirada asesina se posaba sobre el

Y no era la de Hermione


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

 _A Deal_

 **Part One:**

 **Breakup**

* * *

 _Una fría mirada puede doler más que mil palabras, más que mil insultos .Una mirada puede decirte muchas cosas acerca de su dueño, puede hacerte sentir desde un infinito cariño hasta un profundo temor_

* * *

-¡General Nott!- exclamo Charlie al percatarse de la presencia del chico, Hermione igualmente reparo en el y recordó la presencia de Charlie. Con el juego había olvidado su existencia por completo.

Theo asintió a modo de saludo y su mirada se posó de inmediato en Hermione, Charlie sintió rápidamente que el sobraba en aquel incomodo escenario y sin decir mucho más que balbuceos (y después de lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a Hermione) se retiró de la sala algo confundido pero con una pequeña idea de lo que estaba pasando. Desde hace días sospechaba de la clase de relación que tenían esos dos, pero lo que acababa de pasar con Draco le hacía llegar a conclusiones más impactantes.

Hermione seguía algo acongojada en su lugar, ni siquiera noto cuando Charlie se fue ya que estaba embelesada con la presencia de Theo. El aun la miraba seriamente , pero a ella eso no le importó demasiado ya que de inmediato corrió a él y se fundió en un enorme abrazo. Theo le correspondió, estaba desesperado por verla y aunque tenía preguntas, esas bien podían esperar.

-Hermione-susurro Theo silenciosamente

Hermione lo miro encantada al ver como su nombre salia de sus labios. Lo extrañaba y de eso no tenía duda alguna. Sin mediar más palabras Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a su habitación sin importarle que alguien los viese. Theo la siguió sin decir una palabra hasta que llegaron a la alcoba. La chica cerró la puerta lentamente para luego ser atraída por este en un apasionado beso.

Ninguno volvió a decir algo en un buen rato

Hermione descansaba sobre el pecho de Theo, desde siempre le encantaba sentir los latidos de su corazón, incluso antes de ser pareja. Cuando salían al bosque en pequeñas excursiones, las cuales eran agotadoras si seguías al pie de la letra el ritmo del chico, se sentaban en un pequeño predio adornado por el más grande e increíble árbol que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida. Era un árbol de deliciosas nueces que crecía frondosamente, casi demasiado. Hermione siempre sospecho que Theo le aplicaba algún hechizo para conservarlo ya que no es muy común que un árbol de nueces de fruto todo el año, y menos tan grandes como aquellas bestiales nueces. Ese árbol siempre era una válvula de emergencia para Hermione y los niños de la escuela/orfanato.

Aun no se decían ninguna palabra o frase relevante, si ella lo pensaba jamás necesitaron de grandes conversaciones para entenderse .Casi siempre una mirada bastaba para saber lo que pensaba uno del otro o de la situación en general, pero ahora, en ese momento, Hermione sabía que las palabras eran más que necesarias

-Theo-espeto Hermione – suéltalo-pidió, sabía que el necesitaba respuestas y detestaba esa clase de silencios. No es como si hablaran demasiado pero sus silencios siempre eran algo meditativos y no fríos como el actual.

-¿Cómo has estado?-respondió este, Hermione dio un largo suspiro y respondió

-Sé que realmente no quieres saber eso o que por lo menos no es tu principal duda-comenzó-pero he estado bien. Charlie es un gran amigo.

Theo arqueo una ceja y por primera vez le dirigió la mirada, en un rápido movimiento la sentó encima de su abdomen y pregunto:

-¿Por qué no me importaría?-dijo con el ceño fruncido- eres mi chica, desde luego que me importa-Hermione se ruborizo al escucharlo decir eso pero de inmediato ella misma frunció el ceño y replico:

-¿Tu chica?-exclamo con una repentina sonrisa

-Si , mía-aclaro el- sé que no hemos podido vernos como quisiéramos. Miles de veces desee sacarte de los entrenamientos y llevarte a donde sea que pudiéramos estar solos pero ambos sabemos que eso sería una insensatez.

-Lo sé-respondió Hermione- también quise verte .

De nuevo el silencio los invadió, pero ya no era incómodo y frio, de nuevo era SU SILENCIO, el de antaño. Ella misma tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que debía dejar que Theo primero se desahogase. Recordaba que las cosas no habían estado bien para nadie en los últimos días

-¿Y qué tal Miller?-pregunto Theo notando como su novia miraba a un punto vacío, pensativa y con gesto serio

-Inesperado y confuso-contesto-así lo definiría, no es el chico malo que cualquiera esperaría. Es casi como un niño grande, ¡Hubieras visto como se puso cuando lo vencí en el ajedrez! –Exclamo Hermione divertida- ¡Hizo un puchero!, parecía que quería lanzarme el tablero

-Charlie es un enigma-respondió Theo mirando al techo- un enigma envuelto en capaz y capaz de diferentes personalidades. Pero si es muy simpático, me pregunto cómo se desenvolverá en los juegos

-Probablemente sea algo grande-respondió Hermione sintiendo un leve escalofrió. Le incomodaba pensar en el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarlo. No quería hacerle daño, pero la pregunta era si él pensaba lo mismo que ella

-Probablemente empiece contigo-soltó Theo sin pensar

-Tal vez- replico Hermione algo tensa-pero tiene que suceder ¿no es así?

-Cierto-corroboro Theo- pero bien puede ser un buen aliado para ti-sugirió- me entere de lo de Bill, ese maldito bastardo me las pagara

-No es de extrañar –dijo Hermione-cada quien debe de buscar su manera de sobrevivir .No creo que sea justo juzgarlo por buscar expandir su esperanza de vida

Hermione ya había olvidado la traición de Bill, ya poco le importaba y en su corazón lo comprendía perfectamente.

-vale, vale- respondió Theo rodando los ojos- pero aun así es un idiota

-Eso seguro-respondió Hermione, estaba impaciente porque sabía exactamente lo que el chico se estaba preguntando internamente, su corazón latía rápido y sabía que tenía que prepararse para mentir sobre Draco pero no sabía si prepararse para mentir sobre Ron. En el poco tiempo que habían estado alejados Hermione se había convertido en una persona demasiado diferente a la que había llegado al capitolio y eso la asustaba

-Theo pregúntame lo que realmente quieres saber de una buena vez por todas-espeto Hermione, no podía soportar más tiempo con aquella incertidumbre.

Theo suspiro largamente y recordó como el que decía ser su amigo besaba la mejilla de su novia, sintió de nuevo como la sangre le hervía y exclamo:

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con Draco?

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos hasta que contesto

-Casi nunca esta-respondió Hermione- pero cuando llega es algo amable, casi demasiado y eso puede inquietar a cualquiera. Cuando llegaste jugábamos ajedrez.

-Ganaste, ¿cierto?-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí... no fue tan sencillo como se esperaría. Al parecer practicaba en el colegio

-Bueno no lo llamaría practicar-exclamo Theo- solo jugaba por sentirse superior a los demás.

-Ahora yo tengo que preguntar-espeto Hermione-¿Cómo has estado?-comenzó cautelosamente- escuche lo de Greengrass… es realmente sorprendente, mas tratándose de alguien como ella.

Theo respiro profundamente, recordó la ejecución de la que fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Pero de inmediato se detuvo en la frase "alguien _como ella_ "

-¿Alguien como ella?-replico Theo con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione lo miro confusa y respondió:

-Bueno es Astoria Greengrass de quien estamos hablando-comenzó- no es como si ella demostrará querer o siquiera tolerar a los muggles en el pasado. En el colegio siempre estaba con Parkinson y su hermana… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?.. ¡Oh si Daphne!-exclamo con frialdad- es por eso que es sorprendente. Creo que nadie hubiera pensado que la prometida de Malfoy escondería muggles, si mal no recuerdo ella escapo de Hogwarts cuando inicio la lucha, además es conocida por hacer colonias de esclavos muggles. Simplemente no puedo creer de inmediato que ella haya hecho algo como eso, es imposible. Era demasiado cobarde.

-Jamás conociste a Astoria, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-replico Theo evidentemente frustrado, aparto delicadamente a Hermione y se sentó en el borde de la cama- tu, ni Potter y ni Weasley tenian alguna idea de lo que pasabamos dia a dia .Siempre tuvieron o tienen una estúpida idea de quienes somos

-Theo-susurro Hermione sin saber que decir -no puedes pretender que no tenga perjuicios hacia ellos ¿Acaso no vez lo que nos han hecho?, tan solo "EL" mato a Harry, tiene a Ron encerrado en una fría mazmorra y a miles de inocentes en campos de concentración.

-Tú siempre crees que los tuyos son las únicas víctimas-replico Theo- ¡¿crees que hacemos esto por gusto?!, ¡¿Crees que nos agrada matar a niños , mujeres y ancianos?! Tú no ves más allá de tus propios problemas y los de tu gente, todos ustedes siempre piensan que son las únicas víctimas pero no saben nada acerca de nosotros –exclamo Theo exaltado, Hermione de inmediato se sintió ofendida ,¿Cómo pretendía que no se sintiera así si ellos eran los que mas sufrían?

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?!-replico Hermione poniéndose de pie- ustedes viven aquí comiendo comida como si no hubiera mañana y peor aun vomitándola para poder meterse más-exclamo - ¿de donde viene toda esta hipocresía? quieres que sienta lástima por ellos pues no, no siento lástima por ellos, no siento lástima por Malfoy, no siento lástima por Parkinson, por Flint , ni por Zabini y aparte ¿quieres saber que siento?-espeto Hermione -siento alegría, alegría de que por lo menos Greengrass haya recibido su merecido porque ella al igual que toda su familia y muchos de su casa huyeron como cobardes dejándonos a los demás una lucha que al final perdimos y ustedes salieron beneficiados sin mover un solo dedo.

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes la razon por la cual se fueron?!-exclamo Theo ya en su límite -yo me quedé y luche , pero yo no era un jodido Weasley o un milagroso Potter para ser notado.

-¡Que importaba lo que los demás pensaran! –replico Hermione- lo que importaba era luchar por lo correcto

-¡¿Por lo correcto?!- replico Theo- no estamos hablando de lo correcto Hermione, en ese momento nadie vio lo que era correcto o incorrecto, todos vieron por su propio pellejo y muchos no se unieron a ustedes por sus malditos perjuicios, ustedes creen que por tener el apellido que tenemos somos malvados .

-Jamás mostraron lo contrario-contraataco Hermione

-Jamás pudimos demostrar lo contrario-añadió Theo – Draco tenía sus padres prácticamente secuestrados en su mansión, Pansy estaba siendo presionada por su padre, Astoria y Daphne casi estaban en la misma situación .Solo éramos niños, tú siempre lo has dicho, éramos sólo unos malditos niños – Theo respiraba agitadamente, frustrado y furioso

-No entiendo cómo puedes pretender que yo no sienta odio hacia ellos-respondió Hermione- entiendo que sean humanos y que se hayan equivocado pero no me puedes pedir que no sienta cierta alegría al ver su desgracia , porque la sentiré y simplemente por que se lo merecen. Ellos me han hecho demasiado

-¿Entonces entrarás en alegría cuando me pase algo?-dijo Theo

-Es diferente que yo no…

-No es diferente Hermione-se apresuró a responder Theo - yo soy uno de ellos , yo- Theo suspiro y continuo , era hora de aclarar las cosas - Hermione , quiero que seas sincera, quiero que me digas que sientes hacia mí ,no como tu novio ,no como pareja y no como tu amigo .Quiero saber que sientes hacia mí en general , ¿me has estado guardando desprecio silenciosamente?

Hermione recorrió la habitación lentamente, con pequeños pasos y busco en su corazón la respuesta, siempre la tuvo en la punta de la lengua pero no le gustaba, era amarga .Pero no tenía opción… tenía que responder. Se detuvo enfrente de un expectativo Theodore, suspiro cansadamente y respondió quedamente, en una frase casi inexistente:

-Si… -exclamo – algo

Eso era suficiente para Theo, casi demasiado. Acerco a Hermione y acerco su rostro contra el suyo, respiro su olor y la beso en la frente.

-Adiós Hermione

-¡Theo!

Theo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y exclamo:

-No podemos estar juntos así Hermione, me odias y tienes razón , tengo que entenderlo- comenzó- siempre estaré aquí para ti ya que ni esa respuesta disminuirá lo que siento por ti. Pero creo que necesitas aclarar tus ideas .Entiendo que tengas perjuicios hacia ellos pero cuando los tienes hacia ellos los tienes hacia mí. Yo no soy diferente Hermione, soy un asesino e asesinado muggles y no me apena decirlo, es la verdad después de todo.

-Theo-susurro Hermione suplicante

-Tal vez algún día podamos volver a esto, pero por ahora me temo que no podemos ser más que… amigos-exclamo-seguiré cuidándote aunque no lo quieras , pero no me pidas que este contigo de esta manera. No quiero estar con alguien que me odie, por mucho que la ame, no es correcto. No es bueno ni para ti ni para mí

Theo estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Hermione recordo la pregunta clave y lo detuvo en seco con lo siguiente:

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme lo de Ron?-espeto dandole la espalda- se que les pondran una trampa cuando vengan a rescatarlo

Theo se detuvo en seco, pero no por mucho tiempo y replico:

-Alejate de los problemas Hermione

-No puedo-espeto la chica- ya estoy nadando en ellos. Al igual que tu y la elite ,para mi la resistencia y Ron son mi equipo,soy parte de ellos

Theo no respondio de nuevo,con evidente frustración salió de la habitación preguntándose si serian los juegos quienes mataran a Hermione o sus propias acciones.

Pero muy pronto tendría que elegir su bando y entre matar a Hermione o a los suyos.

Hermione se derrumbó prácticamente cuando la puerta termino de cerrarse, sintió como una parte de ella se rompía y como nuevas posibilidades se abrían. Ya no tenía Theo a su lado, tal vez si un como aliado para ganar los juegos, pero ya no lo tenía como antes. Ahora estaba sola, rodeada de gente, pero sola y eso desencadenaría una nueva grieta en su corazón .Una grieta que alguien muy pronto llegaría llenar, alguien que lograría hacer que venciera sus perjuicios.

Pero para eso tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo

* * *

 **Part two**

 **The ally**

Jamás había llorado tanto

Incluso cuando sintió las pérdidas de sus amigos se contuvo, pudo hacerlo y eso era necesario

Pero ahora tenía plena libertad de gemir y gritar a sus anchas e hizo uso de ella. No le importo que Draco Malfoy estuviera a pocos pasos de ella, no le importó Charlie, ni nadie.

Paso alrededor de una hora antes de que escuchara unos tímidos toquidos en su puerta, sin responder al llamado, alguien la abrió .

Era Charlie

Este la miro con pena

"Debió _de haber escuchado todo_ " -pensó Hermione

Charlie entro y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Sin decirle nada le dio el mejor consuelo que alguien pudo haberle dado

 **Charlie sabía hacer chocolate caliente...**

Su madre, una experta en la repostería y en la cocina en general, se había asegurado de que aprendiera. Para su madre una buena taza de chocolate caliente era una buena cura para casi todos los males.

Con esa idea en mente Charlie le preparo una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y después de mucho pedirlo logro que lo siguiera a su habitacion y lo acompañara en su balcón. Era parecido al de la sala de estar pero este, al contrario del otro, tenía un pequeño telescopio

-¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó?-soltó Charlie después de unos minutos

-¿Es necesario Charlie?-exclamo Hermione con gesto cansado, la conversación con Theo tal vez no fue agotadora físicamente pero si mentalmente. Trato de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y el leve temblor que la invadía

-Bueno...puede que lo sea -respondió este encogiéndose de hombros -Elizabeth, Draco Malfoy es alguien peligroso, yo mismo te lo puedo asegurar. Y viendo lo que pasó hace un momento y bueno... ¡Prácticamente desde que llegaste! No sé necesita ser un genio para saber lo que ocurre

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Hermione tensa

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que podrías ocultarlo?-replico este- desde el día en el que ejecutaron a Greengrass parece que vez un fantasma cada vez que el se presenta , te pones lívida y en algunos casos tan roja que parece que vas a estallar

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?-replico Hermione con fingido desinteres- no es como si lo que "pasara"-espeto haciendo un gesto entre comillas- fuera a durar ¿Y si solo fue un error? Después de todo venimos aquí a morir

-Tal vez estés en lo cierto-continuo Charlie-pero aunque no lo creas te he tomado cierto aprecio y por lo menos me gustaría que durarás más de 15 minutos en la arena

Hermione se quedó pasmada ante tal confesió , su relación había sido cordial desde el primer momento pero ella no lo consideraba más que un trato convenenciero entre ambos ,un trato silencioso y ahora Charlie la miraba con gesto inocente y preocupado .

Había cometido el primer error :

Tener aprecio por la competencia

Hermione igualmente le apreciaba ,Charlie era divertido , divertido con un humor agridulce y sincero que pocos entendian , su compañía era primordial para ella y en ese momento necesitaba un desahogo , un desahogo que ni Theo ni Ron podían darle.

Con Theo ni siquiera tenia ya esa posibilidad.

-Draco Malfoy no es mi única carga Charlie-exclamo Hermione con pesar

-Puedes decirmelo-solto Charlie-no es como si delatar tus problemas personales pudiera servirme de algo .Por lo menos hara que el estar encerrados en este piso sea más interesante

-Es difícil-comenzo Hermione

-Somos tributos en unos juegos de la muerte ,vivimos con un calvo sin nariz que es un idiota y un opresor parecido a Hitler pero 100 veces peor , con una maniática que se lo tira y con personas que se creen mejor que nosotros solo por mover una vara ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

Hermione sonrió momentáneamente y exclamó:

-Tenia una relación con Theodore Nott

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamo el como si hubiera contestado bien a una trivia- espera ¿tenias?

Hermione tomo un gran trago del chocolate sin importarle que le quemara y asintió.

-Terminamos hace un momento-respondio- al parecer tengo demasiadas cosas que aclarar en mi cabeza , soy algo inmadura ¿sabes?, creo que la guerra no me dio la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas

-Suponia que algo habia pasado-replico Charlie -pero ... pueden arreglarlo ¿cierto?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y continuo:

-Es demasiado para el y creo que también para mi.

Charlie la miro un momento y esbozo una sonrisa algo melancolia y exclamo:

-Mi madre era una mujer algo cursi-solto Charlie-ella siempre decia que cuando dos personas estan destinados a estar juntos el destino y bla ,bla ,bla .Tu me entiendes , tal vez podrán estar juntos algun dia , pero siento que ese no es el unico problema , hay mas ¿cierto?

Hermione asintio y exclamo:

-Me acosté con Draco Malfoy

Charlie puso una mueca de desagrado y espetó :

-Eso es muy obvio...eres demasiado transparente . Si alguien los ve por primera vez bien pude pensar que pasa o pasó algo entre ustedes dos. ¿Tienes algun fetiche con los tíos malos?

Hermione continuaba conteniendo las lágrimas , necesitaba dejar salir todo

Charlie la miraba aún sin entender. Hermione nego con la cabeza y esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa:

-Tal vez solo mal gusto-respondio la chica

-Entonces no tendré oportunidad-replico Charlie en un intento de animarla- soy demasiado bueno para ti. Claro en el buen sentido-añadio-tendria que matar a mucha gente para que te fijaras en mi

-Tal vez no-espeto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eso no es lo peor ?-cuestiono Charlie al sentir que la tensión en su amiga no disminuía - ¿O no es el problema en sí?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza , preparo su cuerpo y su mente para lo peor, preparo la varita en su bolsillo y miró al vacío sombríamente

-Mi nombre no es Elizabeth...

Charlie la miro sin entender ,con gesto levemente sorprendido y algo desubicado exclamó:

-Para ser una simple maestra tienes demasiados problemas-dijo con un leve toque de gracia- ¿Cómo es que te llamas entonces? , No es algo poco común, muchos ciudadanos cambian su nombre para huir de los agentes de la paz

-No...- replico Hermione- Mi nombre...-respiró hondo y exclamo- es Hermione Granger

Charlie se petrifico en su asiento algo pasmado ,su lógica de inmediato supuso que era una pequeña broma o un desvarío de su amiga y con una sonrisa comprensiva y algo curiosa exclamó:

-Bueno basta de chocolate para ti-espeto Charlie mirándola de arriba a abajo- ¿Si sabes que Hermione Granger es amiga de el innombrable? . Ha estado muerta por años, la llamaban de otra manera ...creo que era...

Hermione rio , sabia que mas de uno pensaria que estaba algo loca , tomo la varita , que tenia firmemente sostenida desde hace un rato, y conjuro un pequeño fuego azul

-La sangre sucia-completo Hermione

Charlie abría y cerraba la boca ,parecía que quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras...

-Charlie yo...

-¡¿Como no me di cuenta?!- exclamo- ¡con razón no les tienes miedo!- respiraba agitadamente - ¡Pero no luces como ella!

-Estoy bajo el efecto de una poción-explico-se quita en unas horas, en una media hora desaparecerá

-¡Tengo que verlo! - exigió , no parecía molesto , más bien algo sorpendido

-De acuerdo

Ambos esperaron sentados en unas sillas cerca del pequeño balcón de Charlie , el silencio era incómodo entre ambos y Charlie miraba a Hermione con signo evaluativo,como si pensase que estaba algo loca .Pasaron los 30 minutos y Hermione comenzó a tomar su forma original ante la mirada atónita del chico .Se sentía tan bien revelarse ante alguien , ser sincera y poder sacar toda esa mierda de su interior

-¡No me jodas!-grito con los ojos abiertos como platos de par en par - ¡Eres la chica!, ¡Todos dicen que habías muerto!, ¡Eras el tema de moda cuando llegue a este lugar! y ¡no paraban de hablar de ti!

\- Que alegría...-replico Hermione rinonicamente

-Pero...tu ...tú -Charlie parecía querer preguntarle mil preguntas ala vez , Hermione se le acercó y exclamó

-Pregunta lo que quieras-respondio

-El chico pelirrojo-comenzo-¿No era tu novio?,¿No has pensado en siquiera ir a verle?

\- Si, ya lo he ido a ver-confeso para sorpresa de Charlie-por eso tuve que acostarme con Malfoy , para entrar a un pasadizo secreto que está en su cuarto

-Vale-continuo el chico-segundo, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¡¿Estas loca o algo así?! Ustedes los magos tienen una peligrosa atracción con el peligro

-Eso ya lo sabes, me ofrecí por una tengo más posibilidades ,ella moriría en un parpadeo-respondio Hermione rápidamente

-Fingire entenderlo-replico Charlie-tercero ¿Por que me dices esto a mí?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien-contesto la chica-personalmente esto me está matando poco a no tenía problema ¿Sabes?, No veía a ningúno de ellos ,solo a Theo .No era mucho problema y enserio pensé que podríamos formar alguna especie de futuro juntos y ahora...

-Ahora estás en una carniceria-completo Charlie

-Si-corroboro Hermione

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-cuestiono Charlie-no pensarás quedarte así como así

-¿Que quieres decir?-replico Hermione

-Me refiero a que si no piensas hacer nada para terminar con esto, se supone que eres Hermione Granger ,la gran heroína -exclamo Charlie pomposamente -eres un mártir para muchos ¿sabes? y ¿no pretendes terminar con esto?

-Yo... -Hermione suspiro y añadio-esa es la otra parte del problema

-¿Hay más?-replico el chico algo pasmado-enserio realmente necesitas alejarte de los problemas o algo por el estilo.

-No es como si los buscara-replico Hermione-pero si, hay más.

-Vale, ¿quieres contarme?

-Draco Malfoy me ofreció un trato

-Un trato con el diablo-susurro Charlie

-Mas o menos-replico Hermione

-Y ... ¿que es?-cuestiono Charlie

-Ese es el último problema -respondio Hermione sintiendose repentinamente estupida -No lo se

-¿No le has preguntado?-replico Charlie sin creerselo -¿como puedes saber si es un problema si ni siquiera sabes de que se trata?

-Bien puede traicionarme. Muchas personas me han traicionado lo largo de mi vida , Malfoy sólo está despechado por lo que le pasó a Greengrass y bien puede abandonarnos de un día para el otro ,es por eso que no creo en él y prefiero evitarlo , pero el insiste

Charlie la miro evaluativamente durante un momento y exclamo:

-Bueno ¿quieres un consejo? o ¿sólo deseas que te siga escuchando?-solto Charlie sosteniendo firmemente su taza.

-Adelante dilo , me gustan los consejos-replico Hermione mientras jugaba con su varita

-Vale , aunque no creo que los sigas demasiado considerando tu situacion actual , pero sinceramente creo que debes de preguntarle sobre el plan- Sugirio- no puedes descartar algo sin siquiera saber de qué se trata. Aunque para mi la verdadera pregunta es qué es si tú quieres volver a ser Hermione Granger o prefieres ser Elizabeth Foster. Porque sinceramente creo que ese es el único obstáculo ,no quieres volver a esos días de revolución y veo que tienes miedo de volver a luchar.

Hermione se quedó totalmente pasmada ante la opinión de su compañero pero antes de que pudiera responder u objetar algo supo que tenía razón . Cuando sostuvo una varita de nuevo sintió incluso algo de incomodidad con la magia, tal vez era la poca familiaridad que tenía ya que no utilizaba magia desde hace años, pero desde que su mundo había vuelto a cambiar desde la seleccion , esa sensación, la perseguía constantemente . Ya no sabia quien prefería ser ,tal vez el tenia razon , tal vez temia dejar salir a Hermione de nuevo y prefería mantenerla oculta bajo las capaz y capaz del disfraz de Elizabeth .Tenia que meditarlo , tenia que concentarse y decidir de una vez por todas que haria

Despues de todo , los juegos iniciaban en menos de 15 dias

* * *

 **Part Three**

The Plan

El dia a dia de Hermione transcurrió sin mas, Charlie se habia mostrado como el aliado mas comprensivo que pudiera tener y el unico inconveniente era que pasaba horas y horas mirándola fijamente con curiosidad hasta que Hermione ,algo frustada, le contestaba todas sus preguntas con detalles precisos (el no aceptaba una respuesta por buena hasta que la consideraba enteramente completa).

Las noches se habian convertido en oportunidades de conversarsacion sobre cualquier cosa , en especial sobre Hogwarts , el chico mostraba gran curiosidad sobre la legendaria escuela y gracias a esas charlas nocturnas Hermione se pudo enterar del destino de las ruinas del castillo

-Ya no es tan difícil entrar-le habia dicho Charlie en una de sus tantas conversaciones- Quitaron el hechizo que reuhia a los muggles y convirtieron las ruinas en una muralla , se rumora que construyen algo detras de esos muros, una especie de arma o algo por el estilo, pero muy poca gente tiene acceso .Yo fui una vez ya que tuve que escoltar a Bellatrix Lestrange ,pero no se me permitió pasar mas halla del puente .

-¿Un arma?-cuestiono la chica

-Bueno eso se dice, aunque yo pienso que tal vez sea un refugio para el Lord en caso de que los aliados logren invadir inglaterra-respondio Charlie encogiéndose de hombros

-Los aliados...-repitio Hermione en un susurro

-Si ,los aliados-confirmo Charlie -son aliados de la resistencia en el extranjero ,como la MACUSA y los ministerios de magia europeos , sus planes son invadir Inglaterra , llevan planeando una ofensiva desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Como lo saben?-cuestiono Hermione

-Nuestras misiones consisten en saber esa clase de información, de descubrirla -respondio Charlie

-Entiendo-replico Hermione pensativa - ¿y de que lado estas tu?

-Eso depende de qué de qué respuesta le des a Draco Malfoy-respondio el rápidamente- me interesa acabar con toda esta mierda, soy un muggle después de todo,pero si tú respondes que no, no que me serviría unirme a la resistencia

-Yo no soy toda la resistencia, aunque yo no esté, tienen posibilidades-argumento Hermione

-No lo creo, tú eres Hermione Granger-objeto Charlie- desde que te fuiste no han tenido casi ni una victoria, ni una posibilidad , ¿porque sería diferente ahora? -cuestiono el chico-admito que Weasley tiene algo, pero a como van las cosas dudo que tenga fuerzas para continuar.

Esa conversación le había hecho recordar que él tenía una cita pendiente con Ron , desde hace dias queria verle pero dados los acontecimientos no le parecio muy buena idea hacerlo , por que siendo realistas Hermione sabia que era una mala idea ir a ver a un traidor ala sangre siendo un tributo y por ende decidio que era mejor evitar mas problemas . Estaba al tanto de que sin duda sería difícil volver a entrar a la habitación de Draco ,pero después de una rápida planeación con Charlie ambos pudieron ir rápidamente hacia la habitacion del rubio, ya que según Charlie , Draco estaría en los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas de la guardia y no volvería hasta pasados unos días.

Charlie estaba empeñado en acompañarla.

-No me puedes negar ver al Gran Ron Weasley- le había dicho entusiasmado

Ese entusiasmo despertaba algo de ternura en Hermione , Charlie con gran entusiasmo le preguntaba hasta el ultimo detalle del antiguo mundo magico y aunque aveces la hacia rabiar , llegando al extremo de amenazarle con un maleficio si no dejaba de entrar a su habitacion a deshoras de la noche, siempre terminaba contandole todo lo que recordaba.

Ademas (aparte de su extrema curiosidad) este seguia insistiendo en que hablara con Draco,Hermione solo queria alargar el tema pero hasta ella misma se estaba impacientando, hace dias que no lo veia (casi se cumplia la semana) y sentia un nudo en la garganta solo de hablar de el tema .Al final (despues de muchas conversaciones) habia decidido ceder y preguntarle de que se trataba (en parte habia cedido para que Charlie la dejara en paz, ese chico sabia ser persistente).

Ahora se encontraban caminado entre los laberintos que llevaban a las mazmorras, al entrar al cuarto de Draco (el cual estaba hecho un desastre) encontraron distintos planos y pergaminos .Charlie ,de inmediato, habia esbozado una sonrisa gatuna y se habia apresurado a tomar uno pero Hermione (con un mirada asesina) le ordeno no tocar nada

-No podemos mover nada, se dara cuenta-le habia susurrado energeticamente

En respuesta el chico habia hecho una mueca de fastidio

Ya estaban cerca de Ron, Hermione lo sabia bien ya que habian pasado ya los muros de los salones (ademas el moho se hacia mas grueso en las paredes).Con ayuda de Charlie abrio la puerta que daba alas mazmorras, salieron quedamente y mirando detenidamente el ambiente avanzaron hacia la celda . Lo unico fuera de lugar era que no habia nadie a los alrededores.

Hermione se percato de eso de inmediato y miro a Charlie con un toque de sospecha en su mirada , pero no se inmuto , despues de todo ella tenia la varita .Despues de unos metros llegaron a la celda del pelirrojo, Hermione ahuyento a los guardias y entraron rapidamente.

Fue sorprendente con lo que se encontraron.

Dentro Ron (ignorando la presencia de Hermione) estaba rodeado de pesas y equipo deportivo (parecido al que ellos mismos tenian en su sala de entrenamiento) Ron levantaba pesas furiosamente , parecia que su musculatura se habia multiplicado a limites extremos desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto.

-¿Ron?-exclamo Hermione

Al principio el no respondio

-¡¿Ron?!-exclamo mas fuerte llamando su atencion.

Lo que vio le hizo entrar en panico

Sus ojos, en vez de tener ese tipico tono azul , estaban totamente negros , el parecia una bestia ,una bestia con la ropa desgarrada y con una idea en mente.

Comer

Rápidamente corrió hacia Hermione con intenciones claras de hacerle daño, está intento hechizarlo en un movimiento casi automático mientras corria alrededor de la sala con Charlie pisándole los talones pero se tropezo con una pesa y la varita cayo al suelo.Rápidamente Charlie la recogio y en un momento dado cuando la bestia (Ron) se detuvo observando a su presa Hermione exclamó:

-¡Charlie tenemos que...!-grito Hermione esperando ver a un amigo , a su aliado, pero se topo con algo totalmente diferente

Charlie sostenia un enorme cuchillo a centimetros de su cuello

* * *

 **Part Four**

"The Help"

-Charlie-susurro Hermione petrificada-¿que... que haces?

Charlie rio , rio con una mueca tenebrosa adornada con una sonrisa maniatica y replico:

-El te dijo que no confiaras en nadie-exclamo alegremente , como si cantara una tonada pegajosa

-Pero...pero tu -balbuceo Hermione

-¿Acaso creías que podría ser tu aliado? -comenzo Charlie- ¿creías que mi uniría con alguien como tú? Admito que me sorprendió tu verdadero origen , cuando me asignaron a vigilarte creí que solo serias la putilla de Nott y bueno tuve razon. Pero la zorra de Draco Malfoy...ese titulo si me sorprendio

Ron continuaba rodeandolos pero , increíblemente, no les hacia daño.

-¿Que...que le has hecho?-pregunto Hermione sintiendo el frio metal en su cuello

-Bueno, me duele admitir que eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta-respondio este -creo que ya se lo han inyectado

-¿Inyectado?-espeto Hermione con voz entrecortada

-Oh lizzie , lizzie-siseo Charlie- ¿acaso no sabes acerca del virus?

Hermione no respondio, no lo sabia , pero no podia ser nada bueno.

-Vale... creo que tendre que explicartelo-comenzo Charlie mientras rompia la varita en dos-los muggles se han vuelto una carga para nuestro señor .Se multiplican demasiado rápido aún en condiciones inhumanas ,el virus actúa como un gen degenerativo que degenera los musculos ,organos e incluso fluidos hasta la muerte, una muerte rápida y sencilla por supuesto, pero también puedo ser utilizado como una opción generativa ,puede generar músculos y una fuerza enorme, pero tiene sus efectos secundarios como pérdida de la memoria ,ataques erráticos , o como en este caso canibalismo .Es una lástima que no sea 100% permanente , supongo que han tenido que inyectarle una buena dosis . Aunque claro el buen Ronnie está entrenado para no hacerle daño a los guardias , pero no está entrenado para no hacerle daño a su querida amiga

-Tu eres un muggle-escupio Hermione con desprecio

-Bla , Bla ,Bla -respondio Charlie con fria ironia- si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso .Pero tranquila ,no moriras aqui a manos de el, a ti te espera una muerte de mas alta categoria .Bella estara encantada cuando le lleve a la puta de Malfoy y Nott . Ella solo creia que tenian una relacion y con eso pensaba hacerles caer ,pero ahora no solo tenemos a una sucia puta,tenemos a Hermione Granger

-¿Bellatrix hizo caer a Greengrass cierto?-cuestiono Hermione atando cabos

-Esa chiquilla malcriada cayó demasiado rápido -respondio Charlie-claro que también sospechamos de Nott pero no teníamos pruebas, pero ahora contigo es más que suficiente para condenarle y acabar con esa maldita élite de una vez por todas

-¿Theo escondia muggles?-pregunto Hermione sintiendose terriblemente culpable

-Exacto-respondio Charlie-aunque fue una lastima solo encontrar pruebas contra Astoria

-Cuando Malfoy se entere te cazara-solto Hermione

-¿Y quien se lo dira?-replico Charlie socarronamente-¿tu?

-No necesito que alguien me diga lo que ya se Miller-escupio una inesperada voz-siempre supe que estan detras de esto

Una sombra avanzo hacia el centro y de inmediato lo que antes era Ron Weasley se fue sobre el , la sombra levanto su varita y le hechizo haciendo que cayera fuertemente contra el piso y la poca luz de la mazmorra reveló el rostro lleno de desprecio de Draco Malfoy

La forma de Hermione estaba volviendo a cambiar , volvío a ser ella misma despidiéndose de las facciones de Elizabeth ,su caballo volvió a tomar su su forma , junto con sus ojos y su cuerpo.

Draco sonrío socarronamente y exclamó:

-Me alegra verte Granger ,aunque no puedo decir que es un sorpresa ¿Encerio Theo y tu pensaron que esta farsa duraria?

Hermiose se quedo estatica al ver como el rubio le sonreia

-¿Como lo ...

-¿Como lo supe?-completo Draco- solo digamos que Rowena no es exclusivamente tu amiga. Al parecer es mas inteligente que tu y no confio en el , y vaya que tenia razon-respondio Draco ironicamente-si ella no me hubiera dicho tus planes...bueno digamos que ya estarias comiendo perdices con Potter

Al contrario Charlie miro con despecio al recien llegado y exclamo:

-¡Vaya ,vaya!-exclamo atrayendo a Hermione a si- pero que tenemos aqui ¿vienes por tu zorra Malfoy?

-Tengo muchas como para preocuparme por una-respondio Draco, Hermione quiso lanzarle un crucio en ese momento- pero esta es importante , me temo que no puedo dejar que le hagas daño

-Creo que no recuerdas lo que dije hace un rato , el buen Ronnie esta entrenado-replico Charlie

-Si,te escuche la primera vez -respondio Draco serenamete

Charlie giro hacia dónde Ron y con una potente voz exclamó:

-Matalo-ordeno Charlie

La bestia se fue contra Draco rapidamente , pero este , sin inmutarse, tomo una extraña pistola y le disparo un dardo

-¿Y tu no escuchaste sobre el antídoto? -replico Draco observando como Ron se retorcía en el piso-Ahora sueltala-ordeno

-¡Eres un traidor!, traicionas ala elite al preocuparte por la sangre sucia ¡Debemos entregarla! -espeto Charlie sosteniendo a Hermione firmemente

-Tal vez debamos-corroboro Draco-pero la necesito y tu y yo sabemos que la elite esta en peligro de extincion. A como van las cosas el capitolio terminara pronto

Sin darle oportunidad de responder Draco alzo su varita en un rapido movimiento y exclamo:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Lo siguiente sucedio en camara lenta , Charlie cayo limpiamente al suelo y Hermione sintio como una pequeña parte del frio metal se introducía en su cuello.

Sintio como caia al suelo y lo último que vio fue la pequeña luz de la mazmorra.

* * *

Hola , lamento haber tardado tanto y creanme que no escribi todo lo que hubiese el tiempo esta realmente fastidiandome y la universidad se ha convertido en mi nueva prioridad.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola!

Si, lo se, se preguntaran por que me puse dramatica y modifique mi biografia . Lo que pasa es que tuve ciertos problemas personales que me absorvieron totalmente y estuve en borde del colapso. Estoy en una etapa algo turbia de mi vida y dramatizo un poco jajaja. Les agradezco los comentarios y el aguantarme.

Sobra decir que me inspire en mi nueva historia favorita ***Marriage Most Convenient*** para el inicio , es una excelente historia y se las recomiento.

Sin mas que decir

A LEER

...

Capitulo 21

 **FAME**

 _Jamás desearía ser famosa, no entiendo por qué otros aspiran a ello. Para mí es como estar en una jaula de oro de la cual no puedes salir jamás._

 _ **-Hermione Granger**_

 _La fama es parte del éxito, si quieres éxito debes contemplar la fama como algo necesario en el camino hacia la cima_

 **-Draco Malfoy**

 _Soy perfecto, es obvio que tengo que ser famoso_

 **-Blaise Zabini**

 _Deja de preguntar estupideces, es obvio que la fama es una basura_

 **-Pansy Parkinson**

 _La fama es consecuencia de la atracción que reflejas hacia las personas, querrán imitarte y ser como tú ,pero vaya que no saben en lo que se meten._

 **-Theodore Nott**

¿Qué?, ¿Qué has dicho?

 **-Marcus Flint... mientras juega con una trampa de dedos**

…

 ***Flashes***

-¡Señorita Carrow!, ¡señorita Carrow! , ¿Es cierto que Charlie Miller fue asesinado por Ron Weasley?

-¡¿Que pasara ahora con los juegos?!

-¡¿Ron Weasley será ejecutado?!

Alecto Carrow, ministra de prensa, trataba de esquivar rápidamente a los reporteros que se habían congregado alrededor de palacio. Sabía que los problemas ocasionados por el asesinato de Charlie Miller serian difíciles de solucionar, pero ella bien sabía que no era su culpa. Después del incidente uno de los guardias aviso del hecho y todo estallo como pólvora al no actuar discretamente y en menos de una hora ya todo el mundo mágico (y muggle) lo sabía. Era la noticia más comentada en todos los distritos y ahora ella debía arreglar todo ese desastre.

La lluvia cubría el camino rumbo a palacio, tenía parte de su rubio cabello mojado y su larga gabardina negra combinada con un elegante maletín del mismo color enmarcaba su delgada y elegante figura. Aunque Alecto era una de las mujeres más temibles del gobierno de Lord Voldemort nadie podía negar que a pesar de su edad (30 años) tuviera una impactante belleza y frescura juvenil que hacía que nadie creyera que una de las pocas ministras femeninas del gobierno de Voldemort tuviera ya 30 años.

Alecto continuo acercándose a palacio acompañada de los mensajeros que urgentemente la llamaron desde su misión en Paris, como ministra de prensa tuvo que regular la prensa de la capital francesa cuando esta fue conquistada por el gobierno del señor tenebroso y aunque eso no fue fácil (existían muchos periódicos clandestinos manejados por los rebeldes) logro controlar la totalidad de la prensa francesa y ahora parecía tener un nuevo reto.

Después de esquivar a los reporteros sin ningun atisbo de nerviosismo llego alas grandes puertas de palacio donde dos mortifagos le abrieron la entrada respetuosamente, sin mirarles ella entro rápidamente llegando apenas a la mitad del patio ya que desapareció en el aire para aparecer en frente de otra puerta.

La del despacho del señor tenebroso,

Respiro profundamente ,tratando de evitar temblar ante el que fuera su señor por más de 10 años, él era el único ser capaz de alterarla o de causarle temor. Debía asegurarse de llegar totalmente impasible ante el , pero claro, con el atisbo de sumisión que el exigía.

Otro guardia se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando Alecto misma se lo indico, el guardia ya sabía el proceso, como parte del personal permanente de palacio él ya había notado que todos los ministros de gobierno o mortifagos tenían la costumbre de respirar tratando de tranquilizarse antes de entrar a aquella habitación donde el 90% del tiempo se escuchaban gritos, aunque había días en que era inquietantemente silenciosa y eso jamás significaba nada bueno.

Alecto respiro por última vez y entro al despacho

Dentro se presentaba un pintoresco paisaje, Lord Voldemort bebía de una copa de vino mientras Bellatrix Lestrange (con un vestido negro de tul) ataba a un muggle suplicante a lo que parecía una especie de cama, le ataba pies y manos juntos, al lado había una especie de palanca y de inmediato Alecto entendió que el muggle perdería sus extremidades de una vez. Ambos parecían felices y embelesados con el espectáculo incluso después de que notaron la presencia de Alecto.

El despecho era enorme y lleno de valiosas pinturas y libros antiguos tanto magicos como muggles (a Lord Voldemort le interesaba la literatura muggle segun se rumoreaba), todo era lugoso pero con un toque oscuro y sobrio.

-Alecto Carrow, siempre es un placer-siseo Voldemort levantándose y acercándose a ella

-Carrow-añadió Bellatrix sin prestarle mucha atención, ella seguía concentrada en su tarea a pesar de las suplicas del muggle

-Mi señor-replico Alecto respetuosamente mientras le dedicaba una reverencia- Bella-añadió mientras se levantaba – Señor he venido en cuanto me he enterado del caso

-¿Ya sabes de que se trata?-cuestiono Voldemort impasible mientras se dirigía a su escritorio sin darle la espalda

-Me temo que si señor, es una noticia de alcance mundial. A mi parecer los guardias no tuvieron el suficiente cuidado con la noticia-respondió Alecto mientras sostenía su maletín firmemente

-Lo se Alecto, ya han sido eliminados por su imprudencia, ahora es tu trabajo arreglarlo-solto Voldemort sin más mientras tomaba asiento y con una mirada la invito a acercarse a la silla destinada a los visitantes . Alecto era una de las pocas personas que podía sentarse en su presencia, las otras personas incluían a altos mandos como Lucius Malfoy o Máximo Greengrass e incluso ellos mismos eran obligados mantenerse de pie durante horas de charla ya que nadie podía tomar asiento sin que el señor tenebroso lo ofreciese primero, sin que el hiciera valer ese derecho

-Mi señor quiere algo en específico-comentó Alecto cuando tomo asiento

-¿A que te refieres con específico?-replico Voldemort

-Se me ocurren muchas maneras de enfrentar esta crisis señor-replicó Alecto segura de sí misma- pero me interesaría saber qué rumbo quiere que tomen los juegos y la situación en general. En mi opinión es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar y...

-Te pido soluciones no opiniones Alecto-espeto Voldemort con voz peligrosa

-Lo se mi señor -respondió Alecto algo nerviosa- Pero debo de recalcarle que cuando usted me dio este puesto me pido que jamás le ocultara la verdad y que mi mente fuera…

-Como un pensadero abierto para mí en lleno de soluciones…-completo Voldemort – ahora lo recuerdo, entonces adelante Alecto.

Alecto se removió en su asiento tratando de mantener la calma y comenzó:

-No podemos hacer nada para que las cosas estén como antes-comenzó Alecto- la reputación de los guardias de palacio esta en los suelos, cualquier muggle alardea poder enfrentarlos y burlarlos, Weasley es visto como un Sansón y nosotros….

-¿Nosotros?-repito Voldemort con una mirada peligrosa

Alecto trago hondo y continuo

-Como un gobierno que ha sido burlado… el palacio es visto solo como un lugar de juerga e incluso nuestros hermanos magos opinan lo mismo-contesto Alecto lentamente-mis contactos me han informado que la envidia llena este palacio y que está dividido en prácticamente dos clanes, el Nott y el Malfoy.

Voldemort a pesar de mirarla fijamente ya no tenía esa chispa peligrosa en sus ojos, más bien era una huella algo pensativa

\- Se considera que el gobierno es débil y…temporal-concluyo Alecto

Después de esa pequeña frase incluso las risas maniáticas de Bellatrix se silenciaron, en ese momento solo se escuchaban los géminos de terror y suplica del muggle.

-¿Eso piensan?-exclamo Voldemort luego de un rato, Bella miraba a Alecto totalmente furiosa

-Si mi señor -respondió Alecto

Voldemort guardo silencio por otro momento antes de continuar:

-¿Tus fuentes…quiénes son?-cuestiono

-Sirvientes y retratos, también secretarios privados y mucamas fieles a la causa. Para asegurarme a la mayoría les he pedido sus recuerdos

-Has hecho bien de no dejar cabos sueltos en tu ausencia, pero debo de preguntar desde cuando sabes esta información

-Desde ayer, poco antes de venir a Londres los paquetes con cartas y pequeños frascos llenos de recuerdos llegaron a Paris a actualizarme de noticias, como sabe las fronteras son casi inaccesibles y enviar esa clase de correo por lechuza hubiera sido peligroso, tuve que mandarlas a buscar con un sirviente pero este tardo debido a la prohibición repentina sobre las apariciones-explico Alecto

-Desde ahora tendrás un esclavo que se encargue de eso Alecto-respondió Voldemort seriamente y ahora…. ¿Cuáles son tus opiniones?

-Si me lo preguntáis directamente… debemos de hacer olvidar esto y mostrar una imagen de disciplina. Tenemos ya tiempo en el gobierno y debemos de mostrar firmeza ante los rebeldes.

-Sugieres que me deshaga de Weasley o que elimine a algunos rebeldes para infundir temor-replico Voldemort con leve fastidio

-No mi señor, sugiero que les demos un espectáculo y que usemos los juegos como cebo para hacer olvidar todo esto, que le demos su uso principal.

-Espectáculo….-repitió Voldemort, incluso Bellatrix lanzo un conjuro al muggle para hacer silencio y se acercó al escritorio

-Sí mi lord, los muggles son influenciables y además del combate debemos distraer sus mentes de todo esto-recalco Alecto

-Un show no es suficiente para causar temor o sumisión en una población-argumento Voldemort impasible

-Les daremos algo mejor mi lord-respondió Alecto – **Esperanza,** la esperanza es la luz al final del túnel que hace que incluso los hombres más duros se rindan ante ella y eso se consigue de diversas maneras… la más fácil es…

-¿Un show….?-interrumpió irónicamente Bellatrix- Esas sabandijas son demasiado débiles e influenciables, solo matemos a unos cuantos muggles mañana y todo volverá a la…

-¡Silencio Bellatrix! -interrumpió Voldemort duramente, esta de inmediato guardo silencio

Voldemort todavía permanecía impasible ante la charla y luego de un rato de meditación exclamo:

-La esperanza en pequeñas dosis es efectiva Alecto, en unas grandes dosis es peligrosa. Debes contenerla si pretendes utilizarla.

-Mi señor….

-¿Sabes por qué tenemos un ganador Alecto?-cuestiono Voldemort poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía al muggle – bien podríamos matar a 12 desdichados en el patio y técnicamente tendría el efecto deseado.

-Mi lord…

-Siempre la hemos usado Alecto-interrumpió Voldemort mientras le daba la espalda- la esperanza, como te he dicho, es buena en pequeñas dosis, en chispas, pero si es demasiada puede llegar a ser peligrosa.

Voldemort pasó su largo dedo sobre el pecho del temeroso muggle, este tenía lágrimas de pánico en los ojos y miles de pequeñas heridas en el torso.

-Si piensas usarla de manera diferente a la establecida debes contenerla… ¿puedes hacer eso Alecto?-cuestiono Voldemort encarándola mientas paseaba alrededor del muggle hasta llegar a la palanca

-Si mi lord-respondió Alecto en un susurro

-Entonces adelante-respondió Voldemort tan satisfecho como alguien como él podría estarlo, por un milisegundo retiro su mirada de Alecto y hechizo la palanca haciendo que esta diera vueltas frenéticamente partiendo al muggle en mil pedazos. Bellatrix rio, Alecto miro seriamente el espectáculo y Voldemort se preguntó si llegaría a tener que ejecutar a Alecto Carrow algun dia o si realmente haría aun buen trabajo.

...

 _Tengo calor, es un calor absorvente que me hace sudar y una inmovilidad que me incomoda y sofoca._

 _No veo nada ,hasta que siento como mis pesados parpados se abren de par en par..._

-Harry ha vuelto a encerrarse con Buckbeak -exclamo Ron derrotado mientras se sentaba a la mesa con Ginny y conmigo

Era la cuarta vez que subíamos por turnos a ver como estaba Harry y era la cuarta vez que uno de nosotros volvía sin resultados

-No entiendo por qué no habla con nosotros, es obvio que la está pasando mal-exclamo Ginny algo preocupada-¿de que le sirve consumirse en su propia miseria?

-Es complicado Ginny, el piensa que esta poseído por el señor tenebroso -respondo tratando de justificar a mi amigo-no creo que sea algo fácil de digerir

-¡Yo también lo he estado!-replico Ginny indignada- ¡pero nadie aquí parece reparar en eso! -exclama mientras se para de golpe frustrada. Algo cabreada (y con una cara de pocos amigos) sube a su cuarto sin dirigirnos más la palabra

-Esto está cada vez más insoportable -refunfuño Ron mientras ambos escuchabamos los pisotones de Ginny en el segundo piso-¿por qué no nos deja ayudarlo?

-No lo sé- respondo algo cansada, limpiar la Mansión Black habia sido difícil y ahora con los repentinos cambios de humor de todo el grupo la situación se ha vuelto más pesada.

Ron miraba al vacio con la misma frustración que yo tenia y en un momento dado sugirió:

-Tal vez debamos subir y hacerlo hablar de puede estar asi mas tiempo

-No podemos obligarlo a hablar Ron, debemos esperar a que el mismo esté listo -objete con gesto rendido, esa era una idea que ya habia meditado pero no creia que fuera suficientemente viable

-Han pasado 3 días Hermione ¿cuánto más debemos esperar?, ¿hasta que se muera de inanición?-replico Ron irónicamente

-¿Que podemos decirle?- contraatacó -solo se molestara mas con nosotros, ¿que propones que hagamos,¿encadenarlo y obligarlo a hablar?

-Tal vez dejarse de sandeces y subir-exclamo Fred apareciendo de un *plop* haciendo que ambos saltaramos de nuestros asientos

-¡Joder dejen de hacer eso!-replico Ron fastidiado

-Más vale que mama no te escuche Ronnie-exclamo George apareciendo con otro *plop*

Ron parece próximo a maldecir pero le interrumpo:

-Vale, imaginen que subimos ¿Qué podemos decirle?-pregunto con un deje de escepticismo

-Eso no importa demasiado, solo debemos de obligarlo a decirnos que le pasa-responde George como si nada- ¿para que complicar más el asunto?.

-¿Él está poseído por el señor tenebroso?, simplemente no lo sabemos con certeza-comenzo Fred- ¿puede matarnos mientras dormimos? Tal vez -espeto encogiéndose de hombros- pero ¿quién no en estos tiempos tumultuosos?

-Es simple lógica Hermione-corroboro George - simplemente digámosle lo que queremos decirle y obliguémosle a bajar

Lo pienso durante un momento, tal vez puede funcionar. Hemos intentado consolarlo con indirectas y hasta dejándolo solo ¿puede funcionar esto? , ¿Quién dice que no? Y por primera vez confió en las personas menos confiables del lugar

-Está bien-respondo cansada, Ron me mira atónito pero antes de que me pregunte que rayos me pasa continuo-vayamos por Ginny y resolvamos esto de una vez por todas

Fred y George me miran sonrientes y de repente...

 **Todo se pone oscuro.**

Estoy en mi habitación.

Mis muñecas están usando su mejor vestido ya que hoy el Señor Oso vendrá a cenar.

Espero que mi papi llegue pronto, a él le encanta venir a cenar con el Señor Oso y siempre participa en mi hora del té.

Pero mientras arreglo a Daisy (mi muñeca preferida) escucho como mamá maldice entre dientes mientras cuelga el telefono duramente.

Y de inmediato sé que papá no llegara , lo sé por qué tiene una amiga , papi juega con ella siempre que puede y por eso llega tarde. Se que quiere mucho a su amiga pero siempre veo triste a mami cada vez que él va con ella.

Es muy bonita, tiene el cabello amarillo como el sol y es muy amable .Una vez ,cuando llegue de la casa de mi amiga Anne, vi como papi la abrazaba en su cuarto, el por su puesto me dijo que no le digiera nada a mami , pero un día mami encontró el guante de Lucy y pelearon mucho.

Mami lloro muchos días hasta que papi prometió no ver a Lucy de nuevo pero ¿te cuento algo? papi siguió visitando a Lucy

Pero mamá se enteró hace unos días y papi me ha dicho que no le diga a mami cuando vamos a comer helado con Lucy, no lo entiendo muy bien pero siempre obedezco. Despues de todo el es el único que no me regaña por mis "accidentes".

A veces rompo cosas sin querer y mami me regaña pero papi siempre me defiende.

No entiendo por qué lo hago, no quiero hacerlo, pero siempre pasa.

Mama dice que soy demasiado diferente, demasiado extraña, pero papá dice que solo la gente tonta desea ser normal y Lucy dice que siempre lo raro es extraordinario .Cuando les digo que me dicen "loca" en la escuela papá me dice:

 **-"¿Acaso conoces cuerdos felices?"**

Y me saca a bailar, ¡no importa donde estemos!

Ahora escucho el auto de papi, escucho como abre la puerta y como mama empieza a gritarle, detesto cuando se gritan.

Como siempre tomo al Señor Oso y me meto en mi armario hasta que paren y papi y Lucy vengan por mí para ir por un helado.

 **Pero todo se vuelve oscuro...**

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore

Mamá y papá se miran extrañados, ese hombre es alto y tiene una gran barba. Aunque viste como cualquiera parece algo extraño.

Esta sentado en nuestro sofá de una manera elegante y sofisticada mientras bebe del té que mamá le ofreció.

Yo acabo de regresar de el colegio y estoy de pie en el umbral mientras todos los ojos se posan en mí y cuando parece que mamá me mandara mi alcoba el exclama:

-No es necesario que la niña se vaya. Es preciso que este aquí.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta mi padre algo extrañado, no es que parezca un hombre malvado o loco pero su aspecto inusual no da muchas pistas.

-Bueno soy un profesor, más bien un director de un colegio-comienza- es una institución especial para niños como Hermione

-¿Pero cómo sabe su nombre?-cuestiona mi madre alarmada mientras yo me acerco a el sillón donde mi padre suele fumar su pipa

-No tema Señora Granger-exclama conciliadoramente- los nombres de todos los niños que están destinados a entrar a este colegio están en un registro perfectamente guardado en el Ministerio. A causa de eso conozco todos los datos de Hermione

-¿Ministerio?-cuestiona mi padre algo alarmado-¿acaso el gobierno lo ha mandado?

-No exactamente-respondió con una sonrisa risueña- como dije vengo de una institución especial para niños como Hermione

Todos nos miramos algo confusos hasta que suelta la bomba:

-¿Acaso Hermione no ha presentado características especiales?

-¿Características especiales?- pregunta mi padre confundido

-Si-corroboro el hombre-ya sabe, algunos accidentes que no son explicables

Mis padres se miran alarmados, mis accidentes o travesuras como siempre los ha llamado mi mamá son más comunes en la casa que cualquier otra cosa y al parecer el visitante nota la mueca de alarma en el rostro de mis padres y se apresura a añadir:

-Su hija no es la única que tiene esa clase de "inconvenientes"- añade

-¿De dónde viene?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?- pregunta mi padre algo más que tenso

-Cómo dije mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy director del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y vengo a ofrecerle a su hija a una plaza en nuestra institución para que aprenda todo lo necesario para manejar su magia

-¿Magia?-replica mi padre-¿insinúa que mi hija es una especie de hechicera?- pregunta mi padre con evidente escepticismo

-Oh no, no, no . Yo no lo llamaria asi -exclama como si padre hubiera cometido un pequeño error, el parece sentirse aliviado pero con apariencia todavía confundida hasta que el hombre exclama- Es una bruja-suelta sin mas

De inmediato papá se para y con voz energética le ordena:

-¡Salga hora mismo de mi casa!,¡¿cómo se atreve a venir aquí a llamar a mi hija "bruja" ?!

El no parece inmutarse y sin más saca un pequeño pedazo de madera que es una especie de vara. Mama y papá lo miran como si fuera un loco y hasta yo lo pienso un poco (bueno es un demente interesante).

Sin más termino su taza de té para agitar su vara, lo siguiente cambio mi vida para siempre y me mostro que yo no era la única "diferente".

La tetera se levantó en el aire como si nada para servirle un poco más de té, la azucarera también se le acerco y la tapa se abrió servilmente para que él pudiera sacar unos pequeños cubos de azúcar y los mezclara sin mas.

-Deben perdonarme, soy un poco glotón con el azúcar-comento ,siguió mezclando el liquido,bebió un poco y continuo-su hija no es diferente a miles de otros niños con características parecidas a las suyas, ella posee algo a lo que nosotros llamamos "núcleo mágico" o en términos más simples, ella nació con la capacidad de usar la magia, en nuestra institución les enseñamos a controlarla y a canalizarla de una manera no dañina para ellos o para la sociedad en general. Ella es especial, pero no en el sentido malo de la palabra obviamente-exclamo amablemente.

-¡Es como cuando levante la copa de vino de la Tia Marie papa!-exclamo entusiasmada,ese dia nadie me prestaba atencion y todos los adultos brindaban sin reparar en mi y en mis primos. Yo (con tan solo 4 años) eleve la copa en el aire enfrente de mis primos y familiares como si nada y la derrame en medio de la mesa principal . Desde dia varios de mis familiares no venian a visitarnos y mis padres iban solos a las reuniones familiares , ese dia me senti un fenomeno ,mi madre no paro de reprocharmelo durante un buen tiempo pero mi padre se mostraba algo curioso.

Mis padres estan en seco y parecen no reparar en mi entusiasmo,en cuanto a nuestro visitante,el sonrie satisfecho y explica:

-Es una habilidad hereditaria en algunos casos -comienza-casi siempre existe un familiar que ...

-Pero... en nuestra familia, ¿cómo puede ser?- interrumpe mi padre con voz entrecortada, mamá parece querer añadir algo pero no parece poder hablar y ambos me miran totalmente atónitos

-No es poco común que se presente el caso de un mago con padres no mágicos, casi siempre poseen un ancestro con magia que no conocen y de ahí se deriva el nacimiento de un hijo mago o bruja dentro de una familia sin magia

Me siento nerviosa, pero maravillada.

Nuestro visitante me observa con una sonrisa sincera y me guiña el ojo en un gesto cómplice.

Somos iguales, por primera vez en la vida no soy la única persona diferente en la habitación, siento que este es el comienzo de algo nuevo, pero en determinado momento todo vuelve a ponerse oscuro y lo último que observó son los enormes ojos azules y amables de nuestro visitante

 **Y todo se vuelve oscuro**

Este calor

Hace calor

No es un calor abrasador o molesto

Es tierno y dulce

Casi maternal

Abro los ojos y observó como una mujer de grandes ojos marrones me sonríe, ríe y parece decirle algo a un segundo sujeto.

Ese hombre aparece en mi campo de visión y me regala otra brillante y hermosa sonrisa. Al contrario de la mujer, sus ojos son azules y con un brillo especial.

Siento alegría y comienzo a reír, levantó unas pequeñas manos, son mis manitas e intento tocarla.

Me gusta estar así, podría estar así toda mi vida.

Sé quiénes son, claro que lo sé. Ese aroma a vainilla es inconfundible

Es mi mamá y es mi papá

Oh dios, cuanto los extraño, de inmediato mi alegría se transforma en llanto y ellos me ven preocupados.

-¿Que te pasa princesa?-pregunta papá preocupado

Mamá me mira con una mueca de preocupación y me arrulla suavemente. Se que intentan calmar mi dolor pero cada vez es más fuerte. Me arde la garganta y ambos comienzan a gritar desesperados, mamá me toca el cuello y veo como le enseña con horror a mi padre sus dedos.

Están llenos de sangre.

No puedo respirar, mi llanto se hace cada vez más y más fuerte. Veo a mi padre correr desesperado y mi madre me agita sin saber qué hacer.

Quiero decirle que no se preocupen, que la amo pero no puedo.

Ellos están muertos

¿Cómo podrían oírme?

Y de inmediato recuerdo a Ron, la mazmorra, a Charlie y a...

Draco Malfoy

La oscuridad empieza a invadirme de nuevo, apenas y puedo observar como los ojos de mi madre se llenan de lágrimas antes de caer en una oscuridad total. De nuevo siento calor, pero ahora el calor es doloroso y quisiera gritar.

Me quedo en silencio un momento hasta que vuelvo a abrir los ojos, siento los párpados pesados y una especie de presión en el cuello. Veo el techo, un techo oscuro y simple, trato de levantarme y distingo una cómoda desordenada (con gasas, medicinas y otras chucherías).

Es un alivio (creo) ver que alguien me esta dándome atención médica y no cavando mi tumba o atándome en una hoguera. Me duelen todos los músculos y el calor sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo en un hormigueo hasta que se comprime en el cuello, elevo mi mano (otra suerte que la tenga) y toco mi cuello .Esta rodeado de una gasa gruesa y una especie de líquido verdoso que de inmediato reconozco como poción curativa.

Me incorporo completamente sentándome en el borde de la gran cama que de inmediato identificó .He estado ahí antes, pero a diferencia de la última vez estoy vestida.

Es la habitación de Malfoy

Me mareo tan solo con pensarlo y trato de levantarme hasta que una voz me ordena:

-Recuéstate Granger, perdiste mucha sangre-espeta Malfoy, está parado en el borde de la puerta que da al baño. Lleva la misma camisa color azul oscuro, pero ahora está cubierta de sangre al igual que su rostro, tiene el cabello desarreglado y unas enormes ojeras. Lo que más me llama la atención al final es la mancha negra que tiene por ojo, no trae su usual parche y el lugar donde debería estar el órgano faltante llama demasiado la atención.

Él me sonríe en respuesta a mi rápido ( y nada discreto) análisis y exclama:

-Sé que no tengo un ojo Granger, no me lo recuerdes con esa mirada-comenzó-Después de todo fue la comadreja quien me lo quito ¿Lo sabías? -seguía sonriéndome burlonamente y sin ningún pudor comenzó a quitarse la camisa-ahora recuéstate, me costó demasiado revivirte como para que tú terquedad mande todo mi esfuerzo a la mierda

-¿Mo-morí?-pregunto incrédula

-Si-respondió mientras se acercaba a la cómoda y sacaba una polera negra- más de una vez. Llevas dormida más de 3 días, las hemorragias eran consecutivas y realmente no sé de dónde tu organismo sacaba tanta sangre

Estoy impresionada, no sé qué decir y las preguntas me invaden de inmediato .Casi automáticamente toco mi cuello por encima de las vendas y siento todavía ese pequeño calor.

-¿Tres días?-exclamo acariciando mi cuello

-Si tres , tres días en los cuales no dejabas de sudar como cerdo, delirar como demente y llamarme mama o mi favorito personal "papi" -respondió burlonamente como si nada

Le lanzo una mirada llena de veneno pero no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, ¿tal mal estuve como para llamar a Malfoy "papi"?

El simplemente me observa sin pudor en tanto esta recargado en la cómoda, me evalúa y yo lo sé. También sé que no me salvo precisamente por que quiera que seamos amigos o porque me tenga mucho cariño.

Quiere algo, sé que me cobrara el favor y además tendré que pagar por su silencio

En este momento hubiera preferido morir y llamar a Malfoy "papi" cuando nos reencontráramos en el infierno

-Ron, ¿Cómo está?-pregunto tratando de hacer que quite su miradita inquisidora de mi

-Él está bien -respondió rápidamente, aunque detecte un poco de fastidio en sus palabras-Gracias a Charlie logré que dejarán de experimentar con ese maldito virus. Por lo menos hizo algo muerto, vivo jamás me sirvió de mucho-tomo su vieja camisa y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro-ellos creen que el pobre Charles fue a cumplir su ronda y algo salió mal con Weasley-explico -Bellatrix simplemente tuvo que aceptarlo. No existen indicios de que hayamos estado ahí

-¿Cómo cubriste su muerte?-pregunte de inmediato, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas- le lanzaste un maleficio imperdonable-recalque

El me observo con una evidente cara de escepticismo y respondió:

-¿Estas segura de que tú eres Hermione Granger?-replico con fingida duda, al ver mi cara de fastidio continuo- la elite no tiene que justificar ninguna acción más que con el señor tenebroso, si él no te pide explicaciones nadie más lo hace. Para ellos Charlie murió devorado por Weasley y en teoría así fue.

Cruzamos miradas un momento antes de que pudiera atar cabos, de inmediato sentí repulsión hacia su mueca de tranquilidad y serenidad hacia al asunto y exclame con voz entrecortada:

-Quieres decir que... Que Ron se lo comió?

-En su última fase -respondió como si nada- cuando inyectas el virus tienen que pasar algunas fases para que se disuelva, la última es la más efectiva y debo decir que la comadreja tenía un gran apetito

-Me das nauseas-replico con asco

-Eso dicen muchos pero realmente vale poco en estos tiempos-contesto irónicamente- cuando te lo dicen continuamente pierde ese toque y dime ¿Cuántas personas en este maldito palacio no han asesinado a alguien?

-No todos están en tu mismo nivel Malfoy-escupo con desprecio

-Tienes razón-contesta de inmediato mientras cruza los brazos y me sonríe como si nada-nadie se me iguala, soy único en mi clase.

Simplemente no le respondo, trato de levantarme pero fracaso casi instantáneamente al no sentir mucha fuerza en mis piernas y en determinado momento me rindo. El sigue mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne hasta que exclama:

-Es increíble-dijo Malfoy con un brillo en la mirada- sin duda tienes más vidas que un gato

-Son más de las que quisiera-respondo melancólicamente

-Son más que las que alguien común tendría, más en estos tiempos-replico Draco, giro hacia la cómoda y saco de un pequeño cajón abierto una botella-Toma-espeto arrojándomelo. Apenas y lo pude atrapar torpemente - más te vale tomarlo porque tenemos una cita.

No respondo de inmediato por que comienzo a evaluar la botella, es obvio que la saco de mi reserva de poción multijugos y de inmediato me impongo como propósito tener una charla con Rowena. Abro la botella y tomo rápidamente mientras siento el cambio.

Y me preparo mentalmente para lo que sigue.

...

Pansy siempre recibía una voluminosa correspondencia, desde que adquirió su actual posición social no paraban de llegar cartas con toda clase de propósitos. Particularmente hoy era una gran cantidad de correspondencia. Se encontraba en su habitación acompañada de Marcus, Theo y Blaise tratando de matar el tiempo y de distraer sus pensamientos del más reciente funeral.

Los chicos estaban acostados en el suelo con enormes cojines a su alrededor, Theo se encontraba pensativo y parecia ausente.

Todos sabían que la muerte de Charlie acarrearía problemas y no serían sencillos de superar

Particularmente Blaise se derretia de aburrimiento mientras obserbaba como Pansy jugaba con su correspondencia, sin ningun proposito aparente se puso de pie y camino a su alrededor como si nada hasta que sintio el olor del perfume.

-Cuentas, cuentas, pendientes, amenazas de muerte, lista de deberes y…

-¡Dame eso!-exclamo Pansy mientras veia como la carta bailaba entre las manos de Blaise

-¿Qué es?-cuestiono Blaise mientras la miraba divertido

-¡Nada!-grito Pansy

-La nada no huele a rosas Pansy-exclamo Blaise con una sonrisa pícara-¿Quién la envía?

-Mi correspondencia no es de tu incumbencia-replico Pansy automáticamente con desdén

-¿Carta?, ¿Quién envía cartas en estos tiempos?-replico Marcus con burla-¿acaso tu novio es un anciano?

-¡No!-respondió Pansy rápidamente

-Entonces admites que tienes novio-recalco Blaise

-¡No tengo novio!-espeto Pansy frustrada-debe ser de Daphne-sugirió mientras se levantaba del sillón

-¿Daphne es tu novia?-pregunto Marcus con curiosidad-no sabía que batearas de ese lado

-¡QUE NO TENGO PAREJA MARCUS!

-Pues necesitas una-replico Blaise-mira que estas cada día más delicada

-Y amargada- Añadió Marcus

-Y gorda- Añadió Blaise

-¡¿Quieren callarse!?

-No, la verdad no-respondió Marcus rápidamente-hemos estado demasiado callados estos días

-Bueno pues más les vale cerrar el pico un momento-dijo Pansy mientras abría la carta y la leía ,de un momento a otro su cara paso de molestia a una mueca de preocupación

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pansy, ¿Daph está bien?

-No lo creo-respondió Pansy rápidamente-escuchen esto-ordeno

 _¿Cómo estas Pansy?-comenzó-espero que bien y aunque quisiera decirte que estoy perfectamente bien y no alarmarte más de lo que deben de estar no podría mentirte tan descaradamente. Te escribo esta carta a espaldas de mis padres ya que no me dejan tocar nada sin pedirme alguna explicación, están furiosos y no sé si pueda soportar más. El señor tenebroso nos ha mandado a llamar hasta el comienzo de los bailes y mis padres están totalmente alterados, piensan que nos eliminara como hizo con Astoria y no dejan de exigirme que me disculpe con el señor tenebroso y repudie el recuerdo de mi hermana públicamente. No puedo hacer eso Pansy, Astoria era mi hermana y simplemente no cederé. En respuesta me han encerrado en una pequeña y mugrienta habitación en las mazmorras de este sucio castillo. Apenas y me alimentan y cada tanto vienen a darme unas palizas que me dejan inconsciente, no sé si sobreviva, no sé si al final de la semana muera y mi padre alegue orgulloso que fue una enfermedad sorpresiva, seguro que estaría feliz y totalmente eufórico por deshacerse de mí. Hoy me dejaron salir a tomar el sol, aproveche para escribirte esta carta y enviarla de contrabando con la ropa que mi madre envía a las sirvientas que quedaron en palacio, confió en ellas y espero que no me hayan apuñalado por la espalda al igual que mis padres y te la hagan llegar. Sin más que añadir me despido pidiéndote que me desees suerte Pansy y que no hagas nada, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo a ti ni a los chicos y mucho menos tener una muerte más en mi conciencia._

 _Con amor, Daphne G._

-Ese bastardo…-siseo Blaise

-No podíamos esperar otra cosa Blaise- recalco Pansy-Máximo Greengrass es muchas cosas menos un hombre que perdone

-Pansy tiene razón , no es como si fuera una sorpresa-espeto Marcus

-No podemos dejar esto asi-recalco Pansy, Theo escuchaba silenciosamente la coonversacion

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-cuestino Marcus

-No es obvio-exclamo Pansy

-No podemos salir del palacio ,esta prohibido-espeto Marcus captando el mensaje

-¿Desde cuando eso nos importa?-exclamo Theo hablando por primera vez , se levanto del suelo y continuo - debemos ir por ella. Se lo debemos a Astoria

-Tiene razon Marcus, no podemos dejarla asi y Astoria... -comenzo Blaise- no podemos perder a Daph

-¿Y como saldremos?-comenzo Marcus- el palacio esta rodeado de repórteros y de mortifagos , no llegaremos a la acera sin ser notados

-Entonces tendremos que mezclarnos-sugiro Theo

-¿Tienes un plan Theo?-exclamo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Theo sonrio y exclamo:

-Es hora de hacer algo estupido y arriesgado.

...

 **La charla y el maletin..**

Pansy y Theo caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, el grupo ya se había dividido los pedazos del plan y ahora Pansy acompañaba a Theo por la parte que según él era la más importante.

-Blaise y Marcus irán por la ropa... ¿qué haremos tú y yo?-cuestiono Pansy mientras su vestido de tul y seda de color carne se removía con el viento

-Ya lo veras-respondió Theo serio.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de palacio, los guardias no les quitaban la mirada de encima hasta que ambos entraron al piso de Theo. Ambos atravesaron la sala hasta llegar a la habitación de Theo

-¿Tu habitación?-pregunto Pansy irónicamente- no eres mi tipo Theo..

-Muy graciosa-replico Theo -ya verás...

Theo abrió la puerta de caoba entrando a su habitación seguido por la chica. El cuarto de Theo era algo parecido al de Draco aunque más vivo y con demasiados libros apilados para ser leídos. El chico se detuvo enfrente de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón más pequeño, después de unos segundos saco un pequeño maletín.

-Theo... ¿qué es eso?-cuestiono Pansy, pero Theo la ignoro y arrojo el maletín al suelo

-Engorio-susurro Theo y de inmediato el maletín se hizo algo más grande -¿sabes quién es Newt Scamander? -cuestiono, por primera vez, con una sonrisa

-Todos lo saben-respondió Pansy-es el tipo que escribió _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_

-Esto era suyo-explicó Theo satisfecho, se inclinó en el suelo y abrió el maletín y entro como sin nada en su interior. Pansy lo miro atónita y el castaño se asomó para preguntar:

-¿Vienes o qué?

Pansy tomo cuidadosamente su vestido e introdujo el primer pie dentro, sintió un escalón, pero antes de introducir el segundo fue absorbida rápidamente por el maletín.

Se tropezó por unas delgadas escaleras de madera y se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-comento Theo mientras revolvía unos frascos y los ponía en una gran mesa de madera

-Eso no es... -Pansy se detuvo al ver el interior, este era un enorme salón, parecía casi un edificio entero lleno de frascos y pociones, tenía puertas y ventanas y se veía como la luz del sol iluminaba todo. Pansy estaba atónita con lo que veía y se acercó a una de las ventanas más cercanas viendo como un árbol se movía con lo que parecía algo de viento, Theo en cambio tenía una mesa dispuesta con un caldero y se paseaba a su alrededor poniendo ingredientes y subiendo el fuego

-¿Esto era de Newt Scamander?-cuestiono Pansy maravillada

-En teoría -respondió Theo-ahora es mío

-¿Se lo robaste?-cuestiono Pansy irónicamente mientras se arreglaba el vestido

-Si-respondió Theo con simpleza-cuando fuimos a buscarlo por primera vez a su casa

Pansy se acercó a la mesa y reconoció los ingredientes rápidamente.

-¿Poción Multijugos?-cuestiono Pansy sorprendida entendiendo el plan- ¿De dónde has sacado los ingredientes? , ¡Están prohibidos!

-Tengo mis trucos-respondió Theo pensativo, traía un par de gafas de armazón negro

Pansy no había olvidado su propósito, tenía preguntas que tenían que ser respondidas por Theodore Nott

-Theo...necesitamos hablar-comenzó Pansy

-¿Hablar?-replico Theo revolviendo el contenido del caldero, estaba concentrado en el montón de ingredientes y en las medidas de cada uno.

-Si hablar... -Pansy vio frustrada como Theo se concentraba en el caldero y molesta reclamo- ¡podrías dejar de remover esa estúpida poción y escucharme!

-Pansy no tenemos tiempo necesitamos...

-Ahora eso no importa Theodore Nott -interrumpió Pansy -necesito explicaciones-objeto Pansy

-¿Sobre qué?-replico Theo algo fastidiado mientras aplicaba un polvo peculiar al caldero

-¡Sobre Hermione Granger!

Theo se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre, lentamente se quitó las gafas y miro al vacío

-¿Que hay con la sangre sucia?-escupió como sin nada

-No vengas a llamarla sangre sucia ahora Theo, lo sé todo-replico Pansy

-¿Saber qué?-cuestiono Theo desafiante enfrentándola

-Te lo resumiré... leí el diario de Astoria- contesto Pansy seriamente- ¿cómo has podido ocultarla por 5 años?

-Astoria…. ¿escribió eso?-exclamo Theo frustrado, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación

-Astoria escribió todo Theo… incluso…

-Lo de los muggles?..-completoTheo

\- si ...Todo

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-cuestiono Theo acercándose de nuevo

-¿Yo?-cuestiono Pansy- ¿oh tú?

-Tu eres la que tiene mi vida en sus manos-recalco Theo-¿Cómo se lo ocultaste a los demás?,¿Dónde está ese diario?

-Con Draco-respondió Pansy- y antes de que entres en pánico… tranquilo, borre todo.

-¿Por qué entraría en pánico?-respondió Theo –sabes que no me interesa morir

-¿Y Granger?-cuestiono Pansy

Theo trago hondo y sin responder esa pregunta continuo con la poción, Pansy lo miro seriamente y entonces lo supo.

-¿Qué paso Theo?-exclamo Pansy -puedes decírmelo, podemos ayudarte.

Theo soltó su varita y miro un punto vacío. Recordó la mirada de Hermione cuando todo se terminó.

-Se terminó-soltó Theo sin más – somos demasiado diferentes. Además ella...

-¿Ella?-replico Pansy

-Está aquí-respondió Theo

-Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Aquí?-balbuceo Pansy mirando hacia los lados

-No aquí Pansy, allá arriba… con Draco-aclaro Theo rodando los ojos

-Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Draco en esto?-exclamo Pansy

-Pansy… Hermione era mi tributo... Elizabeth Foster es solo una pantalla para ocultarla-explico Theo mientras Pansy miraba frenéticamente hacia los lados y ataba cabos

-¡MIERDA!-exclamo Pansy –pero, pero… ¿Por qué demonios la trajiste aquí?, ¿Cómo dejaste que ella….

-¡Solo paso Pansy!, jamás quise que la seleccionaran-replico Theo frustrado

-Pero por que se terminó ¿Qué paso Theo?-cuestiono Pansy

-Astoria-soltó Theo

-¿Astoria?-replico Pansy

-Empezamos a discutir sobre la muerte de Astoria y ella dijo… que no podía creer que alguien como ella escondiera muggles, que era imposible y que era una cobarde-explico Theo volviendo a la poción- ellos siempre han tenido esa opinión sobre nosotros, jamás nos dieron oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario. Tenemos que ordenar nuestra vida…. -Quizá fui demasiado duro con ella, pero fue lo correcto. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de un espíritu libre…. y terco, por más que quieras proteger a esa persona, guiarla por un camino seguro, esa persona siempre hallara la manera de desafiar todo lo lógico.

-Entonces se termino-concluyo Pansy paseandose por la habitacion encontrandose con una sombrilla en la esquina de la habitación, la tomo y regreso al lado de la mesa.

-Eso creo-respondio Theo

-¿Crees?-replico Pansy, su rostro aún tenía esa mueca de lastima, lastima hacia su amigo, pero mientras lo miraba esa mueca paso a una de indignación. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a centellar y sin reparos lo golpeo con su paraguas-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-exclamo mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente, Theo la miraba totalmente pasmado mientras trataba de esquivar los sombrillazos, totalmente confundido se alejo unos pasos tratando de esquivarlos

-¡Joder pero que mierda te pasa!-reclamo

-¡No me hables como si fuera uno de tus soldados Theo!-poniéndose en posición de combate, parecía una pequeña niña con una gran espada, solo que en este caso la sombrilla era su arma

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Pansy?

-¡Debes de responderte esa pregunta tú mismo!, ¡pero en este caso solo cambia el Pansy por un imbécil arrogante llamado Theodore Nott!-exclamo viéndole fijamente-¡¿cómo pudiste dejarla?!,¿acaso el señor tenebroso se ha apoderado de tu cerebro o de tu sentido común?

-¡Era lo correcto!-respondió Theo automáticamente

Pansy al oír esto se puso más roja que segundos antes y se acercó al chico con paso peligroso como la serpiente que era. Lentamente alzo el paraguas y replico con voz queda, pero no menos peligrosa y amenazadora:

-Lo correcto niñito dramático era hablar con ella y entenderla como - **Golpe** \- un buen - **Golpe** -novio - **Golpe** \- ¡DEBE HACERLO!

-¡¿La estas defendiendo?!-cuestiono Theo atonito

-¡Se nota que jamas has tratado con una mujer!-replico Pansy-es claro que pensaria eso,fuimos enemigos por demasiado tiempo y... -Pansy frustada lo persiguio un buen tramo tratando de golpearlo

-¡Pansy!-reclamo Theo

-¡Pansy nada!-respondila chica - dos personas no siempre estaran de acuerdo en todo y ahora ¡tu la has perdido!

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! , era lo corecto

-¡Lo correcto!,¿lo correcto?-Pansy lo miro peligrosamente y se quito sus zapatillas rapidamente y se las arrojo en el rostro-Eres un idiota y ahora mismo tienes que contarme todo ¡desde el principio!

-¡¿Por que deberia?!-respondio Theo

-Por que si no lo haces revelare todo esto-amenazo Pansy, ahora estaba descalza y con su corto cabello totalemente despeinado

-¿Tratas de matarme o de ayudarme?-comento el ironicamente

-Trato de salvar algo que jamas volveras a tener Theodore Nott


	22. Chapter 22

ALERTA CAPITULO EXPLICITO

Estoy haciendo un intento de ... ya saben ;D

Nunca me quedan esos textos y tengo que practicar.

Bueno

A LEER.

* * *

Muchas veces solo vemos la primera capa de una historia.

En una cómo está, una historia de guerra, vemos como los protagonistas combaten internamente con sus emociones y en el exterior con sus enemigos, pero no nos fijamos en las pérdidas, en las muertes ni en como otras personas pierden su vida en un parpadeo.

Eso es lo malo de una guerra.

Sólo vamos por los protagonistas, por los poderosos, los que tienen la capacidad de cambiar la situación, pero no vemos a los civiles, a las personas que pierden sus vidas sólo por la ambición de unos y el diferente pensar de otros

Uno de esos civiles era un hombre maravilloso, en su antigua vida era el Doctor Wilkinson, él era un hombre que amaba lo que hacía, le encantaba ayudar a las personas y ver esa sonrisa cuando recobraban la salud. Aunque hasta la fecha adoraba la sensación de haber ayudado a alguien la situación era diferente, el uno de los pocos que logró salvarse y tener una asignación medianamente buena, era un muggle. Uno de los tantos esclavos que el ejército de Lord Voldemort reclutó para ser usados en los campos necesarios, ya que el número de magos no daba abasto para atender a los soldados heridos.

Técnicamente era un prisionero, un prisionero con buenos aposentos y un empleo decente, pero al final del día un prisionero, un esclavo que estaba contra su voluntad del lado de las malos.

Hoy se preparaba para otra ronda más en la que tendría que atender a un paciente muy especial, como todos los días salió de su cuarto con su gabardina negra y su peculiar Jersey y caminó rumbo al hospital.

Su asignación de médico le permitía estar en uno de los muchos departamentos que el gobierno asignaba tanto a los médicos, como a otras personas que eran valiosas para el régimen, no es que fuera el mejor alojamiento del mundo, de hecho el edificio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero considerando los campos de concentración y los alojamientos ahí adentro su departamento no estaba mal.

Así que sí más llegó al hospital más cercano de palacio, ese era uno de los mejores lugares donde un doctor como él podría ser asignado, ya que como mencionamos el trato era mejor (no les convenía tener doctores hambrientos y en mal estado de salud) así que los alimentaban muy bien.

Hoy además de ese paciente especial tendría un nuevo compañero de ronda, un chico que había sido asignado al Capitolio debido a sus buenos servicios para con del gobierno, esa era la recompensa más grande que un médico o alguien de una profesión relevante podía aspirar.

Llegó a la puerta principal del hospital y entró a uno de los muchos pasillos que esté tenía ,pasó al lado de camillas llenas de soldados heridos (al parecer venían de una batalla reciente con la resistencia) y sin ponerles demasiada atención llegó al a los casilleros donde cada doctor se cambiaba y tomaba una indumentaria nueva para cada ronda esa rondas eran de 12 horas y casi siempre esa habitación estaba llena debido a los heridos que llegaban continuamente, pero al parecer éste es un día tranquilo.

El doctor Wilkinson se apresuró a su casillero e inserto la tarjeta de identificación que le daban a cada miembro laboral del Capitolio, ya fuera del gobierno o de un trabajo formal cualquiera, ese era uno de los pocos inventos muggles que los mortifagos habían adoptado, ya que permitía la fácil identificación de cada persona y aunque los magos sangre pura no los usaban, los muggles que trabajaban en el Capitolio como en otros puntos del país eran obligados a hacerlo.

Sin prestar mucha atención a los gritos de dolor a su alrededor (ya se había acostumbrado bastante a ellos) comenzó a remover sus pertenencias hasta desviar la mirada a una pequeña fotografía que reflejaba a una pequeña familia feliz, una chica de unos 15 o 16 años sonreía coquetamente en el pórtico de una pequeña casa color azul marino, a su lado una mujer de unos 40 y tantos abrazaba felizmente a un hombre canoso y satisfecho de sí mismo.

Eso era lo más valioso que tenía, ese pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida y aunque lo tenía orgullosamente pegado en lo alto de la puerta de su casillero, casi siempre trataba de ignorarlo, el dolor era demasiado grande.

En determinado momento un chico rubio de tez pálida llegó a la habitación, el doctor Wilkinson lo noto rápidamente ya que su apariencia era alarmante, estaba lleno de sangre, su bata estaba empapada de líquido rojo y de algunos pequeños trozos color rojizo de los cuales no tenías que pensarlo mucho para saber de dónde venía.

Si no estuviera vestido como un médico cualquiera podría decir que ese chico venía de una batalla, pero tal parecía que venía de una reciente cirugía, su mirada era cansada pero sonrío amablemente al ver al hombre.

-Buenas noches-saludo el chico

-Creo que has estado mucho tiempo en el quirófano, ya son días-corrigió Wilkinson amablemente- ¿una noche difícil?

-He tenido que amputar tantas piernas y brazos de lo que un doctor común hubiera hecho en toda su vida-exclamó el chico con gesto cansado mientras avanzaba su propio casillero

-Así es el Capitolio chico-replico Wilkinson- aquí mandan a los heridos más importantes y casi siempre suelen ser muchos, la resistencia es un hueso duro de roer.

El joven sonrió cansinamente y exclamó:

-Por lo menos hacemos lo que nos gusta, otros no tienen tanta suerte

-No es que tengamos suerte, simplemente tenemos un trato diferente- espetó Wilkinson concentrado en su casillero

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero por lo menos para mí es una suerte estar aquí, comparándolo con otros hospitales este lugar es... agradable

El doctor Wilkinson sonrío con gracia y exclamó:

-Eres un caso único, conozco a muy pocas personas que les agrade estar en un hospital, en tiempos de guerra, en una que tiene sus altibajos cómo está, los pabellones se llenan y vacían conforme las tropas van y vienen-el doctor tomo su Jersey y lo acomodo tranquilamente en un casillero-es una forma tétrica de conocer cómo va el puntaje

-¿Puntaje?- cuestionó el médico más joven mientras se sacaba los guantes de látex de la cirugía pasada

-Sí, puntaje-respondió el doctor Wilkinson mientras se quitaba su reloj- ya sabes , si vamos ganando o perdiendo

-Por lo menos es una temporada baja-respondió el otro médico cambiándose la bata manchada de sangre

-Como están las cosas dudo que esto dure-contesto el doctor Wilkinson metiéndose entre el uniforme de turno- Sabes todo esto me recuerda a una vieja guerra que hubo hace tiempo-comento entre el esfuerzo de meterse la polera médica color azul claro

-¿La batalla de Hogwarts?-respondió el otro, cuyo nombre era Liam, arrojando la ropa empapada de sangre en el contenedor de ropa sucia

-No, nada mágico-respondió el doctor Wilkinson mientras tomaba su bata-me refiero a la segunda Guerra mundial. Aún recuerdo como mi padre me contaba que Churchill y los demás aliados tan solo movían un dedito y tenías a un montón de muertos. Cuando lo mandaron al frente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Qué?-respondió Liam

El doctor Wilkinson tardó un poco en contestar en tanto tomaba su gafete de identidad y el itinerario de ese día.

-Cuando la primera ametralladora se levanta -comenzó el Doctor Wilkinson- Ya no existen las emociones, solo el mero sentimiento de supervivencia.

Liam sonrió irónicamente y exclamó:

-Es gracioso, ellos pretenden defender una idea, defender la integridad de cierto grupo de personas y a veces... Ellos mismos terminan eliminándolos enviándolos a la guerra

-Tienes razón, pero si él o cualquiera te escuchará decir esto sería una traición -advirtió el Doctor Wilkinson

-En estos tiempos todo es traición-soltó Liam

Ambos salieron por la puerta que daba a la sala del café, ahí todos los médicos (que solo eran de origen muggle) se reunían a tomar un descanso de todo el trabajo. A veces (conforme avanzaba la guerra) el número de pacientes variaba conforme se daban los ataques, era raro encontrar sangre puras entre los heridos y en su mayoría atendían a esclavos valiosos o a soldados heridos. Por supuesto la medimagia estaba reservada para la élite y los sangre puras, pues a nadie le interesaba que los muggles murieran.

En muchos casos las sangres pura recurrían a los médicos en busca de medios alternativos para la fertilidad.

Voldemort quería bebés y eso era bien sabido. Las brujas se encontraban desesperadas por tener la mayor descendencia posible y aunque lo lograban con medios mágicos muchas veces solo lograban eso, el bebé, y no la magia.

Muchos squibs nacían día a día y las madres destrozadas por tener un squib se imponían deshacerse de ellos a toda costa, desde dándolos a una familia muggle, hasta intercambiándolos por mestizos.

Era un mercado negro en toda regla y un problema que el mismísimo Voldemort se imponía erradicar castigando a las madres traidoras enfrente de su familia y de todo el capitolio.

Liam era parte de aquel "negocio" , como médico muggle estaba libre de sospecha al aparentemente no tener medios para transportar a un bebé sin ser descubierto.

Pero lo que no sabían es que Liam tenía más de un as bajo la manga y con esto buscaba darles una mejor vida a los bebés mestizos o sangre sucias que nacían día a día entre los distritos, los squibs terminaban con las familias muggles pero en su mayoría morían a temprana edad debido a la escasez de comida.

Los gajes del oficio

¿Pero por qué lo hacía?

Digamos que Liam tenía a su propio mago que proteger.

Esa era la historia de Liam, una historia que probablemente quedé en el olvido para muchos, una historia que probablemente nadie conozca debido a que el público prestara más atención a los protagonistas

Pero eso tiene que pasar con algunas

Personas ¿no es cierto?

Los dos hombres llegaron a los pasillos del hospital que conectaba con el palacio, como los juegos estaban en marcha y debido a la captura de los muggles rebeldes que Astoria Greengrass escondía en Kent, a casi todos los médicos los habían asignado a casos de personas "especiales" que el régimen de Voldemort necesitaba con vida.

Uno de ellos era el famoso Newt Scamander que se encontraba encadenado, pero a salvo, dentro de una celda especial en el hospital junto con su esposa Tina. Ambos estaban en las mazmorras del palacio amontonados junto con los demás prisioneros, pero después de que el señor Scamander fuera identificado cuando sufrió un infarto fue trasladado junto con su esposa a un mejor alojamiento, los demás fueron transferidos después de unos días a un campo de concentración improvisado a las afueras del Capitolio y no podían pasarla peor dentro. Liam observó cómo Newt Scamander (al pasar por su celda) le sonreía cortésmente y eso daba de alguna manera cierta incomodidad

Nadie sabía nada del líder, Tristán Scamander. El cual, según se dice, fue transferido a la torre.

A Liam y al doctor Wilkinson les fue asignada una dura tarea.

Ronald Weasley

Después de que le implantarán el virus y del asesinato de Charlie Miller su estado se deterioró rápidamente sufriendo ataques epilépticos simultáneos e infartos a cada tanto. Ahora era tarea de ambos doctores hacer que por lo menos (en palabras del propio Voldemort) "pudiera tomar una espada para intentar defenderse, pero no más")

La habitación de Ron estaba fuertemente custodiada por mortifagos, ambos llegaron al primer control de seguridad donde tuvieron que vaciar sus bolsillos, en el segundo control tuvieron que pasar por un detector de metales y finalmente por el tercer control tuvieron que identificarse y mostrar su itinerario

Además a revisar que no tuvieran algún maleficio como imperio tuvieron que pasar algunos puntos de seguridad alternos para poder entrar por esa blanca y antiséptica puerta.

Para llegar a ella tenían que atravesar un pasillo largo y blanco que daba una sensación extraña, como si estuvieras en un camino que no tuviera fin.

Cuando finalmente llegaron tomaron sus tarjetas de identificación y las pasaron por el escáner (que brilló con una potente luz verde que demostraba que estaban en el lugar correcto) ambos entraron y se toparon con un escenario bastante triste.

Estaba tan pálido como la nieve, el color de sus venas eran notorio debido a esa palidez, estaba conectado a un montón de sondas y al parecer le estaban por aplicar una transfusión de sangre.

Su cuerpo mostraba a un chico alto pero delgado y desnutrido, su cabello estaba extrañamente largo y tenía pequeños cortes por todo el torso y el rostro.

Para ellos simplemente era un pobre chico en el momento equivocado, amigo de la gente equivocada y al final una víctima como ellos.

Pero ninguno lo diría en voz alta, porque al final del día tal vez a Ronald Weasley no le importaría las vidas de unos muggles que ayudaban al Señor tenebroso, al final cada quien veía por su propio pellejo.

-¿Sobrevivirá?-espetó Liam rompiendo el silencio

-Por poco, el virus fue mucho para el-comentó Wilkinson- no entiendo por qué se lo inyectaron tan rápido, su grado de desnutrición se agudizo a los pocos días de llegar

-Querían probarlo de inmediato, si las cosas siguen así Rodolphus tendrá problemas-exclamó Liam

-El líder se tira a su mujer ¿Crees que se aventuraran eliminar a lo único que hace que puedan guardar las apariencias?-replicó Wilkinson burlonamente -bueno... ¿empezamos?

Liam asintió sonriente y ambos prepararon una Ron para la cirugía, unos minutos después unos enfermeros entraron para ayudar a ambos médicos a llevarlo al quirófano.

Tenían que arreglar el daño interno que el virus había hecho dentro de él y sabían que eso sería una operación complicada ya que Lord Voldemort se había negado rotundamente a ofrecer remedios mágicos.

Cuando llegaron al quirófano aparecieron dos grandes e intimidantes mortifagos que claramente estaban ahí para vigilar el transcurso de la cirugía.

-A estos chicos no se les escapa una-comentó Liam irónicamente mientras se ponía un cubre bocas.

El doctor Wilkinson sonrío y ambos comenzaron, la primera partida fue el corazón, después se fueron por los órganos internos dañados y aliviaron algunos vasos sanguíneos que necesitaban de atención.

La cirugía duró alrededor de 12 horas, ambos hombres parecían realmente cansados y después de un rato de silencio comenzaron una charla sin importarles que ambos mortifagos les escuchen.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo será?-comenzó Liam mientras removía los bisturí

-¿Qué?-cuestionó al doctor Wilkinson distraídamente

-Ya sabes... -replicó Liam tendiéndole un bisturí

-No soy un chaval, me atrasado en algunas cosas ¿a qué te refieres?-comentó Wilkinson mientras cortaba por aquí y por allá

-Ya sabes... ¿acaso no te enseñaron en la secundaria sobre ello? , ¿no te dieron la charla?-comentó Liam en el borde de la risa

-No sé a qué te refieres... -replico Wilkinson

-Bueno cuando un mamá quiere mucho a un papá...

-¿El sexo? puaj, estamos operando a un paciente, si sigues así vomitare adentro del chico-replicó Wilkinson con una pequeña risa

-Ha ha ha, vale, vale-exclamó el chico entre risas- pero debes de admitir que es una buena pregunta-recalcó Liam

-Eso no puedo negarlo ¿Qué crees que pase ahora? Alecto ha vuelto

-¿Y eso es malo?-cuestiono Liam, el conocía perfectamente a Alecto Carrow, por desgracia toda Inglaterra lo hacia

-Escuche que cambiarán algunas cosas en los juegos-replico Wilkinson

-¿Mas?-replico Liam lavando unos utensilios

-Tienen que limpiar este desastre-respondió Wilkinson haciendo un gran esfuerzo en Ron

Liam observo quedamente como Wilkinson sacaba sus manos gentilmente de Ron y comenzaba a costurar la herida. Le tenía un poco de lastima a Ron Weasley y esperaba (por su bien) que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora.

Ese pobre chico (en su opinión) no merecía más dolor

Después de un rato Liam comenzó a conversar con los mortifagos mientras el doctor Wilkinson finalizaba su tarea con Ron. A pesar de lo que pensara el mundo, no todos los mortifagos eran unos imbéciles y aunque no tenían piedad con los traidores, incluso a ellos mismos les gustaba tener una charla normal con alguien más.

Liam se retiró intercambiando chistes y demás con los mortifagos dejando solo a Wilkinson con Ron.

El hombre se limpió las manos como solía hacerlo todas las tardes, tomo una pequeña toalla blanca y observo fijamente a su paciente, a la puerta y al módulo de vigilancia.

Todos estaban convenientemente vacíos

Y vio que era hora de actuar.

Velozmente saco una pequeña jeringa de su bolsillo, su contenido era verde y cualquier mago con dos neuronas hubiera podido reconocerlo.

Wilkinson se acercó a Ron Weasley, descubrió su cuello vendado e inserto la aguja delicadamente mientras sonreía victorioso.

Observando como el color de Ron mejoraba, su respiración se volvía más pausada y los signos vitales mostraban que el corazón de Ron volvía a latir normalmente.

Retiro la aguja del chico y la hizo pedazos entre su puño, la tiro al cubo de basura mezclándola con miles de otras jeringas y deseando que ese pequeño líquido verde hiciera una gran diferencia en el futuro.

Sin más salió de la habitación ala pie que entraban enfermeros a retirar al paciente a su celda, esperando el futuro y saboreando su acción.

Para Wilkinson ese día había sido uno de los pocos dignos de vivir.

Sabía que su hija y esposa estarían orgullosas si lo viesen

Pero no podían

¿Por qué?

Los muertos no ven

* * *

-No-respondió Hermione determinada mientras revolvía sus cajones en busca de ropa nueva

-No tienes alternativas-replico Draco Malfoy de pie observando como la chica se metía al vestidor

-¿Estás loco?-grito Hermione desde el vestidor, frustrada comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada de sangre para al final quedar completamente desnuda dentro del mismo. Observo su ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una sudadera con su número de distrito. Suspiro cansada y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo mientras escuchaba la respuesta del rubio

-Un poco, mi doctor no lo llamaría locura, más bien creo que es un trastorno o algo por el estilo-replico Draco como si nada mientras se paseaba por la alcoba, en un momento se topó con el retrato de Rowena la cual le guiño el ojo con gesto cómplice

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamo Hermione pasándose la sudadera por la cabeza

-¡Siempre!-espeto Draco mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Esto no-espeto Hermione saliendo del vestidor-o puedo arriesgarme así

-No me interesa tu opinión Granger-respondió Draco

-Ni a mí tú impertinencia, ya te lo he dicho NO LO HARE-recalco Hermione mientras levantaba la ropa empapada de sangre- además ¿de que serviría?-cuestione Hermione mirándolo fijamente por primera vez- sé que tengo que pagar el precio, sé que tengo que pagar por tu silencio pero no puedo arriesgar tanto

-Ya Theodore lo sabe ¿A qué le temes?-replico Draco

\- A qué tus secuaces me delaten-soltó Hermione arrojando la ropa sucia descuidadamente al vestidor- a que me lancen un maleficio, a que la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange este adentro ¿Te parece poco?

-Es necesario-recalco Draco mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia Rowena

-Soy un tributo, no puedo entrar a las habitaciones de la élite-replico Hermione rápidamente, después desvió su mirada al retrato y miro a Rowena venenosamente- ¿acaso tengo que decirte el santo y seña?

-Es lo usual-respondió Rowena tranquilamente

-Solo ábrete, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente retrato parlanchín-replico Hermione

-¡Oye!-soltó Rowena

-Le hablas así a Rowena Ravenclaw, Granger ¿Qué diría Potter?

-Ambos cierren el pico-exclamo Hermione- me delataste Rowena

-Era necesario-respondió el retrato con gesto avergonzado

-No lo creo, ahora ¿me permites?

Rowena sin más abrió el retrato y Hermione saco unas cuantas botellas de poción y una pequeña bolsa de lentejuelas color vino, dentro oculto las opciones.

-No puedo entrar ahí Malfoy-exclamo Hermione girándose

-Estará Theo ¿Cuál es el problema?-cuestiono Draco cruzando ambos brazos

-Ya no le soy grata-respondió Hermione de inmediato

Draco la observo un momento antes de captar el mensaje y respondió

\- Entiendo-dijo con gesto evaluativo-¿Puedo preguntar?

-No tientes tu suerte Malfoy-espeto Hermione colgándose la bolsa

-Fue por lo que paso entre tú y…

-No-respondió Hermione rápidamente, su mirada era triste y vacía-fue por otra razón.

-Trato de entenderte pero no puedo-replico Draco- ¿siempre eras así con Weasley y Potty?

-¿A qué viene todo esto Malfoy?-respondió Hermione- ¿ahora eres doctor corazón?

-¿Doctor que?-cuestiono Draco con una ceja alzada y gesto confundido

-Olvídalo... Solo…. ¡Demonios!-suspiro Hermione tallándose el rostro con ambas manos

-Theo es mi amigo Granger y al parecer tú le gustas por alguna extraña razón-replico Draco encogiéndose de hombros -tu no me interesas

-¿Y qué paso con el chico que decía ¨puedo hacer que te odie y que sienta asco por ti¨?-recordó Hermione venenosamente

-Solo utilice mis recursos-contesto Draco con una pequeña sonrisa- ya que seducirte enfrente de todos no funcionaba pues tuve que buscar más alternativas ¿enserio creíste que yo le haría daño?

-Pues…

-Eres demasiado ingenua Granger-añadió Draco- tal vez seamos asesinos pero entre nosotros nos tenemos fidelidad

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono Hermione

-Hasta en los más temibles grupos ocurre-recalco Draco

-Tienes una peculiar forma de consolar a las personas-soltó Hermione de repente

-Creí que solo te molestaba-respondió Draco haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos- pero tal vez si te estaba consolando un poco. Te necesito en tus 5 sentidos y una chica en tu estado emocional no me sirve de mucho

-Wow-replico Hermione-tu sí que sabes cagar un momento

-Eso hago con Pansy y después de gritar un poco le volvía el buen humor-respondió Draco con gesto inocente -con esa pinta parece que quieres asesinar a cualquiera

-No me digas… -replico Hermione irónicamente recargándose en el barandal de su cama. Ambos se miraron durante unos momentos totalmente impasibles hasta que Draco soltó:

-El volverá-comenzó Draco- Theo siempre vuelve

Hermione simplemente no respondió y cambio el tema súbitamente

-No iré Malfoy-espeto-ni siquiera puedo entrar

-Si yo te llevo puedes entrar a dónde me plazca-dijo Draco con gesto petulante

-Vaya… y que pasa si te goleo la entrepierna ahora mismo y huyo despavorida por el palacio

-Si quieres que tu secreto este a salvo saldrás conmigo por esa puerta e iremos a verlos y si quieres morir y tirar todo al cano... Bueno te sugiero saltar por la ventana

-Me delataras enfrente de miembros de la elite ¿Eso es guardar el secreto?-replico Hermione irónicamente

\- Por ahora si-respondió Draco- además si te vas no podremos ayudar a Weasley. Según escuche salió hoy de cirugía, esta como nuevo

-¿Me ayudarás?-exclamo Hermione sin creérselo

-Si te portas bien probablemente-replico Draco

-¿Por qué demonios querrías TU ayudarme?-espeto Hermione haciendo énfasis en la palabra ¨TU¨

-Tu o Weasley o toda la maldita resistencia me valen un bledo, tengo una promesa que cumplir-replico Draco sin un atisbo de lastima

-¿Le prometiste a Greengrass salvar al mundo?-pregunto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-No es tu problema-respondió Draco

-Mientras dure esto, lo es Malfoy-recalco Hermione desafínate

-Jamás le prometí algo a Astoria, solo quiero que su muerte valga la pena-siseo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

-Solo se me ocurren dos razones válidas para que hagas esto-comenzó Hermione acercándose a Draco provocadoramente –uno , pretendes poder perdonarte a ti mismo con esto, sabes que todo el régimen fue el culpable de la muerte de tu noviecita-paso sus dedos por su torso con mirada petulante, se sentía poderosa e imponente- o la numero dos, sabes que todo esto llegara a su fin tarde o temprano y simplemente quieres salvar tu cuello…

Hermione se acercó a su oído suavemente y espeto:

-Por mi metete este secreto por… ¡Ah!

Hermione grito al sentir como Draco tomaba su cuello y la levantaba dejando sus pies flotando encima del suelo.

-¡Escúchame pequeña sangre sucia! -escupió – tus opiniones aquí no son válidas, solo eres una zorra con suerte que se tiro a alguien conveniente.

-Púdrete -soltó Hermione tratando de respirar

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban con una peligrosidad que harían temblar al mismísimo Voldemort, Hermione lo miraba totalmente desafiante sin inmutarse, inesperadamente Draco la beso y Hermione se quedó totalmente estática ante el choque de los labios del platinado contra los suyos.

Al contrario de la anterior ocasión, sus besos eran totalmente salvajes, Draco mordía los labios de Hermione sin miramientos pero su agarre en torno a su cuello se hizo más suave (lo que permitió Hermione respirar un poco) ella totalmente fuera de sí devolvió el ataque mordiendo sus labios haciendo que el labio inferior del chico sangrara.

La mirada de Draco se hizo más oscura y sin más la arrojó a la cama y sin darle tiempo de levantarse se subió encima de ella.

Ambos continuaron con la lucha de labio labio mientras Hermione trataba de luchar contra la fuerza de Draco este rápidamente la atrapo sosteniendo sus piernas y sus brazos limitando su movimiento.

Algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Hermione pero Draco no se detenía, estaba furioso, estaba enojado, ya que no permitiría que alguien como Granger se atreviera hablarle de esa manera y tal vez no era la única razón.

YA que lo que había dicho anteriormente había hecho que él mismo se agitará y que se preguntará realmente porque quería ser hacer lo que quería hacer.

Hermione supo de inmediato lo que él quería hacerle, el queria humillarla con su cuerpo, quería vengarse por lo que ella había dicho.

Si los labios de Hermione hubieran estado libres la chica hubiera sonreído con gesto petulante.

"El saco le había quedado" concluyó para sí misma, esta vez no le daría gusto y de un momento a otro dejó de luchar y se entregó al frenesí sexual que los invadía a ambos eliminando por completo la posibilidad de que esto de alguna forma pudiera ser llamado venganza.

La erección del chico se hacía notoria en sus pantalones y de un momento a otro Hermione se me olvidó de dónde estaba.

Al notar que Hermione no ponía resistencia Draco se apartó de ella rápidamente y la miró sin atisbo de emoción en su mirada.

Al verse liberada Hermione sonrío petulantemente, te había hecho jaque mate en su propio juego, había destruido la posibilidad de que la humillara ya que desde hace mucho no le interesaba lo que pudieran hacer con ella, Hermione tenía demasiada experiencia en la vida y ya todo para ella era como si la pequeña brisa del viento le revolviera el cabello un poco, pero al final del día no le hacía nada.

Esa tranquilidad volvió a enfurecer al rubio, que al verse totalmente acorralado continuó sin mirarla durante la próxima hora.

Con una increíble habilidad y rapidez Draco aparto los pantalones de Hermione en un parpadeo y en otro parpadeo la desnudo totalmente, el simplemente se deshizo de su pantalón (por lo menos por el momento) y sin miramientos destrozo la ropa interior de la chica sin importarle que aún tuviera más heridas del ataque anterior, sin poder resistirse comenzó a repartir pequeños mordiscos por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta el límite de su vientre.

La chica respiraba agitadamente y sin dejarla digerir lo que pasaba Draco comenzó a penetrarla furiosamente.

La escena de hace poco tiempo se repetía pero esta vez era más violenta, ya no era nada parecido el anterior episodio donde dos almas satisfacían su deseo de cariño, ahora era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de personas que se odiaban.

Ese día nadie escuchó los gritos contenidos de Hermione Granger mientras Draco Malfoy la tomaba sin pudor.

Ya que ¿como alguien podría escuchar gritos si no los hay?

¿Cómo alguien puede alarmarse por unos gritos que no son de miedo o de terror sino de placer?


	23. Chapter 23

**Heaven • Julia Michaels (escúchenla, es muy Dramione)**

 **Siempre he pensado que el número 3 en particular es mi número de la mala suerte, soy muy supersticiosa en todos los ámbitos… Algo tonto ¿no?**

 **Este capítulo lo reescribí más de 3 veces porque sentía que no cuadraba.**

 **Debe ser porque es el 23… Haha**

 **Capítulo 23**

 _Las fantasías infantiles son comunes,_

 _Tenemos amigos imaginarios a los seis, mundos imaginarios a los 7 y los sentimientos auto venosos comienzan a los 14_

... ... ... ... ...

Era un día caluroso de verano, el viento bailaba entre las copas de los árboles que daban el ambiente de un aire cálido, típico de la estación.

Ese día una familia Granger tenía un hermoso día de campo en el patio trasero de su casa, parecían de esas familias idílicas que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas, con sus blancas sonrisas y sus interpretaciones físicas a la moda de una familia modelo.

Pero las cosas son, en realidad, un tanto diferentes...

Tenían problemas como cualquier otra familia, pero en su caso en particular las cosas eran un tanto más problemáticas.

Jamás se debe dejarse llevarse por la apariencia, eso da lugar a falsas interpretaciones y si nos acercamos un poco al grupo podremos desvelar rápidamente su naturaleza insana y atípica.

-¡Hermione no corras tan rápido! -reclamo su madre enfadada- ¡por dios siéntate de una buena vez!

-Déjalo , es solo una niña- comentó el padre en un tono más relajado

La mujer recibió este comentario como una puñalada en el estómago y con mirada seria espetó:

-Una niña de solo 5 años con una energía imparable -replico mezclando el tazón lleno de lechuga, tomates y pequeños pedazos de aguacate- ¡No a parado de tener accidentes por doquier! ¡No para de corretear por ahí!

El hombre la miraba divertido, la seriedad de su mujer parecía ir en aumento con su edad, combinada una seria disciplina. Él se entretenía leyendo un pequeño libro recostado en una gran hamaca blanca y aunque su mujer lo dudara, el misma tenía un ojo sobre la pequeña, que perseguía felizmente un pequeño colibrí azul.

La niña de un momento a otro consiguió atrapar al colibrí, de inmediato el observador patriarca vio que su esposa estaba cada vez más exasperada y (rescatando a Hermione de un gran sermón) se levantó y corrió un calmar a su hija

-¡Hermione Jean Granger! -Exclamo llamando la atención de la niña, está dio un salto del susto y giró para ver a su padre, el la miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-¿Que pasa papi? -Pregunto tímidamente

-Bueno cariño…. –comenzó el patriarca Granger mientras se inclinaba a su altura-al parecer el colibrí no está muy encantado con la idea de lo que atrapes - espeto apuntando al ofendido animalito que se removió en las manos de la pequeña, corroborando la sugerencia del hombre.

-Él es mi amigo-repuso Hermione determinada

-¿Ah sí? -Cuestiono su padre con fingida sorpresa- ¿se puede saber cómo sabes eso?

Hermione se removió en su lugar y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente hasta que explico:

-Él me dijo… -repuso encogiéndose de hombros- que quiere azúcar pero le dije que tiene que quedarse quieto para poder dársela pero se niega. Mamá se enojaría si ve que come mal

-Oh Hermione -repuso el Señor Granger entendiendo que esto se trata de otra cosa de las fantasías de su hija- no puedes acorralar a un animalito y pedirle que sea diferente, ellos tienen instintos contrarios a los nuestros

-Pero me ha hablado... Como tú lo haces papi ¿eso no es lo que nosotros hacemos? -protesto la niña

-Tal vez- contesto el padre siguiéndole el hilo de lo que el creía era una simple fantasía infantil -Pero al final del día tienen deseos diferentes... es como si quisiera hacer que comieras con los pies ¿lo harías?

-¡No! - respondió Hermione con mueca de asco

-Lo ves... no puedes obligarlo a hacer lo que tú quieres -resolvió el padre- ¿por qué no vas a dejarlo entre esos matorrales? tal vez quiere revolotear por ahí con sus amiguitos

Hermione asintió y mientras el colibrí calmaba un poco sus aleteos, avanzo hacia lo lejos del gran jardín rumbo a los matorrales.

Su madre la observo alarmada y de inmediato reclamó:

-¿Porque la has enviado tan lejos?, ¡puede perderse!- dijo mientras apartaba la ensalada

El rodo los ojos exasperado, a veces simplemente no soportaba el comportamiento paranoico de su esposa y respondió:

-¡Hay una cerca de 2 metros por dios!-replico dirigiéndose al asador- No conseguirás que te haga caso sofocándola

-Tampoco conseguiremos nada dejándola hacer lo que quiera-contraataco su esposa

-¡¿Contigo aquí?!-replico el iniciando una de las tantas discusiones que tendrían a partir de ese momento- ¡por dios apenas y podemos respirar contigo poniendo normas y comprando tofú cada semana!

-Y sin ti aquí apenas Hermione te conoce- sentencio su mujer- pero claro... prefieres que ella si este al tanto de cada detalle sobre ti

-¿Ella?-replico el señor Granger soltando un suspiro lleno de frustración-¿Empezaras otra vez con eso?

-¡Si, empezare con eso de nuevo!-espeto la señora Granger colocando violentamente los platos sobre la mesa- ¡¿cómo no hacerlo si huelo su perfume cada vez que llegas a casa?!

Los gritos comenzaron y no pararían sino hasta después de qué Hermione parara de verles, hasta qué Hermione evitara a toda costa las vacaciones a su lado y objetara patéticas excusas que le dieran la oportunidad de quedarse con los Weasley

Hermione, sin notar la tensión que dejaba atrás, avanzo unos metros hasta introducirse en los matorrales que daban al bosque que estaba a las afueras de su casa de veraneo, estaba rodeada de un típico bosque inglés y solo a unos metros más podía verse la cerca.

Había sido un verano caluroso en Inglaterra y gracias a ello podían permitirse usar la propiedad disfrutando de todo lo que ofrecía sin coger un resfriado. Sin más observo al animalito y lo dejo en una rama de un gran árbol.

Lo miro detenidamente con una mueca de hastió y reclamo:

-¡Te dije que papá y mamá se molestarían si hacías escandalo!- espeto Hermione molesta

El colibrí la observo unos segundos, su mirada parecía analizar su rostro detenidamente antes de mirarla con evidente desdén y responderle:

-Pretendías que comiera en una mesa ¿eso no sería más escandaloso?- la voz del colibrí era madura, con un tono grave y elegante.

-Bah qué más da -respondió Hermione- ¿pero si vendrás a mi cuarto está noche?-pregunto con un toque de esperanza en sus ojos

-Yo nunca rompo mi palabra Hermione, pero creo que debes ver mi hogar antes de que yo vea completamente el tuyo-respondió el colibrí

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Hermione encantada

-Sí, pero se me ocurre que es mejor matar dos pagaros de un tiro-resolvió el colibrí

-¿No es un dicho algo raro para un pájaro?- comento Hermione entre risas

-Utilizar metáforas crueles hacia uno mismo es gracioso e irónico- contesto el colibrí

-¿Irónico? , ¿Metáforas? - preguntó Hermione extrañada- ¿qué es eso?

El colibrí pareció meditar su respuesta seriamente y después de un segundo respondió:

-Algo a lo que todo ser vivo puede entrar en contacto en algún momento de su vida-comenzó- en algunos momentos son necesarias para mantener la cordura.

 ** _Ese fue el inicio de la primera aventura de Hermione_**

 _Los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente_

 **Ron**

Me siento como una hoja de papel

Demasiado vulnerable y débil

No es la primera vez que estoy en esta clase de situaciones, casi siempre las circunscripciones son las mismas, pero los lugares variables. La lista es larga, incluye edificios abandonados, castillos mágicos, ciudades fantasmas o bosques con una pinta muy tenebrosa, en medio de lo que parece ser un escenario totalmente desventajoso.

Pero nunca estoy solo, siempre está a mi lado, algún soldado nuevo que tengo que entrenar o la misma Ginny, esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a la muerte en solitario y aunque no cambia demasiado el asunto, si siento algo de nostalgia.

Desde nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, parece que una especie de sombra nos sigue a Hermione, a Harry y a mí.

Los monstruos y los hijos de puta (padre, hijo y compañía Malfoy) habían formado parte de nuestro día a día y casi siempre iniciaban el año sabiendo que no sería como el anterior.

¿Qué me impulsó a ser amigo de Harry?

¿Qué me impulso a seguir caminando con ellos entre ese mundo de sombras de muerte?

No lo sé a ciencia cierta

Tengo diversas teorías

Pero no tenía idea en que nos convertiríamos

Pero ahora no vale la pena pensar en eso, solo me queda creer en Hermione y confiar en que Ginny haga un buen trabajo para cuidar la resistencia

Lo primero que logro distinguir es una luz blanca y un olor a desinfectante.

Mi cuerpo reacciona en partes, siento mis ojos pensados pero trato de abrirlos completamente y cuando lo logro me encuentro con un panorama con poco sentido. Estoy en una habitación totalmente blanca y luminosa, como un gran domo, en extremo blanco. Mi cuerpo está totalmente desnudo. Tengo algunos cables pegados al pecho con una especie de adhesivo, pero no me impiden moverme.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, por partes, empezando por sentarme en la enorme plancha de frio metal en la que me tienen. No es el mejor alojamiento pero por lo menos ya no estoy en mi propia mugre, hace meses que no estaba tan aseado. Con cuidado empiezo a desprender los cables de mi pecho, uno por uno, lentamente, hasta que una voz me ordena parar.

-¡Alto! -Ordeno una voz femenina-¡Alto!

Yo no le hago demasiado caso, estoy demasiado desorientado como para reparar mucho en ello y repite terminantemente:

-¡He dicho alto!-recalco

Mire de un lado a otro y mi visión se topó con un gran ventanal negro en el que no había reparado antes y deduje de inmediato que me observaban (no podía ser de otra forma). Yo no podía verlos pero parecía que ellos a mí sí.

Conseguí ponerme de pie, dando pasos torpes y cuidadosos, hasta que la voz volvió a hablar:

-Solo te debilitaras más si sigues de pie-comenzó- recuéstate en tu cama, en un momento los enfermeros irán a revisarte para llevarte a las habitaciones que el señor tenebroso a dispuesto para ti.

¿Habitaciones? , espera, ¿ella llamo a esta cosa "cama"?

-¿A que le llamas cama?-replique entre risas irónicas mientras trataba de no caerme- ¿acaso Voldy quiere darme un mejor alojamiento en esas habitaciones que mencionaste?

Solo conseguí un duro silencio, duro varios minutos, al no tener otra respuesta me acerque de nuevo a la "cama" y me recargue en ella. Tome uno de esos cables y lo recorte en pequeños trozos con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, con ellos me recogí el cabello en un improvisado mono. Dios... debía de parecer un espanto, mi cuerpo estaba a rebosar de cicatrices y no necesitaba un espejo para notar mi aspecto calavérico.

-Deberías agradecer que el señor tenebroso desee alojarte en las habitaciones de la elite-replico la mujer con su voz chillona- desea que por lo menos seas un rival digno en la arena

-¡¿Así ?!-respondí de inmediato, fijando la vista en el ventanal- ¡pues mándale un recado de mi parte! -me puse de pie débilmente, ¡dios mis piernas me están matando! - Dile que por mi puede matarme como un perro sarnoso, que sería un puto honor morir como mis compañeros pero ¡No le daré la maldita satisfacción de ser parte de su juego!

Recibí otro periodo de silencio, 5 minutos exactos, pero no recibí un discurso de tontas palabrerías

Alguien abrió la puerta

Y me encontré a una bajita mujer, vestía como un típico miembro del capitolio y exclamo en medio de una sonrisa:

-Soy Celestia-comenzó- seré tu entrenadora a partir de ahora, bienvenido al equipo del distrito 12.

La mire atónito, esperaba una tortura o unos guardias gigantescos y huecos golpeándome, pero he recibido esto. Que ilógico, que cruel.

Una mujer que bien podía pasar por payaso de circo

-¿Distrito 12? -Replique con ironía.

-Distrito 12- corroboro con una apariencia serena ignorando mi actitud llena de desdén -No eres muy positivo ¿cierto? deberías alegrarte, ser tratado como otro tributo es mil veces mejor que esto

-No soy negativo- respondí irónicamente- solo soy un optimista bien informado- aclaré-¿y se puede saber que sigue a continuación?

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, se acercó a mi con un movimiento rápido de varita me quito todos los cables.

-Transportarte a las habitaciones de la élite y medirte unos trajes, se ha decidido que no tengas que entrenarte ya que no hay tiempo, es mi responsabilidad mantenerte con vida ahora.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo? -Replique poniéndome de pie, no con menos dificultad que la primera vez

-Sinceramente no se- respondió automáticamente- y esto me hace tanta gracia como a ti

Me dio la espalda avanzando por donde había entrado, la puerta se abrió y unos los grandes mortifagos nos esperaban afuera. Hubiera podido pelear, pero se perfectamente que este "ascenso" significa comida y una posibilidad de ver a Hermione

-Me recuerdas a un antiguo tributo-comento

-¿Así? -Replique en tanto salíamos de ahí y ella me adelantaba

-Claro-respondió sin girar a verme- a una chica llamada Elizabeth, de hecho es a su ex compañero a quien reemplazaras. Pero en vez de ir al distrito del general Malfoy, iras al del Theodore Nott

Me detuve en seco, para mi esa información era oro sólido. Ella al parecer notó mi asombro y se detuvo, evaluándome de pies a cabeza, hasta que la mire fríamente y seguí caminando como si la pierna no se me estuviera partiendo del dolor.

 **Hermione**

No me había dado cuenta del poder que el tenía sobre mi hasta que se fue…

Parece algo casi automático

No hubo miradas ni palabras de por medio al terminar, de repente el techo de la habitación se volvió un punto atractivo para ver. Sentía su respiración pausada y tranquila. Me sentí furiosa y asqueada por ceder una vez más ¿pero qué paso? ¿Tan pronto como el recuerdo de Theo se desvaneció para mí? De un momento a otro grabar las palabras de Ron y calaron hondo nuevamente en mí...

¿Mi amor hacia Theo era simple agradecimiento? Ahora no lo sé y no parece que Malfoy no le importa demasiado

Pasados unos minutos se levantó de la cama, pasándose una sábana por la cintura para cubrir parte de su anatomía, tomo su varita y levito su ropa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me quede embelesada con su espalda, para mi sorpresa era pecosa y con un grupo de lunares esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, casi como un cielo estrellado.

Despues de unos momentos de fria meditación me senté en el borde de la cama tratando de evitar mirarle cuando escuche como salía discretamente.

Él no me obligo a hacerlo, pude detenerme, pude pararlo y defenderme si era necesario. Pero ambos cedimos. Simplemente lo hice y lo quería de vuelta aquí, conmigo.

Sentía que no podía caer más bajo, había traicionado a Theo de mil formas posibles y aunque ya todo había terminado entre nosotros, todavía podía sentir un lazo hacia él.

Tanto tiempo que no desaparecería en un parpadeo y eso era la parte difícil, Theo fue la fe en la que me sostuve en los peores momentos, alguien casi sagrado para mí, pero ahora me daba cuanta que tal vez solo era eso.

Necesitaría todas mis fuerzas para superar la etapa de Theo, nada en este mundo te prepara para esto.

Pero no es el momento de invertir mis fuerzas en ello, tengo asuntos más importantes por resolver y los temas pasionales están de más. Se avecina algo grande, no soy tonta, lo veo claramente y necesitare de todas mis fuerzas para enfrentar la tempestad.

Lance un suspiro largo y tendido, imite a Malfoy y enrolle la única sabana que quedaba a mi alrededor y me dirigí al armario de nuevo

Escogí un par de jeans y una sudadera para vestirme de nuevo, Rowena me miraba algo abochornada y deduje que tal vez vernos tener sexo salvaje sin tener en cuenta que ella estaba ahí no debió de ser muy agradable para ella. Esboce una maliciosa sonrisa pensando en el tema, que de inmediato desapareció por una leve sensación de vergüenza, pero no me importa, Rowena me traiciono, ella me apuñalo por la espalda y es lo menos que se merecía

Sé que no es maduro por mi parte este tipo de comportamiento, pero nunca he tenido tiempo de ser adolescente y no existen demasiadas formas de vengarse de un retrato, además de la necesito. Planeo hablar con ella más adelante, por lo menos cuando me pueda mirar a los ojos sin ponerse roja como una granada.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de volver a estar con él, yo me estaba recogiendo el cabello cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta quedamente, no tuve tiempo para responder por qué Malfoy entro con una gran bolsa de papel y un pequeño frasco.

Parecía tener algo en mente, además de haber mentido un buen esfuerzo en ello, ya que su pinta no decía otra cosa.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y revuelto, tenía una sudadera vieja de color azul oscuro (sorprendentemente informal, nunca lo vi así) a juego con unos jeans negros salpicados por algunas manchitas de colores, por último repare en unas gruesas gafas de armazón negro que se veían tan peculiares combinadas con el gran parche negro que siempre lleva sobre el ojo faltante.

Su presencia era tan... muggle, de repente el gran tipo con aspecto feroz y atemorizante había desaparecido para dar paso a un chico cualquiera

\- Encontré la manera de aplazar tus quejas y salir a hacer algo útil – comenzó Malfoy dejando las bolsas en la cama, su expresión recordaba a la de un científico loco con una mezcla de orgullo propio

-¿Qué es esto? -Replique acercándome a revisar la bolsa, la abrí con cuidado y vi un típico vestido que usará cualquier bruja que contara con una buena bóveda en Gringotts

-No podemos hablar aquí, las paredes son demasiado largas y existen muchos retratos como Rowena, no serviría de nada. Pansy me ha llamado a su mansión en las afueras de Londres, no sé cómo han logrado que las den el permiso para salir de aquí pero lo han logrado-explico que el jugando con el frasco de poción entre sus dedos-así que tomaras esta poción multijugos e iras conmigo como cualquier otra chica, nadie se extrañara y dudo que alguien se acerque a preguntar

Solté un gran suspiro de alivio que disimule rápidamente observando la tela del vestido (como si me importara de verdad) al percatarme de que el no mencionaría lo sucedido, era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos. A pesar de mi repentino alivio me detuve en seco en lo último. ¿Salir de aquí?, vaya esa sí que era una oferta tentadora.

Desde que llegue, técnicamente desde el momento en el que baje del carruaje, estas paredes revestidas de oro y de otras cosas me sacan de quicio. Las personas en este lugar viven como si nada sucediera, como si esto fuera normal y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verme librada de este lugar otra vez , la posibilidad me hace sentir un leve escalofrió en la nuca. Creo que él lo noto rápidamente ya que me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De un momento a otro parecido recordar algo, comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos s y después de unos segundos me mostro un mechón de cabello pelirrojo

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Pregunte automáticamente

-¿Enserio quieres saber? -Cuestiono con una mueca algo inquietante, con el mechón en lo alto, como si de un premio se tratase.

-Olvídalo-replique con una mueca de asco, de inmediato intuí el origen del cabello.

-Excelente decisión -contesto mientras quitaba el corcho del frasco con los dientes, después introdujo el mechón y la poción cambio ligueramente de color.

Sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Sabía que él no me dejaría pasar lo anterior así sin más, tenía que pagar por que me salvo el pellejo.

Una deuda de honor... una deuda con Draco Malfoy

Mierda... ¿por qué no me fui al infierno?

-Espera…- pregunte de un momento otro-¿Qué pretendes con llevarme a casa de Pansy Parkinson?

-Nada en realidad- replico Draco – pero si vamos a hacer una alianza los necesitamos, tranquila no planeo revelarte ante ellos, no aun y sin tu consentimiento. Simplemente quiero que vayas introduciéndote en nuestro círculo, ellos no confiaran en ti de inmediato y revelarte ante ellos es demasiado peligroso, es muy pronto

No le creí del todo pero la negación y la oportunidad de salir le ganaron a mi razón. La oportunidad era única, era mi único aliado disponible. Lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante seria por Ron y los demás...

Suspire largamente, superada por la situación y después de mediar más que una mirada asesina por mi parte, le arrebate el frasco y lo bebí por completo

La poción multijugos tiene una peculiaridad en la que yo siempre reparo, es solo un mero fetiche.

La esencia de cada persona es diferente y eso le proporciona un sabor diferente.

La poción de Elizabeth sabe cómo a fresas mezcladas con tierra y aunque es un sabor interesante no era la única que había probado. La peor en mi lista era la del gato de Flich. Decir que fue espantosa es poco decir, sabia a pescado podrido mezclado con vomito.

Esta sabe a tierra seca con un aire de amargura, casi como limón. Supongo que la chica en cuestión no es muy amigable.

Con ese pensamiento en mente mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar volviéndose a algo más estilizado, mi trasero creció a la par con mis senos, mi piel se volvió a poner un tono blanquecino, mis labios se volvieron algo más gruesos y mi cabello se encogió un poco para quedar a la altura de mi nuca. Pese a todo conserve los risos, aunque algo menos firmes.

Pero una pregunta hecha en mi mente, ¿quién era el mechón de cabello?

-¿Quien se supone que soy? - cuestione sintiendo el peso de mi nuevo cuerpo

-Una prostituta que se labro un futuro prometedor en el mundo de la prostitución -respondió el de inmediato- es una vieja amiga

-Tus amistades siempre me han asombrado- solté entre una risa irónica

-Siempre han sido mejores que las tuyas-replico sonriendo socarronamente

-Eso no es lo que yo siempre he visto ¿acaso no fueron tus amigos los que te dejaron de lado en la batalla de Hogwarts?-comente con un deje de malicia

Espere a que me lanzara uno de su comentarios llenos de veneno que tanto lo caracterizaban pero se giró hacia la puerta sin volver a reparar en mí, casi parecía haberse convertido en ese sujeto frio, calculador y acaudalado de siempre.

Es gracioso, ese chico, Draco Malfoy, el chico que me parecía la persona más simple y la hueca de todo parece tener mil personalidades en su mente.

Hace unos segundos me sonrío, casi como si fuera su amiga, antes de acostarme con él parecía querer consolarme… Y ahora simplemente deja la habitación con esa penumbra y mirada pérdida que parecía tener durante el funeral de Astoria Greengrass.

¿Podría Malfoy ser más que ese ser insensible que siempre conocí?

¿Podría ser un buen aliado después de todo?

No los sé y sinceramente poco me importa

Antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse con ese misterio intacto sobre el, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y paro en seco unos milisegundos para decirme:

-Por cierto, tu nombre es Chloé

Su semblante es misterioso, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme prendada de el

 **Blaise**

Blaise miraba a los alrededores despreocupadamente hasta que reparo en ellos, vio a Draco primeramente y luego giro su mirada hacía Hermione y esbozo una sonrisa gatuna, casi risueña.

Los estaban esperando afuera del palacio, en el patio central, su apariencia era exquisita y Hermione pensó distraídamente que en otras circunstancias bien podría haber pasado como un acaudalado y atractivo chico de ciudad con una clara pretensión y presunción que gritaría a los cuatro vientos " soy mejor que tú".

-¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto Blaise discretamente cuando los chicos estaban a pocos metros de él, no se veía molesto por la presencia de Hermione, más bien por su mueca detonaba curiosidad e interés.

-Una chica que traje para despistar, después de Astoria dudo que nos dejen salir o movernos con libertad sin mirar por el rabillo del ojo -respondió Draco rápidamente mientras se ajustaba las mancuernillas. Ya vestía con la ropa que se esperaría por parte de un sangre pura. Traje negro con una buena corbata de calidad indiscutible.

-Bien pensado- admitió Blaise - aunque dudo que a Pansy le guste

-¿Cuándo nos ha importado eso? - respondió Draco quitándole la importancia al detalle, en tanto tomo unos lentes oscuros del saco y se coloco

-Cierto- respondió Blaise imitándolo- pero sabes que ella te matara al verla- recalco Blaise

-¿Y dónde está el carruaje? -Pregunto Draco impaciente ignorando la advertencia de Blaise

-Tranquilo su señoría- respondió Blaise graciosamente- vendrá en unos segundos-continuo- ¡Rayos tu personalidad ya hace juego con la de tu padre!

Hermione rio ante la ocurrencia, Blaise le sonrió satisfecho y le dijo:

-¿Señorita...? - pregunto pícaramente

\- Chloé... -respondo Hermione

\- Chloé... - repitió el moreno, su voz parecía terciopelo, suave y calculada - es un honor que no nos acompañe a esta expedición suicida

-¿Suicida? - cuestionó Hermione descolocada

-Oh ya lo veras- respondió Blaise tomando su mano y besándola, el carruaje comenzó a acercarse a ellos- No creo que Draco te haya traído solamente como una bonita compañía

-Me gusta que mi compañía sea atractiva- comento Draco

Hermione rodo los ojos a la par que notaba como su presencia llamaban la atención de guardias y cortesanos. Estos chillaban chismes y unas cuantas burlas a voces, esperando no ser escuchados por dos de los miembros más poderosos de la élite.

\- _Vaya imbéciles -_ pensó Hermione

En ese momento, el carruaje se acercó al atípico grupo.

Era un hermoso carruaje negro con dos yeguas plateadas, estaba fuertemente esculpido en madera de caoba, cabe destacar que no tenía nada que envidiarle al carruaje de un rey cualquiera y como todo orgulloso sangre pura, Blaise Zabini había mandado un esculpir su sello familiar en una de las puertecillas del mismo.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no hacer una mueca de fastidio antes de la muestra de narcisismo, además ese carruaje era una muestra del derroche del capitolio, de pies a cabeza, y dado que ella había sufrido las privaciones de los muggles de primera mano no podría sentir si no desagrado por todo lo que representaba. Aun así trato de sacar su lado hipócrita a flote para sonreírle a Blaise educadamente, era una sonrisa que a veces le gustaba usar y que engaño a Blaise a primera vista pero no a Draco, que sonrío burlonamente ante la mirada de odio que la castaña le dirigido al carruaje.

Blaise abrió la puerta a Hermione en un gesto cortes y coqueto, ambos (Draco y Hermione) subieron al carruaje mientras Blaise hablaba con el conductor animadamente. Hermione poda observar su interacción desde una ventanilla y cómo ambos parecían intercambiar bromas y risas.

-¿No vendrá? - preguntó Hermione en un suspiro, al ver que la plática se alargaba

-Si lo hará- respondió Draco- pero no podemos llevar a un sirviente al lugar al que vamos. Le está pidiendo que se vaya para conducir el mismo

-¿Le creerá? -Cuestiono Hermione incrédula, pensando que era demasiado sospechoso que un sangre pura condujera su propio carruaje

-Blaise ha hecho cosas muy locas aquí Granger- aclaro Draco serenamente- si no se extrañaron cuando mando a 50 muggles a disfrazarse de piezas de ajedrez humanas dudo que esto llame su atención.

El conductor dio una carcajada al escuchar a Blaise decir algo que para Hermione no fue posible escuchar. De un momento a otro el conductor le tendió su sombrero de copa y bajo del asiento para cedérselo a su amo

-¡Siguiente parada Parkinson Mannor! - exclamo Blaise con el entusiasmo de un niño- ¡abróchense los cinturones, cuiden puertas y ventanas y disfruten el paseo!

Hermione creyó ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Draco antes de que el carruaje comenzara a avanzar.

El carruaje comenzó un avance tranquilo sobre las calles de Londres a mando de Blaise, pero de un momento a otro acelero bruscamente, el carruaje no dejaba de dar botes en cada curva o pequeño bache, Blaise silbaba encantado con su trabajo, como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida.

Pasaron un tramo recto antes de llegar a su destino, Blaise aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más mientras entonaba una canción que Hermione no se esforzó en entender.

Hermione cada vez más asustada se aferró al asiento como un gato asustado. Draco parecía más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando llegó a golpearse con el techo y el carruaje comenzó a levantarse por los aires haciendo que sus pasajeros rodaran dentro del mismo.

-¡Demonios Blaise ve más despacio! - reclamo Draco entre dientes

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo mi señor Malfoy, tengo todo bajo control aquí! -Respondió Blaise entre salto y salto

-¡Blaise!, ¡joder nos mataras! -Reclamo Draco mientras trataba de quedarse el mismo en su asiento

Hermione se aferraba al suyo sintiendo como, cada vez más, sus uñas se enterraban en el asiento, de un momento a otro miro por la ventanilla más detenidamente y su mente se paró en seco al ver el desastre que era Londres.

Inglaterra siempre su hogar y la dolía verlo así.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver el exterior de la capital inglesa, de Londres. Cuando llegó al capitolio el tumulto limitaba la vista que le permitía el carruaje, pero ahora podía apreciar los cambios a su alrededor, podía apreciar cada cambio. Todo parecía sumergido en una especie de tono sepia, como una película deprimente de los años 20. Los edificios mantienen las fachadas usuales adornadas por el conjunto de nubes que amenazan con una gran tormenta. Se podía ver la discriminación y el escarmiento hacia los muggles, estos caminaban con la cabeza baja en un tramo de la carretera, los magos son más visibles ya que llevaban gruesos abrigos de piel de dragón combinados con elegantes trajes de vestir.

En ese instante ella se preguntó lo que muchos se habían preguntado durante esos oscuros días, esos oscuros anos.

¿Cómo era posible que esto no fuera una pesadilla?

...

Pasaron algunas horas antes de llegar a una de las tantas mansiones de Pansy a las afueras de la ciudad, como muchas otras residencias, esta había sido decomisada a un muggle acaudalado en vísperas de la ocupación. Ya era de noche cuando el carruaje al fin se detuvo enfrente de la hermosa mansión estilo barroco. Hermione y Draco se miraron seriamente antes de escuchar la estruendosa voz de Blaise exclamar:

-¡Hemos llegado a casa!-exclamo alegremente mientras bajaba de un salto del asiento del conductor

Draco bajo por sí mismo del carruaje sin mediar palabra con Hermione, ella a su vez bajo por si misma antes de que Blaise tuviera la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta.

-Recuerden-comenzó Blaise colocándose a su lado- para los espías del capitolio esto es simplemente una reunión de amigos

-¿Una fiesta después de un funeral?-pregunto Draco alzando una ceja incrédulo

-No es la primera vez que pasaría- replico Blaise encogiéndose de hombros-En este mundo hay más funerales que ocasiones para celebrar

Draco simplemente no respondió, impasible e ignoro la mirada llena de curiosidad de Hermione.

Blaise en cambio tomo la mano de Hermione como si nada hubiese pasado y la condujo hacia la entrada de la mansión, Draco les seguía como si nada hasta la puerta.

La casa era hermosa sin duda, casi un palacio en miniatura. Los mozos llegaron de inmediato a su encuentro ofreciéndoles todo tipo de atenciones, abriéndoles la lustrosa puerta de madera y pidiéndoles con una gran sonrisa sus abrigos.

El grupo entro a la mansión serenamente, Hermione apenas y contuvo su expresión de incredulidad al ver de inmediato a Theodore Nott esperándolos en el recibidor.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- espeto Theo con frialdad

-Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos Theo- explico Blaise- pero como vez no es muy adecuado por esta temporada irnos de palacio como si tuviéramos la vida pendiendo de un hilo

-Ya Theodore- interrumpió Draco a Blaise aplacando la mirada fría de Theo- lo importante es que estamos aquí , ¿Dónde está...

-En la sala del segundo piso-contesto Theo de inmediato, lanzo un suspiro largo y tendido y continuo- perdón por el recibimiento pero Pansy me está volviendo loco, no entiendo nada aun. Ella de un momento a otro cambio nuestros planes y nos trajo aquí

-¿Planes?-cuestiono Draco quedamente

-Ya lo veras... – respondió Theo sin reparar en Hermione

El grupo continuo caminando hacia el segundo piso, Hermione comenzó a temblar mientras subían los escalones, estaba asustada, incomoda y asustada. En el pasillo que daba a la sala Draco le lazo una furtiva miranda exigiéndole que se serenara, en cambio Hermione le lanzo una mirada llena de odio dándole a entender que eso era imposible.

La sala era igual de lujosa que cualquier habitación de palacio, los muebles eran de un estilo neutro al igual que el tapiz de la pared. En los sillones estaban congregados Pansy Parkinson y Marcus Flint dándoles la espalda.

-¿Que pasa Theo?-pregunto Pansy al escucharlos entrar

-Ya están aquí Pansy-respondió Theo

-Bien... Marcus...

-Ya se, ya se- respondió Marcus con pereza mientras cerraba las cortinas y colocaba un par de hechizos.

Pansy se puso de pie lentamente y los miro de arriba abajo, alargó el cuello de una manera que recordó a Petunia Dursley, y después de mirar escéptica a la pelirroja y de levantar una ceja con aire irónico volvió al asunto central.

-Recibimos esto de Daphne-comenzó Pansy tendiéndole la carta sin rodeos-la está pasando mal

-Mal es poco decir-comento Blaise apartándose de Hermione y paseando por la sala- parece que papi Greengrass quiere recuperar el favor del señor tenebroso a toda costa...

Draco abrió la carta sin mediar ningún saludo y comenzó a leer, su semblante se oscureció con cada palabra, en tanto Hermione se removía en su lugar nerviosamente.

-Mierda...- espeto Draco cuando termino de leer la carta, la arrugo entre sus manos furiosamente

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Cuestiono Blaise- Pansy suspendió nuestro primer plan

-Tenemos que sacarla de ahí y si es necesario eliminar a sus padres, nadie lo lamentara- sentencio Draco sistemáticamente- y debe ser cuanto antes

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a la mansión?-cuestiono Marcus- ¡están en Edimburgo!

-¿No tenían un plan…?- replico Draco escéptico

-Se suspendió- comento Theo- más bien ella lo suspendió- añado señalando a Pansy

-Tomar poción multijugos y mezclarnos entre los muggles no es precisamente el mejor plan… - replico Pansy con un deje de hastió- pensé que tu tendrías algo mejor en mente- concluyo señalando a Draco

Todos miraron a Draco sin reparos, incluso Hermione, hasta que el respondió:

-Yo no- comenzó- pero ella si , después de todo ella conoce mejor Escocia que yo

-¿Ella?-cuestiono Marcus como si estuviera de broma

-Si, después de todo ella se ocultó por meses en Escocia- continuo Draco mientras Hermione se ponía a temblar más y más.

Theo observo a la quien creía era una simple puta ala que Draco había traído para hacerla pasar como un despiste y su rostro perdió el color después de un momento. Lo comprendió

-¿Qué... ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Blaise viendo como Hermione y Theo parecían desvanecerse

-Dios mío...-susurro Pansy incrédula- Es…

Nadie respondió, no lo necesitaron.

De un momento a otro Chloé desapareció en un parpadeo mientras Draco sonreía maliciosamente. Hermione entendió en ese momento su estupidez, ¿cómo pudo confiar en él?

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos pero Hermione comenzó a estallar en lágrimas llenas de odio y se lanzó hacia Draco, quiso matarle y abofetearlo, rasguñarlo y si era posible matarlo. Sintió su varita caer poco a poco mientras el vestido comenzaba a quedarle grande y sin dudarlo la tomo y la apunto en dirección al corazón del platino

-¡Te matare!-exclamo ¡Juro que te matare!-sus lágrimas se hacían más gruesas- lo hiciste a propósito...


	24. Chapter 24

***Se asoma tímidamente***

 **Hola… ¿Cómo están?**

Sé que no me he reportado en mucho tiempo y eso tiene una serie de explicaciones poco creíbles pero (enserio) son verdad. Estoy en medio de una clase de inglés así que justamente a las 3:01 de la tarde del jueves 15 de agosto mi maestra pide que guarde mi desastre. Prometo detalles

 ***PAUSA PARA PONER ATENCIÓN Y APRENDER ALGO ÚTIL***

4:30 pm, estoy sentada afuera de mi universidad esperando el camión gratuito (soy pobre lo sé), ahora que lo pienso jamás he contado mucho sobre mi vida. Estudio en la universidad de Guanajuato y bueno… si quieren más detalles díganmelo (aunque no creo que les interese mucho)

Uff... Listo.

Inglés es una de mis materias favoritas y donde realmente pongo atención haha.

Bueno prosigamos a lo verdaderamente importante

 **Actualización 29 de agosto 2019:**

Es gracioso pero estoy escuchando el soundrack de Mamma Mia mientras escribo esto. Me siento toda una ñora

 **Actualización 4 de Octubre de 2019**

Mi crush me vio hoy, yo lo vi : Fue magico jajajaj

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

" **Azkaban"**

 **Alecto Carrow**

La bilis me sube por la garganta mientras camino a mi despacho.

Dejar salir a ese grupo como si nada hubiera pasado... es simplemente inaceptable.

Personalmente detesto a Bellatrix Lestrange pero tuve que mostrarme de acuerdo con ella cuando lo supe; por su parte el Señor tenebroso no parecía tan preocupado cuando fuimos a verlo a su despacho. Bellatrix se había enterado por sus espías , yo por mi parte escuche los informes de los míos y parecía llevarnos el diablo cuando casi nos tropezamos una con la otra enfrente de la puerta .

"No son más que mocosos alterados"- comento el Señor Tenebroso con un deje de gracia al ver nuestros sombríos semblantes, como si no tuviera importancia, en tanto revolvía sus pergaminos sentado en su escritorio despreocupadamente- " yo mismo los vi por la ventana de mi cámara privada mientras salían, no me pareció particularmente terrible"

-"Pero mi Señor- había respondido Bellatrix atropelladamente- salieron sin avisarle a nadie de sus propósitos, después de la ejecución de Greengrass... eso es..."

-"Un montón de mocosos en luto, Bella- articulo el Señor tenebroso con fastidio, al ver que estaba próxima a protestar añadió- "puedes estar tranquila, tengo un mozo en la casa de Parkinson y no irían muy lejos si se les ocurriera huir..

-"Mi lord- susurre pensativa- ruego que escuches a Madame Lestrange- La susodicha dejo ver un esto pequeño de incredulidad antes de retomar su fachada de siempre- dejarlos ir así como así puede ocasionar un escándalo, puede ser considerado una muestra de debilidad"

El me sonrió como un padre indulgente escuchando las quejas de sus dos necias hijas

-"Que ese grupo haya salido de aquí nos concede un respiro Alecto, además de la oportunidad de hacer un pequeño un examen a detalle"

-"¿Examen?" - espeto Bellatrix incrédula

-"Quiero que revisen sus cosas, todo básicamente- espeto el señor tenebroso- me ha llegado cierta información acerca de que Astoria Greengrass tenía un diario personal, una sirvienta me lo ha dicho a cambio de la liberación de un primo muggle suyo. Por lo tanto debo tener ese diario"

-"¿Por eso lo dejaste salir... - concluyo Bellatrix usando un tono bastante íntimo, casi familiar, como si ella y el fueran dos iguales.

-"¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota Bella?" - replico el Señor Tenebroso sin prestar atención a lo que a mi me parecido una frase llena de intimidad excesiva.

-"No, no... - respondió entrecortadamente- es solo que supuse que"

-"Silencio. Has lo que te ordeno Bella- nos dio la espalda y observo un retrato del viejo castillo de Hogwarts ardiendo en llamas, una conmemoración de la batalla final librada entre él y Potter- pero esta vez- añadió- no hagas un escándalo Bella, te lo prohíbo"

-Mi señor... - dijo Bellatrix en tono afirmativo, lo miro con una pasión enloquecedora que incluso a mí me asustó, era consciente de los rumores de los pasillos pero no creí que fueran tan ciertos

En tanto ellos se miraban con flujos sentimentales bastante contradictorios. Ella lo observaba con una arrebatadora adoración (la decepción y urgencia de su semblante habían desaparecido) ahora solo eran el y ella en este mundo. El, en cambio, la miraba secamente, volvió a reparar en mi presencia y me señalo salir; cuando me volví hacia la puerta escuche un pequeño crujido y cuando me volví a cerrar la puerta ya no los vi en absoluto

Solo espero que esto no resulte en un nuevo problema. Llegue a mi despacho en cuestión de minutos y entro con las miradas curiosas de los sirvientes y guardias sobre mí.

Murmuran; escucharon los gritos y la discusión, estoy segura que estarán ávidos de noticias para sus amos.

Suspiro cansinamente en tanto me siento en mi propio escritorio, soy una mujer trabajadora y de eso jamás he tenido la menor duda.

Si hubiera nacido como una sosa muggle probablemente no me hubiera ido nada mal en el mundo de los negocios. Se manejar los problemas pero este es particularmente molesto; El señor tenebroso me ha dado totales libertades para guiar los juegos del hambre y mis ideas anteriores las descarte prácticamente después de hablar con el . Además, por si esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente encantadora, tengo a Bellatrix Lestrange siguiéndome con la mirada cada tanto que avanzó por los pasillos de palacio. Mi idea tiene que cubrir todos los puntos clave y asegurarnos un éxito futuro...

La idea clave:

La esperanza

Los muggles y (debo de admitir) los magos se aferran a ella en momentos desesperados, es como su fuente de vida cuando las demás se han extinguido. Es bastante poético pero cierto.

Debo de proporcionar al evento la dosis adecuada, muy poca llamara la atención sobre lo que paso con Weasley y mucha podría agitar a las masas. Mi idea de un romance en vivo y en directo sigue jugando en mi cabeza. Solo necesito como desarrollarla y que no acabe como la "última" historia romántica del capitolio.

Ese chico Malfoy juega con sus atributos femeninos, lo que paso con la chica Susan fue de dominio público (y algo que en el pasado me dio más de un dolor de cabeza) esta fue una de las razones por las cuales tome misiones fuera de Inglaterra; cuidar a un grupo molesto de niños no es precisamente mi ambición más grande.

La idea del romance necesita un complemento, un ambiente trágico donde desarrollarse para que , en el último momento, El Capitolio, muestre su piedad sobre los tributos. Solo que, para mi malestar, no existe un lugar suficientemente bueno que una cornucopia pueda recrear para que esto toque la vena sensible de los espectadores. Además debo de seleccionar a mi pareja o parejas... un triángulo amoroso daría a los espectadores un factor increíble que tomarían en cuenta.

Indecisa garabateo cosas sin importancia en mi escritorio en tanto mi elfina doméstica, Mildred, limpia cuidadosamente cada cuadro y fotografía de esta habitación. Ella sabe perfectamente que soy obsesiva con estos temas, no me gusta la suciedad en lo absoluto. Mi hilo de pensamientos rememora a un Weasley sucio y apestoso en su celda... dios mío cuando lo vi francamente estuve a punto de vomitar las entrañas. Miro a un punto muerto recordando los harapos del pelirrojo y su cuerpo inhumanamente delgado, parecía recién salido de Azkaban.

Azkaban...

Un lugar dramático y lleno de memorias... sería ideal.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y recorro la habitación mientras miro mis fotografías, muchas son de lugares que marcaron mi vida. Hogwarts,Hogsmeade, Azkaban... los demás son de lugares místicos y románticos como Avalon.

No podría escoger solo uno... pero... ¿ y si los escogiera todos?.

Un escenario múltiple satisfacerla el ávido interés de las masas. Correcto. Ahora faltan mis actores.

Tomo mi control remoto y presiono el botón que me da acceso a mi espectacular juego de pantallas planas donde empiezan a reproducir cada una de las pruebas. Todas parecen igual, nada fuera de lo común.

Niños aterrorizados.

Niños entrenados como bestias asesinas...

Hasta que reparo en una escuálida joven que mira con el ceño fruncido a los miembros de la elite.

Pauso los otros videos y subo el volumen del video. Su mirada parece salvaje, irritada y hambrienta de trato humano.

Me deleita.

Y hace que entre en un frenesí excitante e incrédulo cuando ella le dispara esa hermosa flecha plateada a Malfoy. Dios ¿seguirá viva? no lo sé; me rio, me carcajeo cuando Malfoy frunce el ceño ante la osadía de ese insecto atrevido. Mildred me mira algo descolocada pero no puedo parar de reír.

Lo tengo, por Merlín lo tengo, ella es perfecta , los escenarios son perfectos.

Ahora que comiencen los juegos.

* * *

 **Ginny**

Todos los días despierto contemplando una pintura de un artista desconocido; se trata de una hermosa dama de vestido azul, su piel es blanca como la leche y su cabello largo, negro y lustroso. Ella está sentada sobre una roca mientras contempla la playa. Se ve feliz, llena de expectativa por la vida, como hace tiempo yo lo fui.

En algún momento de tu vida caes en un punto donde no te puedes levantar.

Donde la esperanza, la luz de tu vida, se evapora en el aire.

He perdido a tantas personas a lo largo de mi vida, mi madre, mis hermanos… amigos

Creo que es parte de mi destino estar sola.

Este en un pensamiento que ronda en mi mente cada mañana, hoy particularmente.

Hoy es mi primera reunión como jefa de la resistencia; Ron fue secuestrado hace semanas, miembros valiosos murieron lo que originó un cambio de escalas de control y ahora como una de las últimas Weasley, representante del pasado, tengo que liderar nuestro movimiento.

Sobra decir que no me complace, aunque no soy una persona que se quede de brazos cruzados admito que era más fácil para mí cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione daban las órdenes. Ser un extra en esta clase de situaciones es una ganga pero ahora simplemente no tengo opción.

Tomo mi taza de café como todas las mañanas mientras Bill, Fred y George me miran acongojados, papa está en cama debido a un brote de viruela de dragón reciente (que afortunadamente fue controlado a tiempo) pero no escatimo en advertencias y murmuraciones sobre lo importante de mi cargo. Él quería que uno de los chicos se hiciera cargo pero la votación dirigida por Audrey, la esposa de mi difunto hermano Percy, me coloco como la nueva jefa de la resistencia.

De cierta manera me complace, Fred solo tiene un brazo, George ya es padre al igual que Bill, ellos tienen tanto que perder, yo tengo tan poco, es lo justo.

Después de desayunar salgo de nuestra improvisada casa dentro de las cuevas subterráneas de Cornualles y camino por los pasajes subterráneos que conectan las otras cuevas acompañada de mi guardia personal (impuesta recientemente por papa)

Bill flanquea mi derecha y Fleur mi izquierda. Los miro de reojo mientras se miran con complicidad.

Fleur y Bill sacaron a sus hijos en el último viaje de evacuación realizado por la resistencia.

Los niños están en Rusia con la familia Krum y Delacour. Atrás nos siguen George y Angelina, ambos padres, sus hijos están también en Rusia desde hacía 3 años. Por ultimo Fred acompañado de Neville Longbottom discutiendo en voz baja mientras Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown y Cho Chang están inmersos en sus propias murmuraciones.

Todos perdieron a sus padres, familias o esposos, en el caso de Luna. Su matrimonio con Rolf Scamander solo duro dos semanas, fue asesinado por un mortifago hace años.

Cada vez que los veo no puedo evitar recordar por lo que hemos pasado juntos, nos hemos consolado mutuamente, son mis amigos.

Esta mañana las cuevas están particularmente húmedas eso quiere decir que arriba la lluvia debe ser bastante fuerte como para traspasarnos la humedad.

Recorremos alrededor de 90 metros antes de llegar a la sala del consejo de la resistencia donde solemos reunirnos. Nosotros somos lo único que queda para representar a los magos más o menos decentes. Los muggles y los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles tienen su propio representante (aunque los últimos también se pueden identificar como un grupo representado por ambos bandos: magos y muggles, son los que han contribuido más que nadie a lograr una unión entre nosotros, rara vez utilizamos los términos muggle, mago o bruja)

Nuestras relaciones en un principio eran desastrosas, de cierta manera nos veían con recelo. Aceptaban nuestra ayuda mayormente para proteger a sus hijos magos o brujas pero en general éramos la última alternativa que ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir, lo cual es entendible si consideramos que desde que la magia dejo de ser un secreto a voces su vida se fue al demonio, pero con el tiempo cierta unidad hizo que nos complementáramos más.

El representante de los muggles, Ettel Bingley, me espera en la puerta junto con el resto de los muggles representantes de diversas guaridas, también distingo a otros magos co- líderes de las mismas aguardando por mí. Por supuesto toda la población de las cuevas de Cornualles esta congregada alrededor de la entrada.

Me sudan las manos, creí que llegado el momento podría aparentar confianza a todas las personas que se supone que tengo que cuidar. Mi puesto no solo implica cuidar a los magos y brujas. Soy la jefa general de todo este asunto, hombres y mujeres mayores a mi tendrán que obedecerme, dios santo ¿qué haré?

Mi nerviosismo aumenta a cada paso, más si recuero el objetivo principal de esta reunión.

Básicamente dos temas se pondrán sobre la mesa:

Mi nombramiento

Y el rescate de Ron del capitolio

Uno de los primeros temas que se discutió después de enterarnos del destino de Ron fue plantear su rescate, Ettel lo planteó como prioritario pero yo no estoy segura.

Lo he pensado toda la semana desde el maldito segundo cuando George me llamo a la oficina del consejo donde Audrey me esperaba con los resultados. Obtuve el 98 por ciento de los votos de todas las guaridas y representantes.

No es que no quiera rescatar a Ron pero hasta yo puedo ver lo peligroso y absurdo que es. Hoy tendré que decirles que no, que es una locura rescatar a mi hermano y figura insigne de la resistencia.

No sé cómo se lo tomaran pero prefiero vivir con su odio que con una misión desastrosa rondándome en la mente. No, no solo es una misión imposible, si no que puede convertirse en nuestra ruina.

Me acerco a la puerta mientras todos los líderes y representes se colocan detrás de mí, listos para entrar. El ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo

Un secretario menor se adelanta para abrirme la puerta, trago hondo y respiro entrecortadamente; después de la reunión privada seguirá la asamblea general, aparte de tener que decírselo a mis amigos y familia, a los líderes más importantes tendré que decírselo a todos los habitantes de las cuevas de Cornualles incluidos a los que vean la transmisión.

Dios… quisiera ser una simple muggle en estos momentos.

Entro tratando de lucir imponente y segura de mi misma. Me ofrecen la silla de Ron y me siento como si en vez de una suave silla de caoba fuera una silla llena de cuchillas.

Todos se congregan rápidamente entorno a la mesa en tanto los curiosos son sacados de la sala.

Mi juramento es sencillo y grabado en vivo para los habitantes. Lo hago rápido y con un deje de nerviosismo, detesto las cámaras. Cuando termino se apagan y gracias a Merlín se las llevan de la sala; cuando abren las puertas para sacarlas no puedo contener una sonrisa cuando escucho a la gente celebrar y entonar mi nombre en una cancioncilla pegajosa:

 _Rojo como el fuego es su cabello_

 _Su mirada azul como el hielo_

 _Nuestra nueva Weasley es; ¡Y con esta a la gloria tendremos de una vez!_

 _Oh nueva reina Weasley, la nueva Ginebra de Camelot, Cornualles e Inglaterra_

 _Vence a nuestra Morgana, a su vil Lancelot;_

 _¡Oh querida reina ven y danos por fin un sosiego de este ser vil y cruel!_

-Muy bonito- comenta Ethel rompiendo el silencio y haciendo reír a todos- Pero "Reina Ginebra" – continuo con una leve sonrisa- necesitamos concentrarnos en nuevos temas

Asentí nerviosa y la reunión corrió como en los tiempos de mi hermano. Todo fue bien, di mi opinión respecto a los temas y alabaron mi diligencia hasta que tocamos esa pequeña vena sensible:

Mi hermano

-El rescate de Ronald Weasley es urgente- espeto Ethel con un gesto de aflicción.

Todos lo secundaron asentimiento con gravedad, me miraron expectantes pero no nerviosos, como si sintieran que una devota hermana como yo mandaría todos sus soldados a perder la cabeza para salvar a su hermano.

-Lo se pero … no puedo permitirlo- respondí tratando de mantener una postura recta y autoritaria en la silla de mi hermano (que volvía a sentirse como un asiento lleno de cuchillas) Mi confianza se había esfumado.

La sala se lleno de un tenso silencio hasta que un hombre anciano , creo que el líder escoses, espeto:

-Pero …. Es vuestro hermano – dijo con incredulidad- debéis salvarlo

\- Lo sé, se que es una figura insigne y que durante años dio su vida por nosotros pero es una misión suicida. No pienso mandar a hombres inocentes a morir en las garras del Capitolio.

-¡Pero señora!- replico James Hamilton, líder de una fracción irlandesa- ¡ES RONALD WEASLEY!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a decir escandalosamente que era inaudito que no quisiera salvar el cuello de Ron. Fleur, Bill y los demás me miraban totalmente pasmados.

Sentía como el estrés, la tristeza y todos los sentimientos que corrían en mi mente explotaban uno por uno.

-¡SILENCIO!- dije con una voz imponente, sorprendida me puse de pie y me pasee por la sala durante unos minutos- ellos ahora son mi responsabilidad. No tendré su sangre en mis manos por algo que es definitivamente una misión suicida.

* * *

 **Draco**

Jamás creí que se lo tomara tan apecho

Aunque para ser enteramente sincero este no era mi propósito inicial de todos modos. Revelar su identidad enfrente de los demás elimina mi ventaja sobre ella pero nos dará una amplitud mayor para compartir nuestros propósitos

No son los mismos: es cierto

Pero se entrecruzan, se enlazan.

Granger quiere desbaratar este régimen, ella por sus amigos sangre sucia, yo por Astoria. Pansy quiere rescatar a Daphne, Blaise y Marcus la seguirán. Theo está estúpidamente enamorado de Granger, hará lo que ella le pida.

Yo, de mi parte, he adquirido cierto poder sobre ella. La confundo y la desestabilizo, puedo lograr que mi opinión sea la suya.

Ahora simplemente debo de lograr que baje la varita y que (por todos los cielos) pare de llorar.

* * *

 **Theo**

Está furiosa y no puede ser de otra manera.

La miro estupefacto mientras apunta a Draco con la varita (¿Dónde habrá conseguido una?)

Me adelanto hacia ella tímidamente tratando de tomar su brazo pero rápidamente me apunta directamente en el corazón. Parece de nuevo esa chica asustada y esquelética que encontré hace tiempo.

-Hermione- susurro lentamente- Hermione baja la varita, lanzarnos maldiciones unos a otros no…

-¡Ya lo sé!- replico furiosa- ¡lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- comento estúpidamente Marcus- ella estaba muerta... Theo tú… tú la mataste junto con los Carroñeros

-Creí que había muerto en el bosque – comento Blaise- cuando destrozaron Hogwarts…

-Theo… -susurro Pansy

Todos estábamos absortos en Hermione cuando un leve toque, lento y sutil (pero audible) nos sacó de nuestro asombro dando pie a un pánico creciente.

-¡Maldición, nos mataran!- exclamo Marcus con pánico- ¡no quiero morir! – se detuvo por un momento, como si sopesara el asunto, se encogió de hombros y añadió- por lo menos no aun.

-¡Cállate Flint!- sentencio Blaise, parecía más tranquilo pero pude ver claramente como sostenía su varita firmemente en su bolsillo

-Tuviste buena vida- comento Draco des preocupadamente

-Tengo 26 años-replico Marcus secamente

-Dije buena, no larga- respondió Draco con un deje de diversión

-¡Callaos los dos!- espeto Pansy ente dientes- idiotas…

-Ya, ya- suspiro Draco hastiado- será mejor que la escondan…

-No me digas- escupí furioso, su actitud indiferente comenzó a hastiarme – Tú la trajiste, ¡arréglalo ya!

-¡Theo!- dijo Pansy alarmada- ¡no puedes... dejar esto así!

-Pansy…- sisee con hastió – esto …

-¡No me importa que sucede entre ustedes dos!- soltó de repente – pueden pelearse por Granger en su tiempo libre

-Yo no… -comenzó Draco con un leve sobresalto

-¡Te he dicho que no me importa!- replico Pansy desesperada- ¡haz algo!

Draco la miro momentáneamente sin ninguna emoción aparente en el rostro, sin más se adelantó a la puerta.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios hace!?- exclamo Marcus mientras Draco se adelantaba a la puerta– hay no, hay no, hay no

-Marcus te lo advierto ¡cierra la boca! – escupió Blaise furioso

-¡Theo rápido, el armario! – chillo Pansy de inmediato

Blaise salto hacia el sillón rápidamente, Draco (impasible) se quedó en su sitio como si nada pasara, como si no estuviéramos escondiendo a una rebelde. Pansy golpeo a Marcus en el rostro tratando de que recuperara el color, lo arrastro al sofá en un rápido movimiento mientras yo saltaba sobre Hermione.

No resistió, estaba aún sumergida en lo que suponía era un hilo de pensamientos llenos de pánico, ira y tristeza. La tome de los hombros y la metí lo más cuidadosamente que pude en el armario, le cerré la puerta en las narices y salte al sillón junto a Blaise. Parecíamos niños pequeños escondiendo una travesura.

Draco nos asintió levemente, como aprobando nuestras acciones… idiota

Si él hubiera mantenido la nariz fuera de esto Hermione seguiría a salvo. El nota mi mirada rígida y venenosa, me sonríe irónicamente en tanto gira y abre la puerta cortésmente.

-Señor Malfoy… - saluda el sirviente pomposamente, un patético muggle pariente de los antiguos dueños de la casa. Lo conozco bien. Traiciono a sus tíos muggles a cambio de un lugar en el servicio y un plato de comida. Independientemente de su origen es una escoria leal al mejor postor, en su caso los Lestrange. Pansy solo lo mantiene como medida de precaución, con un espía infiltrado y bien engañado nada puede suceder.

-Madame Parkinson-continua en tanto se dirige a Pansy, tiene una bandeja de plata en las manos con una pequeña carta- Directo del capitolio…

Pansy me dirige una mirada rápida empañada de pánico. Una carta del capitolio después de lo que acababa de pasar no podía significar nada bueno. Bellatrix siempre nos ha mirado con sospecha, deshacerse de nosotros no sería difícil para ella, más en estos momentos.

-Gracias… - susurra Pansy entrecortadamente- la leeré en un momento, ¿quieres preparar el comedor para un ligero almuerzo? Te llamare luego con la respuesta.

El sirviente se inclinó levemente y salió por la puerta en un parpadeo. Cuando la cerro Blaise y Marcus soltaron un alargo suspiro de alivio mientras Pansy tomaba la carta entre sus largos y blancos dedos. Yo por mi parte me apresure al armario. Lentamente lo abrí esperando encontrar a una Hermione llorosa u hostil pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando firmemente hacia afuera sin un punto de vista particular. Parecía determinada y lista. Ni siquiera me miro, me empujo suavemente hacia un lado y rápida como la flecha que lanzo al ternero el día de su prueba salto sobre Draco golpeándolo en el rostro.

-¡IMBECIL!

* * *

 **Pansy**

-¡Sepárenlos ya!- grite aterrorizada en tanto Granger rasguñaba a Draco salvajemente

-¡Yo no me acerco a la loca!- negó Marcus con un pánico aun mas grande que el mío

-¡Por Merlín Marcus es solo una chica!- espeto Blaise enloquecido

-¿¡Si solo es una chica porque no los separas tú!?

\- Marcus te lo repito, si no cierras el pico yo..

-¡Cierren la boca los dos!- grite desesperada, de inmediato observe como Theo se partía de la risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- escupí furiosa-¿te divierte?

-Ya no tendré que matarlo, ¿es que no lo ves ?- respondió entre risas mientras se sentaba descuidadamente en el sillón

-Estas loco… - ¡todos son unos locos!

-Lo siento Pansy pero esto es, es…. ¡pensé que tendría que matarle yo mismo aquí pero ella lo hará por mí!

-¡Yo no haré anda por ti!- grito Granger en tanto luchaba contra el agarre de Draco, él había logrado (con gran esfuerzo) quitársela de encima y tomarle los brazos

-¡Granger esto no te servirá de nada! – espeto Draco quitándose descuidadamente el pelo de Granger del rostro, de un momento al otro se acerco a su odio y le susurro algo que no pude oír pero que la hizo ponerse de un tono escarlata, tan escarlata como la sangre que brotaba de la cara de Draco.

No tuve que adivinar que fue. Era más que suficiente, Theo había parado de reír y observo ese fugaz momento de incomodidad. Sus ojos centellaron furiosamente mientras observaba el agarre de Draco sobre Granger, ya no parecía estar defendiéndose de un brote de locura de esta chica desequilibrada, parecía gozarlo. Se levanto del sillón y se acerco lentamente hasta que me interpuse entre ambos

-¡BASTA!- ordene mientras me ponía entre los dos- Blaise llévate a Granger a una de las habitaciones

¿Qué?- susurro nerviosamente el imbécil- pero , pero ….

-¡Solo hazlo!- no tenia paciencia para lidiar con ellos , necesitaba sacar a esta chica de aquí. Esto claramente terminaría en una pelea- Marcus deja de gemir como idiota y ayuda a Blaise, detrás de la pared del armario donde Granger estaba hay un pasadizo, sáquenla.

Ambos, gracias a Merlín , me obedecieron rápidamente. Blaise se acerco a Granger y la separo , con una asombrosa dulzura, de Draco en tanto Marcus abría el pasadizo. El parecido sentir la tensión y asintió seriamente mientras dejaba entrar a Blaise y Granger por delante y cerraba el pasadizo tras de sí.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Me quede dormida entre lágrimas poco después de que Zabini me arropara delicadamente. Flint se quedo sentado respetuosamente en un sillón hasta que pasaron, lo que creo fueron, un par de horas. Cuando abrí los ojos vi como Parkinson y Theo me miraban cohibidos, Flint había desaparecido del sillón. Theo tenía una bonita charola de plata con comida en las manos y me la acerco delicadamente al borde de la cama

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto Theo tímidamente

No le respondí, sentía vergüenza pero ala vez orgullo.

Golpear a Draco Malfoy: Nunca creí que volviera a sentirse tan bien.

-Tomare esto como un si- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me tendió una botella que reconocí de inmediato y me la bebí de un sorbo, de un momento a otro me convertí en mi querida Elizabeth de nuevo.

-Hicimos un circo para que todos creyeran que la chica que vino con Draco se había ido y llegaba una respetable hechicera – explico sonriendo- los sirvientes no tienen permitido ver las noticias así que no habrá problema.

-Gracias- replique en un susurro

Parkinson me escudriño de arriba para abajo y soltó:

-Theo sé que querías esperar pero tenemos que hablar con ella

-Pansy… - comenzó Theo pero Parkinson lo interrumpió

\- Es necesario- concluyo, me observo de nuevo pero esta vez con un tinte raro… creo que era lastima – Necesitamos aclarar algunos puntos

-¿Me chantajearan ustedes igual?- pregunte secamente- ¿ Oh me enviaran con el Señor tenebroso?

Theo chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación ante mi testarudez, Parkinson armada con más paciencia continuo:

-No tengo idea acerca de los motivos de Draco- replico yendo a la fuente principal de nuestros problemas-para ser sincera lo entiendo tanto como tú- comenzó seriamente- yo leí la versión extendida del diario de Astoria, Draco solo ha visto los sentimientos de Astoria- vio que comenzaba a abrir la boca cuando con un gestó me silencio- escúchame Granger, Draco no es la misma persona que en Hogwarts, antes era un niño malcriado a quien era más o menos sencillo entender. Siempre ha sido profundo, tuvo sus secretos pero nunca como ahora. Nosotros durante años tuvimos a un Draco, una versión. Si me preguntas ahora por qué decidió exhibirte simplemente puedo darte conjeturas pero no más. Yo quiero rescatar a Daphne y proteger a los míos.

-Nunca he dudado de ello- respondí fríamente- los miembros de la elite se cuidan entre ellos mismos

-No me malinterpretes Granger- respondió secamente- a mí no me extasía esta situación, no soy Bellatrix Lestrange

-Pero si Pansy Parkinson... –puntualice

-Si... –respondió entre dientes – y tú una sangre sucia, la sangre sucia cuya muerte siempre ha estado en debate. Si fuera Bellatrix Lestrange y no Pansy Parkinson te habría entregado desde el momento en el que me entere que seguías viva. Juzgas demasiado Granger, pero al final, desde el principio, solo éramos niños enviados a la guerra

-Peleaste a favor de Voldemort en esa guerra

\- Hermione… comenzó Theo impaciente

-SI-admitió duramente- lo hice, pero solo cuando vi que su elegido estaba frío- espeto irónicamente- Mi familia estaba contra la espada y la pared. Mi padre es un maniático, pero mi madre seguía en Parkinson Mannor, creí que si ustedes ganaban fácilmente podría ir a ella, no sucedería nada. No la culparían de nada, ya que ella jamás hizo nada. Finge como muchos ya que es la última alternativa. No somos mártires como ustedes Granger. Morir no hubiera servido de nada. Voldemort fácilmente hubiera cogido a otros niños sangre pura bien educados y los hubiera puesto en nuestro sitio.

No digo nada, francamente la intensidad de sus palabras me sorprende. Creo que de cierta manera empiezo a admirar su...

-Irte sobre Draco y golpearlo como una campesina airada no fue lo mejor-puntualizo lentamente

Y ahí se desvaneció mi poca admiración por ella ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?...

-Él se lo ha ganado- espete sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo

-Si- replico Theo- es cierto, más de la mitad de las cosas que le han pasado se las merece- suspiro lentamente como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- pero golpearlo de esa forma... Francamente no es la mejor opción

-Parecías una muggle- soltó Parkinson fastidiada - una muggle salvaje

Siento como la bilis sube por mi garganta, pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, Parkinson abre la boca.

-Espera, antes que intentes asesinarme a golpes escucha- solicito ásperamente- antes parecías pensar las cosas, analizar la situación. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras la única que impedía que Potter armara más líos de los que ya tenía por no controlar su mal genio. Ahora (por lo que me ha contado Theo) no piensas. Parece como si todo lo que has vivido no te haya hecho más fuerte, si no más débil. Esto no es un insulto de chicas de colegio, es la verdad y debes saberla. Si no te conociera diría que eras una rebelde muggle ignorante.

-Antes de que llegaran Theo y yo hablamos… - continuo Parkinson- Las acciones de Draco (que no tienen lógica alguna) nos hacen desconfiar. Esta desestabilizado desde tiempo atrás pero témenos que con lo de Astoria tenga una crisis nuevamente…

-¿Una crisis?

-Hace tiempo- comenzó Theo- durante una de nuestras primeras misiones las cosas salieron mal.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto, no sin sorpresa, genuinamente interesada por el destino de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

-Como te debes de imaginar estas misiones son duras, no tanto en la parte física más bien mental- continuo Theo mirando a un punto muerto. Durante un momento se quedó callado, como si saboreara algo amargo- Nuestras primeras misiones consistieron en caza y búsqueda. Muchos de ustedes escaparon y eran demasiado valiosos como para soltarlos así como así. Draco, Blaise, Pansy y yo fuimos seguíamos el rastro de Rolf Scamander….

-El descendiente de Newt Scamander… -concluí para mí misma

-Si- confirmo Parkinson- ese mismo. Su abuelo era nuestro objetivo pero desapareció de nuestro radar. Nadie lo encontraba y lo creíamos más bien muerto pero suponíamos que el podía saber algo, después de todo se dedican a lo mismo. Llegamos a una pequeña ciudad en Francia, Calais. Era nuestra primera cuidad en territorio francés y fue fácil conquistarla desde Dover, la ciudad era un escenario de purga por nuestra parte- se detuvo un segundo haciendo un gesto de dolor- muchos muggles se revelaban, algo bastante típico en el carácter francés… ya sabes, un día le besan la mano a una mujer y al siguiente la decapitan.

Rei ante el sarcástico comentario, Theo esbozo una sonrisa triste y Parkinson continuo:

-Los habitantes no se quedaron con las manos cruzadas, una noche mientras empacábamos para irnos a París hubo un incendio en el centro de la ciudad. Habían decapitado al líder muggle que negociaba con nosotros para salvar su propio cuello y a dos magos que sorprendieron ebrios en un pub de la ciudad. Unas prostitutas los asfixiaron. Estaban coléricos. Incendiaron una parroquia y el fuego comenzó a extenderse , todos salimos a retenerlos pero eran fuertes; se dieron cuenta de que sin nuestras varitas muchos no éramos nada. Draco parecía tener cierta reticencia a matarlos solo quería encarcelarlos y ponerlos como esclavos pero los otros mortifagos querían sangre.

Callaron un momento, ambos sintieron nuevamente ese recuerdo amargo en sus conciencias.

-Dudaron de su lealtad- continuo Theo- detuvimos la rebelión fácilmente, apagamos el incendio y todos lo habitantes que quedaban fueron puestos en fila. Todos exigían un castigo… nunca vi a Draco tan indeciso. Rodolphus Lestrange le gritaba constantemente que fuera un hombre e incluso lo amenazó con delatarlo ante el Señor Tenebroso. Draco no quería más sangre , los gritos de los muertos durante el incendio aun resonaban en sus oídos pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tuvo que ceder… - completo Parkinson- le dio permiso a Rodolphus Lestrange de hacer lo que quisiera, el estaba extasiado. Encerró a todos los muggles en el segundo edificio mas grande de Calais y le prendió fuego.

-Dios…

-Si… -espeto Theo- tardaron mucho en morir ya que el apagaba y encendía de nuevo el fuego además de…

-¿De…

-Meterlos en grupos pequeños por un agujero que dejo en la parte posterior mientras los otros ardían, las llamas eran pequeñas así que no los consumía de inmediato además… le dijo a Draco que se encargara de los niños… su excusa fue que estaba demasiado fatigado.

-¿Fa… Fatigado?

-Si… Draco… nos sabía qué hacer con ellos. Vieron a sus padres morir. Estaban histéricos pero tuvo que demostrar su lealtad. Tenia 19 años apenas, desde ese día algo se apagó en el.

-Pero ¿Qué hizo con ellos?

-Nadie lo sabe- susurró Parkinson- los llevo al bosque y solo vimos una llamarada verde que olía horrible, después de unas horas volvió pálido y se encerró en nuestro castillo donde vomito durante horas. No comía ni dormía, y si lo hacía gritaba entre sueños y hablaba solo. En determinado momento tuvimos que amordazarlo para que no se suicidara, parecía que se había vuelto loco pero gracias a Merlín pudimos ocultarlo. Días después salió de su cuarto como si nada.

-Pero..

-No lo sabemos… -anticipo Theo mi pregunta rápidamente- solo ha tenido esa crisis pero su comportamiento fue errático y sangriento durante días, mataba prisioneros sin control, hasta Rodolphus Lestrange parecía cohibido.

-Es un peligro en ese estado y creemos que volverá de nuevo a tener una crisis similar o que está cerca de ella. Astoria era su ángel, lo único que lo mantenía sobre la tierra.

-¿Qué haremos? -pregunto, para mi sorpresa, en plural.

-Ayúdanos a terminar con esto Granger- respondió de inmediato Parkinson- si esto termina todos volveremos a ser felices. Ayúdanos

Lo sopese por un momento. Nos odiábamos, creo aun odiarlos pero ya no soy una niña de doce años , soy una mujer olvidada y maltratada por la vida. Quiero terminar con esto, ellos son mi boleto para salvar a Ron y a los míos. Aceptare. Tengo que.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué sería lo primero?- susurro tratando de sonar convencida

\- Daphne- respondió Theo de inmediato, parecía como si temiera que cambiara de opinión– la necesitamos y es nuestra amiga , iremos por ella.

Salvar a una sangre pura no era mi idea para salvar al mundo mágico pero su lealtad debe ser ganada. Pero de inmediato recordé un factor decisivo:

-Pero ¿y la carta?- cuestione rápidamente- no podemos irnos con los del capitolio pisando nuestros talones.

-Era mi sirviente- respondió Parkinson- me alertó de un chequeo en nuestras habitaciones, no encontraran nada y nos dará muchos días para ir y volver

La mire durante un largo rato, nunca había visto a esa chica derramando las emociones de desesperación, tristeza y preocupación. Siempre fue una estatua de mármol de la perfección, aun cuando era una mocosa. Pero eso no importa, saldré de estas finas sábanas y volveré a conspirar y planear. Salvaré a los míos y este torneo terminara.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde demonios se supone que esta la chica?

* * *

 **Marcus**

-Okay tenemos dos semanas para ir y volver con ella a salvo- dijo Pansy con su voz de líder

-¿Solo dos?- cuestiono Blaise con una extraña mueca de concentración

-Mi sirviente me mandó una advertencia- explico Pansy rápidamente- Alecto Carrow llegó a organizar los juegos y dice que parece una niña en una dulcería, va rápido y no podemos detenernos por nada.

-Esa vieja bruja… - espeto Blaise con desprecio

Theo río por lo bajo al igual que Granger. No me uní, detesto estas reuniones y estoy molesto; Pansy me prohibió montar, ¿cómo esperan que soporte esta reclusión sin montar?

Además esta alta tensión sexual entre ese trío ( Theo, Granger y Draco) me tensa un poco, la pobre parece una muñequita bonita y frágil en medio de esas dos bestias idiotas. Pansy ve de reojo mi aburrimiento y me guiña el ojo divertida. Le saco la lengua en muestra de mi indignación, no me gusta esto de conspirar y de no montar a Glow, mi caballo favorito. Con envidia veo desde la ventana como el día esta particularmente despejado, frío, pero despejado y un mozo lo pasea por los prados.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí Pansy?- cuestionó Draco absorto en sus propios pensamientos- mas de uno de tus sirvientes está ligado a Bellatrix

-Theo se encargará - respondió de inmediato- pensé que podría ser posible que transformara a un grupo de sirvientes o campesinos en nosotros y alguno de nosotros se quedará conjurando un encantamiento Imperio sobre ellos para que actúen como nosotros.

-¿Y quién sería el elegido?-cuestiono Granger

Pansy miro a Blaise elocuentemente y este precio sobresaltarse un poco.

-Sabes que prometí no volver a hacerlo- replico tensamente

-Eres el mejor en ello- comento Theo convencido

-Blaise se que detestas meterte en la mente de las personas pero eres el mejor en esto, por favor, hazlo por Daphne

Listo, toco su vena sensible. Me despego de la ventana atraído (por fin) por esta ambigua conversación. Veo como Granger se muestra curiosa por esta parte desconocida acerca de nuestra historia, frunce el ceño y se guarda sus preguntas que, indiscutiblemente, serán formuladas luego.

De un momento a otro Pansy me mira abiertamente y me sonríe, susurra algo al oído de Granger y ellas afirman convencidas.

-Marcus- comienza Pansy con malicia- tú serás una pieza invaluable para la misión

-¿A si?- replico distraídamente

\- Si- contestó afirmativamente- Se preguntaran como llegaremos a nuestro destino y tengo la respuesta; el mismísimo Theo me la dio hace unas semanas.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó Draco con un deje de escepticismo

Tomó un pequeño panecillo de calabaza en tanto ellos siguen con su charla, ojala hubiera café… me gusta el café.

-La maleta- contesto Granger astutamente- Theo tiene la maleta de Newt Scamander, un lugar suficientemente grande como para meternos adentro, solo necesitamos a alguien que se haga pasar por un viajero con buenas credenciales y llegaremos a Greengrass rápidamente.

-¿No podríamos solo aparecernos ahí?- cuestionó Draco con ligereza.

Sabe muy bueno este pan, esos muggles si saben cocinar. Todos siguen conspirando ¿nos se cansaran de ello?

-Demasiado llamativo, no correremos el riesgo de que detecten nuestra magia- respondió Theo

Miro el reloj de Pansy mientras siguen chillando por lo bajo, presto poca atención y ya no percibo lo que dicen. Por Merlín desearía estar cabalgando ya mismo, de un momento a otro siento sus miradas seguirme por la habitación, giro y veo a ese par de brujas sonriéndome encantadas

-Marcus- comienza Pansy decididamente- ¿ te gustaría montar a Glow hoy?

* * *

 **Daphne**

 **(1 semana después )**

Necesito escapar de aquí…

Ese hecho no es particularmente nuevo.

Irónicamente recuerdo mis ansias de escapar de esta fría mansión en tanto mi carcelera, (y sirvienta preferida) cierra la puerta con todos los artefactos muggles de seguridad disponibles.

Su mirada refleja lastima y aprensión pero sabe, al igual que yo, que no puede hacer mucho. La matarían. Bonnie es una de las pocas cosas buenas para mí en este lugar y es la responsable del 100% de mi supervivencia. Mi único otro consuelo es mi doncella Amelie, una chica asustadiza pero noble y franca que se pasea por la recamara terminando las pequeñas tareas que Bonnie no hace.

-Este lugar es un asco- espetó entre dientes mientras me arrojo a la cama. Mi padre decidió hacerme "el gran favor" de devolverme a mi habitación. Los ásperos márgenes de la mazmorra, tan encantadores como una cueva desolada, no se comparan con esta habitación de palacio contemporánea. Espero salir de aquí viva.

Mi carta fue mi testamento. No fue muy extensa o llena de pasión pero no tengo nada más que decir. Si los chicos se enteran de esto por otras fuentes vendrán por mí; es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Su señoría necesita otra cosa?- me preguntó mi sirvienta tímidamente, la mire con sarcasmo.

\- Nada más Amelie, puedes retirarte.

Me miro en silencio unos minutos, parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual, al final no pude resistirme a preguntar que pasaba.

-Saca lo que tienes dentro Amelie, pareces a punto de estallar en llanto... -comente con una divertida malicia, ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Su señoría debería leer un libro- replico con una sonrisita nerviosa, parecía aterrorizada

-He leído cada uno de estos libros Amelie, creo que así estoy bien- respondí conmovida por su intento de animarme

-Su señoría debería seguir mi consejo- replicó como si quisiera decirme algo- tal vez le guste este libro que me dio su tía Marie para que leyera

-¿Mi tía Marie?- replique confundida, repasé mentalmente todo mi árbol genealógico, lleno de arpías y mujerzuelas hasta que recordé a mi buena tía Marie- ¿la tía Marie de Norfolk?

-Vino ayer y creyó que un buen libro la ayudaría, le RUEGA que lo lea- contesto haciendo énfasis en la última frase .

-Esta bien.. - respondí extrañada, Amelie se saco el libro del bolsillo del mandil y lo tome de su temblorosas manos y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

Abri el librito lentamente, es pequeño y bonito. A simple vista parece un librito de cuentos muggles. Son fácilmente reconocibles y están frescos en mi memoria.

Astoria adoraba leérmelos cuando enfermaba, aunque claro siempre era bajo las sábanas y en susurros. No puedo evitar comenzar a llorar, pasó las páginas una a una hasta que un pequeño papelito cae al suelo.

Lo recojo lentamente y lo leo ante la luz de mi única vela, es de día pero este cuarto es bastante oscuro. La letra es fina pero increíblemente pequeña.

 _La Tía Marie quiere verte esta noche, accede a salir a cenar con tus padres al gran salón_

 _Besos_

 _XXX_

¿Salir a cenar? Mis padres nunca me piden cenar con ellos. Pienso que es ridículo hasta que unos minutos después reaparece Amelie con una sonrisa triunfante y una orden directa de mi madre:

-Los amos solicitan a su señoría su presencia esta noche en el gran salón, su tía Marie quiere saludarla esta noche.

La miro anonadada, asiento torpemente en tanto ella sale y quemo la nota.

* * *

¿Sospechan acerca de la identidad de la Tía Marie? ¿ Quién creen que será?

¡Coméntenlo!


	25. Chapter 25

Los principales distritos están controlados por las familias:

Malfoy (1 y 2), Greengrass (3 y 4), Parkinson (5 y 6) y Lestrange (7 y 8), Flint (9) y Goyle (10).

Distrito 1: Victoria Williams (cambio al distrito 12, sustituida por Elizabeth Foster)

Distrito 2: Charlie Miller (MUERTO) (sustituido por Ronald Weasley)

Distrito 3: Gabriela Sherman

Distrito 4: Robert Duerre

Distrito 5: Louisa James

Distrito 6: Lucas Monroe

Distrito 7: Max Summers

Distrito 8: Henry Summers

Distrito 9: Paul

Distrito 10: Rebeca Smith

Distrito 11: Bill

Distrito 12: Elizabeth Foster (Cambio al distrito 1, sustituida por Victoria Williams)

* * *

 **El viaje**

 **Hermione**

Encontrar la casa de esa anciana no fue difícil, estaba cerca de Edimburgo en una ciudad vecina.

No tuvimos necesidad de ocultar nuestras identidades (bueno a excepción de mi por supuesto), parecía alegre de tener al fin algo de compañía. La primera noche convivimos con ella como un grupo de buenos nietos con una dulce abuela.

Era amable, calurosa y algo olvidadiza, en toda nuestra estadía no entendí por qué su familia parecía odiarla tanto hasta que Pansy me lo explico en nuestra habitación.

-Odian a todo miembro semi decente de su familia- comenzó agriamente- La Tía Marie se caso con un muggle que murió hace tiempo, gracias al cielo fue antes de la guerra y un secreto que jamás fue confirmado si no ahora estaría muerta.

-¿Un muggle?- exclame asombrada

-Si un muggle, era muy amable y siempre que venía aquí con Daphne y Astoria nos daba dulces y nos dejaba ir a la ciudad sin restricciones, era un buen tipo- explico Pansy con una expresión triste y melancólica

\- Pero si ella estaba casada con un muggle ¿Cómo era que los padres de Astoria y Daphne las dejaban venir?

-Querían o mas bien quieren su fortuna- respondió rápidamente- por su parte mis padres saben de la gran generosidad de Marie Greengrass y sus conexiones sociales ,pese a su matrimonio, aún son fuertes, así que estaban dispuestos a dejarme venir. Por nuestra parte las tres jamás quisimos nada pero era una de las pocas maneras que podríamos venir sin que ellos metieran sus narices

Estaba asombrada , por su parte los demás se comportaban con una naturalidad nata mientras los días pasaban, hasta que llegado el día me convencieron de revelarme ante ella.

Fue difícil acceder ya que la ultima vez no fue nada agradable, por fortuna tuvieron la delicadeza de comunicármelo Marcus y Theo en lugar de Malfoy, que esperaba impaciente en la otra sala junto con la tía Marie.

Fue breve, salí ante ella como mi verdadero yo y su expresión parecía asombrada en lugar de asustada de tener un rebelde en su casa. Me acerco a ella y tras mirarme un segundo se levantó con tal vigor que pensé que había rejuvenecido de un momento a otro, se paró frente a su gran librero y apunto con su varita a la pared que se abrió ante nosotros.

-¿Habéis venido por Daphne?- cuestiono dándonos la espalda

-Si – respondió Pansy desconcertada- pero ¿Qué es eso…

-Vosotros no son los únicos traidores a la sangre en la familia- giro y nos vio con una sonrisa de suficiencia- todos me creyeron cuando me arrepentí públicamente de mi matrimonio con un muggle pero en mi corazón seguía fiel a la causa

-¿La causa?- cuestione descolocada

-Hermione Granger-comenzó pomposamente- yo soy un miembro fundador de la Orden del Fénix- continuo, todos parecían sombrados , incluso Malfoy que de inmediato se dirigió a cerrar la puerta- tranquilo chico, este castillo esta vigilado por mi desde siempre, mis sirvientes me son fieles ya que mas de uno ha sido rescatado de las colonias

-Por Merlín… - susurro Marcus- ¿pero que es eso?- pregunto señalando la abertura que dejo el librero

-Mi secreto- respondió rápidamente la veterana

Sin mas avanzo hacia adentro. Yo la seguí rápidamente atraída por el misterio , los demás demoraron un poco hasta que escuche sus pasos siguiéndome por el pasadizo. Lo que vi fue asombroso.

Era un complejo de habitaciones que parecían pertenecer a una casa muggle ordinaria. Entre cautelosamente antes de resbalar en el escalón y que todos lo hicieran conmigo.

-Así.. tened cuidado.. hay un escalón- espeto sin darle importancia

-Ya, ya- dijo Marcus tratando de levantarse- vieja loca- susurro con molestia

Pansy lo miro crudamente, algo de lo cual Marcus fingió no darse cuenta.

-¿Dónde está ese niño?- dijo para si la tía Marie mientras buscaba con la mirada- ¡Rolf!, ¡Rolf!

* * *

 **Pansy**

-¡Marcus ve mas despacio!- ordena Draco abrumado por como Marcus mueve sin control la maleta, nosotros no sentimos los movimientos de la misma pero Draco parece seriamente preocupado por que Marcus no la estropee

-¡Lo siento Draco!- se disculpa mientras trata de tranquilizar a su yegua- Glow no soporta la lluvia

-Yegua inútil- sisea Draco batallando con su propia yegua

Yo suspiro debatiéndome entre el estrés y la diversión.

Theo , Granger y yo estamos adentro de la maleta y está bastante calientito. Además he tenido la oportunidad de dejarlos asolas mientras yo reviso los mapas de Edimburgo. Tuvimos que irnos a caballo y reducir nuestro uso de magia al mínimo por los detectores que están alerta a lo largo de los caminos. Me siento afortunada de estar adentro ya que afuera la lluvia no ofrece tregua a esos dos idiotas. Draco y Marcus perdieron el sorteo y tuvieron que hacerse pasar por dos venerables funcionarios del gobierno que viajan en una noble misión escoltando a una sangre pura, parece bastante complicado pero no es poco común que se viaje así mas ahora cuando el Señor tenebroso regula tanto las apariciones. Por si fuera poco tienen que arrastrar el carruaje donde se supone descansa la gran dama que están escoltando el cual pesa demasiado para dos yeguas en la lluvia.

Han sido varios días de viaje donde las peleas de Draco y Granger nos han sacado de nuestras casillas más de una vez. Primero fue el método de transporte donde Granger sugirió este engaño tan elaborado y Draco en su arrogancia habitual simplemente insinuó un viaje en escoba. Luego fue el sorteo que consistió en un grupo de plumas de colores y un sombrero.

Después de perder Draco acuso a Granger de arreglarlo , por supuesto ella lo negó y por poco terminan en los golpes, al principio creí ver cierta culpabilidad en Granger hasta que vi una sonrisa furtiva en los labios de Theo, el me vio mirarlo inquisitivamente y el muy descarado me guiño el ojo sin dilataciones.

La última pelea que exploto termino con Granger echando a Draco de la sala donde revisábamos los mapas antes de partir; pelaron por la ruta, pelearon por el tipo de mapa y por Merlín ¡pelearon hasta por la ropa que usarían!

No comente nada al respecto pero cuando Granger sugirió el disfraz de esos dos en parte vi que era una pequeña venganza por su parte. Disfrazar a Draco como un viejo reumático y a Marcus como un atractivo rubio fue de lo más glorioso, aunque lo más raro fue ver a Draco de nuevo con dos ojos, lo cual no estuvo exento de bromas.

Rio entre dientes mientras garabateo la ruta que estamos siguiendo, si no me equivoco es cuestión de una hora para que lleguemos a Edimburgo, una gran ciudad mágica desde que los Greengrass compraron su castillo.

Después de un momento me asomo por nuestra abertura secreta y veo de reojo el letrero que da la bienvenida a Edimburgo.

Aliviada por que hemos llegado voy a buscar a Theo y a Granger a la otra habitación donde encuentro un escenario bastante tierno,.

Theo está parado enfrente de Granger.

Ll mira tímidamente, como si fuera una hermosa mariposa que temiera ahuyentar con su movimiento, mientras ella duerme abarcando el pequeño sofá que logramos meter dentro. La ama, eso es claro, la recuperara, eso no puedo deducirlo.

De un momento a otro de da cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríe ampliamente, sale sigilosamente de la habitación y me señala que hable.

-Hemos llegado romero- espeto en voz baja, lo veo divertida, enternecida por la escena que acabo de ver- ¿realmente la amas no?

-Si- responde sin dilataciones, me mira con esos enormes ojos suyos tan abiertos por la dicha que todos sentimos al expresarnos tan abiertamente- pero temo perderla- continua en tanto una sombra llena de aprensión atraviesa su mirada- los juegos…. Ella tiene que participar Pansy.

-La salvaremos y terminaremos con esto- replico a modo de consuelo- y ella será libre

-Lo lograremos- afirma para sí mismo

\- Ya lo veras- corroboro asintiendo- ahora despiértala, llegaremos en un….

Una sacudida me interrumpe abruptamente y estoy cerca de caer antes de que Theo me sostenga y mire la puertecilla que conduce a la salida

Me asiente tranquilizadoramente y sale por la misma mientras yo voy por Granger.

* * *

 **Blaise**

El viaje comenzó de inmediato.

Se fueron pasada la media noche después de haberme ayudado a noquear a estos campesinos , fue difícil, apestan, y creo que mas de uno tiene piojos; los acostaron delicadamente a todos y fui directamente a mi asunto: La maldición Imperio.

No me gusta hacerla ya que forma parte de mi pasado y mi pasado no es precisamente tan encantador como mi presente, pero Daphne me necesita y estos idiotas no podrían mantener el hechizo de manera creíble en tantas personas.

Al principio controlarlos fue fácil.

Hice cabalgar a mi Marcus falso, tomar el te a las chicas e incluso pude hacer que jugaran un buen juego de póker en tanto yo leía mi libro favorito, todo fue viento en popa hasta que mi encantadora madre me envió una nota.

" _Blaise_

 _Alecto Carrow programo la ceremonia de inicio para la próxima semana, tu pese a no tener un tributo te recuerdo que participar de cualquier forma es un honor y no debemos molestar al Señor Tenebroso después de lo pasado con los Greengrass. Debes volver de inmediato con todos los demás. Malfoy y Parkinson no han escatimado en palabras para sus hijos en sus respectivas cartas._

 _Deben volver_

 _Diles que el luto debe acabar_

 _ZABINI"_

No puedo siquiera empezar a maldecir mi suerte antes que los búhos con las cartas que mencionaba mi madre invadan la habitación y extiendan su pata elegantemente hasta lo que ellos piensan son sus amos. Rápidamente les ordeno tomarlas y los búhos se van tan rápido como llegaron, me permito leerlas ya que ellos me han metido en este lio y debo saber como actuar.

No dicen nada fuera de lo común a excepción de que Nott ya esta en el capitolio (algo extraño considerando la terrible regañina que sufrió)

Cuando abro la carta de Draco y simplemente encuentro un breve texto de su madre explicándole algo que no se si aumentara nuestros problemas o los reducirá considerablemente.

 _Draco_

 _Lo ocurrido con tu tributo me inquieta considerablemente. Charlie Miller siempre fue una persona desequilibrada pero no estúpida. Tu padre y yo estamos severamente preocupados por lo que paso y por que el Señor Tenebroso te haya asignado a Weasley en sustitución con Charlie Miller, te recuerdo que perder su bendición es el principio de la ruina de cualquier familia mágica, además Theodore Nott gana gracia frente al Señor Tenebroso ya que lo considera más frío y capaz, ahora él te considera un muchacho sentimental e imprudente. Se que la muerte de Astoria te afecto Draco pero te recuerdo encarecidamente que ella era una traidora que sabia perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos._

 _Por ultimo te pido que tu y tus amigos vuelvan de inmediato al capitolio, las cosas se han congelado demasiado y los juegos empezaran de inmediato y debes estar aquí para ganar de nuevo la gracia del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Sin más te mando todo mi amor_

 _Narcisa Malfoy Black_

Miro de reojo a mis atontados campesinos sopesando la situación.

Tendré que volver

Si no vuelvo por lo menos con estas falsas copias tendremos problemas y grandes. Se que no nos conviene llamar la atención sobre nosotros mientras hacemos esta misión suicida. Recorro la habitación un rato antes de que el estúpido aparatito que me dio Theo haga un par de ruidos.

Es algo a lo que los muggles llamaban felefono, es muy útil pero bastante fastidioso y con esos botones tan tremendamente pequeños. Presiono el botón verde y escucho como entre susurros Theo me pregunta sobre el estado de la situación, respiro profundamente y me preparo para darle las peores noticias que podrían recibir.

* * *

 **Draco**

Ese sucio muggle me mira inquisitivamente mientras ve nuestros documentos. Marcus , el muy idiota , no deja de removerse nerviosamente en su silla mientras sostiene sus propios documentos. Nos detuvieron metros después de cruzar el letrero que señalaba que al fin habíamos llegado. Theo intento salir en el peor momento de la maleta y el oficial muggle lo hubiera visto si Pansy no hubiera salido tras el y lo hubiera metido de nuevo de golpe , después de hacernos varias preguntas y de nuestra negativa a dejarlo ver a nuestra supuesta pasajera nos escolto a la comisaria. Nos ordenó dejar el carruaje afuera mientras un oficial hablaba con la supuesta ocupante.

Si a esas dos no se les ocurre algo rápido estaremos perdidos.

Por ahora el oficial abandona la habitación mientras escucho como conversa con alguien, no logro deducir si es hombre o mujer y este cuerpo no me permite correr hacia la puerta sin que sienta un calambre.

Maldita Granger.

Observe claramente sus sonrisa velada mientras me transformaba en este asqueroso anciano, me las pagara.

Silencio ¿ahora que escucho? Es la voz de una mujer mayor que habla abiertamente con los oficiales. Marcus parece apunto de llorar y le doy un golpe en la nuca amenazándolo con la mirada antes de que se atreva a replicar. Segundos después aparece una anciana en la puerta que no sonríe socarronamente y nos señala con el dedo y nos ordena autoritariamente:

-¡Ustedes dos, el descanso a terminado!- comienza- he ordenado a este noble oficial mandar una carta al castillo de mi sobrina ¡debemos seguir si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca!

* * *

 **Theo**

Huir de la policía no fue fácil.

Pansy fue tras de mi al instante y me hizo caer escalones abajo mientras Hermione se acercaba a la abertura y escuchaba lo que sucedía. De un momento a otro perdió el color y llamo a Pansy con señas, después de unos segundos las dos me miraron como dos viejas brujas que acabaran de pactar algo y me dieron parte de la pócima destinada a Marcus, me vistieron y me hicieron salir con la forma de esa anciana.

Pese a que salve el cuello de esos dos mal agradecidos no se detuvieron a la hora de burlarse de mi al saber que era yo detrás del disfraz, por mi parte los fulmine con la mirada y no escatime en esfuerzos de hacerles el camino imposible mientras salíamos de Edimburgo por otra parte de la ciudad a buscar refugio.

Encontramos una cabaña abandonada,

Ahora todos están dormidos ,descansando después de viajar prácticamente a pie desde las afueras de Londres hasta Edimburgo. Draco y Marcus estaban llenos de lodo , mojados y adoloridos. Marcus prácticamente se tiro al suelo al abrir la puerta de esta vieja cabaña, Pansy busco hacerlo mejor y comenzó a lanzar hechizos para hacer este lugar habitable, Draco por su parte la ayudo arreglando la cocina y las goteras del techo hasta tener un lugar decente para dormir en tanto Hermione lanzaba hechizos de protección a los alrededores.

-" ¿ Ahora qué?"- cuestiona Blaise al otro lado de la línea- "debo irme al capítulo Theo, es la única salida"

Noto como Hermione se remueve entre sueños, Draco comienza a abrir los ojos y me mira con atención. Sigo enojado con este bastardo pero si se trata de ideas para evadir los problemas el es el mejor. Lo miro inquisitivamente en tanto Blaise sigue explicándome el contenido de las cartas.

-Espera te pondré en altavoz- espeto algo derrotado, Hermione ahora me mira curiosa y se sienta en el sofá lentamente

-¿En qué… - pregunta Blaise torpemente, detesta estos aparatos muggles, Hermione prácticamente tuvo que explicarle con peras y manzanas como usarlo

\- Solo espera Blaise- replico cansado

Toco suavemente el hombro de Pansy para despertarla, quiero que este alerta ya que ella es la mujer menos loca que conozco.

Pansy me mira inquisitivamente, ahora todos están despiertos, menos Marcus que aun ronca en el suelo. Tengo dificultades para presionar el botón de altavoz hasta que Hermione me quita suavemente el teléfono y lo hace por mí.

-¿Hola?, ¿chicos?- dice Blaise entre susurros, se escuchan lo que parecieran nuestras voces, así que supongo que ha puesto a nuestros sustitutos a hablar.

-Blaise.. por favor ¿puedes repetir lo que me dijiste hace un momento?- Solicito

-Claro.. claro -comienza- Sus padres han enviado cartas pidiéndonos ir al capitolio. Carrow comenzara los juegos dentro de poco tiempo y quieren que volvamos ya que piensan que hemos abandonado demasiado a los tributos. Son bastante enfáticos en la parte de ir de inmediato al capitolio.

-¿Cuándo recibiste las cartas?- cuestiona Pansy lentamente, ahora tiene esa expresión de alerta y cautela

-Hace 5 minutos.. – responde Blaise de inmediato- prácticamente vinieron al mismo tiempo

-Tendrás que ir- replica Draco con sencillez- si nos demoramos más sospecharan

-Malfoy .. – interrumpe Hermione pensativa- Blaise no podrá controlar a tantas mentes en diferentes partes del palacio, es enorme y tendrán que hacer distintas actividades y responder distintas preguntas y…

-Granger conozco la capacidad de Blaise- replica Draco sin inmutarse

-Pero es peligroso para el- contrataca Hermione-si falla lo matarían

\- No fallaría- responde Draco

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiona Hermione escéptica

-No podemos saberlo Granger- interrumpe Pansy impidiendo una nueva pelea- pero es un riesgo que debemos correr, será peor si no va y sospechan sobre nuestra ausencia

Hermione abre la boca pare replicar pero veo una luz de comprensión de sus ojos y cierra la boca lentamente.

-Vaya… -susurro divertido mientras me lanza una mirada de odio con un deje de diversión

-Tal vez tengan razón- admite Hermione entre dientes- tiene que ir

-¿Entonces me llevo a nuestros nuevos amigos? Cuestiona Blaise

-Hazlo Blaise- espeto tranquilizadoramente, no le conviene saber que yo, como Hermione, tengo mis dudas pero como el mismo Blaise dice: no tenemos opción- regresaremos en cuanto podamos

Después de darle unas cuantas instrucciones cuelgo el teléfono y nuestras miradas se dirigen a Marcus, aun acostado en el suelo, lleno de fango y mojado.

-¿Cómo le diremos que lo usaremos como sebo?- pregunta Hermione

-Ya veremos- responde Pansy, se levanta de su lugar y lo comienza a despertar tiernamente a Marcus mientras Hermione abre la maleta y baja las escaleras.


End file.
